Of Tales Now and Long Ago
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: The Ōtsutsuki clan's plan for revenge had begun long ago. The Haruno clan was created simply to decide the heir to the Ōtsutsuki clan. The responsibilities of being the last heir come crashing down onto the shoulders of Haruno Ōtsutsuki Sakura. Following the plan, she is found by Konoha. However, as she learns more about people, Sakura begins to doubt where her loyalties truly lie.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_The huge double doors were closed with a loud slam._**

**_From the other side, the cries of scared children could be heard._**

**_'The awakening takes time. Fear and desperation must take over, and only then will we see true potential.'_**

**_'Out of all the children that has been tossed inside, only one would come back alive.'_**

**_'That one child would become the next heir to the clan.'_**

**_'And may he or her finally awaken as the Ōtsutsuki heir we have all been waiting for.'_**

* * *

_Years ago, the Haruno clan had been a very well known clan. Hailing from the Hidden Village of the Mist, they were very well known for housing a second spirit known as an 'Inner' in their minds, which helped them suppress emotions, as well as unlock physical potentials which the brain held back in order to protect the body from breaking down._

_The Haruno clan members were also known for photographic memory and good chakra control._

_In short, the mind was the domain of the Haruno clan._

* * *

**_The death of a clan head symbolized the end of a generation._**

**_Once a new heir had taken his or her place as the head, the ceremony would be held during the next eclipse. There were the very rare chances of a Solar Eclipse signaling the start of the ceremony, and it was believed that a heir chosen during a Solar Eclipse would bring prosperity throughout that generation._**

**_The next heir would be chosen by the next week._**

* * *

_What people didn't know, was that along with the birth of the Inner spirit came a strong instinct on self survival. The stronger the Inner spirit, the stronger the survival instinct._

_And the Haruno clan took advantage of this in order to choose the next clan heir._

_After all, someone with a strong Inner spirit could lead the clan through hard times, such as wars and other problems by thinking only about themselves, and to some extent, the clan._

* * *

**_The time during an eclipse was the only time when the Inner spirits didn't influence every move and decision made by a Haruno clan member._**

**_That was the only time awakened Haruno clan children could act like children and parents could act like parents. Eclipses were the only times Haruno clan members could act like normal people and care for those around them._**

**_However, looked at the other way, during an eclipse, no one but the head could call upon the powers of their Inner spirits._**

* * *

_The Haruno clan had produced lots of very strong shinobi, simply due to the fact that Haruno clan shinobi could complete missions without the intervention of emotions or past memories. Their bodies were also faster and stronger that most without the help of chakra._

_After all, self survival was usually linked to the success of a mission._

_To shinobi of the Kiri, the Haruno clan members were something they looked up towards. Strong and fearless, they were something all young shinobi wished to become like them._

* * *

**_The words of the clan head were law. No questions were asked._**

**_Inner spirits obeyed only those who they believed were above them, and there were those who died due to their minds simply not being able to hold under the pressure._**

**_All Haruno clan members with Haruno blood could awaken their Inner spirit through fear and desperation._**

* * *

_The Haruno clan was also well known for not having the line between the Main family and a Branch family. The clan was brought together by the Clan head, and all those with Haruno blood swore loyalty to him or her._

_Clan heads rarely made an appearance outside the clan compound, and even those who were a part of the clan rarely saw the head._

* * *

**_No one but the clan head and his or her heir knew about what occurred within the cave of Generations. _**

**_All heirs throughout the Haruno clan history had pink hair, which no Haruno clan member thought as weird, even though everyone was born with white hair._**

**_All parents of the Haruno clan with children at the age between three to six had to push their child forth to the ceremony. Every generation, around twenty children were brought to the cave of generations to decide the next heir. _**

**_The gates to the caves were locked and no one was allowed in or out. _**

**_They stayed closed until only one chakra signal came from within._**

* * *

_Haruno clan shinobi became official shinobi in Kiri and wore Kiri headbands, but everyone knew that the Haruno clan held no loyalty to the Mist._

_The Haruno clan fought for no one but themselves, or so they said._

* * *

**_Once the one child had come out of the cave, they were then taken in by the head. Their memory was wiped so that they could 'start over'. They were taught the ways of the clan and his or her future responsibilities._**

**_The head passed on what had been passed on to them by the previous head, who learned the same from the previous head and so on. _**

**_And that guided the heir until the head died. Then the heir took over as head and the next heir was chosen the next eclipse._**

**_That was what had been repeated for as long as anyone could remember, and that was what was supposed to happen._**

* * *

_Everyone had heard of the Haruno clan massacre._

_It happened during the eclipse right after the death of the previous head. No one knew who the killer was, and as far as everyone knew, no had survived._

_No except for the one child who had come out of the cave as the next heir._

_And before any of the shinobi sent to investigate could react, three year old girl had vanished from before their eyes._

* * *

**_No one knew that everything had been planned. _**

**_From the birth of the clan to the bloody end. _**

**_Everything._**

**_The Haruno clan had been created with the sole purpose of finding and awakening the _****_Ōtsutsuki clan head._**

**_Ōtsutsuki Toneri_****_ had been waiting for the one child with a Inner spirit like no other. This child would awaken and retake their place as the head of the clan. _**

**_Then they would grant the revenge the branch family had long wished for._**

* * *

**So...another story.**

**Sorry**** if this was very hard to understand. Yeah, it was very...cut up?**

**This story, in a way, can be taken as a re-write of 'Spirit and Soul'.**

**Don't worry too much, cause we'll keep updating 'Spirit and Soul'.**

**Later chapters will be longer.**

* * *

_**Darque: This is the very first story idea Raven though of himself. I'm so proud of him!  
**_

**Raven:...Thank you?**

_**Darque: I have to say, I found the idea pretty interesting. Look forward to the next chapter, cause I actually recommend it.**_

**Raven: Okay. So, that's a compliment, right?**

_**Darque: Duh! And I'm serious. It's pretty good. Also, the first chapter will be much longer, I think.**_

**Raven: XD  
**

**Read and Review!**


	2. 1: Of Meetings and Curiosity

**Chapter ONE**

A creaking sound signaled the door opening. It was so quiet, only those with very keen hearing would have heard it.

Faint moonlight shone through the gap. Then it was gone as the door was closed just as quietly.

A shadow appeared in the candlelit space, a plate in one hand.

"Toneri?" A girl's voice broke the silence of the cave. It sounded very innocent and childish.

The person who had just entered the chamber, Toneri, smiled. "Hello, Sakura-sama."

Toneri stepped through deeper and stopped in front of a sacrifice altar. Placing the plate on the ground, he got onto his knees. "How are you feeling, Sakura-sama?" He asked gently. Respect, as well as a hint of amusement and adoration lit his tone.

"Very well, thank you very much." A girl was sitting on the stone altar, wearing a white high-collared kimono. Bright green eyes blinked back at him. Pink hair sprawled over her shoulders, reaching the floor, uncut since who-knows-when. A pale grey-green sash was tied over her right shoulder. She jumped off the altar as he came closer and ran to the edge of the stone circle. She smiled down at him from the slightly raised ledge.

Toneri smiled and sat down in front of the girl. "Are you hungry?"

Sakura slowly nodded. Toneri reached for the plate he had brought and held it up to the girl. "Here."

Sakura took the plate slowly placed a rice ball in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed. She then repeated the action.

Once the girl had finished the food, Toneri moved the plate aside.

"The Hokage is slowly catching a whiff of something going on in this area. He will no doubt send out a team soon. According to plan, please head to Konoha. From there, everything will go along the flow." He smiled. "Please do not worry."

The girl nodded again. "Don't worry." She repeated.

Toneri stood up. "I will come early tomorrow." He told her. "We can continue our lesson then. For now, please rest?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled up at him.

Toneri smiled back. "You are learning much quicker than I thought you would, Sakura-sama. We can soon move on to the next stage."

* * *

Toneri visited Sakura everyday, not that she would know. She had never stepped foot outside the cave. Her whole life had been spent surrounded by rocks and darkness.

Toneri had made sure that Sakura's knowledge on the outside world was as small as possible. That was so that no one would suspect anything of her once she had actually stepped foot outside the cave. That was one of the main reasons as to why the Haruno clan kept to themselves, and all children before the Heir choosing ceremony were not allowed to go outside. They spent their entire childhood underground, never having seen the sun. If said child died during the ceremony, they died without seeing the sun once. There was a lot of things Sakura didn't know about the world.

However, Sakura was very knowledgeable about the Ōtsutsuki clan and it's system. She knew nearly everything there was to know about their history, and as a direct descendant of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, she would be able to sense the reincarnations of the previous members of the clan.

Toneri taught Sakura often. As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, she had an affinity for all five Elemental chakra. Though she hadn't shown any signs yet, Toneri guessed that she would have an affinity for Yin and Yang release as well. He wouldn't be surprised it she awakened the Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu sometime in the future.

He felt a stab in his chest. A girl so young, forced to shoulder the weight of responsibilities as the head of the Ōtsutsuki clan. And the girl wouldn't know half of it.

And so, he did his best to prepare her while keeping her as innocent as possible.

He taught her katas and other basic form of Taijutsu, explained the theories of a few E and D rank jutsus, and taught her to release genjutsus. He told her about the Suiryu dan no jutsu, the water Dragon technique, something which he regretted, as she talked nonstop about it. For two days straight, she didn't stop saying the forty four hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, I, Tori..."

He also taught her the theory of the shunshin. Though she had very good chakra control, she still hadn't managed to pick it up. Well, she was still five.

However, Sakura had been the most interested when Toneri had talked about the chakra scalpel. Though he could create and use chakra scalpels, he wasn't very advanced with it. Still, he taught her the basics of the technique, explaining everything precisely.

When she wasn't trying to do the shunshin, Sakura seemed to be spending her time atop the altar practicing forming the chakra blade.

"We should head deeper in today." Toneri said. He waited as Sakura got enthusiastically to her feet and jump down the stone circle. He then led them further into the cave. "We'll work on your taijutsu, okay?"

* * *

The door opened, and Toneri appeared at the entrance. He had a few of his puppets floating behind him, each carrying a person. A plate was balanced on his hands. Like usual, he waited patiently as the girl finished eating. He flicked his fingers and the first puppet dropped the person it had been carrying.

"I was lucky enough to come across a team of Konoha Shinobi." Toneri said. "And I was even more lucky that there was a Hyuga on the team."

Toneri crouched down, and smiling, he flipped the man's eyelid with his finger, revealing white eyes.

Toneri's smile widened. "The Byakugan gives one the power to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, as well as the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system." He dragged the man over. "However, combined with Ōtsutsuki chakra, the Byakugan matures into the Tenseigan." Toneri shifted into a more comfortable position.

"The Hokage is planning to send in a ANBU team in a few days. I'll be gone by then, and they'll find you here. I suggest playing the innocent card." His puppets each dropped the person they had been carrying. At second glance, one could tell that they were all dead. Their necks had been neatly slit.

"Toneri?",

"Yes?"

"This...outside you mentioned before. Is it...big? What is it like?" Sakura's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Toneri stopped, his hand hovering over the Hyuga's face. "Yes, it is. It's so big that you cannot see the ends of it."

She grinned. "I cannot wait to see this 'outside'." She paused, and opened her mouth again. "Toneri?"

Toneri raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What's a Hokage?"

Toneri chuckled and placed a hand on the pinkette's head. "It's better if you do not know, Sakura-sama. It'll save you the effort of trying to pretend that you don't know." He said. "Once you get out of here, there'll be a lot of things you will probably find very interesting. For example, apart from speech, people can communicate through writing."

"Writing?"

Toneri smiled. "You'll find out soon." He indicated the girl closer. "Let's get this started. With this, you can regain the Tenseigan."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Toneri asked. "Your eyes?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. "I feel fine." She told him. With a pulse of chakra, she activated her Byakugan. "No problems."

Toneri let out a sigh of relief. "It is a good thing that your green eyes still showed up after the transplantation. I wonder why that is."

Sakura shrug. "It's cool though. And it'll be easier like this."

Toneri nodded. "Remember the amount of chakra you insert into your eyes will decide whether or not your Byakugan or your Tenseigan activates."

"Don't worry too much." She paused, frowning. "Toneri?"

Toneri turned to face the girl.

"Don't you want eyes?" She asked. "This...Konoha place you mentioned. Don't they have plenty of Byakugan eyes?"

Toneri smiled. "I cannot move yet. If we act to rashly, it will ruin all the plans we have so carefully set up." He told her. "I have come this long without seeing. I can last a bit more."

"Oh." Sakura bit her lip. "Okay."

Toneri nodded. "Now, where were we up to yesterday?"

"The Puppet-Cursing sphere." Sakura said enthusiastically. She held up her hand, face scrunching up in concentration. Green chakra flared in her hand, molding itself into a sphere. "I can form it." She said. "But it's only momentary and it doesn't do anything, cause it isn't very stable." On cue, the chakra ball vanished. "So I can only use it for straightforward attacks, like bashing it into an enemy or something."

Sensing the chakra, Toneri smiled. "Right." He summoned his own. "You're going to have to learn to stabilize the chakra current running through it. As I was saying yesterday, the Puppet-Cursing spheres had multiple uses. Apart from being able to absorb techniques and chakra, it can also..."

* * *

"Kakashi, Itachi, Yugao, Tenzo." Namikaze Minato nodded in greeting. The ANBU team took off their masks and bowed in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Hatake Kakashi, leader of Team Ro, stood up, his team following.

"I have a mission for you." Minato turned to his desk and passed a scroll to Kakashi .

"There have been reports of suspicious activity on the border between the Fire country and the River country. Also, a team that had a mission around that area have not come back." Minato said. "I want you to check it out." He nodded. "You are to leave at noon."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU team bowed once more before vanishing.

* * *

"They are rapidly approaching." Toneri crouched by the altar.

"Okay." Sakura fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. She was dressed in a cleaner set of the white kimono she had been wearing all this time.

Sakura slowly stood up. She activated her Byakugan and frowned in the direction Toneri had pointed out to her. "Yeah." She blinked and her eyes turned green again. "Where are you going to be until 'time' comes?"

Toneri looked up and smiled. "Here and there. If I have a chance, I may come visit you once or twice." He said. "Don't forget to practice what I have taught you, and to learn more whenever you have the chance."

"Thank you, Toneri." Sakura murmured. "I await the day we meet again."

Toneri dipped his head. "Stay safe, Sakura-sama."

She nodded. "Take care, Toneri."

Toneri stood up and straightened his posture. "I'll always be with you, Sakura-sama."

Sakura crouched, lowering her neck. She closed her eyes.

Toneri, regret and guilt eating at him, knocked Sakura out with a neat, painless blow to the back of her neck. Catching her, he gently lowered her to the ground and watched the peaceful expression Sakura had on her face, looking as though she was asleep. Once he was sure that she would not be waking up, he grasped her arm. He then reached into his robes and pulled out several objects.

He then set to carving the summoning tattoo on the girl's pale right arm. He had put everything he had into this tattoo, including a seal he had spent nearly all his time away from Sakura creating. A seal that worked only with her Inner. The seal locked up all of Sakura's knowledge and memories of him from other people, including herself.

Only she could access them. This was in case someone from the Yamanaka clan was ordered to go through her memories. To them, it would seem like a gap in the girl's memory. This was also in preparation for the quickly approaching team. This was necessary in order to make the team believe that Sakura was a victim, and that she needed to be taken back to Konoha for protection.

Once Sakura's Inner had deemed it safe, it would drop the barrier in Sakura's memories.

Toneri had also drawn out another seal and had added to the tattoo. This one would store some of his memories within the girl's mind, which would be unlocked one by one when the circumstances were met.

The memories would be triggered when they were necessary, in a life or death situation.

The summoning tattoo was connected to the scrolls he had. Through the tattoo and the correct memory, Sakura would even be able to summon the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan.

The memory of the seal itself would be unlocked as she grew up.

For now, she would have to try her best with everything she knew at this point.

Once he was done, he carefully wrapped the tattoo with a clean piece of cloth and gently tied it on. He then pulled out a kunai and roughly shook the girl awake.

Green eyes slowly blinked open, instantly flinching as his fingers dug into her shoulders. He cruelly gripped her pink locks and dragged her to her feet.

The blankness, the confusion and the fear he saw in the young clan head's eyes nearly tore Toneri apart. However, this was necessary. Her Inner would unlock her memories sometime later, and she would probably be furious at him for treating her like this. 'It's necessary.' He told himself.

"Now, stay still if you value your life."

* * *

"Two chakra signals, coming from a few kilometers north." Uzuki Yugao reported. Kakashi nodded to indicate that he had heard.

"We'll check it out first." He said. "Any others?"

Yugao shook her head after a pause. "Those are the only two I can sense."

The ANBU team soon came across a huge rock structure.

"Genjutsu." Uchiha Itachi murmured.

Kakashi turned to the 12 year old.

"It's very detailed. The person who cast must be very experienced." The Uchiha continued. At Kakashi's order, he reached out and touched the face of a especially large boulder. A few seconds later, the boulder shimmered, before it vanished, revealing a set of stone stairs that led deep underground.

"The Chakra Signal is coming from down there." Yugao confirmed.

"Don't let your guard down." Kakashi stepped through first, and his team followed.

* * *

The ANBU team were halfway down the stairs when the faint smell of rotting flesh and dried blood hit their noses. Without a word, Kakashi quickened his pace. The stairs were lit with candles, casting eerie shadows all over the place. When they finally reached the bottom, they were greeted by a huge door.

"I think we are at least thirty meters underground." Tenzo said.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and inspected the door. He looked at Itachi.

"No Genjutsu." The Uchiha confirmed.

The ANBU team pushed the doors open, entering the huge cave. Weapons were drawn, ready to attack or defend. The walls glowed a pale green from small stones emitting light. Candles littered the area.

Yugao stiffened and pointed to the foot of a pillar.

"Is that..."

Kakashi was perched by one of the pillars in the next second. Scanning his eyes over the four Konoha shinobi, he turned to his team and shook his head. They're dead.

"The chakra signals are coming from further in." Ordering Tenzo so see if there were any clues, Kakashi took the lead and led his team deeper into the cave. They soon came out in a open clearing. The green glowing intensified. The ANBU team automatically dropped into position when they sensed someone just ahead. Not a heartbeat later, they caught sight of white haired person facing them. Kakashi narrowed his eyes under his mask. A hostage...?

Now that he looked properly, the white haired guy looked pretty young. His captive looked even younger. He inwardly frowned. 'The Hokage hadn't said anything about a hostage.' The white haired teen had one hand buried in the girl's pink hair. The other was gripping a kunai, which was pressed against the girl's throat.

"Don't come any closer."

Kakashi flicked his hand and his teammates stopped.

Kakashi slowly took a step forward. "We're an ANBU team sent here to investigate by the Hokage." He said. "Release the girl."

The teen flicked his hand dismissively. "This one?" He tugged on the girl's hair. The girl let out a pained gasp, hands grasping desperately at the teen's bigger ones. "This one's pretty rare. A Haruno, probably the last."

"Haruno." Yugao murmured. "I've heard that name somewhere."

The teen smiled. The girl whimpered as he shifted.

Kakashi made a few signs behind his back. Itachi noted the part meant for him and readied himself for combat.

The teen didn't make signs of moving anytime soon. He kept a fixed grip on the girl and raised his head for the first time. He looked very calm, and a small smile was plastered on his face.

Kakashi stiffened when he noticed that the teen had no eyes.

Still, they were ANBU, and none of them showed any discomfort at this sudden realization.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. This person must be very used to combat. He must also be very confident of his skills. He probably was the person that had placed the genjutsu at the cave entrance.

A tiny step. That was all Kakashi allowed the enemy to see before all four ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke and a spark of chakra.

The teen smirked.

Kakashi and Itachi attacked first. Kakashi reappeared in front of the teen while Itachi appeared behind. Both their Sharingans seemed to glow in the faint light. The teen dodged Kakashi's first attack and landed a neat kick on the captain. Kakashi raised his arms to block, but was surprised by the force behind the kick. He went with the kick as to not break his arms. He was slightly impressed. To be able to fend of ANBU level ninja without sight...

Itachi brought down his kunai just as the teen whirled around. The girl let out a scream of fear. The teen had met Itachi's strike with the kunai around the girl's neck. Itachi's blade was just a few millimeters from the girl's face.

Itachi inwardly winced and gritted his teeth. Kakashi came at the white haired teen from behind. Itachi pressed back on his blade and jumped backwards. Kakashi and Itachi attack together this time. The teen, even with the weight of the girl, was very fast and very strong.

However, with Kakashi and Itachi's constant, in sync attacks, the teen was forced to use both hands. In that moment, Yugao appeared, snatching the girl from the teen's loosened grasp. Kakashi and Tenzo jumped back to cover her while she gently settled the girl onto the ground. Itachi quickly joined them. Yugao nudged Itachi towards the girl then joined her teammates.

The white haired teen clicked his tongue in annoyance. Before anyone of them could react, there was a surge of chakra, followed by an explosion. The rocks above them cracked, falling down towards them.

Itachi threw himself over the young girl, who let out another soft wail of fear. Itachi clutched the girl to him, shielding her from the debris caused by the explosion.

He sensed movement above him, followed by a cracking sound. Small rocks fell onto him. Someone must have destroyed a slab of rock coming towards them. Judging from the chakra, it was Yugao.

Once the rain of rocks had stopped, Itachi slowly looked up. Nodding at the older kunoichi, he slowly helped the girl to her feet. The girl stumbled, and Itachi carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stabilizing her. Compared to his brother, this girl's limbs were very thin. Her skin was also very pale, as if it had never basked under the sun.

"Uh...the man...is he..." The girl stuttered. She had shuffled away from Itachi and was now cowering in the shadows of the altar.

"He's gone." Yugao announced. "I can't sense him."

Kakashi nodded, then turned to the girl. "Can you tell us what happened?" He indicated to the dead shinobi.

The girl shifted into a even smaller position, eyes flickering with fear.

Yugao stepped forwards in a leave-this-to-me kind of way. "We wont hurt you." She said gently. "Do you know what happened to these people here?" Yugao asked in a softer tone, pointing at the dead Konoha shinobi.

The girl flinched. "Nope. The man from before...he...I don't now. They were just...there." She gasped out in one breath.

Itachi realized that the girl was no older than his five year old brother, and that thought sent a stab of pain through him.

"What you said earlier. What's a...a...Hokage?" The girl asked softly.

Yugao shot Kakashi a sharp look.

"You don't have to worry about that right now." Yugao said reassuringly.

The girl slowly nodded. "O-okay."

"Why don't you come with us?" Yugao asked. "We can take you to Konoha, and you can tell us everything. We'll catch that man, okay?"

"Konoha..." The girl lowered her gaze.

Yugao stepped towards the girl, who quickly flinched away. After receiving a nod from Kakashi, Yugao took off her mask. "I'm...Yugao." She said, deciding to say her name instead of her code name as an ANBU. "These are my teammates, Itachi, Tenzo, and our captain, Kakashi." She pointed to each of them in that order. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura." The girl sank even lower into the ground.

"Sakura." Yugao smiled reassuringly. "Do you know where your parents are? Family?"

Sakura shook her head. "Everyone's dead." She said. "All the adults were dead when I came out. All the children of age are dead too. I killed them."

"You...killed them?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "It's a part of the ceremony." She said. "Held under the name of the new clan head."

"The adults were dead-"

"The Haruno clan, the clan found to have been massacred in Kiri two years ago." Tenzo, who had been inspecting the corpses, spoke from behind them.

Itachi's eyes widened in realization. He quickly nodded, remembering his father saying something about it.

However, nothing about a Haruno clan 'ceremony' popped up in his mind. The Haruno clan were very secretive. The names of the shinobi the clan had produced were barely known. However, these kind of questions could be asked later.

Kakashi turned to Tenzo.

"Their throats have been cut." Tenzo said. "Very cleanly, with the strokes of a veteran."

Kakashi nodded.

"Also, the Hyuga is missing eyes." Tenzo added.

Itachi thought back to the teen. He didn't have any eyes.

"We'll bring the girl back to Konoha and report to the Hokage. We'll have to keep a look out for the white haired guy." Kakashi decided. He indicated towards the corpses.

* * *

Sakura seemed to quickly warm up to Yugao.

"So, come with us to Konoha." Yugao said, beckoning the girl towards her.

The girl struggled to her feet and took a few shy steps towards them. "Where's this...'Konoha'?"

"Konoha is where we come from. It's our home." Yugao reached out and gently helped the girl off the stone circle. "Do you know anything about the guy from before?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head. "But I've seen something following him around." She said.

"What did this person look like." Yugao gently pressed.

Sakura bit her lower lip, then raised her arms, as if mimicking a ghost. "It was like this." She said, swaying from side to said. "It floated. And made these clattering noises when it moved."

Kakashi shared a look with his teammates. "Did you see anything attached to this...thing?"

"Blue stuff." Sakura replied. "Long blue stuff. Blue strings."

She fiddled with her long pink locks. Itachi wondered if she had ever tripped over it. The girl's hair was very long, reaching the floor and dragging behind her as she stepped slightly closer to them.

"Chakra strings." Yugao muttered. "It's most likely a puppet, then. So, a puppet master?"

Kakashi frowned. "He was pretty skilled at close combat." He said. "We should get ready to head back. It'll take us a few days to reach Konoha."

"Um..." Sakura slowly opened her mouth. "Is it true that there are dark times and light times in a day?" She asked.

Yugao slowly crouched in front of the girl. "Can you repeat that?" She slowly asked.

"Are there dark times and light times in a day?" Sakura repeated.

Yugao shot her captain a sharp look, to which he responded with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Yugao finally answered. "Night times are when the sky is dark. Day time is when it is light."

"Night is when the ball of fire sleeps, right?" Sakura asked, excitement in her voice. "Day is when it's awake."

Yugao nodded.

"One of the kids, he sneaked out when he heard his parents talking about it. He told me." Sakura said. "But then he was taken away. I don't know where he went after that. I never saw him again. Not even at the ceremony."

Yugao gently petted Sakura on the head. "Don't worry about that for now." She said. "We need to check a few thing. Itachi will look after you."

At Kakashi's orders, Tenzo and Yugao began searching for clues, leaving Itachi with the girl.

"How long have you been in this cave for?" Itachi asked as gently as he could, voicing the question that had been nudging at him. It was pretty obvious the girl hadn't cut her hair in some time. The length of the girl's hair must have had at least three years worth of growing. And though she could speak, she didn't seem to know anything about the outside world.

"Cave?" Sakura asked.

"Have you never been outside?"

"Outside?" She repeated. "What's an outside?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes just slightly behind his mask. "It's something beyond the rocks here." He explained, trying to explain as simply as possible.

"Oh. I've never...been there." Sakura finally said. "Children weren't allowed outside. When I came here, the man did this thing where we moved very fast. I didn't get to see."

Kakashi called out to them. "We'll first look further into the cave and see if we can find any more clues." He said. "Then we'll head back."

"To Konoha?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura smiled hesitantly.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was a genius, a prodigy.

Everyone that knew him would agree.

He knew a lot of things that many people didn't and could understand things most people didn't.

However, Uchiha Itachi didn't understand why he had been put in charge of babysitting Sakura. Wouldn't Yugao be a better option?

At Kakashi's order, they had brought Sakura along as they headed further into the cave, in search of some kind of clue. Itachi himself had been uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the girl behind.

"Do you know how deep this cave goes?" Yugao asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I was never allowed to leave the altar. When the man wasn't here, the edges gave off this spark. When I tried to step off, there was this zap. It hurt. Then the man would come back and..." She frowned, her face scrunching up. "But it goes very far." She paused. "I think. The man would sometimes go in, and wouldn't come back for a while."

Itachi had a lot of things he wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut. They had plenty of time for questions in Konoha.

However, not much later, the girl had begun to tire. After a moment of staring at the girl, he had crouched and offered her his back, expecting her to understand and climb on, just like Sasuke always did.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion.

"Climb on." Itachi prompted, looking over his shoulder.

"Climb...on?" Sakura stared at Itachi, then at his back.

Itachi nodded. Hesitantly, Sakura stepped towards him. Itachi softly guided Sakura, instructing her on where to place her arms and legs. Once he had a firm grip on her, he stood up.

Sakura squealed at the sudden height and gripped Itachi's hair.

* * *

Kakashi inwardly chuckled at the scene occurring behind him.

Sakura had taken a fascination with Itachi's hair, claiming that it was 'unnaturally soft' and that 'boys shouldn't have such soft hair'. When Itachi had asked her where she had heard that, Sakura had gone quiet. "Someone from the clan, I think." She had said. Itachi hadn't pressed it any further.

Itachi inwardly winced at the extra harsh tug on his hair. Still, he didn't complain, and instead, shifted his arms so that Sakura didn't slip off his back. The girl was five, and she was much lighter that Sasuke. That thought worried him just slightly.

"Okay, let's head out." Kakashi ordered. Apparently he, Yugao and Tenzo had finished checking the rest of the cave. The path of rocks led much deeper than Itachi originally thought.

Shifting the girl's weight, Itachi stepped up behind his teammates as they made their way up to the entrance.

"Ready?" Itachi asked quietly. "Just outside, is a world I doubt you have seen before."

Sakura let out a soft breath.

Itachi stepped out after Tenzo, with Yugao at his feet. Sakura's hands flew from Itachi's hair to her eyes. The rest of the team waited patiently for the girl to get used to the change in her surroundings. After a while, she removed her hands and slowly blinked, before groaning and closing them again. "It's so..." She trailed off.

She looked so confused that Itachi couldn't help it. "Bright?"

"Bright? What's bright?"

Itachi winced. "It's when something gives out or reflects light."

"Light..."

Itachi pointed towards the sky . "It's something that helps us see. Without light, we wouldn't be able to see anything."

Sakura slowly nodded. "I know that one." And she looked up. Her eyes widened and she slowly reach upwards, grasping at a cloud. "What's that?"

"It's a cloud." Itachi said.

"And that...big blue thing. What's that?"

"That's the sky. It goes on forever. Sometimes, the clouds cover it and we can't see it, but it's always there." Itachi felt like he was teaching his brother again, just at a much quicker pace.

Sakura seemed satisfied for the moment.

* * *

The journey back to Konoha went very smoothly. Yugao kept a constant look out, but the white haired teen didn't make an appearance. Itachi and Yugao took turns carrying Sakura, who kept her eyes peeled to take in everything. Even Kakashi agreed to slow down just a bit in order to let her look at things.

Sakura asked about almost everything. She asked about the moon and the stars. She asked about the waterfall they had rested by, and about the trees they flew through. She declared that the shadows they cast across the ground during sunrise and sunset were scary.

She even asked about the food passed to her during their first break. She had only ever eaten rice, which, according to the girl, had been a tradition of her clan. Adults got to eat 'green leaves' (vegetables) and 'brown, roundish things' (meat). 'Ceremony candidates only ate rice', she had said. She had also told them that the heir would be given 'Adult food' once he had been announced. Everyone around her was slowly putting the pieces together, but they didn't want to believe it.

Had it been that in the Haruno clan, the heir was chosen through pitting the children together? Did the winner become the next head?

That didn't seem real, as if that were the case, there would be no children left. Also, it seemed too cruel, even for a shinobi clan. How would children kill one another anyways?

At night, Yugao shared her sleeping bag with the young girl. The closer they got to Konoha, the more questions Sakura asked. Everyone tried their best to answer her questions. In three days, they had reached Konoha gates. Kakashi led his team through the gates after talking to the guards, then took them straight to the Hokage's office.

The secretary quickly sent a message to the Hokage, and they were soon permitted to enter the office. Kakashi went first, to give the Hokage a brief story of what had happened, and to explain Sakura's presence.

Sakura was settled on Itachi's back. She had her nose buried in the Uchiha's hair, trying to hide from the looks everyone who passed by gave her.

There was a second call, and the rest of Team Ro entered the office. Sakura, who was clutching onto Itachi's hair, looked up.

Namikaze Minato smiled gently at the girl. "Hello, Sakura-chan." He said. "I am Namikaze Minato, the Hokage of Konohagakure."

* * *

**Sakura-sama, you are the heir I have long awaited for.**

**You are the key part in the revenge that we will soon unleash on all of humanity.**

* * *

**Sooooo...chapter one!**

**Tell us what you think, okay? The last quarter was rushed, so there may be a few errors. Also, the ending was sort of lame. We didn't know how else to end it.**

_**Darque: We'll try and keep the word count for each chapter at 5000.**_

**Raven: However the updates will be slightly slower, I guess.**

_**Darque: Now, what you think about this story? Raven is a type of person that can do things when he actually wants to.**_

**Raven:...Er...thanks?**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome!**

**Read and review~**


	3. 2: Of Half Truths and Half Lies

_**Chapter TWO**_

"Hokage..." Sakura murmured. "You are the person who sent the...the ANBU team...right?"

Minato nodded.

Sakura offered a shy smile. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Minato nodded. "Well, Sakura, we're going to have to ask you a few questions, so answer them the best you can, okay?."

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Minato smiled. "But for now, you can rest. I've sent a message ahead to the Uchiha clan, and they will look after you as of now. After our questioning session, we will decide where you are to stay."

Sakura glanced down at Itachi with a glow of happiness in her eyes. Itachi smiled softly back up at her.

* * *

While they had been traveling, Sakura had always been on the back of one person or another. However, now that they were back in the village, Itachi came to realize Sakura's lack of shoes. She kept stopping once every few steps to raise her foot and wipe off the rocks and gravel. Itachi inwardly winced at the small scratched on the soles of her feet.

Itachi crouched in front of her again, and Sakura leaped back onto his back without hesitating. "Yes!"

Itachi chuckled under his breath and he shifted his hands under her knees in order to hold her properly.

Sakura whipped head from one side to another, trying to take in everything in the village. She pressed down on Itachi's head to try and hold herself higher. "What's that?" Sakura pointed at the Hokage mountain, where the faces of all the Hokages until now had been carved in.

Itachi told her so, and then proceeded to explain what a 'Hokage' was. "Let's say the village is a clan. So, basically put, a Hokage is like the head of the clan. Hokage leads the village through tough decisions and hard times."

"Whoa." Sakura gasped. "So they're very smart and very strong."

Itachi nodded. "The current Hokage is also known as the Yellow Flash, after his signature move that allows him to move very fast." Itachi decided to leave out the technical description as well as his theory. That could wait a few more years.

Itachi soon switched to traveling across the rooftops of the buildings. The presence of a pink haired girl on Itachi's back caught more attention that he had original thought. Sakura let out a soft cheer as they jumped over a gap between two buildings. Soon, they could see the Uchiha compound. He pointed it out to Sakura, who's eyes widened. "You're houses are on the surface?" She asked. "Aren't you a shinobi clan?"

Itachi nodded slowly, answering both questions, but not really understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"My clan lived underground." Sakura said, somewhat proudly. "There was a house like thing on top, but everything was underground."

Itachi noted that he hadn't known anything about that, and decided to read about the Haruno clan the first chance he got. "And why's that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Only those who were shinobi were allowed up." Was all she said. "So I don't know."

Itachi jumped down and walked down the path leading to the Uchiha compound. He nodded faintly at the guards then walked right past them. The guards shot Sakura a curious look before turning back to face out again.

Itachi stepped up to the main house of the compound and quietly pushed the door aside. He stepped through and was instantly greeted by his mother. Sakura blinked curiously at the older Uchiha woman. Itachi placed Sakura on the ground then proceeded to take off his sandals.

"Mother, this is Sakura." Itachi nodded at his mother. "Sakura, this is my mother, Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura smiled.

"Kawaii!" Mikoto pounced on the girl. "Hello. How are you feeling? Are you tired? Hungry? Sasuke-kun's coming back soon, so I have snack ready. Do you like dorayaki?"

Sakura bit her lip "Hello...What's dorayaki?"

Mikoto blinked.

Itachi gently pushed the girl forwards. "Why don't you wait in the living room?" He said

Sakura nodded. Itachi told her the directions and Sakura darted off.

Itachi then explained Sakura's case to his mother, whose face turned more horrified at the second. By the time Itachi had finished, his mother looked close to crying. It must be a mother thing.

"I'll go get Sakura-chan something to eat." She finally said. "Can you go pick up Sasuke-kun? He's gone out to play with Naruto."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

"Nii-san!" At Sasuke's voice, both boys stopped in the middle of their game of catch.

"Oh! Itachi-teme!" Naruto darted off to great Itachi, Sasuke right behind him.

"Hello Otouto, Naruto." Itachi crouched down.

"How was your mission? You aren't hurt, right? Did you go to the hospital?" Sasuke fretted over his older brother.

"It went very well. No, I am not hurt, and therefore, I have no need to go to the hospital." Itachi smiled. He then turned to Naruto. "Sasuke has to go now." He said. "You should head back too. It will get pretty dark soon."

Naruto pouted but nodded. He and Sasuke scowled at each other before slowly saying their goodbyes. Once Naruto was out of view, Sasuke turned to his brother.

Itachi crouched, and just like he had Sakura earlier that day, he piggybacked Sasuke and jumped onto the roof of a house.

"We have a guest back at home." He said. "She was a victim of my last mission, and has gone through some hard things." Sasuke blinked curiously. "And so, I want you to be very kind to her, okay?"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly.

Itachi nodded. "Good." He entered the compound. Sasuke waved at the guards, who waved back. Itachi placed his brother on his feet outside their house and Sasuke darted up to the door.

"I'm back!"

Mikoto appeared at her son's voice, smiling gently. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun. How was your day?"

Sasuke grinned. "It was great. Naruto and I had a sand castle competition..." He then proceeded to tell his mother about his day at the park as he went further into the house. Itachi followed behind him.

They entered the living room, where Sakura had been inspecting a book she had found on the coffee table. She held it up to the light, eyes brightening as she caught sight of the Uchihas. She curiously eyed Sasuke, who returned the look.

"This is Sasuke-kun. He's Itachi-kun's brother." Mikoto smiled. "Sasuke-kun, this is our guest, Sakura-chan. You guys are the same age."

Sasuke nodded slowly at the girl. "Hello."

Sakura nodded back. "Hi." She then turned to Itachi. "Tachi? What's this?" She held up the book upside down.

Itachi gently took it from her and flipped it around, so that it was right side up. "It's a book." He told her. "The writing within can be things such as recounts of past happenings to stories made to be read for entertainment."

Sakura nodded. "And which one's this?"

"It's a story." Itachi said at the same time Sasuke asked.

"You don't know how to read?"

Itachi sent a stern look at his brother. "Sasuke."

Sasuke glared back at his brother. "She's five. How can she not know how to read? Even the dobe can read!"

"Read? Dobe?" Sakura frowned.

"Read is like a 'say' version of for written words." Mikoto piped up. "You look at these-" She pointed at the writing in the book. "And you comprehend the meaning of each one and put them together."

Sakura bit her lip, nodding.

"Dobe is Sasuke-kun's nickname for his friend. You'll meet him soon." Mikoto added. She sent Sasuke a look. Sasuke huffed and looked down.

"Dinner will be soon." Mikoto said. "Fugaku-kun will be back soon as well. Itachi-kun? Why don't you go show Sakura the guest room?"

Itachi nodded. Sasuke instantly got to his feet, attaching himself to his brother's side.

Sakura quickly followed.

Itachi opened the door to a spare room which Mikoto had cleaned for the girl to use. Sakura quickly darted in, inspecting the room. She stood curiously in front of the mirror, moving her hands and watching her reflection follow her movements.

"That's a mirror." Itachi said. "As you can see, it reflects a clear image."

Sakura blinked, slowly nodding. Sasuke huffed, turned around and stormed off. The door to his room slammed shut just seconds later.

"Don't mind Sasuke too much." Itachi said. "He will come around soon."

Sakura hesitantly nodded. "Uh, Tachi?"

Itachi blinked.

"I want to learn to read!"

* * *

Itachi pointed to another letter, saying it out for the girl. Sakura repeated what he had said, then wrote it down with wobbly hands. She had never learned to read and write. He felt very sorry for the girl.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto called. "Dinner's ready."

The three quickly made their way down to the dining table.

Sakura curiously eyed the table. Mikoto patted the empty place beside her and she quickly followed Itachi's example and sat down. She then turned to look at Uchiha Fugaku, who sat at the edge of the table.

"Sakura-chan, this is Fugaku, my husband." Mikoto said. "He's also the head of the Uchiha clan." Fugaku gave Sakura a small nod.

"The head?" Sakura asked. "Like me?"

Everyone paused.

Sakura blinked at all the looks she was receiving.

"The head of the clan is the leader of the clan." Sasuke said. "There's no way you're the head!"

"But I am!" Sakura insisted. "I was heir. The clan head's dead, so I'm head, right?" She said. "Besides, I have pink hair!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke shot back.

"All of the Haruno clan heirs have pink hair." Sakura said. "We're born with white hair. The one that comes out of the ceremony alive becomes heir, and is taken in by the head. But the head died the day I was chosen as heir, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. When the head dies, the heir becomes head, and their hair turns pink. There are rumors that it's because of all the blood it soaked in."

Mikoto and Fugaku shared a look.

"Did the head die in the massacre too?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura shrug. "I don't know. I think so." She said. "I was in the ceremony, and I don't remember."

"Ceremony?" Fugaku asked, sounding mildly curious.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "It's a ceremony to decide the heir. I was three when I participated. I was the youngest to ever come out alive." She said proudly.

"Come out alive..." Mikoto looked slightly horrified. Itachi sent his brother off to get more tea. The young Uchiha protested, but did as asked.

Sakura nodded, not at all fazed. "Yup. The one to come back alive is always the one with the strongest Inner spirit. The Heir must have a strongest Inner spirit. It helps them make hard decisions in order for the clan to survive. The Inner helps one make decisions based on self survival. The Heir choosing ceremony consists of a simple fight to the death."

Mikoto let out a horrified gasp. "A fight...to the death..."

"Inner?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded. "The Inner spirit is like a second presence within the mind of all Haruno clan members. They awaken under great fear and desperation in order to protect their Outer." She said. "Only children with ages between three and six are allowed to participate. Any older and it becomes a battle of skill, not Inner spirit strength. It's also why all children under the age of six aren't taught anything apart from clan stuff. "

How could she say things like this while smiling?

"The head stands alone, and is given absolute respect and loyalty from all those with Haruno blood." Sakura said. "But there's no one left."

At that moment, Sakura didn't seem like the clueless, naive girl she had seemed to be.

* * *

"How about this one?" Mikoto held up the green dress in front of Sakura, inspecting the girl. "Maybe not..."

She turned back to the countless number of dressed and shirts around them.

"Uh, Miko-san?" Sakura asked shyly.

Mikoto looked back a the. "Yes?"

"Do you...still have the kimono I was wearing before?" Sakura asked. "It was standard clothing for my clan..."

Mikoto smiled. "Of course. It's just washing. You're going to need more than one set of clothes."

She gently tugged Sakura's hand and dragged her to the next row of clothes. She held up a plain, white dress. "This is pretty nice..."

In the end, Mikoto ended up buying the white dress. She took the bag from the person at the counter. "Itachi-kun?"

Itachi, who had been waiting outside the store, was already drowning in shopping bags. To make things worse, he surrounded by girls. At his mother's voice, he quickly pushed past the crowd. "Itachi-kun, be a dear and hold this as well."

Mikoto piled the bag onto Itachi's arms. She then turned to Sakura. "Next, we'll get you some shoes!" She glanced at the shoes Sakura had borrowed from Sasuke. "Yes, nice, pretty shoes.

They literally went through every store in the street. Mikoto's sharp eyes didn't miss anything as she went through every article of clothing available. Itachi had a problem with following his mother's quick pace. He doubted even his Sharingan would be able to follow his mother's movements as she went through all the clothes she could see.

Finally, Mikoto stopped outside a store for ninja clothing. "We'll come here at a later date." Mikoto decided. "You want to enter the Academy, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

The next day, Sakura was called to the Interrogation office. Itachi had gone to the Hokage the precious day and had given him a file of things he had observed of the girl, including everything she had said about her clan.

Said Uchiha was now accompanying her as they stepped through a room set up for them. Minato was already there, waiting.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Minato smiled.

Sakura grinned. "Hello, Ho...Ho-ka-ge-san!"

There was a knock, and Yamanaka Inoichi stepped through the door, followed by Morino Ibiki. Itachi stiffened, while Sakura glanced curiously at the two.

"How is Konoha so far?" Minato asked. He gestured for Sakura to sit in the chair, and for Itachi to stand beside him. Sakura smiled and twirled around in her white dress before taking a seat. "It's so cool! Miko-san's very nice and I've worn something different for the first time in my life! Shinobi-clans have their houses above ground and all the people are smiling. There's a lot of things I've never seen before, and it's so amazing!"

"That's good." Minato smiled. "Sakura-chan, I need you to tell these two everything you remember during the two years you spent with the white haired man, okay?"

Sakura's face fell. "Okay." She murmured. "Where do I start?"

"Morino-san here will ask you some questions, and we'll start from there, okay?"

Sakura nodded. Minato led Itachi out of the room and to the other side of a one-way mirror, where they could see and hear what was being done and said in the previous room.

"Morini-san and Yamanaka-san?" Itachi asked quietly.

Minato sighed. "The Haruno clan are the masters of their mind. They can perfectly hide emotion as well as information." He said. "I don't want to do this, and both of them are instructed to not physically harm the girl, but there is a small chance that there is something behind, something which includes her and this mysterious white haired teen."

Itachi bowed his head.

* * *

Ibiki took a seat in front of Sakura, looming over her small form. "I heard that you were in the cave for around two years, before Itachi and his team found you. Did anything particular happen during that time?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. I wasn't allowed to go out, but he didn't tie me up or anything."

Ibiki hummed. "During that two years, how did the white haired man treat you?"

"He didn't hit me." Sakura murmured. "I don't remember much. He fed me, though, and I think there was this river that he said I could drink from."

Ibiki nodded. "Do you remember when you first saw the man?"

Sakura frowned. "After the ceremony." She said. "I came out of the cave, and the air smelled so...salty. Everything was red, I think." She scrunched up her nose. "And the man was standing in the middle of all these dead people. He knocked me out, I think."

Ibiki nodded, taking some notes. "Anything you noticed about the man?"

"He had white hair." Sakura said. "But I don't think he was anyone from the clan."

"Did he say anything in particular to you? Like, why he kidnapped you, or why he killed your clan?"

"He called me-" Sakura paused. What had he called her? "He knew my name, I think." She finished lamely. "But I haven't told him or anything. I don't think he said anything about my clan."

Ibiki didn't miss the girl's hesitant pause, but nodded again. "You keep hesitating." He said. "Why's that?"

Sakura flinched. "It's blurry." She whimpered. "Like...a gap, or something."

Ibiki nodded again. "Inoichi comes from the Yamanaka clan, whose special ability is to enter one's mind. You wouldn't mind he checked to see if there are no blocks in your memory, right?"

Sakura stiffened. "It won't hurt, right?"

Ibiki nodded reassuringly.

* * *

_Inside Sakura's mind, Inoichi opened his eyes to see darkness. Green glows faintly lit up certain corners, but that was it._

_'Hello.'_

_Inoichi whipped around and came face to face with Sakura._

_Inoichi stiffened, until he noticed the word 'Inner' on the girl's forehead._

_'What are you doing here?' The girl asked._

_Inoichi concluded that this was 'Inner' Sakura. He took a deep breath. "I'm here to see if there are blocks on Sakura-chan's memory." He told her._

_Inner Sakura scowled. 'You better not hurt Saku-can or anything. Cause if you do, I'll boot you right out, and it wont be pretty.'_

_Inoichi slowly nodded._

_'It's this way.' Inner Sakura turned and walked off. Inoichi quickly followed._

_'Where'd you wanna start?'_

_Inoichi frowned. "Can we start at this...ceremony?"_

_'The Heir choosing ceremony? Sure, why not?'_

_There was a bright flash. Their surroundings seemed to melt into a scene. Inoichi inspected the cave like structure, then turned to inspect the people gathered in the center._

_A young, pink haired man, probably still in his mid twenties, was standing in front of the twenty or so children. Several adults stood behind the pink haired male. The rest stood behind the children. It took him some time to find Sakura in the sea of white hair and green eyes._

_Inner Sakura pointed at the pink haired man. 'That's Haruno Senri.' She said. 'He was the head of the clan when the massacre occurred.' Inner Sakura turned to Inoichi. 'I can only show you Kura-chan's memories and what she saw, so I can't show you the massacre, only what Sakura sees when she comes back.'_

_Inoichi nodded._

_Suddenly, a beam of light lit the children. Inoichi looked up and noticed a hole in the roof of the cave. The moon shone directly through._

_Haruno Senri got to his feet and stepped back. He turned to a huge boulder with a single tag on it. He made a string of hand seals then slammed his palm onto the tag. The boulder seemed to crack down the middle and the two pieces moved to the side. The whole place shook._

_Then the adults were ushering the children into the dark cave. Cries of fear erupted, but no one seemed to hear them._

_'Come on.' Inner Sakura led Inoichi through the boulder gates. Once all the children were inside the further cave, Senri made another set of hand seals and the cave entrance closed._

_The moment the doors closed, a green glow erupted from all over the place. Inoichi realized that the rocks were emitting the light._

_The children clung to one another, not knowing what was going on._

_Inner Sakura led Inoichi through the children, and pointed at a girl crouched at the corner. 'That's Sakura.'_

_Inoichi nodded, recognizing the girl. Unlike the other children, Sakura looked calm and composed. She was eyeing the other children, like she was trying to read through them._

_'I was a strong spirit even before the awakening.' Inner Sakura said, somewhat proudly._

_The scene seemed to shift. 'We'll move ahead to a few days later.'_

_Now, the children were no longer crying. They just sat around, not moving. 'This is two days after the start.' Inner Sakura said. 'Two days in near darkness without food or water.'_

_Suddenly, Inoichi felt a chill in the air._

_'The first awakening.' Inner Sakura murmured. 'But this one didn't go very well.'_

_Inoichi watched as a young boy slowly got to his feet. He instinctively took a step back when he saw the boy's face. Cracks stretched from his neck up to his cheeks and his eyes were red._

_'That's a lost awakening. That's when fear and desperation is too much of a pressure on the Outer, and they lose control of their Inner. That is a sign that the Inner isn't strong enough to help their Outer keep calm.' Inner Sakura told him. She then pointed at a girl with horns sticking out of her head. 'That's the sign of a correct awakening. While the girl is like this, she gains perfect control over her body and mind, thoughts and emotions.'_

_As if following a chain reaction, one child after another began to awaken. Some had the small horns, but most had the cracks running over their faces._

_Inoichi watched in horror as the children turned on one another. He watched two Lost children tear each other apart using their nails and teeth. Another clubbed a child yet to awaken on the head. The girl's scream of pain was cut out roughly and the rock came down on her head hard enough to split it._

_Sakura still sat in her corner, watching._

_'I made sure she didn't rush in, and I made sure she didn't lose control.' Inner Sakura said. 'I made sure that she only entered the fight at the end, where there were less opponents.'_

_Inoichi took a small step forward, mouth opening as if to warn a small girl of the danger looming up behind her. A boy raised a head fist sized stone in both hands, bringing it down with full strength. The boy's eyes were bright red, the sign of a out of control Inner._

_Another girl was close by, continuously smashing the head of a younger boy into the ground. Both had red eyes._

_'Those two were siblings.' Inner Sakura commented offhandedly. 'This is the truth of the Haruno clan.' Inner Sakura grinned. 'Now, let's head ahead a few days.'_

_The scene shifted again. When Inoichi blinked, there were far less children. Most of them were lying in a pool of blood. Thirty had been cut down to around ten._

_'All the lost awakenings have been taken out.' Inner Sakura told him. 'They don't survive long anyways.'_

_Most of the living children, even though they were awakened, were sitting around, eyeing each other. The sign of a correct awakening, two small horns prodding out of their heads, were seen on all of them._

_'This is the fifth day.' Inner Sakura said. 'And cannibalism is just gross, but it was necessary for us to eat, especially cause we were so young.;_

_Inoichi shot Inner Sakura a subtle look._

_'This is where we shine!'_

_As if on cue, Sakura slowly got to her feet._

_The first kill the girl had ever made was with a hand through someone's chest._

* * *

_When the last child fell, the doors automatically opened. Sakura staggered towards the light. Her white kimono was splattered with blood. The scene shifted again. Now, Inoichi found himself standing outside the cave. He and Inner Sakura followed Sakura as she made her way up a set of stairs, leading into another cave. Bodies littered the ground._

_A flash of white caught Inoichi's eye and he turned around, immediately tagging the name 'white haired teen' onto the person he saw on the far side of the cave._

_'That's the man.' Inner Sakura murmured._

_Sakura paused, glancing over the her dead clansmen, before looking up at the teen. Said teen had something, or someone in his grasp. Inoichi watched as the white haired man dropped Haruno Senri from his grasp, leaving the clan head to fall lifelessly to the ground._

_'Are you the new heir?'_

_The pinkette blinked._

_'The Haruno clan head is dead, and that makes you the head, right?'_

_Sakura didn't move._

_'Come.'_

_As if in a trance, Sakura staggered towards the man. The teen held out a hand and placed it on Sakura's forehead._

_Everything around them became quiet. Inoichi realized that he couldn't hear anything. The teen was talking, but he didn't know what he was saying. He glanced at Inner Sakura and realized that he wasn't the only one._

_Then the sound came back._

_"Please call me Toneri." The teen, Toneri, was saying._

_"To...neri?" Sakura murmured._

_Toneri nodded._

_"Toneri."_

_The teen smiled. He raised a hand and brought it down onto the back of Sakura's neck, knocking the girl out._

_The scene flashed and turned black._

* * *

_'What was with the sound block?' Inoichi asked._

_Inner Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'There are gaps in Kura-chan's memories that not even I can access. Toneri must have done something.'_

_Inoichi rubbed at his temples._

_'Next?' Inner Sakura asked._

_Inoichi blinked, trying to cram everything he had learned into his brain. "Are there any major occurrences during the time you guys were with this...Toneri?"_

_Inner Sakura shrug. 'I don't know what kind of 'major' you are referring to, and most of the important parts, such as conversations, have been completely erased. However, I think I have a few.'_

_The scene shifted again._

_Inoichi found himself in another cave, which he guessed was the cave Sakura had been found in._

_Said girl was sitting on a stone circle, not moving. There were two paths leading in two opposite directions._

_There was a hint of movement and Inoichi whipped around. Toneri slowly walked into view. A few puppets was floating behind him, carrying bodies. Inoichi recognized them to be the dead team from Konoha. He could tell that they were already dead._

_Then the sound block kicked in. Inoichi clenched his fists in annoyance as Toneri said a few words. The then turned and walked back the way he had come, taking the bodies with him._

_The scene shifted again._

_Inoichi watched a few more scenes with just action. Most of their interactions seemed to mainly consist of small talk, but they didn't seem to last very long. Toneri seemed to be doing all the talking._

_'He didn't treat us badly.' Inner Sakura said. 'He fed us and didn't hit us or anything. He also went all the way to the Haruno compound and got us clean clothes.'_

_Inoichi noted this too._

_'There was this one time Toneri came back with the body of a Hozuki. He just showed us the shinobi, and then left.' Inner Sakura said. 'The Haruno clan had a close relationship with the Hozuki clan. Kura-chan was especially close to Mangetsu and Suigetsu.'_

_Inoichi nodded._

_'Anything else?' Inner Sakura asked._

_Inoichi shook his head. "You're helped more than I thought you would." He admitted. "Why did you give away all that information?"_

_Inner Sakura smiled. 'My job is to protect Sakura. I decided that sharing this information would be the best for Sakura's sake.' She said._

_Inoichi nodded one more time before breaking his concentration._

Seconds later, he found himself back in the interrogation room.

* * *

"What did you find?" Minato asked.

Inoichi shifted in his chair and relayed everything he had learned within Sakura's mind. He told the Hokage and Ibiki about Inner Sakura and about the ceremony. He then told them about the teen, Toneri, and their meeting. He then repeated a few of their audible conversation.

"And you couldn't get rid of these blocks?" Minato asked.

Inoichi nodded. "Inner Sakura told me that not even she could do anything."

"Maybe she was lying." Ibiki suggested.

Inoichi slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. Inner spirits prioritize the safety of their Outer at all costs. Withholding information like that could cause Sakura harm."

Ibiki sighed.

"We'll let Sakura-chan stay in the Uchiha compound." Minato decided. "Just in case, we need to keep a lookout for this Toneri."

* * *

_'Those idiots!' Inner Sakura smirked. She held up the green chakra sphere and inspected it as it glowed in the moonlight. 'This is my domain. I can control what people see in here, down to a single molecule.'_

_She giggled. 'I think that was enough to throw them off our track for now.' She slowly sat up from her position on the grassy hill. 'I doubt the Hokage will send the Yamanaka for a while.' She snapped her fingers and switched locations to the inside of a cave._

_A huge ice structure loomed on the far side of the cave. Inner Sakura stepped closer and placed her hand on the center of the slab of ice, right above Sakura's chest._

_The girl was frozen within, eyes closed and expression peaceful._

_'I think it's safe now, Kura-chan.'_

_Inner Sakura held up the chakra sphere and pressed it against the ice. A huge, vertical crack appeared along the ice. Inner Sakura gently pushed the sphere through the gap. Bits of the ice cracked and fell away as Inner Sakura pushed it further in. The chakra sphere seemed to dissolve as it approached Sakura. When the sphere touched Sakura, it melted away._

_Inner Sakura looked at the circle hole leading form the edge of the ice shell all the way to Sakura._

_'Wake up, Kura-chan.'_

* * *

Toneri clenched his fists as he felt the surge of Ōtsutsuki clan chakra. Inner Sakura must be awakening Sakura. Forcefully making someone remember something was painful, but forcefully making someone remember a forcefully locked away memory was even more painful. He cringed at the thought of Sakura's pain twisted face.

He quickly shook his head. If things had gone the way he had planned with Sakura, the Hokage should be on the look out for him. He could not risk being found, but he had to confirm something.

Toneri perched on his tree, looking through a high window into one of the rooms in the compound. He hummed, a smile on his face, when he felt the Ōtsutsuki chakra rolling off the boy he had been observing for the past few days. It was so faint that only Ōtsutsuki clan members would be able to sense it, but that was the whole point.

Sakura would recognize it too.

Three years ago, before he had gone to pick up Sakura, he had sat on this very branch and had observed the same person. He knew that Sakura would need an ally in Konoha. Someone who could not betray her. Sure, he hadn't expected her to befriend the Uchiha heir so quickly, but he wasn't sure if he trusted Itachi yet.

He turned his attention back to the boy, who was going through a kata. He half wished that he could step through and help him fix his posture, but decided against it.

He would be helping the boy more than he could imagine.

Three years ago, he had used his Puppet-Cursing sphere and had taken over the body of one Hyuuga Hiashi. The Hyuga clan head believed that he had placed the Hyuga clan cursed seal on a certain boy, and he would believe so until his death.

After all, he didn't need to know that Toneri had tampered with said seal.

Hyuga Neji was not bound to the Main Hyuga family, but to Ōtsutsuki Sakura herself.

* * *

**And here's chapter two!**

**To those of you who like Sasuke:**

**Don't worry, his attitude will improve soon. For now, he's just jealous that this 'new' girl just comes out of nowhere and steals Itachi's attention**

_**Darque: So you see, there's this music event going on in our school, where the four houses compete using...music? Yeah.**_

**Raven: And...?**

_**Darque: The trophy that was supposed to be presented to the winner house has vanished!**_

**Raven: What?**

**_Darque: The trophy vanished._**

**Raven: I heard...er...understood that. How could it just vanish?**

_**Darque: I dunno. It's on our school website to 'contact (PERSON) if anyone has seen it...'**_

**Raven: This school of yours is as unorganized as you are!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. 3: Of Echoes and Revelations

_**Chapter THREE**_

_Memories flooded through Sakura's mind quickly and furiously as a river with a broken dam. Everything just flooded through. The empty slots in her memory slowly filled up._

_And it hurt._

_'Toneri...'_

* * *

It was a scream that forced Itachi out of his much needed sleep. He shot up into a sitting position, mind clouded momentarily with sleep. He quickly looked out the window, noting that is was probably around three. Then he was wide awake and shooting out of his room. He didn't see anyone in the corridor, but he could sense the awake chakra of his parents. His brother was slowly stirring as well. He darted across to the room opposite his, Sakura's room, as well as the source of the scream, and flung the door open.

The girl was curled up on her bed in a fatal position. Another scream was wrenched out of the girl and Itachi quickly approached her. He realized that her chakra signal was going haywire.

He shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Tears ran down her cheeks and her hands were clenched, nails digging into her palms. Itachi quickly uncurled her fingers when he realized that she was drawing blood.

"What's going on?"

Mikoto appeared at the entrance of the room, eyes widening at the sight of Sakura. She quickly darted in.

"I tried to wake her, but..." Itachi trialed off, not knowing what to do in these kind of situations.

Mikoto gently shoved Itachi out of the way and shook the girl. "Sakura-chan, wake up."

Sakura flinched away, arms moving to wrap around herself. "Senri...sama." She gasped out.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto desperately shook the girl.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke stood at the entrance, rubbing his eyes. He blinked at the scene of Itachi and his mother hovering over Sakura and quickly stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"Nightmare."

Sakura let out another scream, this one muffled by her arms.

"Sakura!" Itachi roughly shook her. The girl shook his hand off. Itachi rolled her over onto her back, and inwardly flinched. Her eyes had blinked open, but they didn't seem to be looking at anything. Itachi then noticed that in the dim light of the room, Sakura's eyes were glowing.

"Her eyes..."

"Sakura?"

Said girl slowly blinked, each time her eyes returned to normal. "Ta-tachi? Miko-san?"

Mikoto wrapped the girl into a hug." Oh, I was so worried! What happened?"

Sakura whimpered, burying deeper into Mikoto's warmth.

"I don't know." She cried. "It hurts."

Mikoto patted her head gently, and Sakura looked up. She then turned towards the door, catching sight of Sasuke. "Indra...?"

Mikoto and Itachi glanced at each other. Why had Sakura muttered the name of their ancestor?

"No..." Another wave of tears flooded out of Sakura's now normal green eyes.

Mikoto nodded at Itachi, wordlessly telling him to leave Sakura with her. Itachi grasped Sasuke's shoulder and nudged him out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Why was she crying?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Itachi sighed. "I don't know. However, if I have to guess, it is probably about her clan." He thought back to the name she had gasped out. Haruno Senri had been the previous head of the Haruno clan. Inoichi's digging around had probably reminded her of something.

"Her clan was...killed?"

Itachi nodded.

"Oh." Sasuke mumbled. "Could she not read because her clan is dead and no one could teach her?"

Itachi smiled faintly and crouched down so that he could look Sasuke in the eye. "Well, not really." He said. "Were you listening when Sakura was talking at dinner the other day?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "But I didn't get most of it."

"Sakura's clan has a tradition." Itachi said. "And that tradition demanded for all children below the age of six to not be taught anything apart from clan related things."

"Anything?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded. "Children under the age of six were not allowed outside the compound. Their compound was underground, and so, all children under the age of six have never stepped foot outside their compound." He paused. "Apart from the clan heir. The clan heir is taken in by the head, and then taught everything the head knows. However, Sakura's head passed away soon after she was chosen as heir..."

"Oh."

Itachi nodded. "It's very late." Or very early, depending on the way you look at it. "So why don't you go back to sleep?"

Sasuke nodded, yawning. "I'm going to bring Sakura to the park tomorrow." He mumbled. "And I'll introduce her to Naruto. And we can play catch."

Itachi smiled. "That is a good idea."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura looked relatively better compared to last night. She smiled brightly at Itachi and Mikoto, then shot Sasuke an uneasy look, before taking a seat beside Mikoto.

"Itachi-kun, you have a mission tomorrow, right?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Then you should have today free." Mikoto continued.

Itachi nodded again.

Mikoto smiled. "Make sure you rest, okay?"

Itachi nodded a third time.

They quickly finished breakfast, and Mikoto went to clear up the table. Fugaku left for a clan meeting, leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi hanging awkwardly around the dining table.

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke began.

Sakura jumped, looking at Sasuke. "Mm?"

Sasuke looked down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"You see, uh, do you..."

Sakura waited patiently as Sasuke fumbled over his words.

"Do you want to come to the park with me?" Sasuke blurted out. "The do- I mean, Naruto will be there."

Sakura grinned. "Sure! What's a park?"

Sasuke blinked. "It's a public area where we can play." He said hesitantly.

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Kaa-san! Sakura and I are going to the park!" Sasuke called out.

"Be careful!" Mikoto called from the kitchen. "In fact, Itachi-kun? Can you please accompany them? All you have to do is watch over them."

Itachi stood up. "Hn."

* * *

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"That's a bridge." Sasuke said. "It helps people cross from one side of the river to the other."

"Oh."

"You know what a river is, right?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "When I was in the cave, there was this river which were allowed to drink from." She glanced back at the bridge. "But it was never that big."

"Wide." Itachi automatically corrected. Sasuke shot his brother an annoyed look. Itachi smiled.

Soon they reached the park. Itachi broke off from the younger two and sat on a bench.

Sasuke grasped Sakura's wrist and tugged her towards the corner, where a blonde boy was sitting in the sand pit. "Dobe!"

The blonde looked up. "Teme-" He frowned at Sakura. "Who's that?"

Sakura inched closer to Sasuke. "Asura?" She muttered.

"That's dobe." Sasuke announced. "Dobe, this is Sakura. She's living at our place."

Naruto grinned. "Oh! Tou-chan said something about a girl!" He grinned.

"You father?" Sakura asked.

"Yup! He's the Hokage!"

"Oh."

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto, and I'm going to become a better Hokage than my father!"

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke grabbed both their arms and dragged them over to the sand pit. He then proceeded to explain what everything in the park was to Sakura. Sakura looked around with a glow in her eyes. She seemed to take a liking to the swing, and she rushed off.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before following.

"How do I do this?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sat on the swing next to her. Sakura copied his movements and Sasuke proceeded to kick off the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened and she did the same, letting out a cheer as she pushed off the ground.

"Don't let go!" Naruto warned.

Sakura grinned down at the blonde.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura grinned. "It was very fun." She said. "I rode this thing called the swing!"

Mikoto smiled. She ushered the two to wash their hands. She then called them to the dinner table, where Itachi was already sitting.

"Fugaku will be late today, so we shall eat first." Mikoto smiled as she passed the food around.

Sakura picked up her bowl of rice and gripped her chopsticks in a fist. She then scooped the rice into her mouth.

"That's wrong." Sasuke told her.

Sakura frowned. "But I don't get how you..." She trailed off. "Hold it." She fumbled with her chopsticks.

Sasuke then leaned over the table and fixed her finger positioning under the gazes of a smiling Itachi and a giddy Mikoto.

"Then you just move your fingers like this." Sasuke said.

Sakura did as told, and smiled as she managed it. "Thanks,-" She paused. "Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't seem to notice the pause, but Itachi certainly did.

* * *

_'Be careful.'_ Inner Sakura murmured. _'It's Sasuke and Naruto.'_

The moment she had awakened, she had seen things differently. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt like she suddenly understood things. When Sasuke had popped his head through the doorway, something had screamed 'Indra' in her mind. She later realized that it was her Ōtsutsuki blood reacting to the reincarnations of Asura and Indra.

The same had happened during her first meeting. Sakura winced. Sasuke and Naruto were friends. She hated the fact that the two would clash in the future, simply due to an ancient grudge of her ancestors.

Sakura nodded. "I know." She sighed. "I just forgot."

_'There isn't much you can do right now.'_ Inner said._ 'Just train and get stronger. Toneri's sign will come soon. Until then, just try and blend in.'_

Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Come on, birthday boy!" Mikoto smiled, and ushered Sasuke to the table, where a feast had been set up. Sasuke smiled faintly and sat down.

It was the 23rd of July, Sasuke's birthday.

"You're six now." Naruto grumbled. Sasuke shot him a smug look.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sakura, Naruto and both his parents were present.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." Minato passed him a wrapped box. "This is from Kushina and I."

Sasuke gratefully took it. "Thank you."

"Here, teme. Happy Birthday." Naruto passed him a gift next. Sasuke took it. "Thanks."

Mikoto passed him a gift from her and Fugaku, and Itachi soon followed.

Finally, Sakura stood in front of Sasuke. "Uh, so you see, I didn't know what to get you and stuff, but I, uh..." Sakura shook her head. "Happy birth...birthday." She passed him a small wrapped box the size of his fist.

Sasuke smiled and took it from her. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura grinned.

"Let's eat first." Mikoto decided. "Then Sasuke-kun can open presents and then we'll eat the cake."

* * *

Soon, the empty plates were cleared away. Mikoto brought in a few bags of snacks and lay them out. Everyone ten turned to look expectantly at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and grabbed the first gift of the pile, which was from Minato and Kushina. He unwrapped it slowly, peeked in, and gasped.

He took the rest of the wrappings off and held up a huge book, which seemed to be an encyclopedia on ninja weapons. "You're starting the academy soon, right?" Minato asked. Sasuke nodded, still speechless. "We thought it would help."

"Oh..." He seemed lost for words. "This is awesome. Thank you." Sasuke dipped his head.

Minato and Kushina smiled.

Next came Naruto's. He unwrapped it and smiled. 'The World's Biggest Prank Manual'.

"We so gotta do some of those .'Naruto grinned and Sasuke sighed, but smirked back.

He then opened Itachi's gift. His smile widened and he shot his brother a grateful look. His first ever set of real ninja weapons!

He then turned to Sakura's gift. Said girl had been quiet the whole time, and looked even more worried than before as Sasuke slowly unwrapped the box she had given him.

He pulled off the lid and gasped. The other occupants of the room looked at him curiously. Sasuke reached in and slowly pulled out a paper weight. It was round, like a snow globe. However, what had caught Sasuke's attention the most was the blue magatama inside the glass.

"I made it." Sakura said.

"This is...beautiful." Sasuke told her. "I...thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No problem." She smiled.

He finally stopped at the present from his parents. He hesitated, then unwrapped it to reveal a box. He opened it, and held up a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. His eyes widened. He then put it down carefully and reached back into the box, pulling out a weapon pouch. Fugaku nodded at him in acknowledgement and he then hugged his mother, who gladly hugged back.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Minato called.

Naruto and Sasuke had gone out to play in the huge grounds of the Uchiha compound and Itachi had gone with them to keep an eye on them. Sakura had decided to stay in the house.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"You gift was hand made?" Minato asked.

"I, uh, didn't know what to get him." Sakura blurted out. "But everyone seemed to be getting Sasuke something for this thing called a 'birthday', and no one told me what it actually was, but it seemed important, and so, I didn't want to ask or anything, and at first, I thought it was the date of birth, or something, but then that's weird because how are you supposed to know what day you were born? And I thought that I should get him something too, but I had no idea what I was supposed to get him or what kind of things he'd want or anything, and I don't have much money or anything, so I couldn't buy him anything and so Inner suggested I make something but I had no clue what to make but then I remembered that I had a few things from the clan in my kimono pocket, and I found a few magatamas inside and I thought I'd give it to him but it sorta seemed empty, and so I was walking around town and I saw this man who was blowing glass and when I was watching, we sort of talked and somehow moved into a situation where he offered to teach me the basics and he helped me make the glass globe and I put the magatama inside and it seemed like a pretty good idea back then but now I don't know anymore and-"

Minato quickly cut Sakura off before the girl choked on her tongue or something. "Sakura."

Sakura blinked, stopping mid rant.

"I think it was a very good idea." He told the girl gently.

Sakura grinned.

"But why did you have magatamas in you pocket?" Kushina asked.

Sakura smiled. "The magatama was very important to my clan." She said. "I don't know why."

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto came back, all muddy and sweaty.

"You look like you've been thorough a war." Sakura deadpanned.

The two shot her sheepish looks.

"Oh yeah! Sakura-chan! When's your birthday?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura frowned. "That is the part I don't understand." She said. Everyone present looked at her.

"In the Haruno clan, only Senri-sama knew the exact day of birth for each member of the clan." She said. "It was stored in a scroll only the head could open..." She paused. "Which means I can open it now." She muttered. "Anyways, so I don't know. It was clan traditions."

"Who's this Senri dude?" Naruto asked.

Sakura huffed. "Senri-sama was the previous head of the clan. If he had been alive, I would have been expected of kill you for your rudeness."

Naruto shrunk back and watched Sakura nervously. "But since he is not alive, there are no problems." Naruto relaxed.

"Well, you need a birthday." Sasuke announced.

Sakura turned to look at him, who plastered on a defensive expression. "What? Everyone needs one. If you don't have one, when are you going to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Then every year, we can eat three huge cakes in stead of two!"

Kushina smacked him on the back of his head. "That's not the point."

"What date should be use?" Sasuke asked.

"Something younger than us." Naruto said.

"How about the day she first came to the compound?" Minato asked.

"That was..."

"The flip over paper thing said three twenty eight." Sakura said.

"The calendar?"

Sakura nodded.

"The twenty eighth of March..." Kushina mused.

"But then she'll be older than both of us!" Naruto whined.

"Well, it could always be a year later." Sasuke said.

Minato smiled. "If it's March, the new school term hasn't started yet, so you guys will be in the same year." He said.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Sakura-chan! From now on, your birthday is the twenty eighth of March!"

"How exactly does it work?" Sakura asked, having caught some of Naruto's excitement.

"Since you are younger than use, you are still five." Sasuke said. "When your birthday comes along, you will become six."

"My birthday is on the tenth of October!" Naruto said. "Any my party is going to be better than Sasuke-teme's, so hang on a little more!"

Sasuke sniffed. "You wish."

The two started another fight, but Sakura sat there quietly, a smile on her face.

Twenty eighth of March... The day everything began moving for real...

* * *

"Tachi-chan!"

Sakura looked up from the book she had been reading. She had followed Itachi to the training grounds in order to watch him train, with the promise of not distracting him. Sasuke had gone to play with Naruto, grumbling about her the whole way. Itachi had decided to take a short rest, and had been helping Sakura as she stumbled through the book.

Itachi paused in the middle of his sentence. "Shisui."

Shisui pounced on Itachi. Said Uchiha grabbed Sakura and dodged. Shisui fell face first onto the ground. He then looked up, looking at Sakura. "Tachi-chan, I didn't know you were into little girls."

Itachi let out a soft 'hn' and nailed his cousin in the face with his foot.

* * *

"So, she's the girl we're looking after?" Shisui leaned into Sakura's face, who stared back without blinking.

Itachi nodded.

"Hi! I'm Shisui, Tachi-chan's cousin!" Shisui grinned.

Sakura blinked a few more times before smiling back. "I'm Sakura."

Shisui grinned up at Itachi. "I like her." He said. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling the girl into the air. "I'll be taking her home~"

Sakura squealed in delight when Shisui swung her around.

Itachi got to his feet, a blank look on his face. "I cannot allow that."

"Or so he says." Shisui chuckled down at Sakura. "What do you think?"

Itachi threw a light kick at the older Uchiha. Shisui shushined away from the foot approaching him. Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's called the shunshin." Shisui told the girl in his arms. "I'm the best at it in the whole of the Uchiha clan!"

"I know, but I can't do it." Sakura blurted out, surprising the two Uchihas. "Someone...someone from the clan, I think...tried to teach it to me but I can't do it. He said that I have good chakra control, but it doesn't work..."

"Well...you've very young, Sakura-chan." Shisui said. "So maybe when you're older..."

"Or you can teach me!" Sakura said. "Come on, please?"

Shisui smirked at Itachi. "She likes me much more than you." He bragged. "Right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!"

The look on Itachi's face, a small crease between his eyebrows, was equivalent to a look of pure horror on a normal person.

"Now, Tachi-chan, why don't we spar?" Shisui asked, taking full advantage of Itachi's annoyance of him.

After a few minutes of fussing, Sakura found herself watching as the two Uchihas stood opposite each other in the training grounds.

Shisui started the match with a simple flick of his wrist, sending a handful of shuriken at Itachi. Itachi dodged the weapons, moving to the side and then forwards. Not a heartbeat later, Shisui followed. The two met at the center, weapons crossed. Itachi sweeps his feet, catching Shisui off guard. Itachi jumped back as Shisui tried to take him along. The older Uchiha rolled to the side and got to his feet.

Itachi threw a few kunai, which Shisui dodged with a shunshin.

The match stretched on. Itachi used his speed to his advantage, but whenever he got too close, Shisui shunshined away.

Finally, Shisui fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "Okay, okay, I give up."

Itachi 'hn'ed.

"But I won't give up my position as Sakura-chan's new teacher!" And Shisui was gone.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up from her book. Itachi stood over her, a troubled look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Do you really...like Shisui more?"

Sakura blinked, then leaned back. "Nope. I like Tachi much more."

Itachi blinked.

"If I hadn't told Shisui that, I probably would have had more problems convincing him." She grinned.

"So you lied." Itachi didn't how he felt about that.

Sakura nodded, frowning. "Inner told me to." She said, like it was enough to justify all her actions.

And Itachi guessed that it was, to her anyways. Sakura had lived the early years of her life with only Inner to guide her.

* * *

"So, first make the half tiger seal." Shisui held up his had at Sakura's confused look. "Here."

Sakura followed.

"Then vitalize your chakra to the rest of your body." Shisui body flickered from Sakura's left to her right.

Sakura blinked, then raised her hand into the half tiger seal. She frowned, concentrating.

Shisui hummed in approval. "You're gathering the chakra properly." He told her. "You just need the momentum."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Kay."

They spent the rest of the day there.

* * *

Shisui spent his spare time teaching Sakura the shunshin. He was very pleased with her progress. She knew how to channel her chakra, and she also knew how to control it in order to move. However, she just couldn't put the two together. Shisui patiently ran through it with her again and again.

"Aren't you hot wearing so many layers?" Shisui had asked. He glanced at her black, short kimono robe. She was also wearing a purple sash, and a purple long sleeved shirt underneath. Bandages covered her arms and legs.

And she had been wearing that underneath her standard clan clothes, which had been discarded earlier.

"It's clan battle attire." Sakura had replied. "We were told to wear it like this so that we can fight anytime we need to." She then grinned. "Usually, it's white, but the black symbolizes high rank. Only the clan head wears these colors."

Fugaku seemed interested in their training. Mikoto was just worried like a mother and Itachi dropped by from time to time.

Exactly one month's time, Shisui stood in front of Sakura. "Now, show me how much you've improved!"

Sakura sighed. "You saw me do it yesterday!" She giggled, and made the half tiger deal. There was a puff of smoke as Sakura body flickered. She then appeared on the other side of Shisui.

Shisui cheered and brought Sakura into a hug. "You are wonderful!" He cheered.

Sakura grinned and hugged him back. "You are good at teaching." And it was true. Shisui was very patient, unlike his first impression, and had helped Sakura through every single problem.

Shisui puffed his chest out in pride. "We can show you off to the world!" Shisui said. "And you can show off as my wonderful student!"

* * *

Sakura practiced the shunshin often, so that she could get used to the feeling of running her chakra to different parts of her body. Her powerful Ōtsutsuki blood and her control made up for her low levels of chakra.

Shisui came over once in awhile to 'make sure she wasn't rusty'. However, everyone knew that he came over mostly to annoy Itachi. Shisui always seemed to end up going home with a handful of bruises and scratches.

* * *

Sakura's birthday rolled along soon. She had woken up that morning, feeling slightly more giddy than usual. When she had appeared in at the dinning table, breakfast had already been set up. When they had finished eating, Sasuke had dragged Sakura out of the house.

They met Naruto at the park, and both boys didn't allow Sakura to leave their side once. They ate at Ichiraku - 'Seriously, Teme? Sakura-chan's been here for like, four months, and you haven't taken her to Ichiraku yet?' 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS?' - then they returned to the park and played some more.

Finally, at noon, Itachi arrived, calling them back to the house.

Mikoto had set up a small party, and had invited the same people as before, with the addition of Shisui.

Sakura didn't have any idea as to what to do with her gifts, as she had never received any, but accepted them gratefully. Some of them were actually pretty useful.

Shisui had gotten her 'Ninjutsu for beginners', a book. "You should be able to pick up some of these by yourself." Shisui told her.

Itachi had bought her a book as well, this one on the different Hidden Villages. "I have never seen you reading a book about the other countries, so I thought you'd find it interesting." Realizing that it was true, Sakura made a note to herself to read it as soon as possible.

Minato and Kushina handed her a box. Sakura opened it and the content revealed itself to be a pair of ninja sandals. "Mikoto-chan told me that you still didn't have any." Kushina beamed.

Mikoto and Fugaku had gotten her ninja pouch and a set of senbon. "I saw you reading something on it." Mikoto said. "It's very good quality, as it's made by the Uchiha blacksmith."

Fugaku had just smirked pridefully.

Sasuke handed her a box. Sakura opened it and took out circle locket. The surface was decorated with a Cherry blossom. Naruto helped her open it, and revealed a photo of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui, the one they had taken at Naruto's birthday when Shisui had barged in uninvited. The other side was empty. "Choose a photo yourself to put in there." Naruto said.

Mikoto shot her sons a look, but when they just blinked at her in confusion, she sighed and helped Sakura put it on. Shisui snickered.

Naruto grinned. "Me and Sasuke pitched in and bought it together!"

"It's 'Sasuke and I'." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, and he pointed an accusing finger at Itachi. "You passed on your Grammar Nazi disease to Sakura!"

* * *

A few days later, a messenger from the Hokage came to the Uchiha compound, asking for Sakura. Itachi ended up accompanying her to the Hokage's office.

Sakura opened the door and stepped into the office. Itachi followed, bowing his head to the Hokage.

Minato smiled. "Come in and sit down." He told them. "Sakura-chan? You have a visitor."

Sakura skipped into the office and noticed the white haired man sitting on one of the chairs. Sakura scooted forwards and sat in the other one.

"White hair...but you're not from the Haruno clan, cause everyone's dead...so...uh..." Sakura blinked several times. "Who are you?"

The white haired man smiled and just observed Sakura.

"Hōzuki? What's a Hōzuki? Clan? Oh, uh..." Sakura muttered to herself.

'The Hōzuki clan! Remember, the people who came to our compound from time to time. The two kids who secretly told you about the outside world?'

Sakura paused. "Uh...Mangetsu and Suigetsu, right?"

'What's the name of their father?'

"Uh...the mountain moon guy?"

The man chuckled. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped in her rambling and looked up. "Are you the mountain moon guy?"

"Kagetsu." The man, Kagetsu told her.

"Oh! How are Mangetsu and Suigetsu doing?" Sakura asked.

"You remember them?"

Sakura nodded. "The massacre occurred before I was wiped."

Kagetsu smiled sympathetically. "So, how are they treating you here?"

Sakura beamed. "It's great!" And she proceeded to tell the man of the things she had learnt.

Kagetsu smiled. "It has been decided that the Haruno compound would be left as it is." He told her. "We only recently learned that you were alive and well in Konoha. My sons wouldn't listen to me and Mizuki agreed with them and I was literally kicked out of the compound, telling me to make sure that you were actually okay." He paused. "Sakura-chan, why don't you come back to Kiri?"

Sakura blinked.

"As very close friends, the Hōzuki clan can take care of you."

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause in Kiri, there are no Tachis and Sukes and Rutos and Ichirakus." And our plan cannot be held out there. "Besides, there's no family waiting for me in Kiri and I like it here."

Minato frowned just slightly. "Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded.

Kagetsu smiled. "I thought you'd say that." He said. "However, why don't you come back for a while. You can pick up some stuff at the compound and visit Senri."

Minato nodded at Sakura's questioning look. "I think its a good idea." He said.

"So, I can?" Sakura asked. "I can go and then come back?"

Kagetsu nodded. "I promise."

Sakura then turned to Itachi, who had been quiet the whole time. "What do you think?"

Itachi smiled gently. "I think you should go."

Sakura smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

"You have to come back." Sasuke said solemnly.

Sakura nodded.

"Why are you leaving now?" Naruto complained "The Academy is starting soon, and you'll miss it!'.

Sakura smiled. "Well, that's because I have to come back all strong and stuff."

Sasuke huffed. "You wish."

Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato and Kushina watched the scene unfold with warm eyes.

Kagetsu stepped up to them. "I promise to bring her back alive and well." He told them. "So don't worry too much."

Mikoto smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Kagetsu nodded. "Sakura-chan, we should head out now."

Sakura looked up. "Okay."

She hugged Sasuke and Naruto one last time then skipped over to Itachi and hugged him, before doing the same with Mikoto. She waved at Fugaku, Minato and Kushina then joined Kagetsu.

The Hōzuki passed the guards some papers and they stepped aside. Kagetsu picked up Sakura and gripped her with one arm. Sakura waved one last time before Kagetsu left the village.

* * *

"Kura-chan!"

Suigetsu's cry broke Mangetsu out of his his musing. The nine year old sat up and joined his seven year old brother at the window. Their father had just stepped into view, a pink haired girl skipping alongside him.

"She looks perfectly normal." Suigetsu said.

Mangetsu nodded slowly. "But she could be hiding her emotions." He said. "That's the Haruno clan specialty."

"Do you think she agreed to stay in Kiri?" Suigetsu asked.

Mangetsu shrugged.

A few minutes later, Sakura slammed the door to their room open. Suigetsu ran over to the girl. "Kura-chan~"

Sakura hugged back. "Suigetsu!" She pounced on him and hugged him. "Mangetsu!" She reached towards him over Suigetsu shoulder and Mangetsu grasped her hand.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura grinned.

* * *

Toneri watched the two Hōzuki children interact with Sakura. He had been the one to send the news of Sakura's presence in Konoha to the Hōzuki, as he knew that the Hōzuki would insist that Sakura return to Kiri, albeit a short time. He had left a few clues in the compound, and the first memory would unlock then.

A few days ago, he had carefully hidden scrolls containing techniques and other skills around the compound, in locations only Sakura would be able to guess.

And maybe, if he were lucky, he would be able to talk to her for a few moments.

Sakura needed allies at the moment, regardless of if they were from Konoha or not. Building up on the relationship between the Hōzuki and the Haruno would not be a bad idea.

* * *

**Kagetsu - Fire moon**

**Mizuki - Beautiful moon**

* * *

**QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER:**

**SHOULD THE AKATSUKI EXIST?/ SHOULD WE MAKE THEM EVIL?**

**WHAT DO BLACK ZETSU AND WHITE ZETSU REFER TO EACH OTHER AS?**

**WHEN SEPERATE, CAN BLACK ZETSU TRAVEL THROUGH THE EARTH?**

**WHEN BLACK ZETSU AND WHITE ZETSU ARE SEPARATE, DO THEY KNOW WHAT THE OTHER WAS DOING ONCE THEY COME BACK TOGETHER? We are guessing not, because if they did, White Zetsu would know that Black Zetsu wasn't loyal to Madara and was simply using him...but we're not sure.)**

* * *

_**Darque: And here's chapter three!**_

**Raven: Yay!**

_**Darque: I have mock exams coming up. But I shall not stop updating, cause I, to be honest, don't really care...:( Just the thought makes me sad.**_

**Raven: Oh, I feel so sorry for your examiners**

_**Darque:...Why's that?**_

**Raven: Because they'll have to check through all your mistakes.**

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. 4: Of the Compound and the Moon

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Kagetsu had accompanied Sakura to the Haruno compound. Hundreds upon hundreds of seals had stopped anyone from entering the compound. Sakura faintly remembered that even the Hōzuki couldn't enter without someone from the clan accompanying them.

Sakura stopped in front of the gates, guessing that this was where the first seal was. Usually, every door and entrance and door all around the compound had been connected to the subconscious of the clan head, but Senri wasn't around anymore, was he? Sakura made a note to herself to link herself to it later.

Inner supplied her with a few memories and Sakura traced the hand seals she had seen members of her clan perform a few times. When she was done, she slammed her palm onto an invisible wall.

Glowing vertical lines of chakra became visible, sliding aside and vanishing one by one. Ten seconds later, they had completely vanished, and Sakura stepped through. She then turned around to face Kagetsu.

"I will go visit the memorial." Kagetsu said. "You know where it is."

Sakura nodded.

Kagetsu smiled. "Take your time."

* * *

Three years ago, right after the massacre, Kiri nin had been sent in to investigate. The compound chakra walls had come down, probably due to Senri's death. Thirty or so shinobi had been searching through the compound when the walls had activated again, along with another seal.

The search shinobi had never come back, and due to the reactivated seals, no one could enter the compound and check.

However, Sakura knew that it had been to make sure the Kiri shinobi didn't find out about their clan secrets. The forced death of a clan head automatically triggered the safety seal that locked all entrances and exits of the compound, and a wave of chakra completely annihilated all that weren't a Haruno.

Sakura stepped through the doors of the only house seen in the whole area. Stairs led underground and she stepped through.

Once underground, Sakura headed down a very long corridor. She went straight, sliding the doors open several times, until she came into a huge room, the oohiroma. Tatami felt very smooth, almost as if it hadn't been touched for over three years.

Sakura could almost imagine Senri sitting at the head, with several others sitting on either side of him.

A huge drawing of the moon was hung on the wall behind the head's position. Sakura considered linking herself to the compound, but she decided against it. A part of her wondered why she was still doing this even though there was no one left, but she shoved that thought aside as well.

* * *

First, Sakura made her way to her room, which had previously been Senri's room. She was head, after all.

She slid open the door and stepped in.

There had been no blood or corpses or anything around the compound because everyone had been at the ceremony cave when it had occurred.

The rooms had no windows, as you could only see more earth and rocks even if there were windows.

She found a drawing of a huge crab on one wall, covering the Ōtsutsuki symbol. Sakura stared at it, trying to remember the tales told down to them for generations.

'The Gatekeeper.'

Sakura turned and left the room, mentally tracing the path to the Moon temple. If memory served her correct, it was located in the middle of the whole underground structure.

She made her way up the steps, and stopped in front of a wooden door. She made a hand seal and the doors swung open. The inside was empty, apart from a small altar, and the single scroll on top.

Sakura cautiously approached and grabbed the scroll. She felt a stab of pain, and a rush of images and words she couldn't focus on rushed through her mind.

Inner Sakura's voice cut through the mass of noise. _'With_ _the scroll you just found, you can now summon the Vulture and the Crow, whom are both bound to all Ōtsutsuki, should they manage to summon them.' _She said. _'They may be useful in the future.'_

Sakura's eyes, which she hadn't even realized that she had closed in the first place, flew open. She looked at the scroll still gripped tightly in her hand. It looked like an ordinary summoning scroll-which she had once seen Itachi use to summon a bird-apart from the Ōtsutsuki symbol sketched into the middle.

_'Send chakra through your arm to the tattoo, and pulse of chakra through the scroll. Then just...push it in, I guess.'_

Sakura did as told, watching with fascination as her arms seemed to literally absorb the scroll.

After a while of prodding her arm, only to find that she could not feel the scroll within, Sakura decided to make her way back towards the main house.

Her guessing that the first clue was in her new room had been a lucky one. Where else was an important location which only a Haruno would understand...?

Sakura found herself back in the oohiroma. She walked over to the head position and sat down.

She felt a rush, and her mind felt like it was underwater, being crushed under the pressure. The tattoo on her arm began to glow, and a stab of pain rushed through her.

* * *

Sakura found herself in on a grassland. A lush forest spread across the area a kilometer or so away. There was also a huge body of water.

_"Sakura."_

Sakura turned around, coming face to face with her Inner.

_"This is Toneri's first memory for you." _Inner said. _"Come."_

Sakura followed her Inner as she led her down the hill. They came to the edge of a cliff. Sakura looked up and saw several floating terrains. The sky below looked endless, not very different from the sky in the awakening world.

Inner Sakura held out her hand and Sakura took it. There was a rush of air, and Sakura found herself overlooking the ruins of what she presumed to be the Ōtsutsuki's ninja village.

"Whoa."

Inner Sakura smiled. _"I know, right?" _She smiled. _'Now, why don't we go see Toneri?"_

And Sakura suddenly found herself in the cave where she had spent two years with Toneri.

Said teen was standing by the altar. Sakura quickly rushed forward.

"Sakura-sama." Toneri spoke. "Before everything, I must tell you that the me you see in front of you is simply a fragment of my memory. If you are here, it means that you are back in Kiri for the time being, which is good, seeing as it will give you the time you need in order to gather everything I have left in the compound."

Sakura settled herself a few meters away from 'Toneri'.

"A Hyuga bearing a slightly different cursed seal is waiting for you in Konoha." Toneri said. "He has a faint signal of Ōtsutsuki chakra coming off him, which you should recognize to be mine. He should recognize you, seeing as I bound him directly to you. What you do to him is up to you, but he knows that he is in my debt, and in turn, is in your debt." Toneri smiled. "Please think of him as a birthday gift for you."

Sakura smiled faintly.

"Until we meet again, Sakura-sama."

Sakura felt the ground had caved in under her as the setting shattered.

* * *

With a jolt, she found herself back in the awakening world, still sitting on her seat. She realized that her muscles had fallen asleep and she nearly fell off her perch when she tried to stand up. She scowled and rubbed at her legs, trying to wake them up.

She stood up shakily and made her way out of the room.

She had wanted to visit the actual cave, but it was pretty far away. Sakura actually had no idea where the cave was located, but she knew that there were several entrances, scattered over the countries. If Kakashi had decided to make their team continue further at their walking pace, around two to three weeks later, they would have stepped out in Iwa. That was, if they had managed to detect the genjutsu.

She was just glad that Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan, as if he had it activated, he probably would have noticed. Only Toneri's Ōtsutsuki chakra had concealed the powerful, complexed genjutsu.

_'We should head back.' _Inner Sakura said. _'I remember Toneri telling us of this technique which I suspect Mangetsu might know a bit of...'_

Sakura sighed. She leaped off her perch and stepped out of the oohiroma.

* * *

Sakura ran through the forty four hand seals of the water dragon bullet technique. The hard part was that she wasn't trying to make it hit her opponent, she as simply trying to maintain it's shape. After all, if she could insert her Puppet-Cursing sphere into it, she could control it...

But what she found hard was making sure her Puppet-Cursing sphere didn't disrupt the chakra running through her dragon. She decided to worry about that _after_ she managed to create it...

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the jumble of thoughts.

_'Hey, at least we memorized the hand seals. ' _Inner Sakura mumbled, clearly not in a good mood.

Sakura frowned. "With you inside my head, it is obvious that I should have been able to memorize it like that. It would have been weird if I hadn't managed it."

Inner Sakura let out a mental sigh, and her presence seemed to vanish, until she was just like a small noise at the back of her mind.

The Hokage had given Sakura half a year in Kiri. Sakura throught that this was a very long time, probably longer than she needed, especially because she had already decided to stay in Konoha, but she wasn't one to waste time. In the past month, she had visited the Haruno library everyday, reading through nearly everything she got her hands on, she had also put aside a pile of scrolls and book which she had found especially interesting in order to bring them back to Konoha. At the rate she was piling the scrolls, she would probably have to go through the pile at the end and reorganize them.

She momentarily placed the scroll on the water dragon bullet technique onto the table and stretched. Later that day, she had a training session planned with Mangetsu, who had been spending the last few days telling her about the Silent Killing technique.

She had a read an scroll about the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, having no problems with cramming all the information into her brain in one go, Inner helping her sort the information.

Even though Kiri was her previous village, she knew that none of the Harunos held any particular loyalty towards the Hidden Village of the mist. She decided that it was a smart move to learn everything she could about it, so that she knew what to expect should the need ever arise.

Only the Hōzuki knew of this, and they hadn't made any moves to stop her.

Sakura knew that she didn't have to worry about them anyways. She had learned sometime ago that all people that stood against her had been _disposed_ of, by Toneri, in one way or another. Toneri himself had told her so after telling her that Kiri nin had been looking for her during her time in the cave.

She sighed. She had half an year to spend outside the village, and there were plenty of things she didn't know yet. There were many things she wanted to see, and she was going to take full advantage of her time outside Konoha.

She knew that Suna was the village to go to if she was interested in puppets. She remembered a few of Toneri's puppets, having seen them floating around and decided that yes, she found them interesting. She remembered a humanoid puppet especially well, having played with it's white hair many times.

She had planned to visit the Hidden Village of the Sand before returning to Konoha. However, she had decided against it when she remembered that it was on the other side of Konoha. Maybe next time.

She turned back to her scroll.

Plans could wait.

* * *

"Hagetaka!"

Sakura let out a whoop as her vulture summon swooped in beneath her. She leaned over the side of her crow summon and let herself fall, landing neatly on Hagetaka's back. Her crow summon, Kurogarasu, shot off over her head. It did a few fancy spins in the air before swerving back towards her.

Kurogarasu knocked her off Hagetaka's back, before dipping it's head and neatly catching her on it's neck. Hagetaka let out a cry of protest and made a sharp turn, knocking playfully into the crow.

Sakura turned her head and took a look at the sun to check the time. "Should I head back now?"

_'It's around five, so...probably. Dinner will be in an hour or so and you still need to pack.'_

Sakura hummed. She directed Kurogarasu back towards the Hōzuki compound, where she had been staying for the past five months. She had decided to slowly head back to Konoha, and she was going to leave in two days.

But that had been before Toneri's message had reached her through Kurogarasu.

First, in his letter, he had told her that depending on the amount of chakra she used to summon the two summons, she could adjust their size. He promised to teach her how to do it soon, which led to the main part of the message.

Apparently, he had managed to secure a spot for him to train her a bit more, and then had written that the few days left of her time wasn't enough. That made her wonder how Toneri knew these things, but she had quickly dismissed it. Besides, if it came down to learning from Toneri or going to Suna to self study about puppets, Toneri lessons would win any day.

Toneri had then written that he had put together a plan, which Sakura had to read over a couple of times before she actually registered said plan. It was so...un-Toneri like.

Kurogarasu landed on the ground and lowered it's head, allowing Sakura to neatly slide off. She then sent both of them back, and made her way into the Hōzuki main house. Mizuki greeted her cheerfully and she was dragged into a hug by Suigetsu. Mangetsu sighed before gesturing to the spot beside him. Sakura sat beside him and they ate dinner, the usual cheerful chatter going on around them.

"Do you really have to leave?" Suigetsu asked for the hundredth time since she had first announced her plans.

Sakura nodded. "My time limit is up soon."

Suigetsu sighed. "Oh."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

* * *

"Take care, Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu waved.

Sakura smiled down at the boy just a year or so older than her. "I will." She promised.

Hagetaka let out an excited cry as Sakura gently gripped it's feathers and pulled herself onto it's back. "You too."

Mizuki gave a wave and Mangetsu sent her a secret look.

Sakura grinned down at him, remembering the scroll he had secretly given her.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." Kagetsu said.

She shifted into a more comfortable position before nudging Hagetaka, and it flapped it's wings, taking off. It circled over the Hōzukis a few times, allowing Sakura to wave a bit more, before going higher and further away. Sakura pulled up her full body cloak and snuggled into its warmth.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the wind rushing through her hair in a very relaxing manner. As if having read her mind Hagetaka slowed down a bit, letting her enjoy the wind.

During the night, Hagetaka would find a comfortable spot from overhead. Kagetsu and Sakura would set up camp for the night. Then, in the morning, they would continue.

As she neared Konoha, Sakura ordered Hagetaka to fly lower, her eyes on a continuous look out for Kurogarasu, who she had purposely made sure not to summon. She decided to stop a few kilometers from Konoha in case the appearance of a huge bird alarmed the people there. Instead, they flew lower, when Sakura spotted the black dot in the sky. She instantly recognized the familiar chakra. Kagetsu noticed her stiffed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sakura blinked up at the man, then told Hagetaka to head toward the chakra.

Not even ten seconds later, she was jumping off Hagetaka and had wrapped her arms around the cloaked figure, who slowly raised his arms and returned it.

"Hello, Sakura-sama."

* * *

While Sakura sank down and sat in the campsite that had been set up, Toneri quickly went to work. He asked for feathers off both birds, and then proceeded to scatter them around the area. After a while, Sakura came to help. She slashed her arms with a kunai and handed it to Toneri who tossed it into the forest earth.

He then summoned a few pieces of one of his older puppets and scattered them around the area. Sakura squeezed a few more drops of blood from her wound around the area. Finally, he wandered back into camp and came back, proceeding to dump Kagetsu's limp body onto the ground. Is wounds were still seeping blood, but his life had faded away ages ago.

"Did you have of kill him?" Sakura asked.

Toneri smiled. "It was necessary." He told her gently. Sakura pouted.

"I told the Hōzuki that we would reach Konoha in a week or so." Sakura said. "It's been five days."

Toneri nodded. "We're going to have to get away from here." He said. "When the Hōzuki head doesn't return, the Hōzuki clan will worry. They'll probably send Konoha a message, and when they find out that none of them have any idea where you are, they will send out a search party. They will find your blood here, as well as scattered weapons and the body of Kagetsu." Toneri smiled. "I'm sure their minds will put the rest together. That should buy you a few months at the least. During that time, I'll train you more, and when the time comes, we put together another plan and return you to Konoha."

That had been Toneri's unToneri-like plan.

Toneri quickly led Sakura towards the closest cave entrance in the area, which wasn't very far away. They sent their summons back, and Toneri quickly made his way through the cave, Sakura following him.

Toneri picked Sakura up and set a very quick pace. The path distorted as they traveled at a neck breaking pace. Sakura closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the rocks fly past. Toneri ignored the smaller paths which led to other countries, and kept heading straight.

At the center of all the laths lay a spring, covered in what seemed like snow. Sakura knew this, because she had been there once. However, she didn't know what it did and Toneri had never told her.

After a day's worth of traveling, Toneri finally skidded to a halt by the entrance to a huge clearing. It was much bigger than the one Sakura had spent two years in, and it was much brighter.

Toneri hugged Sakura closer to him and stepped towards the spring. "This is the entrance to our home." Toneri whispered.

"Home?" Sakura whispered back, almost as if a loud sound would destroy the peaceful atmosphere. "You mean..."

Toneri smiled. "Yes." He said. He stepped into the spring, and the water reach mid calf. "The moon."

* * *

Sakura felt a rush, like she was performing the shunshin. Then she found herself in a different dimension altogether. Toneri gently placed her on her feet and Sakura looked around in wonder.

"This is the bridge between the Earth and the Moon." He told her. "These orbs project the memories of all humans that walk past." He said. "There are those who may be trapped in their memories forever." He then smiled. "But that doesn't apply to us."

Sakura smiled. "Humans." She said.

Toneri nodded.

He led the way through the orbs, which moved aside as he approached, as if being repelled by an invisible wall. Sakura followed. Once in awhile, she would reach out and watch the sphere move away from her. She giggled. Toneri glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

Sakura noticed, and she pouted.

Soon, Sakura felt a shift in the air. She glanced up, and found herself overlooking a barren, lifeless looking stretch of land. A huge crab stared at them.

Sakura shrank back a tiny bit, but Toneri rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He told her. "That's the Gatekeeper."

Sakura ran over what she knew about it from the passed down stories. The Gatekeeper guarded the entrance to the moon, only allowing Ōtsutsuki clan members and their puppets in. It was skilled in Water release and Yin release techniques. The crab completely ignored them as Toneri led them past it.

"Everything's underneath." Was all Toneri told her. He took her hand and body flicker. Sakura then realized that she knew the place they had body flickered to. She had stood on the exactly same spot, overlooking the Ōtsutsuki village.

She looked up and blinked a few times, taking in the artificial sun. She had been told of it many time by several members of the Haruno clan.

* * *

Toneri and Sakura dined on various kinds of food available on the Moon. Sakura noted that she had never seen any of the foods here on Earth. Toneri told her that the food available on the Moon and the food available on the Earth were different.

Sakura had not way of telling how much time had passed on the Earth. A day on the moon later around twenty nine point five Earth days, but the Moon lived along the artificial sun and everything was under the surface, so Sakura couldn't go check on the real sun or the Earth or anything. Also, whenever she slept, then woke up, she had no way to tell if it was the same day or not, simply due to the difference of the way the time passed.

So instead, she decided to trust Toneri, just like she had all these years, and waited for him to tell her when she was to go home.

They spent a lot of their time in a clearing outside Toneri's castle, where Toneri went through the list of techniques he had been teaching her during their time in the cave. He didn't seem very surprised when he saw her perform the body flicker technique, and Sakura suspected that it was because he had been watching her when she had learned it.

"Stalker." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Toneri smiled innocently. "I am simply watching over you, Sakura-sama." He had said.

Sakura had simply returned his smile, because she had already known that.

Toneri held up a puppet.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized it. She glanced over the white-haired girl like puppet.

Toneri held up a Puppet-Cursing sphere and pushed it inside the puppet, and the puppet girl slowly sat up, like it had just woken up. It then bowed to Sakura and rushed out of the room they were currently in.

"It was off duty while I wasn't here." Toneri said.

Sakura grinned. "I read that chakra scalpels can cut chakra strings, but you can't get rid of a Puppet-Cursing sphere that easily, right?"

Toneri nodded. "The only way to save a person with a Puppet-Cursing sphere within them is to knock them out and take out the sphere."

"So if I can completely master the Puppet-Cursing sphere, I'll be a puppet master like no other."

Toneri chuckled. "Please don't forget about me."

Sakura grinned. "Of course." She blinked thoughtfully. "I want to learn the chakra scalpel." She told him. "I know you said that you aren't very good with it, but can you teach me what you know?"

* * *

Minato placed the letter back onto his desk, a grim look on his face. He called his secretary. "Please summon Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi."

The secretary rushed off to do as told.

Exactly five minutes later, Itachi and Shisui entered his office. Minato sighed, wondering how long he would have to wait, only to be surprised a few minutes later when Kakashi arrived. OH MY GOD HE WAS ON TIME!

Shaking off his surprise, Minato went straight to the point.

"I just received a letter from the Hōzuki clan."

Itachi had a very bad feeling about where this was going. He knew that Sakura hadn't returned in her given six months.

"Sakura left Kiri sixteen days ago, accompanied by Hōzuki Kagetsu." Minato paused. "He hasn't returned." He let this sink in.

"Even while accompanying Sakura, it would probably have taken only a week or so to get here, and then a little shorter to return to Kiri. However, Sakura still hasn't arrived and Kagetsu hasn't returned home either."

"You mean they're missing?" Shisui asked.

Minato nodded solemnly. "There is a possibility that they were attack."

"Toneri." Kakashi murmured.

Minato nodded. "That is what I am thinking." He sat back. "And I have a mission for you."

The three present shinobi straightened.

"You are to head over to Kiri. The Mizukage has already been alerted, and whilst we are not on the best of terms...okay...we hate each other, this is a pretty serious situation."

"We have agreed to work on this separately, but we are to share anything we find." Minato said. "You have permission to enter Kiri and talk to the Hōzuki. From there, see if you can track Sakura and Kagetsu. Kakashi will be team leader."

Kakashi nodded seriously.

"You are to head out now."

* * *

"Sakura-chan has a summon." Mizuki said. "She rode it with Kagetsu." She said.

"A summon?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki nodded.

"It's a huge crow." Mangetsu added. "It's summon passed down the Haruno family."

Kakashi noted this and turned to face his team. "We'll head out and follow the path I guess they would have taken."

* * *

"Do you see anything?"

Itachi shook his head.

Shisui followed. "Nothing."

Kakashi nodded. Suddenly, Pakkun returned. "I found something." He said. "And you might not like it."

* * *

Kakashi fingered at the brown splotches of dried blood. "This is around a week old."

Shisui nodded. He stood up from where he had been inspecting Kagetsu's lifeless body. "The cause of his death is probably blood loss." He said. He was unusually serious. "The kunai is here."

Kakashi took it and focused on it. "Blood..."

Itachi spoke up. "There's no sight of Sakura." He said. "It is most likely that they were attacked on their way back." He eyed the feathers on the ground. "Feathers of a crow." He confirmed.

"We need to report to the Hokage." Kakashi said. "Itachi, can you send the Hokage a summon with the report scroll?" Itachi nodded.

Kakashi scribbled down their findings, and then said that they would continue searching. Itachi told his crow what to do and the black bird flew off.

"We'll search the area a bit more." Kakashi said. "Pakkun, can you see if you can find the scent trail?"

Pakkun nodded. He ran around for a while, smelling the air. However, he came back shaking his head. "The scent's just too stale."

"What are we going to do?" Shisui asked. Worry laced his tone.

Kakashi tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "We should go to the Hōzuki first." He finally decided. "We have to deliver Hōzuki Kagetsu back to them."

* * *

**So, today, the 13th of March, is our birthday (Yes, both of us), and so, we decided to update!**

**:)**

_**Darque:...You know, I have a flute promotion test coming up on Saturday, IGCSE exams coming up in two weeks, and a flute grade exam coming up in August-November (I dunno exactly when)**_

**Raven: Awww~ I feel your pain. Really, I do.**

_**Darque: But really, I don't get why we need to know how plants make their own food, or why we need to know why the treaty of Versailles led to the Wall Street Crash (Germany between WWI and WWII). **_

**Raven: Also things like how Chinese music usually uses the Pentatonic scale.**

_**Darque: I know, right? I think musical terms have way too fancy names. I mean, why say Syncopation when you can just say off beat?**_

**Raven: Questioning human behavior will not get us anywhere. **

_**Darque: :)**_


	6. 5: Of Birds and Scorpions

_**Chapter FIVE**_

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi blinked. "Yes?"

"Where's Sakura?"

Itachi inwardly winced.

"She was supposed to be back a week ago, right?" He asked. "She's missing the Academy!"

Itachi offered his brother a small smile. "Something just came up." He said. "She will be back soon."

Sasuke looked down, unconvinced, and Itachi didn't know what to say to make it better.

* * *

"Come at me."

Sakura charged her chakra up to her hand and formed a sphere with it. She held it out in front of her. With her perfect chakra control, the pressure of having such a huge amount of compressed chakra on her palm was minimized. She charged forwards, running chakra to her legs to make them move faster.

She knew from experience that Toneri, even without the power of sight, was a very strong opponent. He was not someone Sakura could even hope to beat at the moment. True to her thoughts, Toneri easily dodged Sakura's blow. Sakura moved chakra to one foot, helping to spin around and block Toneri's Puppet Cursing sphere with her own. She was flung backwards, and the force behind her created a crater on the wall she crashed against.

Sakura let out a grunt as she slid onto the floor.

"Sakura-sama?"

Sakura groaned. "I'm fine." She got to her feet and reformed her Puppet Cursing Sphere. "Again." They repeated the small routine.

Two hours and a few dozen craters later, Sakura collapsed onto her knees, panting.

Toneri smiled at her from across the cave. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

Toneri summoned a puppet and ordered it to prepare dinner.

Sakura slowly stood up on shaky legs. "What time is it?"

Toneri blinked. "I would guess that it is around six going by Earth time, but I am not exactly sure."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"How is your Water Dragon Bullet technique training going?" Toneri asked.

Sakura winced. "Uh, not very well." She told him of all the problems she had, how she could not balance the chakra circulation of the jutsu and the sphere. Toneri nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll do some training to help with that." He said.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Sakura flashed through the forty four hand seals and rushed her chakra to the water at her feet, molding it into shape and willing it to rise. _Rise, with the power, the speed, and the strength of a dragon_.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"

The water in front of her moved, rippling and slowly shifting form. A huge dragon rose out of the water, baring it's sharp fangs.

Sakura took in a shaky breath and slowly removed her right hand from the seal, trying to support the jutsu with just the other. She summoned a Puppet Cursing sphere and slowly raised it towards her left hand. She placed her Puppet Cursing sphere above it and channeled the compressed chakra through her arm. However, the moment her chakra raveled through her hand and appeared withing the water dragon, it exploded, raining down heavily around them.

She let out a groan of annoyance and flopped down onto the soaked ground. She was already drenched, so who cares?

"Sakura-sama?"

At Toneri's voice, Sakura looked up. Toneri was looking down at her form a stone ledge, and if he had eyes, she knew that they would have been full of amusement. The thought sent a rush of unknown emotions through her and she shoved them away.

"Is there a hole in the roof? Did the rain come in?"

Sakura scowled at Toneri's teasing tone. Toneri smiled and jumped down. "How is it going?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Same as before." She said. "I can do both, I just can't put them together." She paused. "When I try to, it explodes." She flung her arms in the air.

Toneri nodded in understanding. "Well then, we should work on that first."

* * *

There was a huge splash as Sakura fell into the pond.

Toneri smiled and disengaged his Puppet Cursing Sphere. A few seconds later, Sakura rose out of the water, sitting on the head of a huge water dragon. At Sakura's silent command, the dragon leaped forwards, aiming straight at Toneri. Toneri jumped away from it's direct path, but was still drenched when the dragon exploded upon contact.

Sakura had body flickered away and was now perched on one of the stone ledges. She giggled as Toneri shook out his wet hair.

"I believe that that was cheating." Toneri said pointedly as he ran his fingers through his white hair.

Sakura shrugged. "You didn't say we couldn't use any other jutsu." She pointed out, relaying her Inner's words.

Toneri nodded slowly. "It is very important." He said.

Sakura blinked.

"To live the dangerous life of a shinobi, it is very important to be able to see over, around and under the words spoken to you, regardless of whether or not you trust them. It is also very important to be able to find a way around words and certain orders." Toneri told her. "Besides, the life of a shinobi has never been honorable. No one will hold it against you to use dirty techniques such as this. Especially Konoha, where shinobi are very noisy about putting the lives of your teammates above all else. Killing your enemies will protect you, as well as your teammates. Do not forget this."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

Toneri smiled. "However, I doubt you'll have any troubles with this, seeing as your Inner would put your life above all else."

* * *

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up absentmindedly.

"Was it the test you were talking about?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Where's Sakura? Why isn't she back yet?"

Itachi flinched at the question that came at him every time he was home.

"It's been a year since she's gone!" Sasuke blurted out. He glanced down again. "The Dobe asked his dad, but said he didn't tell him anything."

Itachi took a deep breath. The Hokage had wanted to keep Sasuke and Naruto from the truth of Sakura's disappearance, but Itachi had always thought that it would have hurt them more.

"I cannot tell you that due to it being classified information." Sasuke looked ready to protest. "But I will talk to Hokage-sama and see if he found anything on her."

* * *

"The complete awakening of the Tenseigan will grant you the Tenseigan Chakra mode." Toneri said. "Almost all records of this has been removed, so I think it is safe to assume that no one would recognize it. However, I wouldn't recommend using it unless it is a life or death situation." He then let out a chuckle of amusement. "That is if you can activate it."

Her first hadn't gone very well. Though the Tenseigan Chakra could be activated through will, the user had to constantly keep a part of their mind focused on it. Sakura and her Inner were perfectly in sync, but even then, it was very hard. When the user wanted to perform a jutsu of any sort, they had to balance two different waves of chakra. And of course, the two waves were completely different in chakra amount. The Tenseigan Chakra mode was just like a constant noise in the back of the user's mind. It wasn't taxing, the Ōtsutsuki made sure of that.

Sakura scowled lightheartedly. "I will, one day, so you just watch."

Toneri had an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm sure you will."

Sakura smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

Sakura petted her crow summon. Kurogarasu was perched on her shoulder. Toneri had just showed her how to adjust the size of her summon by adjusting her chakra. By pushing an overload of Ōtsutsuki chakra into her summoning tattoo, Kurogarasu and Hagetaka appeared in their full forms. However, is she inserted a suppressed amount, they appeared in a size which Sakura could pass off as an ordinary summon.

Kurogarasu let out a small caw, rubbing it's head against her hand.

Sakura held out her hand and Kurogarasu shifted onto her hand. She flung her arm up and Kurogarasu spread it's wings. Sakura giggled when the wings whacked her in the face.

Several other crows flew over head, cawing their heads off. Though Sakura still considered them her summons, they were more like Kurogarasu's underlings. Still, she was an Ōtsutsuki, and so, they obeyed her.

"Mirai!" Sakura called.

The white haired girl puppet shot into the room. It waited patiently in front of Sakura.

"I want to go to the moon." Sakura said. "Will you tell Toneri?"

The puppet nodded. It then burst out of the room just as quickly as it had come in.

A puppet controlled using a Puppet Cursing Sphere shared the controller's will. So, in a way, Toneri's puppet's moved according to what Toneri would have done in that made situation. Toneri's thoughts and feelings reflected the actions of the puppets.

Sakura settled Kurogarasu back onto her shoulder and slowly made her way out of the training cave. She made her way through several stone tunnels and came to a stop at a huge rock. She made several hand signs and slammed her hand onto the rough surface. Just like the one in the Heir choosing ceremony, the rock split down the middle and Sakura stepped out.

She took in a deep breath, the air tickling her throat. She pushed more chakra into her tattoo and smoke surrounded Kurogarasu. The crow summon reappeared seconds later in it's original form. It towered over Sakura and lowered it's head in what seemed like a greeting. Sakura giggled and nodded back.

"Will you take me to the moon?"

Kurogarasu gave a nod and Sakura jumped onto it's back.

Kurogarasu and Hagetaka, unlike most of the summons Sakura had seen, could not communicate to her through speech. However, they could till understand each other.

In a few minutes, Kurogarasu gave one more flap of it's wings before landing without a sound.

They made their way up to the hill where Sakura had stood before. Sakura thanked her summon and dismissed it, telling it to do whatever it wanted to until she called it back. Kurogarasu rose into the air and took off, going to whatever crows did in their free time. She looked back up at the artificial sun before wandering into the ancient ruins of the Ōtsutsuki village.

* * *

"It's time."

At Toneri's voice, Sakura looked up from where she had been inspecting a drawing on one of the castle walls. It was of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya and the Shinju, the Divine tree.

"Already?" Sakura asked.

Toneri nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on however you wish to view it."

Sakura grinned and jumped to her feet. "How much time passed on Earth?" She asked.

Toneri chuckled. "I cannot tell you that." He then held up something. "I got you a few spare clothes." He said, handing Sakura the scroll. "Having only one set might be a bit uncomfortable."

Sakura pouted. "How are we going to pull this off?" Toneri blinked. "What kind of story are we going to lay out?"

Toneri smiled. "It's much simpler this time. Konoha knows about Inner's existence, as well as her purpose." He he said. "We're going to play the trauma defense card."

* * *

"When will we meet next?" Sakura asked.

Toneri shrugged. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

Sakura huffed. "Jeez."

Toneri patter Sakura on the head. The pinkette looked up her her older sibling figure. "Once everything is over, we can move back to the moon." He said. "Just you and me."

Sakura frowned. "But won't we be lonely? How about all our summons and the puppets?"

Toneri nodded. "Also them."

"How about my friends in Konoha?"

It was Toneri's turn to frown. "Do you really need them?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. They're fun to be with."

"Why don't we wait and see?" Toneri asked. "We can both meet your friends one by one and if we both like them, we can bring them with us."

Sakura nodded. "Okay!"

Toneri smiled and pointed in a certian direction. "Konoha lies in that direction. Please keep heading straight."

Sakura nodded. She summoned Hagetaka and clambered onto it's back.

"Stay safe, Sakura-sama."

Sakura smiled. "You too, Toneri!"

* * *

They had been flying pretty low when she heard the explosion. Unable to hold back her curiosity, she told Hagetaka to change course, flying higher and heading towards the explosion. A few more followed shortly after.

Hagetaka slowed and began flying in a circular motion. Sakura leaned over the side, catching sight of a white bird like thing. The explosions stopped for a while, before, Sakura tensed. The white bird like thing stopped in it's motions, before slowly rising, headed towards her. Sakura let out a curse. Hagetaka let out a cry of intimidation and Sakura stopped it from flying at the approaching bird.

Soon, Sakura realized that it wasn't really a bird, and more like a huge white thing shaped into a bird. A blond guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it smirked down at her form his standing position atop his bird.

"What do we have here, uh? Were you spying?" The guy asked.

Sakura kept her head lowered, not sure how to answer that question.

The guy leaned just slightly closer. "Man, that is one huge, creepy looking bird." He muttered to himself.

Sakura didn't make any moves.

"Now, why don't you come down so Danna and I can see who you are?" That was all the warning Sakura got before the blond flung a handful of clay at her. With a hand sign and a "Katsu!", the clay exploded.

Hagetaka swerved to the right to avoid the bombs.

_'These people are different from anyone or anything we've ever me. We need to get away.'_

Sakura pressed herself down against her summon's back to try and escape another explosion. Hagetaka went into a nose dive.

_'Kura-chan! Below! Senbon!'_

Sakura looked down, noting the senbon flying towards her. She was about to tell Hagetaka to move to the right to avoid them, when she noticed the miniature bird shaped bomb coming her way. She instantly decided that it was a homing type. Hagetaka raised it's wings in an attempt to guard from the bombs. Sakura sent her summon back before it could protest and fell through the sky.

Midair, she bit her thumb and smeared the blood across her tattoo. Kurogarasu appeared in a puff of smoke. It moved sharply to the right, leaving the senbon and the bomb to collide.

"I though that bird was a summon lent to you, un." The blond called down to her from a top his own bird. "Cause you look way to young to own a summon. Guess I was wrong, un."

_'We can't continue to guard against attacks coming from both above and below.'_ Inner Sakura said. As if on cue, the force of an explosion knocked Sakura off Kurogarasu. A dozen or so senbon flew past her. One left a cut on her neck as it flew past, and a few dug themselves into her leg. Sakura let out a small cry, wondering what kind of strength her opponent on the ground had. The senbon had managed to pierce through her leg, and had buried themselves deep into her muscle.

She sent back her summon, which managed to confuse the homing missile. Doing as told, Sakura summoned Mirai just as she flipped, landing clumsily but on her feet. Mirai, who was literally Toneri's protectiveness in humanoid shape, opened it's mouth and shot out a hand...er...mouthful of senbon, knocking the opponent's off course.

The blond jumped off his bird, landing next to his partner.

"You are a puppeteer too?" A gravely voice asked. If Sakura had to guess, it sounded mildly interested. The blond groaned.

Sakura dropped into a stance, her right hand held out in front of her while her left was curled into a fist beside her. She hissed in pain as she moved her right arm, dully noting that the sleeve had been burned off, and a nasty looking burn was present.

"Yet, I see no chakra strings." The huge mass of what Sakura guessed to be wood turned to the blond. "Nowadays, even little children appreciate real, eternal art."

The blond scoffed. "They're just corrupted." He then turned to Sakura. "Oi, brat! Why don't you drop that puppet and learn to fight with bombs? That's what we adults call _real_ art."

"Adult, he says. Do not listen to this fool." Came the sharp retort. "His brain has been damaged by all the explosions going on around him. Now, what were you doing here." The blond, who looked ready start an all out argument, paused at his partner's question.

"Oh yeah. Who are you, un?"

Sakura realized that her knees were shaking. She gritted her teeth and dug her heels deeper into the ground. Her Inner cautiously told her to reveal her name. _'We need to know exactly what they want.'_

"Sa-sakura."

"No surname?" The puppeteer asked.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

"Isn't Haruno the clan from Kiri?" The blond asked.

Sakura nodded stiffly.

"That one that was killed off." The puppeteer added. "I heard that there were no survivors."

"Well, you heard wrong." Sakura couldn't help but snap back.

The blond grinned. "You can always show us proof, you know?"

_'Take off your hood. Buy me some time, enough for me to awaken. It won't hurt to be cautious.'_

Sakura slowly reached up and buried her fingers in the soft cloth of her hood. She then slowly pushed it back.

The blond whistle. "Pink hair, un?"

A clattering sound came from the puppeteer. "You would make a nice puppet." The blond made a gagging motion.

"So, you probably are who you claim to be. Pink hair is the proof of the Haruno clan head." The puppeteer said. "Why is someone like you wandering around the Fire country."

The blond's mouth fell open. "You're a clan head?" He asked, the exact same moment Sakura replied sarcastically.

"I wan't really _wandering around_. I was going home, until you people interrupted me."

"Home?" The blond asked. "I though you came from Kiri..."

"Nope. I live in Konoha now." Sakura chirped.

The blond blinked. "Oh."

Sakura wondered why she was having a civil conversation with a pair of people who looked like they were a few screws loose. "So, who are you people?"

The blond drew back. "That's confidential, un." He said in a superior tone.

Sakura couldn't help it. "Inner says you're bad people."

The blond blinked. "Inner?"

Sakura nodded. "My Inner Spirit." She said. "She knows a lot of things."

"Well then, you should listen to your Inner. Didn't you parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" The blond asked. Clearly, he was having fun.

Sakura shrugged. "Nope. I have no clue who my parents are." She said. "Clan traditions."

The blond smirked. "That's sad."

"Deidara. We must head back."

The blond, Deidara, made a whining sound. "Che." He then indicated towards Sakura. "Hey Danna! What about the brat?"

The puppeteer, referred to as 'Danna', turned to look at her. "I don't think you can call anyone brat." He ignored Deidara's cry of protest. "Tell me, Sakura. Do you think art is eternal? Do you think it is endless?"

Sakura blinked. She thought of all the stories, myths and legends passed down to her by her clan. She though of all the Ōtsutsuki stories Toneri had told her. "Yeah."

'Danna' made a low sound of satisfaction. "Very well. Deidara, we're leaving."

"What the hell, Sasori no Danna, un? _Do you think art is eternal?_ Course not! When the brat said yes, you're gonna let her go? What if she said no?"

The puppeteer, also known as Danna, who's real name was probably Sasori, looked away dismissively. "Then I would have killed her."

Deidara looked ready to burst. "And how does that work? If you're not gonna kill her, I'll-"

"Kill her? And how, I wonder, are you going to do that?"

Deidara whipped around and noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_'I can see Konoha now.'_ Her Inner said encouragingly. _'Why don't you send back Kurogarasu? You'll drain your chakra before you get there.'_

Sakura, mentally agreeing, landed her summon and sent it back. She had managed to escape while the two odd shinobi had been fighting. She knew that Sasori knew what she had been doing, and she also knew that he had purposely let her go.

_'We were very lucky the people were weird. If they had decided to fight, we would have had to awaken, and it wouldn't have been pretty.'_

After a few moments of thinking, Sakura had decided to pull out the senbon. Blood had rushed out of the wound, but inner Sakura had calmly told her that it would help build up the image of the lie she was planning to tell.

As she dragged herself towards the gates of the place she had claimed to be 'home', she wondered how much time had passed.

* * *

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu had been on gate duty when a small, lone figure had appeared in the distance. Izumo, who had noticed first, nudged Kotetsu, who shrugged. The two Chunin readied their stances, just in case, as the figure came closer.

"You know, I'm sure who ever it is just a mere child." Kotetsu said after a while of eye squinting. "And I can't sense any other chakra signals."

Izumo nodded slowly. "I'll go check it out."

Kotetsu nodded and Izumo moved from his position.

As Izumo approached the figure, he realized that yes, they looked no older than ten, someone who should have still been in the Academy.

Izumo shot out in front of the figure, a girl, now that he looked closer. The girl didn't even blink as she slowly looked up at him with blank, empty looking eyes.

Izumo tried not to blink. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ko...no...ha?" The girl asked. Her voice was shaky. Izumo noted that the girl was heavily injured. The sleeve on her right arm looked like it had been burned off, and her arm was burned. Blood was pouring out of a wound on her leg and she had several scratched from what looked like kunai on the side of her neck.

Izumo nodded.

The girl let out a relief sigh and collapsed. Izumo quickly caught her.

"Who is she?" Kotetsu asked as Izumo appeared beside him. Izumo shrugged. "I'm going to take her to the hospital." He said. "And then report to the Hokage."

Kotetsu shook his head. "Our shift's over anyways. I'll go tell the Hokage." The two nodded, then split up.

* * *

The moment Minato had received the report of a pink haired girl appearing at the gates, he had dropped the file he had been sorting through. Kotetsu told him that the girl had been brought to the hospital and Minato had ordered his sectary to sort through his file before he had rushed out of his office. At the hospital, the nurse at the front desk had told him that the 'pink haired girl' was now having her injuries examined, and had apologetically told Minato that he was going to have to wait.

Three hours or so later, a nurse told Minato that the girl's injuries had been stabilized and that though visitors weren't really supposed to be permitted, the Hokage could be an exception. Though usually, Minato have told the nurse off for this, he was too worried to even care about it at the moment.

He quietly opened the door to the room the nurse had told him, and let out a sigh in relief. He was no doctor, but he did know ow to recognize the signs of pain or distress on someone's face.

As he sat beside the girl's bed, he made a mental note of things he had to do in order to calm himself down. He needed to find out what had happened as well as alert Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the Uchiha about this. He also needed to secure Sakura a place in the Academy. He knew the bases of her skills, and he knew Sakura would have no problem with keeping up with her age group class. Itachi was out on a mission. He would have to be alerted the moment he got back. He would also have to tell Shisui and Kakashi...

Minato sighed. The doctor had told him that Sakura would most likely wake up in a few days. That gave him enough time to sort through everything.

* * *

The first thing Sakura saw upon slowly awakening was white. A white ceiling, a white pillow, white sheets, and a white blanket. She groaned, instantly alerting the few people in her room of her awakening.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura quickly sat up at her voice, and several hands pushed her back onto her bed.

"Don't sit up yet. You'll open your injuries."

Sakura blinked, and looked up at the grinning face of Kushina. Mikoto sat beside her best friend, smiling gently at her.

"Miko-san? Shina-san?"

Kushina nodded. "Thanks goodness! Sakura-chan! We were all so worried!"

Sakura blinked. "Worried? Did something happen?"

Kushina and Mikoto glanced at each other. "What do you remember, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked. During this time, Fugaku and Minato had joined them at the bed.

"Remember?" Sakura asked.

Minato nodded. "You went back to Kiri with Kagetsu-san, right?"

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Yeah! And then I visited the compound and I grabbed a few sets of clan clothes and played with Mangetsu and Suigetsu and then..." She trailed off. Her eyes went blank again. "I don't remember."

Minato smiled reassuringly. "Really? Why don't you ask Inner if she remembers?"

"Inner remembers." Sakura said.

"Then why doesn't she...?" Mikoto trailed off.

Sakura smiled. "She said it's best if I don't remember."

* * *

Minato stood up to meet Inoichi as the Yamanaka exited the interrogation room. "So?"

Inoichi shook his head. "Her Inner completely shut me our of Sakura's memories." He said. "However, she gave me a few hints."

"Hints?"

Inoichi nodded. "I wasn't able to see who Sakura has been with all this time, but her Inner told me that whatever she had been through, it would leave a permanent mental scar on the girl. This is probably why Inner locked up the memories."

"So, a defense against trauma?" Minato asked thoughtfully.

Inoichi nodded.

* * *

"Ruto!" Sakura jumped onto the blond boy who had entered the office.

Naruto's grin widened and he wrapped the pinkette into a huge hug. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura grinned and wriggled out of the blond's grasp. "Long time no see!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah!"

Minato smiled fondly and slowly shook his head. "I've called Sasuke-kun." He said, not really sure if the two had heard him. "He should be arriving-"

The door was slammed open, and there stood a panting Sasuke. Itachi stood behind him, looking like he had just come home from a peaceful walk, not run to keep up with his brother's frantic steps.

"Suke!" Sakura rushed forwards, Sasuke mimicking her actions from the other side of the room. Sakura jumped onto the Uchiha, sending the boy tumbling onto the floor with her on top. Sasuke grunted as he hit the ground. Sakura winced, and with a grin plastered onto her face, muttered an apology. Sasuke opened his eyes and grinned back.

"Yeah!" Naruto soon jumped on top of them.

Sasuke, who had been at the bottom, let out a yelp, but didn't complain. Minato let out a sigh. A few seconds later, Naruto got off and Sakura quickly followed. Sasuke scrambled to his feet and brushed off his clothes. He glared at Naruto, who glared right back.

Sakura then proceeded to hug Itachi. The older Uchiha hugged her back briefly before fondly ruffling her hair.

"It feels like it's been such a long time!" Sakura gasped out. "You look like you've grown so much."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. "That's cause it _has_ been a long time." Naruto said.

At Sakura's confused look, Sasuke's expression became serious. "Sakura. You've been gone for four years."

* * *

"Shiro is waiting for me at our meeting place, the Akatsuki are waiting for our report, and you expect me to just blindly follow this kid around? You may be the last Ōtsutsuki alive, but you are not kaa-san."

Toneri shot the black blob a look. "Please do not disrespect Sakura-sama." He said. "And besides, I am not the last Ōtsutsuki alive, and Sakura-sama is not just a kid."

"Sakura-sama." The black blob shifted its form into a slightly more humanoid shape. "Who is she to you anyways?"

Toneri stood up. "Sakura-sama is a direct descendant of Kaguya," The black blob froze in it's rippling. "And is the current head of the Ōtsutsuki clan."

The black blob shifted forms again. "Tch. Fine. Tell me where this Sakura girl is."

Toneri inwardly smirked.

"She is in Konoha." Toneri told him. He stopped the black blob before it could rush off towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf. "And I'm sure you will recognize her chakra."

The black blob stopped. "We'll see." Then, it vanished underground.

* * *

**So, new chapter is HERE! We rushed at the end, so there may be a few errors. (Probably a lot)**

**We had a lot of fun referring to Black Zetsu as the 'black blob'. We still don't know what Black and White Zetsu refer to each other as, so...yeah. Tell us if any of you know.**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**In case you weren't able to tell, the Uchiha massacre does not occur. This is cause Minato is frigging AWESOME! End of story~**

_**Darque: Mocks...Mocks...MOCKS! ARG! THEY ARE STARTING TOMORROW! **_

**Raven: Oh...Sad to be you...**

_**Darque: Gee, thanks.**_

**Raven: So, what subjects are there?**

_**Darque: A lot.**_

**Raven: Uh...what subjects are you confident in?**

_**Darque: I am sure I am going to fail Chemistry, Physics, Biology, History, English, Math and Music. And that's all the subjects there are!**_

**Raven: Okay, I repeat, sad to be you.**


	7. 6: Of Lost Time and the Academy

_**Chapter SIX**_

Sakura spent around thirty minuted every night before she slept studying. She still had problems reading some of the words, but had greatly improved. Her books were full of post-its and handwritten notes. Sometimes Sasuke joined her and they studied together.

Sakura sat back on her chair and stretched. School started tomorrow. The Uchiha clan had supplied for everything she needed. Mikoto had insisted she carry a few hidden weapons with her and Sakura had gladly taken them.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling giddy. She looked out the window and decided that it was around six. School started in around two hours. She got out of bed and changed into her Ōtsutsuki robes. She knew that it looked very impracticable, but she was the most relaxed and comfortable in the familiar material. She tired her green sash over her shoulder and got ready for the day. Her wardrobe now held three more sets of the Otsutsuki clothes, which Toneri had taken from the Haruno compound.

She wrapped bandages around her arms, scowling softly as she caught sight of her tattoo and remembered Toneri's harsh treatment the first time round.

_'We should make him buy us lunch when we next see him.' _Inner said. _'I forgot to mention it to him.'_

Sakura nodded in agreement. She straightened out her hair and stepped out of her room. Mikoto had already set up breakfast. Sasuke was already sitting at the table, waiting for her. Sasuke was awake, and that meant that it was around seven. Had she spent an hour in her room?

Mikoto had taken it upon herself to walk Sakura to her first day at the Academy. She had decided to drag Itachi, who had the day off, along with them.

Sasuke had offered to stay with her for at least the first few days, as despite her cheerful personality, she was 'socially disabled', as Sasuke claimed.

Sakura had pouted, but had inwardly agreed; she had never interacted much anyways.

They left the house early, and made their way towards the academy.

"You'll make so much friends!" Mikoto told Sakura. Sakura smiled.

Sasuke shrugged. Instead, he turned to Sakura. "Are you sure you can move around in that thing?" He indicated towards her clothes.

Sakura nodded. "I've lived in this thing my whole life, and not once have I had any problems moving."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Okay."

They entered the academy with half an hour to spare. Mikoto and Itachi bid them farewell and left. Sasuke led Sakura towards their classroom.

* * *

"Ruka-sensei!"

Umino Iruka, their teacher, looked up from where he had been going through the final teaching plans of the day.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." He glanced at her clothes. "Those are pretty different from what we see in Konoha."

Sakura grinned. "It's my clan's standard clothing." She told him.

Iruka had been introduced to Sakura by the Hokage a few days before the first day. Sasuke scowled, knowing that it was anything but 'a friendly meeting between future teacher and student'. Though the Hokage genuinely like Sakura, it was more to warn Iruka of her Inner.

"Can I sit wherever I want?"

Iruka smiled. "Sure, go ahead and pick a seat."

They were one of the earliest ones. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Where'd you sit?" She asked.

Before Sasuke could reply, a couple of girls who had come before them ran up to him. They shoved Sakura aside, and crowded around him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" One of them asked.

Sakura groaned from her place on the floor.

Sasuke scowled at the girls. He tried to get past them to help Sakura, but two girls blocked him. "Who's the pink weirdo? Is she new? Why are you hanging out with her?" One of them asked. "Why don't yo-"

"Get out of the way." Sasuke snapped. He roughly shoved past them and reached Sakura's side. "You okay?"

Sakura's eyes were narrowed, her fists clenched. _"You think I'm allowed to tear-"_

Sasuke nudged her shoulder in an attempt to make her snap out of it. "No." He was quite used to this side of Sakura. Itachi had told him a few things about the Haruno clan, and he had been interested. He had read several scrolls on them and while he couldn't find any clan jutsus or anything, but he knew that all Haruno's had things called Inners, and he also knew that their defense mechanisms weren't pretty.

There had been a time in the park when a boy slightly older than them had knocked her over the rail. Sasuke had only seen his brother move as smoothly as Sakura had when she had flipped neatly and had landed in a crouch. She had then proceeded to attack the boy, only to be stopped by Itachi.

Sakura sighed.

Sasuke smirked slightly and pointed wordlessly towards the window side, completely ignoring the complaining girls. Sakura pranced over. "You sit there?" She asked. "Window or outside?"

"Window." Sasuke shrugged. "The dobe sits beside me. We're the only ones in that row." Sakura stepped back to let him pass. Sasuke entered the row first and scooted towards the window.

"And Naruto sits here." Sakura said, more to herself than anything.

More and more children pooled into the classroom. Sasuke pointed out a few of them. A boy called Nara Shikamaru sat behind them. Akimichi Choji followed his friend.

Naruto came into the classroom a few minutes later. He waved enthusiastically at Iruka before heading straight towards them. "Hey, Sakura-chan, teme!"

Sasuke scowled. "Dobe."

Sakura jumped to her feet. "Hi, Ruto!"

The glares Sakura had been receiving multiplied. Everyone liked Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto. Girls liked Sasuke as the dark, mysterious boy, Naruto was popular for his cheerful personality, as well as his position as the Hokage's son.

And then there was Sakura, the _new_ student.

A blonde girl flaunted into the room, a group of girls following her. She looked around, her eyes landing of Sasuke, and he let out a small groan. What had he done in his previous life to receive such punishments?

His fears were proven true when Ino came up to him, entering the row in front of him. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She then turned to Naruto. "You too, Naruto-kun?" She then looked at Sakura, who seemed to be in a world of her own. "And who might you be?" She asked. "Are you new?"

Sakura didn't reply. Her eyes were blank, and she didn't move as Ino waved her hand in front of her face. "He-"

"Ino!" Naruto called. "How's your day been so far?"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as Naruto successfully distracted the girl.

Ino moved over to flirt with Naruto, who shot back without an ounce of hesitance. However, she soon came back to Sakura. "Hello?" She scowled. "Hey! I'm talking to you."

Sasuke's eyes widened a split-second before Sakura blinked. His hand flew forwards, grasping for Sakura's wrist the same time Naruto did.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto tugged on her wrist.

Sakura blinked, and the blank look cleared from her eyes.

"Sakura, you can't just do that." Sasuke scowled gently.

Sakura blinked, and her arms relaxed. "Oh. Sorry."

Ino stared at Sakura, then at the girl's hands. Sakura's fingers had been centimeters away from her eyes. She fell back into her seat, taking a few deep breaths.

"Wh-what's with those clothes? You have no fashion sense whatsoever. I bet you can't even move around in those." Ino gasped out, still trying to sound brave.

Sakura sneered. "I don't fight in these unless I have to." She snapped back. "I'm wearing battle attire underneath!"

Not wanting Sakura to fly over and kill the girl, Sasuke scoffed. "How stupid can you be, threatening a person being housed by the Uchiha clan?"

"Wa-wait, Uchiha clan?" Ino turned to Sakura. "You live in the Uchiha compound?" She whipped around to face Sasuke. "Why is she allowed in your compound?"

"Tachi found me and saved me, and he brought me back to Konoha." Sakura growled. "Hokage-sama told me to stay with them."

"Don't call Itachi-kun random nicknames!" Ino snapped.

"Tachi let me call him Tachi!" Sakura snapped back. She then slapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to talk to you. Inner said that I'll catch your stupid."

Ino looked ready to burst. "How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

"Who I think I am? Who do you think _you_ are?"

Ino scoffed. "I'm the heir to the Yamanaka clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha!"

"And I'm the head of the Haruno clan. And as far as I know, a head is above a heir."

"You? Head?" Ino sneered. "Right. Besides, I've never even heard of the Haruno clan. I bet they're just a bunch of people playing ninja!

_"Sasuke? Now may I tear her apart? First, she makes fun of Kura-chan, and now, she's disrespecting our clan! Under Senri-sama, it would be considered treason to not get rid of those rude to us!"_

Sasuke stiffened. 'When Sakura starts referring to herself as 'Kura-chan', it means that her Inner has taken over.' Itachi had said. 'Watch over her carefully.'

"Ino?" Sasuke asked.

Ino turned to him. "Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "The Haruno clan were a very important and well known clan in Kiri. You would have known that if you had spent half your time learning instead of being a waste of space. And didn't your parents ever tell you that it's rude to disrespect the dead?"

"What's going on?" Iruka stepped up beside them.

"She-she attacked me!" Ino accused, pointing at Sakura. "She tried to stab me in the eye!"

Iruka glanced at Sakura, who bit her lip. "Inner told me that she was dangerous."

A girl who had been standing beside Ino gasped "You're the freak." She gasped. "The pink haired one who claims to have a voice in her mind."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Inner does exist. She saved me multiple times" She scowled.

Iruka raised his hands. "Now, first, Sakura, you cannot just stab people in the eyes." He said. "Please tell your Inner that." He then turned to Ino. "Ino, I don't know how much you know about the Haruno clan, but I can assure you that all Harunos did, in fact, had Inner spirits."

"Ino said all these rude things about Sakura-chan's clan." Naruto butted in.

Iruka turned back to Ino, a stern look on his face. "Is this true?"

Ino crossed her arms, attempting to look in control. "Didn't her parents ever tell her that it's bad to lie?" She asked. "She says she's clan head."

"It's not my fault I don't have parents." Sakura shot back.

"How can you not have parents? You're born and living, aren't you?" Ino scoffed. "That's just weird."

"We're all under Senri-sama. Adults are required to raise all children equally. Most don't even know which child is whose. I don't know who my parents are, and it they knew who I was, they never approached me." Then, her tone darkened. "And, please do not disrespect Senri-sama."

"Ino. That is enough." Iruka scolded. "Do not just automatically assume that someone is lying just because their situation seems different from yours. Apologize to Sakura, and come and see me after school. You have detention."

* * *

Once the class had, to some extent, calmed down, Iruka called Sakura to the front of her class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka asked.

"Introduce?" Sakura repeated.

Iruka nodded. "Uh, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, stuff like that?"

Sakura grinned. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm the only Haruno left, and since I was the heir, that makes me the clan head. I like Suke, Ruto, Tachi, Shisui, Miko-san, Shina-san, Nato-sama and a whole other bunch of people. I also like the moon. I dislike chakra infused conflict. My hobbies are training and reading."

Iruka blinked. "Well, please make her feel welcome!" He said. He then sent her back to her seat beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's chakra infused conflict?" Naruto asked in his yell-whisper voice.

Sasuke decided to not even ask. Sakura lacked everything when it came to social skills, to the extent even _Uchiha Sasuke_ called her antisocial. However, she was actually very, very smart.

Iruka then turned to the board and began the day's class. "Today, we will be continuing our lesson on hand seals." He said. "Does anyone remember why we need hand seals?"

No one raised their hand.

Iruka sighed, and took a deep breath. He had prepared a long lecture about hand seals, and how important they were. He had just opened his mouth when Sakura put up her hand.

Iruka paused, then indicated towards the pinkette. "Yes?"

_"The exact amount of chakra required to perform a jutsu can be adjusted through the hand seals."_ She said.

Iruka slowly nodded, slightly surprised. "That is correct."

Once Iruka had turned back to the board, both boys turned to Sakura. "Uh...Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked. _"Yes?"_

"You're not Sakura-chan, are you?" Naruto blurted out. Luckily, only those around them had heard them.

_"Well, that depends on how you view us. Do you consider a person 'one' through their physical body or their mind? To you, are we one being with two minds, or two beings sharing a body?"_

Naruto nodded. "Yup, definitely not Sakura-chan."

'Sakura' narrowed her eyes. _"Anyways, why would you like to know?"_

"It's class time! Where's Sakura-chan?"

_"Kura-chan is asleep."_ Came the blunt reply.

"Wh-what?"

Sakura sighed. _"Ungrateful brat."_

"What did you say!?"

_"I just saved you from a lecture on hand seals."_ She said. _"Besides, Kura-chan's read these kind of things in her books and on scrolls so many times she could probably tell you what it said word for word in her sleep."_ She chuckled. _"Which, I guess, is what she's doing, in a way."_

Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura's Inner beat him to it. _"My job is to protect Kura-chan form everything. That includes boring lectured on things we already know."_

Sasuke decided that having an Inner spirit that could switch places with you when you found something to be boring, would be an useful thing.

* * *

It was finally lunch when Sakura woke up, taking her place as the dominant mind of Haruno Sakura's body.

Naruto and Sasuke had never been more grateful when their friend returned. Though Inner Sakura seemed even more knowledgeable than Sakura, she was so short tempered that she didn't hesitate to run at someone who had mumbled a few words that may or may not have been an insult. She was very rash and violent.

Sasuke knew that Iruka had known of the transition of spirits, but was grateful that he hadn't said anything.

And so, when Sakura returned to her body in the school playground, she was greeted by Naruto with a huge hug and a smile from Sasuke. She yawned. "What time is it?"

Sasuke sighed and gently whacked the girl on her head. "If you hadn't slept through all the classes, you would know."

Sakura yawned again before rubbing at her eyes. "It was boring. And I knew everything he talked about."

Sasuke sighed. "That's not the point." He said, pretending to be serious. "The point is that you left me and Naruto to suffer through said boring class whilst you slept away."

Sakura grinned. "Then you should sleep too!"

* * *

"So, how was your first day, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked as she placed a plate of dango in front of Sakura.

"Thanks, Miko-san!" The pinkette smiled and grabbed a stick. "It was very fun." She said. "But I already know what Ruka-sensei was saying."

Mikoto smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair.

* * *

Sakura had been walking to their final class of the day, during their first break, when she had felt it. A warm, familiar chakra. She quickly looked up and looked around, but saw nothing that could have sent out the signal. It was there, she she couldn't detect the exact location. It didn't help that there were so many students walking around.

* * *

Hyuga Neji was a proud person, and he also had the skills to back it up. He lived on his hatred for the Main family of the Hyuga clan, but there was one person in the whole entire world he had admitted to be indebted to, and that was the guy controlling the puppet that had appeared before him just before the Cursed Mark had been placed upon his forehead.

He didn't know who the puppet belonged to, who the mysterious voice had belonged to, or what his purpose of helping him was, but to a young boy that had just lost his father, who was about to be branded and bound to the family he hated so much, it was like not everyone had abandoned him.

The voice had said that there was nothing he could do to stop the Cursed Seal from being placed on Neji's forehead, but there was something he could do to make things slightly better. He would bind Neji to someone else. Someone who the voice had promised would not hurt him.

All the voice had asked for in return was for Neji to be friends with said person. If the voice had approached Neji with this now, Neji would have found it very suspicious. However, he hadn't, and that was something Neji wasn't too bothered about.

And so, when he felt a warm feeling on his forehead, a feeling he had felt when the puppet had brushed it, he had to stop himself from ripping off his headband to touch the mark. He glanced around, but didn't see white hair of any sort.

He let out a sigh and turned to head towards the rooftop to spend his break there.

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she felt the Toneri's chakra move away from the crowd. She still hadn't managed to find the time to explore the rest of school, so she had no idea where the signal holder was going. She quickly told Naruto and Sasuke that she was going to go to the toilet, before she broke away from them. She chased after the chakra signal as it went up several numbers of stairs. She concealed her chakra before the crowd thinned out, in case the person was someone who could sense chakra. She didn't want to freak them out or anything. Deciding the guy was heading up to the roof, she body flickered up.

She stopped outside the door labeled 'Rooftop'.

_'Summon Mirai.' _Inner said. _'Toneri told me that Mirai had been the vessel used to tamper with the Cursed Seal. The Hyuga will surely recognize it.'_

Sakura did as told, trying to adjust her chakra levels so that it couldn't startle the Hyuga with a sudden flare. She stepped out onto the roof and positioned herself, then nodded at Mirai.

The puppet moved towards the door and opened it quietly. Sakura activated her Byakugan and watched as the Hyuga jumped in surprise.

She watched as the Hyuga froze. Mirai flicked it's hand in the universal 'come here' motion. The Hyuga slowly walked towards the door. Mirai moved backwards. Sakura deactivated her Byakugan just as the Hyuga stepped through the door. Sakura raised her head and met the Hyuga's white ones.

"Hyuga-san?"

The long haired boy dropped into a stance. "Who are you?"

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura." She said. "Haruno Sakura." She raised her hand and Mirai floated over to her. "I'm sure you've heard of me before. From my friend."

The boy frowned.

"From Mirai and the mysterious voice." Sakura said, then brushed Mirai's arm with her own. "When they helped you, all those years ago."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"He told me." Sakura said. "I'm sure he has told you of the true person you are bound to." Sakura held up her hands. "That person is me."

The boy stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Now, please tell me your name."

Neji flinched. Should he? He had seen how the Cursed Seal affected the Branch family members. So far, he had been spared of such fate, seeing as Hinata was so pathetic that she wouldn't even think of activating the seal, and even if she did, it wouldn't work. But now, if this girl was telling the truth, the person he was really bound to had appeared. The voice from before had promised that she would not harm him, but he winced as he remembered seeing someone from there branch family who had had his Cursed Mark activated. He had seen the raw pain in his eyes.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I can just refer to you as pretty hair."

Neji winced. "Hyu-hyuga Neji." He said before he could stop himself.

Sakura smiled. "Neji." She said.

Neji nodded. He didn't know the warm feeling in his chest when he heard the girl say his name, but it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. "Yes."

Sakura bounded towards him. "Well, Neji," she stuck out her hand and Neji, whose brain was still short-circuiting, took it, "I hope we can be friends."

"Uh..."

Sakura giggled. "Come on, Neji!" She grabbed the frozen Hyuga's hand and dragged him out onto the roof.

* * *

"Where were you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "We waited for you, but you didn't come back."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. I wandered onto the roof and I sort of forgot the time." It wasn't really a lie.

Sasuke sighed. "Be careful." He said, and ruffled her hair. Sakura hummed.

"We have Taijutsu next." Naruto said. "Are you sure you can move around in that?"

Sakura huffed. "I can." She said.

The three entered the gym, where the rest of their class had already assembled. Iruka smiled at them as they entered the room. "Now, Taijutsu is a form of fighting style which doesn't require chakra. There are several forms of Taijutsu where attacks can be enhanced by chakra, such as the famous slug Sannin, Tsunade and her chakra enhanced strength."

The students began whispering to each other. Iruka cleared his throat. "Today, we will begin the practical part of our classes, and put the theories we have learned to use."

"Theories?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. We did all these boring stuff before." He grinned. "You got to miss all that. You're so lucky!"

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura slowly raised her hand. Iruka nodded. "Yes?"

"You said that Taijutsu is a form of non-chakra infused combat. In that case, are all forms of combat with no chakra considered Taijutsu?"

Iruka frowned. "Well, when we say Taijutsu, we are talking of the form and style." he said. "So what we consider Taijutsu all have a proper form and structure."

Sakura nodded. "Oh."

"Jeez, Sakura-chan. Why are you complicated?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke huffed. "You're just too simple minded."

"Are we allowed to use any form of Taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

Iruka nodded.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha but Iruka quickly spoke up before their fight could escalate. "As I was saying, we will be putting what we have learnt into action. You will be put into pairs and will be sparring against each other." He said. "Giving up is allowed, and once the opponent has given up, you cannot attack them. Also, once you have given up, you cannot attack. Once your match is over, wait for the others to finish as well. We will go through the things we noticed."

The class burst into more conversations. Iruka sighed.

Sasuke smirked, feeling confident. Naruto glared at him one more time before looking the other way. Sakura just blinked at the two.

Iruka walked around, pairing the students together. He stopped in front of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. He glanced between the three of them. "Uh...Okay. Naruto with Ino." The blond groaned. "Sasuke, you're with Choji." He turned to Sakura. "You're with Ami."

Sakura blinked. "Okay!"

* * *

Ami smirked at Sakura. "Well, I'll have to commend you for scaring that Ino-pig." She said. "However, I wont forgive you for being so close to Sasuke-kun all the time. Get ready to face the consequence."

Sakura blinked and glanced around the area. Sasuke was pummeling Choji, albeit pretty lightly, while Naruto was moving around Ino's attacks. Neither seemed to be taking it seriously. Sakura grinned. For such an academic failure, Naruto would be very reliable on the battlefield. That was, if fighting Ino was comparable to a battle.

Sakura turned back to Ami. "Right back at you."

Ami snorted. "You sound very confident."

Sakura's smile vanished, being replaced by a blank, emotionless face. "That is because I am confident." Even her voice was emotionless.

Ami crossed her arms. "Well, let's get this started." She said. "I practiced the theories while you don't even know them." She bragged.

_'Lies!'_ Inner snapped.

"I have perfect form and accuracy." Ami gloated. "I'll punch you so hard!"

Ami flew at Sakura with what the girl thought was 'perfect form and accuracy'.

Sakura eyes the girl's sloppy, unbalanced form with distaste and moved neatly to the side. Ami ran right past her and after taking a few stumbling steps, fell flat on her face.

A few of the students who had already finished their matches laughed as Ami got to her feet.

"That's cheating!" Ami cried. "Meet me head on!" She charged again.

Sakura, meeting the annoying girl's challenge, moved forwards as well. She focused on the girl's undefended spots, which was everywhere. It wasn't that hard, as the girl was moving at the speed of a snail.

Sakura dodged a poorly thrown blow and slipped right underneath Ami's non existing guard. She shoved her had against Ami's chest. Her Byakugan wasn't activated, but she had studied the human body structure enough to know the general location she would have to press.

She shoved just enough chakra to disrupt Ami's heartbeat for a second.

Ami screamed in pain and stumbled away, clutching her chest. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Iruka rushed over to them. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ami clutched at her pain. "My chest hurts!" She wailed.

Iruka turned to look at Sakura, who already had a half lie ready on her lips.

"You said any form of Taijutsu." She said. "In your list of Taijutsu examples, that should include the Hyuga clan's gentle fist. In my clan, we used a similar technique. We learn the locations of the tenketsu by heart."

At Iruka's look, Sakura frowned. "Inner knew them. She taught me." She curled her tongue around her canine tooth, like she did when deep in thought. "Besides, it wasn't a lot of chakra. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the chakra's already gone."

Iruka concentrated for a second and nodded. Yes, Sakura's chakra was nowhere to be seen in Ami's system.

Ami had finally calmed down enough to stop screaming. She eyed Sakura hatefully, as well as with a hint of fear. Iruka helped the girl to her feet. He called out to one of Ami's friends and told them to go to the nurse, just in case. The two girl quickly left.

Iruka then turned to Sakura. "No more life threatening moves." He said gently.

Sakura blinked. "She wouldn't have died." She said simply.

Iruka sighed. He turned and shooed the gathered students away. "Continue with your spars. If you're all done, gather in the middle again!"

* * *

"That was so cool, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "You just went shove, and Ami was screaming." He grinned. "That was awesome!"

Sasuke hn'ed. "It was impressive." He admitted, trying to channel his inner Itachi.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!"

After they had discussed the simple things such as how good form helped with strong attacks, Iruka had dismissed them. He had told them that in a few says, he would be splitting the class into pairs and would be assigning them a project. Sakura was excited about this 'assignment', having never done one before. Then again, there were a lot of mundane things Sakura had never done before.

* * *

Sakura had been reading through a scroll from the Haruno compound when she had sensed it. She slowly lowered her scroll and glanced around her room. Who was it?

_'Sakura-chan, the wall behind us.'_

Sakura slowly reached into the sleeve of her robes and pulled out a kunai. She whipped around just in time to block a blow aiming for her head. She jumped back just as her attack did and held up her kunai. "Who are you?"

Her attacker, who...or what Sakura categorized to be a black blob, straightened it's humanoid stance. "I see."

Sakura straightened, something telling her that she should recognize this chakra signal. "See what?" She asked. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes.

The black blob dropped into a crouch. "Sakura-sama, I, black Zetsu, acknowledge you as the head of the Otsutsuki clan, and in turn, will pledge loyalty to you."

* * *

**Here's chapter six.**

**Aaaannnddd here's Neji! :):):)**

**We'll go a bit deeper into the kind of relationship we plan for the two to have later on, probably in the next chapter.**

**PS: The curling the tongue around the canine tooth thing is something Darque does all the time :)**

_**Darque: I failed all my exams. I am sure.**_

**Raven: Yay! I didn't expect much from you in the first place.**

_**Darque: Thanks :)**_

**Raven: Uh...are you okay?**

_**Darque: Why wouldn't I be?**_

**Raven: You...er...thanked me for an insult?  
**

_**Darque: Did I? I'm perfectly fine.**_

**Raven: WARNING! DARQUE'S MIND HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN CRUSHED BY THE PRESSURE FROM HER EXAMS. I REPEAT- DARQUE'S MIND HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN CRUSHED BY THE PRESSURE FROM HER EXAMS.**

**Read and review!**


	8. 7: Of Ancestors and Pranks

**We are looking for a fanfiction, and we'd appreciate it if you could tell us if you think you know it. (Info at the bottom).**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

"Welcome! Come in, come in."

Minato ushered Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura into the house of the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He and Kushina then followed.

"Yo, Ji-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Hi, Biwako ba-chan!"

Minato sighed and whacked the back of his son's head. He then turned to the other two. "Sarutobi-sama, Biwako-sama, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." He then introduced the Third and his wife to the two kids.

Sakura blinked up at the man, who smiled down kindly at her. "Shinobi no Kami..." She murmured. "That's one of the stories Senri-sama allowed into the compound." She said. "That's so cool! Even Senri-sama respected you! You must be a really strong ninja!"

Hiruzen chuckled and patted the girl's head.

Dinner was set up. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were allowed to sit in the living room with their share of the food while the adults sat around the table, talking in hushed, serious voices.

After a while, Hiruzen appeared at the entrance of the living room. "Sakura-chan, can I talk to you?"

Sakura blinked in surprise while the two boys glanced at each other. Sakura got to her feet. She began making her way across the room when Inner's sharp voice made her lose her balance for just a second.

_"He knows! Maybe not anything that should make us any more careful than we are, he still knows something."_

That was all her Inner said before she was gone. Sakura inwardly stiffened. What did he know?

Hiruzen led Sakura out of the room and into what she guessed was his office, or something. Minato was also there. He smiled at her and Sakura shyly smiled back.

"The Haruno clan."

Sakura looked up as the Third began to talk.

"They are the descendants of Kaguya, the mother of all shinobi. Am I right?"

Sakura stiffed. "How do you know this?" She asked, not really sure where this was going.

Hiruzen shook his head. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to tell you off for hiding this, or anything." He smiled. "It is just that there are a lot of direct descendants in Konoha." He looked at her.

"The Hyuuga." Sakura murmured. "The Uchiha. The Senju. The Uzumaki..." Sakura didn't even realize that she had been mumbling under her breath until Hiruzen's chuckle brought her back.

"You seem to know a lot." Minato said.

Sakura brightened; this was one of the questioned she had a fake answer to. Well, it wasn't entirely fake.

"Yeah! Senri-sama often said that if none of the shinobi in this world had received training of any sort, we would be the most powerful, because of our Kekkei Genkai and stuff. But then he also said that there were other clans around the world that had received and passed down powers similar to ours."

"Powers?"

Sakura nodded. "The original dojutsu Kaguya-sama owned was the Byakugan. However, because we're the direct descendants, it's said that we can unlock the ultimate version of it. We only find out when we actually manage to do so." She relished at the hint of surprise in both men's eyes. "The Byakugan was passed down from Hamura-sama to the Hyuuga. The first ever individual form of the Sharingan appeared in Indra, the Uchiha clan's ancestor."

Hiruzen smiled. "You really do know a lot."

Sakura grinned. "I loved the stories, cause they seemed so cool and stuff. We weren't allowed out of the compound, or even on ground level in general, and we weren't allowed to train or anything if we were heir candidates. However, we were allowed to read about legends and stories, especially those that were related to our ancestors." She turned to Hiruzen. "That's why it was really cool when we were told stories of you. It was forbidden for us to read anything without Senri-sama's permission."

And that was the trick. Play Innocent, lay traps, draw away the story from what the other was hunting for. Reveal information that seemed important. Sakura knew that one should be able to find the proof of her tales _somewhere_ in the world had they bothered to search through all the libraries. They weren't lies, and they definitely weren't truths, but they were informative enough to draw the point of the talk away from what the two really wanted to know.

And if anything, Sakura was a master at mind games.

* * *

After hours of prodding, nagging and begging, Naruto had finally managed to get Sakura and Sasuke to agreed to help him with his latest prank.

Sakura had seemed interested, so Sasuke finally agreed. _('I need to make sure you two idiots don't get into trouble')_

"We're going to prank tou-chan's secretary." Naruto said. "She's so mean to me and no one likes her anyways. And she's always trying to flirt with tou-chan! Tou-chan's just too kind to fire her."

They discussed the prank, then put it into action.

Sakura entered the office first, looking lost. She then purposely bumped into the secretary, Banri Kasumi. _(It's baka for short')_ Kasumi stared down disdainfully at Sakura. "What are you going in here?" She asked haughty. Everyone in the office had gone quiet, watching them.

"I'm not suppose not talk to you, miss." Sakura said. "My Inner told me that interacting with stupids will make me stupid as well." She said, pouring out the 'innocent' aura. She blinked her best puppy eyes just for the sake of it.

A snort of laughter came from one of the people watching, only them to be roughly cut off by someone else.

"Well, then please tell you Inner that stupidity is not contagious." Kasumi gritted out.

"So, I won't catch it from you?" Sakura asked.

Kasumi blinked. "Huh?"

"You said it wasn't contagious, which means that I won't catch it from you. However, you didn't deny it. This means-"

"I am not stupid!" Kasumi snapped. Sakura took a few steps back and Kasumi, in hopes of further intimidating the girl, followed.

"Bu-"

"No buts." Kasumi screeched. "What are you doing here anyways, annoying brat?"

Sakura's eyes teared up.

Just then, something fell from above, landing on Kasumi's head.

This time, the entire room burst into laughter.

"Ops, sorry Kasumi!"

Kasumi looked left, meeting the gaze of Naruto. "I was aiming for Sasuke." The blonde said, pointing to the Uchiha who was standing in the complete opposite direction. "My hand slipped." He added. "Besides, it's just chalk dust."

"Just...chalk...dust..." Kasumi managed to grit out. How unfortunate that she couldn't yell at the boy, for he was the Hokage's son. Instead, she turned back to the girl. "Now, little girl, why don't you get out of here before you cause more trouble-"

"Ohhh! Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto darted up to them, acting surprised.

Sasuke quickly followed. "Yeah, Sakura. Mother was so worried when you didn't _come home_ right after school. She wanted to show you the dress _she bought you_. She put it in _your room_." He made sure to emphasize a few points.

Kasumi paled just slightly, catching onto what the Uchiha was hinting. "Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Kasumi's tone sweetened to a disgusting point at the end. She knew Sasuke since the Uchiha often came to the Hokage tower to see Naruto.

Sasuke inwardly groaned and pushed his disgust away. They had a prank to complete. "Hello, Kasumi-san." He said curtly. "Why did you make Sakura cry?"

Kasumi gave a panicked shake of her head. "We-well, she was just being the classic annoying girl, and so, I thought-"

"Sakura-chan's my friend!" Naruto announced, glaring at the woman. Acting or not, the thought that Kasumi had made Sakura cry enraged him. "So don't make my friends cry!"

Just then, the Hokage appeared from his office. "What's going on here."

Naruto ran up to his father. "Tou-san! Kasumi made Sakura-chan cry!"

Minato frowned and turned to the sweating woman. "Do you mind explaining?" She asked.

Kasumi gulped. "Well, you see-"

"She was so mean to Sakura!" Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto nodded. "She was all like 'get out before you cause trouble' and 'annoying brat' and all these horrible stuff!"

Minato's frown deepened. "Kasumi, I need to talk to you." He led the woman to his office.

During the commotion, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand with one of his, then Sasuke's wrist with the other. "Come on." He whispered. He dragged the two away from center of the office and to the side, near the door.

A few minutes later, Kasumi burst out of the office, crying. She ran out the door.

"Let's go." The three ran out.

* * *

"Great. Our first ever prank and we managed to get Kasumi fired." Sasuke groaned, not as disappointed as he sounded. He had never liked Kasumi anyways.

Naruto grinned, then turned to Sakura. "She didn't hurt you, right?" At this, Sasuke turned to her too.

Sakura shook her head and wiped away her 'tears'.

"That was some wicked acting." Naruto complimented. "Even tou-chan fell for it."

"He just didn't expect Sakura to have such a evil mind." Sasuke said, though he inwardly agreed with Naruto. If he hadn't known the plan before hand, he would have surely fallen victim to Sakura's tears.

"But hey! We accomplished much more than what we were aiming for! We were only trying to get Kasumi embarrassed enough to quit. Instead, tou-chan fired her!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke smirked, looking proud of himself. Sakura giggled and they shared a three-way high-five.

* * *

Neji looked up at the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. The door burst open in a rush of pink.

"Neji!"

Neji stiffened, and forced himself to remain calm. He stood up and offered the pinkette a stiff bow, trying not to make her angry. No matter what the puppet teen had told him, the thought of being punished through the curse overrode most of his thoughts.

Sakura skidded to a half in front of him.

"Hello...Sakura...sama." Neji mumbled.

Sakura giggled. "That sounds so weird." Neji flinched when Sakura reached out and patted his head. "Just Sakura." She said.

Neji nodded slowly. "As you wish."

Sakura sighed. Instead, she asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Neji shook his head.

"You didn't have to wait or anything, you know?"

Neji decided not to tell her that he had been waiting because he had no idea whether he was supposed to. Apparently, they were now friends. Were friends supposed to wait for each other before eating?

"Come on! Let's eat." Sakura plopped down onto the floor and Neji followed. Sakura talked about the things she had done that day at the Academy and what she had done afterwards. Sometimes, she compared Konoha to her previous home in Kiri. Though he didn't show it, Neji quite enjoyed Sakura's rants about the most random of topics. She had a very...interesting way of looking at things. And she kept complaining about how he should voice his thoughts.

"You're graduating this year, right?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura grinned. "I'm next year. This mean you're a year older than me?"

Neji blinked. "You are in...Hinata-sama's class?"

"Hinata? The Hyuuga heir?"

Neji nodded. He hesitated, then added. "She is the Hyuuga clan heir, but I personally believe that she does not deserve such a title. She is weak and pathetic at almost everything ninja."

Sakura noted the hardness in his voice. "Oh." She then smiled. "Well, being weak will only get yourself killed."

Neji nodded, somewhat surprised at Sakura's dismissal of the insult. Silence settled between them.

Neji buried his face into this lunch box. No matter what, he found himself unable to hate this girl, who seemed to naive and innocent. However, she held a certain air of confidence and authority.

"Sakura." Said pinkette looked up. "What is your clan like in terms of the line between the Main and Branch family?"

Sakura blinked. "We don't have a line."

Neji looked up. "No line?"

Sakura nodded. "In our clan, there are only two person who has more power than the rest, the clan head and the heir."

"So there are nothing along the lines of..." Neji trailed off and pawed at his headband. At Sakura's shake of her head, Neji scowled.

"But my clan does have darkness." Sakura said, and for once, her tone held no hints of her previous childishness. "Something no Haruno can ever escape."

She didn't elaborate.

* * *

At the Academy the next day, they were split into pairs. Sakura looked up when her name was called. "Sakura and Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke turned to her, and then pointed behind him. "Him."

"Oh."

"I feel so sorry for you." Naruto grinned. "Shikamaru's from the Nara clan, meaning he's supposed to be super smart, but he's so lazy."

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She repeated.

Sasuke sighed. When the class had been fully split up, Iruka told them to sit in their pairs. Sakura stood up and moved up a row, sitting in the seat Choji had been sitting in previously. Said Akimichi had moved to sit with a girl Sakura could put no name to.

"Now, think of an interesting topic on chakra you and your partner are interested in and prepare a presentation." Iruka said.

Naruto had been paired with Kiba, and neither of them looked too happy with it.

Sasuke was in a pair with a boy Sakura had never seen before and he looked pretty glad that he wasn't with one of his fangirls.

Sakura turned to the boy slouching onto the desk. "You're Shikamaru, right?"

The Nara looked up. "And you're Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "What do you want to do?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You can decide."

Sakura grinned. "I want to do something about the theory of chakra frequency."

At this, Shikamaru looked up. "What?"

"You know that chakra is required to perform a jutsu, right?" Shikamaru looked at her in a 'do you think I'm stupid?' kind of way. Sakura giggled. "Then you probably also know that the amount of chakra affect the power of the jutsu. That means one should be able to control chakra frequency according to what you need. We could do a bunch of stuff based on that idea."

Shikamaru thought over this for a while. It was an interesting topic, but how would they even be able to find out the amount of chakra used for something? He voice his thoughts out loud. "How troublesome."

Sakura smiled. "I have a friend who could help us."

* * *

Shikamaru blinked. "That's your friend?" He asked.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"And he is going to help us?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nodded again.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded a third time. She then quickly darted off, leaving Shikamaru to follow.

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga, who had been surrounded by a couple of girl, looked up at his name. So did the girls. Shikamaru instantly dubbed them as 'fan-girls'.

Sakura didn't seem to mind the deadly glares sent her way. Neji broke away from the girl and approached her. "Sakura-san."

"We have this project coming up! You have to help us!"

Neji blinked. "Project?"

Sakura nodded. "We-"

"Hey! We were talking to Neji-kun first." A girl shoved past the Hyuuga and planted herself in front of Sakura, trying to intimidate the girl with her height. "It's not nice to interrupt a person when they're talking."

Sakura nodded ."Exactly. Interrupt a _person_." She stepped around the stunned girl and grabbed Neji's wrist. She then body flickered them both back to Shikamaru's side.

Sakura tugged them away from the frozen group of girls.

She let them go when they had reached the roof. "Now..." She glanced at Shikamaru.

"So, we have this project thingy..." Sakura told Neji of their assignment and what they were planning to do.

Neji nodded slowly. "And where do I come in in this?" He asked.

Sakura smiled. "You can use your Byakugan, right?"

Neji nodded.

"Then you can see the amount of chakra and stuff, right?"

Neji nodded again, a frown on his face. "How do you know this?" He asked.

Sakura glanced around, then looked at Neji and Shikamaru with a serious expression. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Both boys nodded.

"Only the third and the current Hokage know."

Neji raised an eyebrow while Shikamaru nodded again.

"The Hyuuga ancestor is a dude called Hamura-sama."

Neji nodded an affirmative, but was holding back a chuckle. _Really? A_ dude_ called Hamura-sama?_

"The Haruno clan's ancestor is Hamura's mother." She said, and giggled at the shocked look on Shikamaru's face. Neji hid it better, but he looked pretty interested as well. "And so, we have similar Kekkei Genkai and stuff."

"You have the Byakugan?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yup! But I can't activate it anywhere, in case someone sees." Neither boys pressed her for the reason.

_'This is good. You followers are already learning!'_

Sakura inwardly sighed at her Inner's antics.

"Are you allowed to be telling us all this?" Shikamaru asked. "Like...clan secrets and stuff?"

Sakura shrugged again. "I changed the rules just now." She grinned. "I'm allowed to make the rules too, cause no one from my clan's there to stop me."

Both the Hyuuga and the Nara dropped the subject after that.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes came face to face with Neji, who was looking down at her. She bolted up and Neji only just managed to get out of the way before they hit foreheads.

"What were you doing?!" Sakura asked, rubbing her forehead. Sure, she hadn't dumped heads with the Hyuuga, but it sure felt like she had.

"I arrived, but you were asleep." Neji said, like it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

Sakura sighed. "Oh. Sorry." She turned to Shikamaru, who was still asleep. "Why didn't you wake him instead?"

Neji shrugged.

Sakura bot onto her knees and wobbled over to Shikamaru. "Hey. Wake up!"

Shikamaru groaned.

"Come on. Neji's here."

Shikamaru slowly blinked and sat up. "What?"

"It's time to start!" Sakura tugged on Shikamaru's arm.

"Took you long enough." Neji muttered. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura and Shikamaru had agreed to meet after school with Neji, and while waiting for the Hyuuga to arrive, the two had been watching clouds. However, they must have fallen asleep.

"Okay, let's start."

* * *

"It's like...a burst of chakra." Neji said after a while.

Sakura did another body flicker.

"Yeah. A burst of chakra."

Sakura sighed. "Uh...That was very...informative?"

Neji sent her a subtle glare. "It's very hard to explain." He sighed. "The chakra is compressed, then released. It's like an explosion of chakra, and it's almost like the force of the explosion moves you to the location you want to body flicker to."

Sakura nodded and jotted this down. "Anything else?"

Neji shook his head.

"Okay. Next..." Sakura trailed off.

"Genjutsu." Shikamaru spoke up. "We need to find someone who can cast a Genjutsu. Not too complex but not too simple either."

Sakura grinned. "I know where we can find someone who could help us." She said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"So, you would like to me to assist you in your assignment."

"Yes. Please!"

"Very well. Wait a moment while I inform oka-sama of my whereabouts."

* * *

Shikamaru stared as Sakura skipped back into the empty training grounds they had claimed to work on their project with the Uchiha heir in tow.

Neji felt just as surprised, though he hid it well.

"Tachi's gonna help us!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi just nodded politely at the two others in the clearing. Shikamaru nodded back, not sure what else to do.

Neji himself didn't really have a problem with the Uchiha, so when a nod was politely offered his way, he nodded back as well.

Itachi then performed a Genjutsu under Neji's watchful eye. The Hyuuga then told Sakura of what he had seen through his Byakugan and Sakura noted this down. Sakura then pleaded and begged and puppy-eyed some more until Itachi finally caved.

Sakura grinned. "I have a few Suiton jutsus." She said. "I've read somewhere that if two jutsus of the same nature are performed with the same amount of chakra, they can cancel out each other." Her eyes gleamed with pride. "The Suiryudan no jutsu is one of my clan specialties, and it my favorite one out of all water type techniques."

* * *

"Go first, Tachi." Sakura called across the lake. When Itachi showed the faintest signs of hesitation, she grinned. "Don't worry." She said, then tied a piece of cloth over her eyes. "There we go."

Itachi the proceeded to flash through a series of seals, so quickly that Shikamaru wondered how on earth he knew which one he was doing. He stopped on the last one, holding the jutsu in place, another action that required tremendous skill, and waited as Sakura went through hand seals of her own.

In sync, they called out "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"

* * *

After that, the Uchiha hightailed out of the training grounds as fast as Itachily possible, which was pretty damn fast, before Sakura could pull another 'Teary eyed girl' technique on him.

Sakura pouted. "It's not like I was going to ask him to perform a Katon jutsu or anything." She grumbled.

* * *

On the day of the presentations, Sakura sat on the seat beside Shikamaru's, waiting for Iruka's arrival. The classroom was full of the voices of chattering students, each buzzing with excitement at the idea of presenting. Shikamaru sighed. Were they the only pair not looking forward to it?

Iruka arrived a few moments later, and for once, everyone feel quiet on their own, eager to start. Iruka first went through a few rules, and told them that he expected the rest of the class to listen and to ask questions at the end.

Shikamaru groaned at the thought of having to answer questions until Sakura nudged him. "Maybe ours will be complicated enough that no one will ask questions." She pointed out.

Shikamaru hoped that that was the case.

* * *

Throughout the presentation of his classmates, Shikamaru was trying his best not to fall asleep. Most were very boring. A few were actually interesting. Not enough to keep his attention, but enough for him to glance up once or twice.

Sakura, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She raised her hand once in awhile and shot down the pathetic theories presented to her. Shikamaru was sure that some of Sakura's claims were not true at all. However, the pinkette took a logical, statistical, calculated approach to this and not even Iruka could say anything when Sakura sprouted a mouthful of numbers and figures Shikamaru couldn't make heads of tails out of.

The one topic both Shikamaru and Sakura equally liked was the one done by Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Through all the stuttering and the monotone voices, Sakura could tell that they were talking about the theoretical reason behind the strengths and the weaknesses of Elemental chakra, and why it went Fire-Wind-Lightning-Earth-Water-Fire.

Even Iruka seemed pleased with their work. By the end of the presentation, Hinata was blushing so badly she looked like a tomato while Shino looked as impassive as ever.

Sakura didn't even make a single offhanded comment about it.

The next presentation, done my Ami and some other girl, wasn't as pleasant. Shikamaru wasn't paying attention at all, but knew that it must have been pretty bad the way Sakura was muttering under her breath. She caught his gaze and scowled. "Did you hear that? What do they _think_ chakra is?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

Finally, or sadly, it was their turn to present.

Sakura skipped down the stairs and Shikamaru, after sighing half a dozen times, did the same.

Sakura reached into her sleeve as pulled out a scroll that held their notes. ('Passed down clan technique', she had said when Shikamaru had asked about it.)

"For this assignment, we decided to look into the idea of chakra frequency and characteristics, then build up our research around that idea." Sakura began. "We looked into the characteristics of chakra when it is molded into Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, then compared the two. We then looked farther into Ninjutsu and compared a Katon jutsu and a Suiton jutsu."

Most people already looked confused.

Good.

Sakura shot Shikamaru a look and the Nara sighed, but took over. "We also based a few of our ideas around existing theories. We confirmed that two techniques of the same nature type can cancel out each other if the amount of chakra used is the same. We came to the conclusion that this is because of the counterbalancing between the two jutsu. If one technique uses more chakra than the other, the weaker will be absorbed by the stronger. We also decided that the reason two techniques with different nature types cannot be cancels out is because the characteristics and basic structure of the chakra the technique requires is different. For example, thin and sharp Wind chakra cannot be neutralized by viscosity increased Water chakra."

Sakura spoke again. "Our previous reference to the comparison between a Katon and a Suiton jutsu is somewhat related to the conclusion we managed to draw out..."

When their presentation was finished, no one said anything. They were probably the first pair that no one raised their hand for.

Iruka, seeing that everyone was too baffled and confused to ask any questions, decided to ask one himself. Truthfully, he was quite shocked himself. It wasn't everyday a pair of students talked about how the composition of Earth chakra is 'changed, forming an earthen solid.'

"You said that the chakra of someone performing the Shunshin felt like a burst of chakra. Why is that?"

Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"By that, do you mean why we said it was a burst of chakra, or why we think out was like a burst of chakra?" Sakura asked.

Iruka smiled. "The latter."

Sakura nominated her friend to answer. "Shikamaru can answer that."

Shikamaru sighed, but complied. "Because the burst of chakra is what allows the user to move at speeds that makes it look like they are teleporting. An explosion of chakra, which boosts the user towards where they want to go. The amount of chakra used simply adjusts the distance by making the 'explosion' stronger or weaker."

To say that Iruka was impressed, would be an understatement.

* * *

"I think that went pretty well." Sakura decided.

Shikamaru nodded, feeling much more relieved than he was showing.

Sakura spread her arms, nearly hitting Shikamaru in the face. She yawned and glanced up towards the clouds. "That looks like a tree."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah."

"You know, this is actually pretty fun."

Shikamaru nodded. "And relaxing."

Sakura giggled. "I guess."

Shikamaru glanced at the girl who had become his friend. "You know...I...I'm always here, most of the time, so if you want..."

Sakura nodded, getting what he meant. "I'll come when I'm free." She promised.

Shikamaru felt the heat rush to his face. "That would be nice."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Hey! You!"

Sakura glanced up. The girls she had seen around Neji stormed up to her.

"Hello. May I help you?"

The brunette girl appearing to be the leader crossed her arms. "Stay away from Neji-kun." She said. "He's way too good for you and way out of your league."

Sakura squared her shoulders. "He is my friend." She said. "You can't tell me what to do."

The girl sneered. "Well, we'll just have to teach you a lesson!" She signaled to her group of girls.

Sakura braced herself, knowing that she could easily defeat these girl playing ninja.

However, before Sakura could move, someone appeared beside her, gripping the girl's fist.

"Ne-Neji-kun!" The girl staggered back.

Sakura whipped around. "Neji!"

Neji nodded at the pinkette before he turned back to the girls. "What are you doing?"

The girl blinked and took a few steps back. "No-nothing. We-"

"Get lost." Neji snapped.

The three girls stiffened, then ran off.

"You okay?"

Sakura blinked, then broke into a smile. "Yup. Thanks."

Neji offered the girl a nod.

A few days later, the three girls were found dead in one of the few abandoned classrooms. The door had been barred with a whole bunch of vines and thorns, and it had taken hours for shinobi to break through. The three girls had been mangled beyond recognition. Chunks of their flesh were missing and the only thing that allowed the shinobi to recognize the girls had been their named school equipment that had been tossed aside.

* * *

"It was true."

Toneri glanced up, into the higher branches of the tree he was sitting in. "Of course. I told you so, didn't I?"

Black Zetsu snorted. "I guess I can trust you. For now."

"Good." Toneri leaned back on his branch. "How did she react?"

Black Zetsu drew out of the tree trunk. "Not surprised at all. Just stared at me for a while, asked me about being a blob, then dismissed me." The black blob rippled. "I could sense the authority in everything she did, unlike when she was talking to the people she called friends."

Toneri nodded. "She will make a good head." He sat up. "I have something I want you to deliver to her."

Black Zetsu made a threatening sound. "Just because you're from Kaa-san's clan does not mean I have to follow your orders."

Toneri shrugged. "It's for Sakura-sama." He held out a scroll and Zetsu begrudgingly took it.

"Anything else?"

"A bunch of girl were trying to bully her. The Hyuuga boy sent them off." Black Zetsu paused, and his mouth stretched into a nasty grin. "I ate them."

Toneri chuckled. "Nothing will lead back to Sakura-sama, right?"

Black Zetsu snarled. "Of course not."

"Also, you're organization."

Black Zetsu glared down at him.

"I have a proposition for Madara, or should I say...Uchiha Obito."

Black Zetsu became rigid. "How do you know about that?"

Toneri smiled. "I have my ways."

Black Zetsu made a growling sound. "Name it."

Toneri chuckled. "When time comes, I will contact you." He said. "And it will be up to you to convince your 'leader'."

Black Zetsu glared holes into the blind teen's head and vanished into the tree.

* * *

**SO, WE NEED SOME HELP LOOKING FOR A FANFIC WE READ SOMETIME AGO!**

**We don't really remember everything, but:**

**Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)**

**There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)**

**There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.**

**When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)**

**So...yeah...not much, but if any of you know something along these lines, please PM or leave us a review!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Okay. So...**

**A bit of Shikamaru x Sakura and Neji x Sakura.**

**We do hope that none of the characters were OOC. We didn't really know how to write Neji very well, since we don't exactly know how he would have reacted if someone else he was bound to appeared. Also, the short interaction with Toneri must have changed him in some way...right?**

**_Darque: So, just the other day, I went to this anime stuff selling building kind of thing._**

**Raven: Oooo. Yeah, I remember. I called you in the middle, right?  
**

_**Darque: Yeah! That one.**_

**Raven: So, I was like 'Where are you right now?' and Darque was like 'I'm in (ANIME PLACE)' and I was like 'What's that?' and Darque was like 'It's like a Hong Kong style one-building Akihabara'.**

_**Darque: I don't know why you shared that. It wasn't even funny. It was just the truth.**_

**Raven: Well, it was you that said we didn't have anything to talk about.**

**Ideas are welcome.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. 8: Of Teams and the Scarecrow

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

Time passed really quickly for Sakura. Before she knew it, a year had passed.

Sakura went on a Neji hunt after the Academy had ended, to congratulate him of his graduation.

Neji liked anko flavored dango. He was also grateful that Sakura had actually bothered to congratulate him. However, he had a hard time trying to tell the pinkette that. After all, he could barely breath with dango sticks shoved down his throat.

Sakura sat back and watched Neji cough, trying to clear his airways.

"You can choke." She told him between giggled. "I know enough medical ninjutsu to heal that. Those are easy to fix."

Neji glared at her, but he doubted that it was effected. Thinking back, he begrudgingly admitted that he must have looked funny. However, he was never going to admit that out loud.

The next year passed quickly and Sakura's graduation was coming up.

* * *

"Look, Sakura-chan, Teme! Let's take a peek."

"Shut up, Dobe. Are we even allowed to? It might contain classified information."

"Come on Suke! Aren't you curious as to what kind of books the God of Shinobi reads?"

"Well...I guess..."

"Come on, Sakura-chan! I'll carry you. You reach for one of the books."

"Don't drop me."

"Sure thing."

"Here."

"Okay...first page..."

"Uh...Sasuke-teme? Is this what I think it is?"

"I think so..."

"Suke? Ruto? Let me see."

"Uh..Sakura-chan? This might be a bit too...uh..."

"Inappropriate for you. You're too young."

"But we're the same age!"

"Well, you see-"

"What are you children doing?"

"Bi-Biwako-sama?"

"Is...is that..._Icha Icha Paradise_?"

* * *

That night, the three were gathered in one of the further houses in the Uchiha Compound which they had dubbed theirs. As children, it had been nothing more than a clubhouse of sorts, and it had stuck.

"I have a secret to tell you guys." Naruto breathed out. "You know...in case we aren't on the same team..."

Sasuke and Sakura, who had been arguing about whether or not emotions made one weak, stopped. Naruto sounded way too serious, and they knew that whatever it was, this secret was something big.

"The other day, my father called me. You know he taught me the Kage Bunshin, right?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "That was because I had too much chakra and too little control to create an ordinary clone."

Sasuke scoffed at the 'Little control' part. Sakura elbowed him.

"And...and..." Both stopped again to look at Naruto. Was this really Naruto?

"And...and then he told me that the reason I have so much chakra is because...there's something..." He trailed off. "You know about the Kyuubi invasion, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura blinked a few times and both boys remembered that the girl hadn't been in Konoha when the attack had occurred. Sasuke quickly went through the story and Sakura nodded. "Oh! I heard about that." She said.

"Anyways, and...he also said that...the...the Kyuubi, is sealed within me."

"The Kyuubi is sealed inside you." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded, not meeting the gazes of his friends, unsure of how they'd react.

Sakura scrambled to her feet. "Okay, then."

Naruto glanced up.

"You shared a secret, so I'll tell you one of mine." Sakura said. "The Haruno clan had a Kekkei Genkai, and that is the Byakugan."

"Hang on. Isn't the Byakugan the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked the exactly same moment Naruto asked.

"What's a Kekkei Genkai?"

Sasuke sighed. "A Kekkei Genkai is a Bloodline Limit, or a special ability genetically passed down the clan-"

"Oh! I knew that!"

Sakura giggled. "The Haruno and the Hyuuga ancestors had a mother-son relationship, and therefore, yeah, we both have the Byakugan." Sakura then leaned forwards, like she was sharing a grave secret, which, in a way, she was. "However, the Haruno clan chakra is much closer to that of our ancestors, more closer than any other chakra in the world. And so, this allows us to unlock the ultimate stage of the Byakugan."

"Which is?" Naruto pressed.

Sakura grinned. "I don't know."

Both boys fell back in surprise.

"You don't know?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "No one told me about it and I couldn't find anything on it when I went back to Kiri."

She then sat back as well. She and Naruto glanced at each other, then at Sasuke, who shifted nervously under their gazes.

Finally, Naruto spoke. "So, Teme. You need to tell us something about you!"

Sasuke blinked. "I don't have anything to say yet. Maybe when I do." He received two glares. "Uh...I like tomatoes?" He tried.

Naruto slapped a hand onto his forehead. "Gah! Teme! Something more important." He said. "Besides, we already know that."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Like what? I don't like sweets."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"I don't like sweets."

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"I want to be on Sasuke-kun's team."

"How about Naruto-kun?"

Sakura sighed and leaned onto her desk.

Sasuke blinked down at her.

"I'm fine. Just annoyed." Sakura said, answering Sasuke's unasked question. Sasuke nodded.

There was a slam of the door and Naruto rushed in. At once, a whole bunch of girls rushed to greet him. Sasuke smirked in amusement. Naruto finally got out of the sea of girl and jumped onto the desk by Sasuke's, which turned out to be Sakura's.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are you smirking at, Teme?" He asked.

Sasuke's smirk only widened.

"Hey, Teme. Believe it or not, I'm-"

Someone knocked into Naruto, causing the boy to fall forwards.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto fell towards Sasuke, and the two...kissed.

For a second, there was complete silence, before the two boys jumped apart, rubbing at their mouths. Then the screaming began.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that? Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. What if they're on the same team?"

"Kya! That lucky girl!"

Sakura stared at the two boys glaring at each other over her, and opened her mouth. "You know? Inner says that two guys who like each other-"

Naruto clapped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Sakura-chan. Please don't say anymore."

Sasuke nodded. "If you don't, I'll ask oka-san to make you dango." He added.

Sakura decided not to say anything, though she looked like she wanted to say something. She settled with talking to Inner herself.

Then Iruka appeared at the door and everyone settled down.

Iruka made a speech about how they were still at the bottom of all shinobi and stuff.

"I bet that's a script he memorized last night." Naruto muttered.

Sakura giggled.

Iruka then began reading out the teams. Sakura nodded off at some point and wouldn't wake up no matter how many times Sasuke and Naruto tried to wake her without Iruka noticing. In the end, they just gave up.

"Team Seven will be Namikaze Naruto." The blonde looked up. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke did the same. The two boys glanced at each other, then at Sakura sleeping between them. In the background, girls that were still teamless let out screams of hope while the girls already in a team groaned and cried.

"And Haruno Sakura."

Sakura sat up at her name. "Uh?"

"You're on a team with us!" Naruto exclaimed, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Now, Team Eight, we have..."

* * *

All the teachers had arrived at some point and had taken their team and left. Finally, even Iruka had left, leaving Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sitting around with nothing to do.

"When is he coming?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why don't you just shut up and wait?"

"What did you say, Teme!"

Sasuke held up a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh."

Sakura was, once again, asleep. These days, she seemed to be asleep more than she was awake.

"Right." Naruto muttered.

"Hn, dobe."

Sakura chose this moment to wake up.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Perfect timing." He ran over to the board and grabbed a eraser. "Come on. Let's prank him."

Sakura's eyes brightened. She reached into her tattoo and pulled out a tub of glitter. "Here. Add this."

Naruto grinned mischievously and was about to do as told, when Sasuke stopped him.

"Hang on. I think I have something too..." He pulled out a tube of glue. "Here. It'll stick better."

Naruto shot him a thumb sup and then emptied the tube onto the eraser. He then dumped the glitter on top and placed it on top of the door

* * *

Hatake Kakashi opened the door, not really knowing what to expect. Sure, he had failed a whole load of Genin, but this was a special case. This team consisted of the Hokage's son, the last Haruno and the younger Uchiha.

He stepped through, and something landed on his head. He glanced upwards. He then turned back to his newest team and inwardly sighed. They had the nerve to look surprised and shocked.

"Wow! Glitter hair! Is that some sort of new fashion?" The blonde, who he instantly recognized to be his teacher's son, asked.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Hmmm...my first impression of you? I hate you."

* * *

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto spoke up. "You go first and show us how it's done." He demanded.

"Uh... I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"All we learnt was his name." Naruto muttered.

_'Suspicious character, Kura-chan.'_ Inner muttered. _'I mean, look at the mask and the covered-eye'_

"Maybe he's just ugly." Sakura said, staring at the man that was to become her teacher.

_'And the porn! I smell porn. His whole entire stance screams 'PERVERT'. Kura-chan, stay away from this man!' _

"What Porn?" Sakura asked.

_'The thing sticking out of the man's pocket! It's a familiar orange! The one we saw at the third Hokage's house!' _

Sakura blinked and realized the strange looks she was getting. "Uh...Inner said that you were suspicious, cause of your..."

_'Mask, covered eye and porn.'_

"Mask, your covered eye, and the hidden porn."

Kakashi gave a dramatic sigh. "Sakura..."

Naruto burst out laughing. He looked like he had been holding it back for a while. "She called you ugly!" He managed to get out.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto stopped abruptly. "Hey! How do you know Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Kashi was on the team who first found me." Sakura told him.

Naruto blinked in a 'oh' kind of way.

"Then, why don't we continue? You first." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. I also like Sakura-chan, and sometimes, Teme. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for cup ramen to cook. Also, sometimes Teme."

At this point, Sasuke had his face buried in his hands. Sakura let out a giggle. Kakashi was looking at Naruto in a 'Are you serious' kind of way. _'What happened to your son, Minato-sensei?'_

"My dream is to become a better Hokage than my father and have all the people in this village acknowledge me for what I do, not what my father accomplished!" At this, Kakashi was slightly relieved. "Hobbies… pranks I guess."

Kakashi nodded. "You next." He pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Sakura interrupted him. "Inner says you should go for melodramatic." She announced. "Cause she was impressed by Naruto's introduction."

Sasuke placed his finger over Sakura's mouth, stopping her from saying more. "Okay." He muttered.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I hate quite a lot of things, but I do like a few things as well." He shot Sakura and Naruto a look. "My dream...or rather, my ambition is to, one day, surpass my brother and get my family to acknowledge me as the second son of the clan head, not a replacement."

Kakashi nodded again. "Okay, last but not least-"

Sakura sat up and turned to Sasuke. "Inner says the pause after your name was good."

Kakashi sighed. "Last but not least." He repeated, and nodded at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like the kind people I met in Konoha, like Ruto and Suke, as well as their families, and my new friends I made in the Academy. I also like the Moon and my old compound back in Kiri. I also like the Hozuki. I dislike it when people weaponize chakra. My dream is to unlock all the hidden techniques and abilities of my clan, restore it, and take my place as it's head. I also want to figure out the clan's bank account number." Sakura finished with a grin.

Kakashi nodded, slightly interested. _A dislike for people using chakra as a weapon?_

Inside Sakura's head, Inner was nodding in satisfaction. _'That was pretty good. Our dream is to restore our clan, and take our place as head. No one said it was about the Haruno.'_

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, that's enough of that. Tomorrow, we'll perform our first duty together."

"What? What?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Survival Training" Kakashi said.

"Survival Training?" Sasuke repeated.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training in the ninja academy!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"It's just that if I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip." Kakashi said.

"Get on with it." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as actual Genin. The rest would be sent back to the academy. This training is super difficult and the chance of failure is 66%."

"What?!" Naruto screeched.

Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi nodded.

"It's over 66%. Rounded to 2 decimal places, it's 66.67%." Sakura said.

Kakashi stared at her.

She raised her hand again. Kakashi indicated towards her again. "Also, yesterday, there was a Team 10. Each team has 3 people, which means that there has to be at least thirty people."

Sakura raised her hand again. Kakashi pointed at her, dreading what she was going to say next. Naruto and Sasuke were looking at him. It didn't take a genius to see that they were suspecting something. "How far back into the Academy are we going to be sent back?" She asked.

Kakashi blinked. Believe it or not, that question had never come up. He shrugged. "The Academy teachers decide that, so I don't know."

"It's not like we're going to fail anyway." Sasuke said smugly.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes at his students. "Anyways, I'll see you guys at sunrise, tomorrow at the training fields. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." With that, he disappeared.

"Ok! Meet me tomorrow at training grounds at 5:00 am and don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up."

* * *

"Neji!"

Said Hyuuga looked up at his name and a smile nearly slipped onto his face. _Almost_.

"Sakura."

The girl came to a skidding halt in front of him and shoved her hitai-ate into his face. "Guess what?"

"You passed?"

Sakura pouted. "Jeez. How did-"

"I know? I wonder. After all, no one would have noticed the hitai-ate shoved into their face." Neji smirked.

Sakura pouted. "Anyways. I have something to ask of you."

Neji hummed to let her know he had heard.

"I need something, and you're the best person to ask." Sakura paused. "So...you're teacher is Maito Gai, right?"

Neji nodded.

"Okay. So..."

* * *

Neji thrust the package into Sakura's hands.

"I cannot believe you asked me to do such a thing and I cannot believe I actually did it." He sighed.

Sakura giggled. "Thanks, Neji. You're the best."

This time, Neji couldn't stop the smile. Sakura grinned back.

"Come on. Let's go eat dango." Sakura dragged Neji towards the closest tea shop around.

Sakura ordered ten sticks of mitarashi dango and passed the menu to Neji, who ordered two of the same.

"You are free, right?" Sakura asked.

Neji sighed and eyed the pile of dango on Sakura's plate, then looked at his. "You ask this now?" He asked. At Sakura's blank look, he sighed. "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to come here."

The two finished eating and found themselves hanging out in the park.

"So...how about the...you know?" Sakura curled her tongue around her canine tooth.

Neji sighed again. "I believe that I have broken more rules since I have met you than I have ever in my life." He said as he retrieved a scroll. "I found this is the deepest parts of the Hyuuga archive, so I doubt anyone would notice if it goes missing. However..."

Sakura nodded. "I'll return it as soon as I've memorized it."

"Uncle has a soft spot for you. However, I don't think he would be very merciful once he finds out about this." Neji said.

Sakura nodded. At one point during the past year, Hyuuga Hiashi had realized that Neji was spending quite a lot of time with a girl, and had asked her over for dinner. Sakura had, someone, managed to get on the Hyuuga head's good side. "I know. I'll be careful. In fact, hang on." Sakura opened the scroll and began to read it.

_'Okay...uh...chakra...tenketsu...__Jūken__...Hakke...' _Inner mumbled as she sorted through everything coming in through Sakura's eyes.

Sakura drew back. "Here." She passed the scroll back to Neji, who blinked at her.

"Already?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Just in case." She said. "If I forget anything, you can always tell me." She said. "I just need something to impress my teacher tomorrow, in case my plan doesn't work."

"But the techniques all include the Byakugan." Neji said. "Didn't you mention before that only the Hokage knows?"

Sakura nodded. "However, I bet my teacher has been told about my Byakugan. Hatake Kakashi, Neji, Hatake Kakashi! The Copy ninja. There has to be a reason someone like his was assigned to a team containing the Kyuubi, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, right?"

"A reason..." Neji trailed off. "Extortion." He said. "Power, and a title."

Sakura frowned. "Maybe." She said. "Anyways, I should go now." She glanced up at the darkening sky.

"I'll walk you." Neji automatically offered, polite clan upbringings taking over.

"Piggyback." Sakura said. At the look Neji sent her way, she grinned. "Come on!"

Hyuuga Neji ended up carrying Sakura on his back, all the way to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds, expecting some sort of complaint. However, what he was not expecting was his maybetobe Genin sitting on the ground, crying their eyes out.

Kakashi hesitantly stepped towards them, not sure what to do. "Er..."

Sakura looked up and recognition lit her teary eyes. "Ka-Kashi~" She wailed. "It's terrible!" She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

Kakashi blinked.

Sakura opened her mouth again, but a new wave of tears attacked he. Sasuke hugged her. The Uchiha was sniffing. Kakashi stiffened. If Sasuke was crying, it had to be something bad...

This time, Naruto spoke up. "Sasame and Yuuto broke up!"

It took Kakashi a second to realize that the names sounded familiar.

"Sasame caught Mayaka and Yuuto cheating on her and they broke up. Then it was a cliffhanger!"

Kakashi's hand flew to his pocket, where his half read Icha Icha was being kept. "What!?"

* * *

"So...Sasame and Yuuto broke up? And then the volume ended?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

_Jiraiya-sama, how could you._ Kakashi glanced at the three. "And how do you know this?"

Naruto let out a sob. "The other day, tou-chan went to the old man's house to talk and we tagged along. We were exploring when we came across this shelf. We were curious of what kind of books the God of Shinobi reads."

Sakura pouted. "Biwako-sama came over with a red face and took the book from us before we could check when the next volume was coming out."

Sasuke scowled. "It was interesting too." He glanced at Kakashi. "You know it too?"

Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Would you recommend it?"

Kakashi slowly nodded again. "Well, I think there are age-"

"Then I should recommend it to Nii-san. Tou-sama and Kaa-sama too. If I tell them that the famous copy ninja Kakashi recommends it, I'm sure they'll read it. "

Kakashi paled at this. "Now-"

"But lets do the test first." Sasuke stood up.

* * *

Kakashi explained the rules of the bell test, not feeling as excited as before. He had a very bad feeling about this. "Now, start!" When all three Genin disappeared into the trees, his bad feeling grew worst.

* * *

Sakura signaled to her friends to stop. She then pulled out a scroll from her tattoo and summoned something.

"First, Naruto, change into this."

Naruto opened his mouth to complain. "What! Why? This thing looks so stupid-"

Sakura cut him off. "I did some research. Luckily, my friend is a Genin under Kashi's best friend. They have a weird relationship. Personally, I think Suke would have an even bigger effect but..." She glanced over at the Uchiha, who was pretending like they didn't exist.

"Anyways. Hurry up. You need to remember the following lines, and here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Though unwilling to admit it out loud, Kakashi was actually looking forward to testing his most recent team, consisting of his teacher's son, the Uchiha clan's prodigious heir's brother and the last Haruno. He remembered what Minato had told him about the three. Kyuubi, Sharingan and the Byakugan. They would make an impressive team for sure.

And so, he nearly dropped his book when Naruto came flying out of the trees.

No. It want the action itself. It was more to do with his maybetobe student wearing a familiar green spandex, yelling "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" at the top of his lungs. To top it off, when Kakashi dodged the fly kick, Naruto landed and got into Gai's signature stance. "Now, Kakashi, we shall have a battle of youth! I shall take those bells from you!"

Kakashi wondered of the piled up stress of his ninja career was catching up to him. Was this a punishment for all his sins?

And so, he did the thing most people would like to do when they came face to face with a nightmare they hadn't even thought had the possibility of coming to life. He Shunshined away from the clearing.

* * *

The moment Kakashi had vanished, Naruto reappeared on their tree. "He ran off."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like we didn't know." He said. "You look weird in that thing."

Naruto scowled back but Sakura quickly intervened. "Now." Sakura turned to her Uchiha teammate with an evil glint in her eyes. Sasuke shuffled away from her.

Sakura pulled out a scroll and summoned something. Sasuke paled and tried to run. Sakura grabbed his collar without even looking up.

"You change into this." At her glare, Sasuke slowly did as told.

While he was busy, Sakura turned to Naruto. "You perform your sexy jutsu and change into this." Naruto happily obliged.

Sasuke announced that he was done, then turned hesitantly towards Sakura who smiled brightly. "Hey, it actually fits you." She reached out and fixed his wig.

A pretty blonde girl stood where Naruto had been before.

Sakura grinned at him too. "This is perfect."

"You're a girl. Why can't you do it?" Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura nodded. "I could. Should I change as well?"

Sasuke quickly shook his head. "Uh... It's okay. It was your idea, so..."

Sakura grinned. She then activated her Byakugan. "Kakashi's there. Now, go throw yourselves at him!"

* * *

Kakashi stopped on a branch and glanced behind him. He searched for Naruto's chakra signal and freaked when he sensed him close by. However, he wasn't alone. Now, Sasuke's chakra was moving alongside his. Kakashi wondered if they were working together, then wondered where Sakura was.

He quickly composed himself and waited expectantly for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive.

His visible eye widened. A pretty girl stood at the foot of his tree wearing a red yukata. A blonde girl stepped out from behind him.

'Icha Icha come to life!' His brain screamed. His holds on his book loosened for just a second, and then it was gone from his grip. He whipped around and saw a flash of pink just as the person body flickered away. Had he lowered his guard that much? Feeling numb, he turned towards Sasuke and Naruto and indeed, they were gone as well.

Then the weight of the whole situation hit him and he quickly body flickered. He must rescue his book!

* * *

Kakashi appeared by the stump a few seconds later. "My book..."

Sasuke and Naruto instantly were standing in front of Sakura, who was flicking her fingers around. His orange book floated around in front of her, moving, as if it was being controlled.

"Kashi!" Sakura grinned, ignoring the deadly aura coming from said man. "Nice of you to join is."

"My book..." Kakashi repeated.

"Is worth a lot more that three bells." Sakura interrupted. She held up a kunai. "Don't you think so?"

* * *

All the Jounin were gathered in the Hokage's office. Everyone nearly had a heart attack when they saw that Hatake Kakashi was already there and waiting. And he looked to be in a hurry.

Minato then you his sweet time going through the teams, asking if the Genin had passed. Kakashi kept fidgeting.

Finally-"Kakashi?"

"My team passed. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"You passed a team?" Asuma asked. "Wow. What did they do?"

"Uh, you see, I'm in a hurry-"

"Come on, Hatake-san. Tell us!" A Jounin called out.

"How about another time..."

Minato nodded in amusement. "Why don't you tell us?"

"Please, Hokage-sama. My sweet, adorable Genin first gave me spoilers. Then Sasuke told me that he would suggest Icha Icha to his family, then Naruto appeared in my friend, Gai's spandex, then both boys cosplayed as Mayaka and Sasame from Icha Icha, then Sakura stole my precious book, and threatened to tear it up if I didn't pass them!" Kakashi blurted out. "I have to go get it back." And then he was gone. The room was in shocked silence for a few moments, before it erupted into laughter.

Minato blinked a few times, and his smile gave way to a look of horror. "Where on Earth did Naruto learn of Icha Icha?" He paled even more. "What if Kushina find out..."

Feeling story for their depressed Hokage, the rest of the Jounin gave their reports.

* * *

The soon to be members of team seven were smart. Not necessarily in academic ways, but they were masters of getting out of trouble.

And so, the moment Kakashi dismissed them to report to the Hokage, they ran straight to the Uchiha compound, where they knew Kushina and Mikoto were having tea. Sakura hid Kakashi's book in her robe and took the lead. "Miko-san, Shina-san!" She yelled, then ran into the living room. Naruto and Sasuke followed. Both women looked up ad smiled. "Sakura-chan, boys, so, how was it? Did you pass?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

"We totally wiped the ground with him, tebbayo!" Naruto said.

"As a reward, Kashi even recommended his book to us! Apparently, is very interesting! You should read it!" Sakura said.

"He offered the book to us." Sasuke said.

On cue, Sakura held up the orange book and handed it to Kushina.

All three pretended not to notice the dark auras being released.

"O-oh." Kushina gritted out. "I'll take care of it."

Mikoto's smile was too cheery. "Yes. Very, VERY good care of it."

* * *

When Kakashi landed outside the Uchiha compound, he was slightly surprised to see Itachi standing there. The Uchiha heir approached him. "Oka-sama and Kushina-san are waiting in the living room. They told me to tell you that they are aware of your presence and not to try and run, or there would be consequences." He hesitated. "I am not sure what you have done, but they looked very angry."

Itachi left, leaving Kakashi to face the two of Konoha's most scariest women alone.

And to make things worse, he had a growing feeling that he knew the reason for their anger.

His Genin team was waiting for him at the door. Kakashi glared at them and they blinked back innocently.

"Kashi, please don't worry about the breakup. It never happened." Then the three were gone, leaving Kakashi standing there, mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi! What were you thinking, offering your perverted book to Innocent Sakura-chan?" Mikoto's eyes were glowing red, and her Sharingan wasn't even activated.

Kakashi had no idea what was going on. So he just stood there.

If Mikoto was the silent, creep-up-on-you type of anger, Kushina was the explosive, erupt-in-your-face kind of anger. Both were equally scary, and both were equally mad at him.

And to make things worse, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Uh...hang on...I think I'm missing the main plot here. What-"

"You're planning to play innocent now? That is not manly, dattebane!" Kushina scolded.

"But-"

Mikoto stood up. "So, you're telling us you have no idea why you offered your vulgar book to Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi blinked. "What?!"

* * *

The next day, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto met up outside their 'clubhouse'. They were much more jumpy than usual, but that was expected.

In the end, Mikoto and Kushina hadn't believed Kakashi's version of the story, saying that it was 'very rude to pit the blame on someone else', especially if the someone else were his students, and that 'he should be ashamed of himself'.

They could hear Mikoto and Kushina chewing Kakashi out all the way here. Even Fugaku had decided not to enter the house. Itachi had vanished, only to come back when Kakashi was finally released.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Sakura asked. For once, she wasn't radiating her 'cheerful' aura.

Naruto shrugged, trying to look brave. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll protect ya!"

Sasuke scowled. "It's not our fault he fell for something like that." He scoffed. "Copy ninja, they say."

"Should we go now?" Naruto asked. "It's seven or something."

Sakura shrugged. "Inner says that he would probably be late too."

Sasuke nodded. "She has a point. But then, we have nothing to lose if we were to go early and start training."

Naruto nodded. "Yup! We can eat ramen on our way..."

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

**So, here's chapter 8.**

**So...we're still looking for that fanfic? Anyone...?**

_**Darque: So, I just had my flute concert thingy mabob, and I'm waiting for results. Which type are you? The worry about the concert until the say, perform concert, then forget about it? Or are you the no worry, do concert, then worry until the results are out? Or do you worry both before and after? Or do you not care at all?**_

**Raven: Hmmm...I'm the worry both times kinds person. How about you?**

_**Darque: I'm worry before, forget after. Like, before my performance, I though my heart would blow up, but then, after I was done, I was completely fine. I made one mistake I actually realized.**_

**Raven: Hey! That's actually pretty good! The last time I heard you, it sounded like an dying ostrich.**

_**Darque: Are you talking about you and your violin? Cause that's the perfect description.**_

**:) How was it? Feed back is appreciated.**


	10. 9: Of Bonding and Missions

_**Chapter NINE**_

Two hours and eleven bowls of ramen later, Sasuke and Sakura dragged Naruto away from Ichiraku and made their way towards their training ground. When they got there, Kakashi wasn't there, but that was not a surprise.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "We should-"

He was interrupted by a puff of smoke that surprised all three of them.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi just sent him his eye smile. "Hello, my cute little students."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

Sakura waved. "Hello, Kashi!"

An eye-smile was sent her way too. "Today, we're going to start with a three way spar," Kakashi said, "Since yesterday, I wasn't able to grasp at your skill levels."

The three shot each other looks.

"You're going to continue until I say stop." Kakashi said.

Sakura quickly stripped out of her robe and sealed it in her scroll, which went right back into her arm. She tightened her purple sash and fingered the mask that went over the lower half of her face. She decided to leave it down.

"That's interesting." Kakashi said, eyeing Sakura's clothes. He tapped his own mask.

Sakura grinned.

The three spread out in the training grounds, eyeing each other. Now that they thought about it, they had never gone beyond playful Taijutsu spars.

Naruto was the first to move. He brought his hands together. "Kage bunshin no jutus!" Ten Naruto copies appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi was slightly taken back. _The Shadow Clone technique?_ He then remembered his teacher saying something about it and scolded himself for not paying attention.

Five flew at Sasuke while the other five went for Sakura.

Sasuke went through a set of his own hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" A blew out a fire ball and sent it towards the clones, destroying them in one go.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Due to the huge number of chakra needed,__Genin weren't supposed to be able to perform Elemental Ninjutsu._

Sakura swiped at one of the clones with her hand. It dispersed.

Sakura grinned and held up her hands. "Chakra Scalpel." She said. She then made quick work of getting rid of the others.

Now, Kakashi was actually very impressed.

While Sakura was busy, Sasuke and Naruto had engaged in a Taijutsu battle. Naruto's blows were powerful, and a few blows would be enough to knock Sasuke away. However, Sasuke was quick, and he could dodge around Naruto's blows. All in all, they were evenly matched.

Sakura quickly ran up to them and joined the fight. She stabbed a finger into Naruto's shoulder. The blond grinned. "Sakura-chan? What was that supposed to-" He tried to raise his arm and froze.

Sakura smiled. "I pressed a pressure point." She frowned. "But because I couldn't see where exactly I was pressing, it isn't as effective."

Kakashi noted that Sakura spoke like her teammates knew about her Byakugan, which was supposed to be a secret between him, Minato and the third. Kakashi inwardly smiled. Maybe this team really did know about being a team.

Naruto yelped and jumped back when Sasuke tried to kick his head. Sakura then flew at Sasuke and the two engaged in combat. Naruto stood to the side for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was wrong with his arm.

Sakura wasn't as fast as Sasuke, but she had the chakra enhancement advantage. Kakashi was seriously impressed with the girl's chakra control. Then again, the Haruno clan _s_pecialized in_ control_.

Control over chakra, control over emotions, control over thoughts and feelings. Control was just their thing.

Sakura didn't have a large chakra reserve, especially compared to her two teammates, but unless one could sense the amount of chakra another had, you wouldn't notice that. She controlled her chakra so well that no one without prior knowledge would be able to tell.

Sakura and Sasuke broke apart when Naruto's clones flew at them again. Naruto must have overcome the block in his shoulder.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a blindfold. She tied it around here eyes and once again, interrupted the Taijutsu battle going on between Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi suspected that Sakura had activated her Byakugan, and that thought was proven true a few seconds later.

"Hakke Kūshō!" Sakura thrust her palm forwards and Sasuke was flung backwards.

_'Hey! It actually works! I think begging Neji to show us the scroll actually paid off.'_

Sakura whirled around as Naruto loomed over her form behind. The blond was much stronger than she was. The blow to her side was much heavier than she had first thought and she only managed to brush her hand over his shoulder before she was flung away.

"Arg! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura flipped herself and landed on all fours. She was about to charge back into the fight when Kakashi appeared between them. "That's enough." He said.

Sakura staggered backwards in surprise. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, then shot Sakura and Sasuke looks of approval. "Impressive." He said. "Very impressive." He gathered the three around him. "Okay. Training. So...first, let's look at the points you've noticed yourself."

"The dobe's strong, but he's not very fast." Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed.

"Sakura-chan can do all these weird stuff." Naruto said.

Sakura blinked. "Well, Suke's fast, but his blows aren't as powerful as Ruto's."

Kakashi nodded. "That's about right." He said. "Naruto also has a lot of stamina. We're going to start there." He reached into his pouch and pulled out some weights. "Fifty laps around the village! No chakra. Just pure running!"

* * *

"I knew it. I knew there was something behind this! I knew he wasn't going to let us off so easily." Sakura muttered.

They were on their nineteenth or so lap, and she was dead tired. She didn't know she was so unfit. Then again, she had always depended on chakra.

Sasuke wasn't talking at all, to save energy. However, Naruto wasn't tired at all. He was as energetic as ever, and was running ahead of them. Once in a while, he would slowdown, shoot Sasuke a smug look, and then continue running.

"I'm sleepy." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke shot her a look. "Uh...no. Sakura, that's not fair. Hang on, wait! Sakura!"

Too late, Inner Sakura shot Sasuke a glare. "Ha! Suck it!" And then she dashed off.

Naruto slowed down and glanced at Sasuke. "Uh...is that...?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Why is life so unfair?" Naruto asked.

After that, Sakura lapped them around four times. Apparently, Sakura's energy levels and her Inner's energy levels were two separate things. That, or Inner Sakura didn't feel things such as tiredness.

When Sasuke and Naruto finished their laps, Sakura was doing sit ups.

Kakashi looked up at them from behind his book. "Nice of you to join us." He said.

* * *

After a few D-rank missions, Kakashi decided that his team was actually very advanced when it came to Teamwork. From what he had bothered to find out, they had been friends for sometime, ever since Sakura had first arrived in Konoha, in fact.

Kakashi thought that his team was actually advanced enough to be doing C-ranks. So, after a few D-ranks, he told the Hokage his opinion. Minato crashed one of their training sessions and agreed.

And so, Team Seven was sent on their first ever C-rank to collect some herbs from a village around a days travel away from Konoha.

Mikoto rushed around, trying to put everything they would need into a single bag, until Sasuke gently sent her away.

Sakura stored a few kunai into the hidden compartments of the Otsutsuki battle attire and pinned her hair up with a senbon. She also had a weapons pouch, just for the sake of it. Sasuke came to pick her up and the two quickly left for the gates. They met Naruto along the way and they settled by the gates.

Sakura yawned, and soon fell asleep, effectively cutting off the argument going on between Sasuke and Naruto. They had found out the hard way that Sakura, or rather, Inner Sakura, did not take kindly to being awoken.

Three hours later, Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke. "Yo!"

"You're late-"

Sasuke smacked him. Naruto turned to glare at him, and caught sight of Sakura. "Er...right."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, then at the two boys. "You wake her, sensei." Naruto said with a good natured grin.

Kakashi shook his head. "No thanks." He would recognize Naruto's cheeky tone anywhere.

Luckily, she woke up just then. "Hello, Kashi-sensei." She blinked a few times.

"Come on, we're going!" Naruto jumped around. "It's my first time outside the village!"

Sasuke scoffed, then frowned. "Me too." He admitted rather begrudgingly.

Sakura giggled. "Not mine!" She said. "And not Kashi-sensei's either!"

* * *

"We'll set up camp here." Kakashi decided. "Now, Sakura, you head to the river and catch us something to eat. Naruto, you're in charge of the firewood. Sasuke, you are going to set up the camp. You know how, right? Like, fire place and stuff. I'll scout the area." Then he was gone, leaving the Genin to follow his instructions.

* * *

"Okay. Sakura, take first watch. Sasuke, can you take second? Naruto go third, and I'll take last." Kakashi said.

The Genin nodded. They lay out their sleeping bags around the fire and settled down. Sakura clambered up a tree and activated her Byakugan.

A few hours later, she jumped down and woke Sasuke. She then slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura found herself in a brightly lit corridor. She followed the light only she would be able to see and entered a room that looked like the oohiroma of the Haruno compound. "Inner?"

The air behind her shimmered. _"You're late."_

"Sorry, I had first watch."

_"No problem, Kura-chan."_ Her Inner raised her hand. _"Shall we head off?"_

Sakura nodded, and grasped her Inner's hand. Then everything around her seemed to freeze and a familiar coldness she had been feeling for the past few weeks engulfed her.

Sakura blinked, and she was floating in the air, her Inner right beside her. Sakura glanced down to the ground. From up here, she had a birds-eye view of the Haruno compound.

_"Remember, to a Haruno clan head, the compound is like an extension of his or her body. You can control it with your thoughts and feelings, with a single set of hand seals and concentration."_

Sakura nodded.

_"We've been trying a few things for the past few weeks, but with only a dream replica, I admit, it's pretty hard. However, this is all we've got right now." _Her Inner squeezed Sakura's fingers. _"The Haruno clan compound was made through copying the structure of the original Otsutsuki compound. Once you take your place as it's head, you need to be able to do this kind of thing."_

Sakura nodded again.

_"Now, let's try again. Activate the seal at the front entrance."_

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day feeling tired. When she had visited the compound with Kagetsu, she had gone through everything with the set of hand seals she had seen Senri perform. However, now that she was here thinking, she realized how unpractical and tiring it would be if she had to go through twenty or so hand seals every time she, or anyone, else wanted to go to the toilet.

Senri had been doing everything within his mind, without hand seals, for everyone in the clan.

She was broken out of her musing when Naruto shoved a energy bar into her face. Last night, they had eaten the fishes Sakura had caught, but this morning, they were settling with energy bars. Sakura quickly ate hers, and they were ready to head off again.

They reached the village the next day. Kakashi talked to the villagers for a while, then led them towards a small forest close by. He then took out their mission scroll and described the plant to them while they ran around looking for leaves that matched the description.

Sakura scowled. He wasn't even _looking_ at the scroll. What was so interesting about his book anyways?

They had gotten back to the village a few days later without any major occurrences. Ever since, they had been doing their D-ranks, along with a within-Fire-country C-rank once in a while.

* * *

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto pleaded. "Please!"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! We want to go out of the Fire country! We're going to have to at some point, so, come on!"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms. "We're more than capable."

Kakashi sighed. "Complete this mission, and then I'll see." And then he was gone, leaving behind a piece of paper.

Team Seven crowded around said paper. Naruto groaned. "Not _Tora_!"

Three hours later, the three of them found themselves in a small patch of trees, scouting the area for the devil cat.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. She tied up her blindfold and activated her Byakugan.

"Why do you always do that?" Naruto asked. "They don't make any sense..."

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "What if someone comes around and they see?"

Naruto scoffed back. "I knew that."

Sakura interrupted them. "There." She pointed to a bush.

Naruto yelled and jumped into it.

A few minutes, hisses and cries of pain later, Tora ran out of the green and right into Sakura's arms. Naruto tumbled out a few seconds later, looking like he had fallen off the top of the Hokage mountain.

They knocked on the Daimyo's house and their client opened the door. She beamed down at Sakura as she took her cat. "Hello, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled back. "Hello, oku-sama."

The woman crouched down and hugged her. "You are _so_ adorable!"

Sakura smiled back, both of them ignoring, or not noticing, the deathly glares coming from behind them.

* * *

"Okay, Team Seven your latest mission is in the Nami no Kuni." Minato said. "Team 10 has recently taken a mission to protect a bridge builder, but said bridge builder only applied for a C-rank mission. However, it seems like they were attacked by shinobi." Minato smiled. "Kakashi has told me about your improvements and I think you are moving at impressive speeds." The team blushed at the compliment. "Kakashi believes that you are ready for harder missions, and so, you guys are going with another Genin team to wave as the backup team that has been requested."

Kakashi shot the Hokage a look but sighed at the innocent blink he got in return.

"This will be your first ever mission where an attack is guaranteed." Minato smiled. "So be careful."

"The other team will meet you at the gates. You are to leave at Noon." He said. "Dismissed."

* * *

At Noon, the members of team 7 left the Uchiha compound and began making their way towards the gates.

Mikoto walked them for a while. She smiled brightly at Sasuke, and the boy returned the hug she gave him. Sakura did the same.

"Be careful!" Mikoto called.

Sasuke nodded.

"We will!" Sakura said. The two quickly rushed off. They went to pick up Naruto on the way. Of course, Kakashi would be late, so there weren't any problems.

"So, Kakashi actually listened to us?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was skipping around. "It's our first mission outside the Hi no Kuni."

Naruto frowned. "But you've been outside the Fire country."

Sasuke whacked the blond upside the head. "Dobe. She said 'mission'."

Naruto whirled on him, but before he could say anything, Sasuke added. "I hope this 'other team' doesn't hold us back."

* * *

The gates soon came into view. Naruto rubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. A dude wearing a green tracksuit stood behind a boy wearing the same thing. Even from this far away, he could see black blobs on the faces of the two people. Were those...eyebrows?

Beside him, Sakura let out a gasp, quickened her pace into a run and dashed towards the team. Naruto exchanged startled looks with Sasuke and raced after her.

"Neji!"

Naruto quickened his steps as his female teammate skidded to a halt beside a long haired...boy.

Said boy, who had long hair and white eyes, looked up. Naruto blinked a few times. "That _is_ a boy, right?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura."

Naruto did not like the way the guy was looking at his friend.

Sakura grinned. "You're coming with us?"

Neji nodded, then eyed her two teammates. "You are Sakura's teammates." It wasn't a question. "Who are you?"

"It's common courtesy to give your _own_ name before you ask someone else's." Sasuke shot back, just as smugly and proudly.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I do hope your teammates do not hold us down." He said to Sakura, so that the males of Team Seven could here.

Naruto reared at the insult. "Hey! You-"

Sakura tugged on Neji's arm. "I don't think they will." She said, seeming to be completely unaware of the three way glare going on around her.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of her. Neji was knocked back just slightly and he quickly caught his balance, glaring at his green clad teammate.

"I am Rock Lee and You are Sakura right? Lets go out and I will protect you till I die!"

Sakura blinked a few times. "Uh...go out where? We have a mission now, right?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Sakura is like, the world's most socially retarded girl you'd ever meet. You'd have a better chance at asking out a rock."

Sakura glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirked at her, causing the pinkette to huff.

However, Neji didn't just drop it at that. "Watch your tongue, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared right back. "You shouldn't just shove your nose where it doesn't belong, Hyuga." He shot back.

Sakura poked Neji. "Guys!" The two begrudgingly looked away.

Lee opened his mouth again, but a girl in twin buns grabbed him and pulled him away from her. "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly. "I'm Tenten, by the way."

Sakura straightened herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura!" She said. Tenten smiled at the girl.

"This is Lee, and that's our teacher, Gai." She said, pointing at the other green clad man. "He's weird, but you get used to it." She shrugged.

There was a puff of smoke, and Kakashi appeared. "I'm sorry I'm late, my minions. So, you see, there was this old-"

"Nag nag nag!" Naruto covered his ears. "I don't wanna hear it, liar."

Gai jumped to his feet."Ah, my eternal rival! You have finally arrived! We shall now head out to aid the Youthful Team Ten in..."

Kakashi sighed, and he wandered off to Gai. The two exchanged a couple of words before Gai turned to them. "Are you ready, my youthful students?" Team Gai just nodded.

"How about you, students of my eternal rival?"

Sakura nodded, while Naruto and Sasuke completely ignored the man.

The blonde turned to Sakura. "Now I know why you had me do all those thing during the bell test." He said. "I now see how horrifying it must have been for Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

The team of eight quickly headed towards the Wave country. At one point, Kakashi stopped to point out the signs of a fight. Gai and his team skidded to a halt with a curious look.

"Now, my minions, do you notice anything?"

"There are blade marks on the tree." Sasuke noted.

"And the scuff marks in the ground, like someone ran, or something." Naruto added.

"Blood." Sakura said, pointing at the red drops on the ground. "Pretty fresh, three days old at most."

"There was a fight here." Sasuke mused.

"It was probably Team Ten." Naruto said.

"So we're probably on the right track!" Sakura concluded.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm so proud of you, my minions."

* * *

They caught up to Team Ten the next day, just as a fight was going on. Team Ten stood in front of their client, but looked so shaken that Sakura doubted that they would do any good in a fight. A man she assumed to be their teacher, Asuma, was facing off against a man Sakura recognized from the books she had read. The Jounin didn't look so good.

"Help the Genin defend the client." Kakashi ordered. He then ran off to help Sarutobi Asuma fight off the attacker. Gai gave the same order to his team, and rushed off after Kakashi.

Sasuke glanced over Team Ten. A water clone was zooming in on them. Shikamaru was putting his genius brain to good use, but Ino and Choji were in too much shock to help. Sasuke and Naruto flew at the water clone while Sakura headed over to the Genin.

"Who are you?" The man hiding behind the Genin asked.

Sakura decided that he must be the client bridge builder. "Konoha backup team, reporting for duty." She grinned. Neji stepped up beside her while Tenten and Lee watched Sasuke and Naruto fighting the clone.

"Will they be okay?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged.

Shikamaru fell backwards with a sigh.

"You sure took your time."

Sakura ruffled his hair. Shikamaru was too tired to protest.

"Sasuke-kun...Forehead..." Ino muttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Both Neji and Sakura opened their mouths to reply, but Sasuke interrupted them. "In coming!"

Sakura whipped around and thrust out her palm. "Hakke Kūshō!" The wave of chakra disrupted enough the flow of chakra within the clone, causing it to disperse. Without her Byakugan, her aim wasn't accurate, but clones were pretty easy to disrupt.

Tenten and Lee stared at the attack in shock. They then glanced between Sakura and Neji.

Neji sighed and nudged her, hard enough to knock her off balance. Luckily, she fell forwards and managed to make it look like she had stepped to greet her teammates. She shot Neji a look, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nice." Naruto shot her a thumbs up.

Sakura grinned mischievously. "Why, thank you. Shouldn't you have dispersed it?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe slipped. It went right past."

Naruto growled. "As if. I decided to let Sakura-chan have her share of the fun."

"Share? She just took all the glory." Sasuke smirked to let his teammates know that he was joking.

* * *

The Genin then turned to watch the fight going on on the lake. "Momochi Zabuza. A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Sakura murmured.

They watched alongside Team Ten as Zabuza was stabbed in the neck by a few senbon.

A hunter nin appeared on a tree branch and talked to the two Jounin for a while, Asuma having stepped back to rest, before moving to pick up the body.

"Wait!" Sakura darted over to the lake. She glanced around, then settled to yelling across the lake.

She ignored the two Jounin and frowned at the hunter nin. "The neck doesn't have any vital points." She said.

The hunter nin paused. "Yes, that is true. However, my senbon are coated in lethal poison."

Sakura raised her hand. "Aren't hunter nin supposed to dispose of the body on the spot?" She asked.

"Momochi Zabuza's body is required for farther inspection, due to a possibility of him having many secrets."

"The notice passed out to hunter nins after the missing Swordsmen was that only the head and the Sword is needed." Sakura insisted. "I know. I originally come from Kiri. Many of my clansmen became hunter nins."

"I am aware of that. However, there is a possibility that he has been in contact with several other criminals, and he needs to be checked."

Sakura fell silent after that and the nin poofed away.

"Good job my minions." Kakashi smiled.

"Asuma-sensei!" Choji cried as his teacher slowly stood up. Gai shot him a thumbs up.

"Do not worry, my friend. Asuma is just tired!"

"Asuma-sensei! What are they doing here?" Ino asked.

"They are our backup team." Asuma said.

Ino scowled."Why do we need a backup team?"

"No offence, Ino, but even we arrived, it was obvious that you were having trouble." Naruto pointed out.

Ino whirled around to face the blond, but Asuma cut her off. "Tazuna-san, could you please escort us to your home?"

Tazuna nodded.

* * *

"That dude was lying." Sakura announced. "Momochi Zabuza is alive."

All the members of the three teams glanced up at her.

Ino shot her an annoyed look. "What are you talking about? We killed him. Your sensei checked!"

"The Hunter nin was lying." Sakura said.

Ino opened her mouth, but Kakashi interrupted her. "Go on." He told the pinkette.

"You know I said something about an order being passed around? The one about the missing Swordsmen? I was lying. The bodies of all missing members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist are to be brought back." Sakura said. "That was the real order passed out."

"But the Hunter-nin said that he needs to be brought back." Ino snapped. "So-"

"The Hunter-nin said that he was aware of the order." Sakura cut her off. "The fake order. He said he knew of it, even though it didn't exist."

Kakashi nodded. "I was sort of thinking around those lines as well." He said. "Zabuza is alive."

"Bu-but..." Tazuna stuttered.

Ino whipped around to face Asuma. "Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma nodded. "I think so to."

Ino glared at the floor.

"And so," Kakashi offered everyone present the eye-smile, "We need to train."

* * *

"Team Gai will head out and try locating Gato's base. My team and Team Ten will remain here to protect Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Since Asuma's injured, Team Ten will be in charge of protecting Tazuna's house, in case Gato sends his men here, while we will be tagging along with Tazuna to his bridge." Everyone nodded an affirmative.

The next day, Team Gai had packed everything they would need, and was ready to head out.

Neji ruffled Sakura's hair. He ignore the looks of shock his teammates sent him, as well as the glares Team Seven sent him, and smirked, before catching up with his team.

With Asuma too injured to move around, Kakashi was left with the six Genin. "In preparation for a battle against Zabuza, we are going to do some training." He took them to a clearing, and inwardly smirked at the reactions he was anticipating. Asuma was now tagging along on crutches.

"Chakra?" Choji asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"We already know how to use chakra." Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled. "You don't. Not really."

"But we know how to use chakra!" Naruto insisted. "I don't know about Team Ten, but we can all perform jutsu!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You guys aren't using it properly." He said. "You're wasting unneeded chakra because you aren't controlling it properly."

_'Did he just insult our _Chakra control_?' _Inner snarled. _'Dude, listen here, old man, we are _gods_ of control!'_

Sakura shook her head to clear the lingering aftereffects of her Inner's enraged scream.

When she came back to reality, she realized that Asuma had just finished his speech on chakra.

"And so, we are going to climb trees."

"Climb trees?" Naruto asked. "How is that supposed to help us?"

Kakashi and Asuma shared knowing looks.

"I think you're missing the point here." Asuma said. "You are going to do it without your hands."

Both Jounin ignored the blank looks they received. Kakashi proceeded to walk right up a tree.

_'We've been doing that the moment we hit four!'_

Sakura inwardly nodded in agreement.

Kakashi then threw them each a kunai and Inner tried to make Sakura pick it up and chuck it right back. Instead, she chucked it at the tree. She then gripped her hand and dug her heels into the ground to stop herself from going after it to throw it.

'What's wrong with you today?'

_'He's mocking us!'_

'But he doesn't _know_.'

At this, Inner calmed down. _'Jeez.'_

'What's wrong?'

_'Bad feeling.'_ Then she was gone. Sakura ignored the looks she received and yanked out the kunai. During her short episode, Naruto had fallen off his tree ten times. Sasuke was glaring at a crater on the trunk of his tree. Choji was still looking blankly up at the tree branches, Ino was kicking the tree, and Shikamaru hadn't even made a move towards his kunai.

_'Let's show'em!'_

Sakura placed her foot against the trunk, took half a second to circulate her chakra, another to balance it, and took another step. She then kept walking until she reached the first branch.

She glanced down. None of the Genin from Teams Seven and Ten had noticed. She guessed Kakashi and Asuma were aware. She reached into her tattoo and drew out her pranks bag. Inside, she found what she was looking for, a packet of confetti. She popped it and watched the confetti float down.

Everyone looked up.

Sakura waved.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, it seems like our pink lady has the best chakra control out of all of us." He smiled at Naruto. "She might be closer to Hokage than you." He then turned to Sasuke. "And maybe the great Uchiha clan aren't so great after all."

Both boys gritted their teeth, shot Sakura mixed looks, then ran at their trees.

Kakashi motioned for her to climb down. "I thought you could do this, but I wanted to check."

Sakura smiled. "Inner wanted to kill you." She told him. "She tried to make me throw the kunai at you."

Kakashi smiled. "I could sense your Killer Intent from all the way here." He ruffled her hair. "Tomorrow, you'll be coming with me to watch Tazuna at the bridge."

Sakura nodded. "What should I do now?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Hey, Kashi-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you can do something for me?"

* * *

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. Sakura glanced up from the chakra scalpels she had been swinging around. The area around her was littered with leaves that had been cut in half.

Kakashi was perched on a branch above. He had been shaking the branches to send down the leaves.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? Like, give me some tips?"

Sakura frowned. "Uh...okay..."

'How do you explain this so that Naruto can understand?'

_'That's like, impossible.'_

Sakura sat down and prompted Naruto to do the same. She then held up her foot, telling Naruto to place the sole of his foot against hers.

"Can you feel my chakra?" Sakura asked.

"Uh..."

_'That's a no.'_

"Okay. Anyways, show me how much chakra you've been using."

Naruto concentrated, and ran his chakra to his foot. Sakura frowned. "You're using too little." She told him. "Trickle more chakra down to the sole of your foot. Bit by bit. Yeah, that's it..."

Sakura sat back. "That's about right." She told him. "You need to concentrate." She then paused. "But, at the same time, make sure you don't concentrate too much on your chakra."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**"You called."** It wasn't a question.

"I did."

**"What do you want?"**

Toneri sighed. "A rotten mouth, as usual."

**"Get to the point. If I'm away for too long, they'll start to get suspicious."**

Toneri's aura turned serious. "I need to talk to Uchiha Obito."

Black Zetsu's form rippled. **"What are you planning?"**

Toneri shook his head. "That is none of your business." He paused. "However, when the deed is done, everyone in all the Elemental nations would hear of it."

* * *

**SHOULD THE UCHIHA MASSACRE OCCUR? WE KNOW THAT IT'S OFF THE TIMELINE, AND STUFF, BUT THERE WERE A LOT OF THING DIFFERENT FROM CANON AND STUFF. **

**ALSO, WE DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW IT THE WAVE MISSION BACK UP MISSION THINGY WOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO GENIN IN THIS KINDA SITUATION...**

* * *

**So...there we go.**

**Chapter nine.**

_**Darque: You know, I'm more worried about what my teacher will say about my test score, more than the test score itself.**_

**Raven: I personally think that you are right to worry.**

_**Darque: What's that supposed to mean?**_

**Raven: Ops...I meant that your teacher should worry. **

_**Darque: Uh...why?**_

_**Raven: Because all the cross marks on your paper might make them blind?**_

_**Darque: What is that supposed to mean?**_

**Read and Review (Still looking for that fanfic)**


	11. 10: Of Swords and Snow

**More Info on the fanfic we're looking for (At the bottom of the page).**

_**Chapter TEN**_

Sakura watched the two boys on her team wolf down the food, glare at each other, then eat some more. Even Ino, who had been clinging onto Sasuke's arm every chance she got, was leaning away. However, no one seemed to be able to look away.

Kakashi couldn't blame them. It _was_, in a way, fascinating, how the food seemed to disappear into nowhere.

Finally, Sakura snapped out of it. "Inner tells me to tell you that eating so much is not-"

Naruto held up his hand, food flooding out of his mouth. "Dun Rurry, Gagra-gan!" He mumbled. "Ih ferfctly fin."

Kakashi sighed. Sakura whacked the back of Naruto's head. "Inner says it's rude to speak with your mouthful."

* * *

The next day, Sakura accompanied Tazuna to the village while Sasuke and Naruto continued trying to climb their trees. Team Ten was also with them. Kakashi was off who-knows-were reading his explicit literature (Not porn).

Kakashi found himself back at Tazuna's house while he had been read-waling. He decided to stay there.

A few hours later, Tazuna came back looking pale. Sakura was behind him, shaking. This was unlike her, as she always ad her emotions in check.

Kakashi approached the girl. Tazuna quickly rushed off, leaving the Copy-Ninja with Sakura.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"He grabbed my pouch, so I went and snapped his arm." Sakura blurted out. "But then I healed him afterwards." She quickly added. "But I don't know. Inner said I did the right thing, but..."

Kakashi ruffled the girl's hair. "You should have seen how desperate the people here are. The man who tried to steal from you was willing to take from you to help himself. You healed him afterwards, right?" Sakura nodded. "Then it's okay."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Okay.

Kakashi smiled.

"Where's Ruto and Suke? And Shika?"

"Still tree climbing" Kakashi told her.

The girl darted off, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. Was it supposed to be that easy to convince the girl?

* * *

"Why do you try so hard?" Inari asked. "You're all going to die."

Ino glared at the boy, a 'Sasuke-kun is awesome' already on the tip of her tongue. Naruto glared at the boy, and he opened his mouth. However, Sakura beat him to it.

_"How do you know?"_ She asked. _"Why don't you prove it to us that all our hard work will end with us dying."_ She smiled cruelly. _"Maybe then we'll believe you. But then again, you won't be able to tell us I told you so, cause you'll be dead already!"_

Inari looked shocked for a moment before he scowled and ran off.

"Inner-chan, please return Sakura-chan's body." Naruto winced at the glare he received.

_"I was merely protecting Kura-chan from a major headache."_ She snapped. _"There is nothing wrong with that."_

At the increasing hostility behind the glare shot his way, Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Nothing wrong...nothing wrong..."

Inner huffed and sat down on the closest chair around. She lay her arms onto the table then lowered her head. She closed her eyes, only for them to blink open a few seconds later.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned. "Yup! So, what did Inner do? She wouldn't tell me."

Naruto shot Ino a look before he grinned sheepishly. "Nothing much. She just ranted and yelled."

* * *

Sakura watched the Hunter-nin as he talked to Naruto. The blonde was as carefree as ever. A smile found it's way up to her face.

She waited, listening as Naruto and the Hunter-nin, Haku, talked.

_White, pure..._

Haku finally stood up and picked up his basket. Sakura slipped off after him.

"Why don't you come out?" Haku called once he was no longer in Naruto's hearing range.

Sakura did as suggested. "You're the hunter-nin."

"And you're the girl who nearly blew my cover." Haku closed his eyes. "How did you know?"

Both of them knew that they weren't going to be fighting anytime soon.

"I lied about the just-the-head-and-the-sword thing." Sakura said.

Haku smiled. "You really did fool me." He said.

"But I really do come from Kiri." Sakura said. "That part wasn't a lie."

Haku nodded slowly. "I'm Haku."

"I'm Sakura."

Haku smiled. "Well then, Sakura. I really must get going."

Sakura nodded. "See you."

And both of them knew, that another meeting would mean the loss for one of them.

* * *

Sakura winced at the ringing at the back of her head. She never would have thought that staying 'awake' in her mind would affect her when she was actually awake.

_'You should really rest. We won't do any training tonight.'_

'Okay.' Sakura was too tired to argue. She could feel Inner smile in her mind.

_'Yeah, so just rest, okay?'_

Sakura nodded, and her thoughts were cut off by a yawn. She glanced around, and quickly checked her location with her Byakugan. Halfway between the house and the tree climbing clearing. She sighed and continued on her way towards her teammates.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice.

Shikamaru blinked a few times, trying to recover from having stared up his tree for too long. Something fell onto him and he stumbled forwards, managing to catch himself before he crashed into his tree.

"Shika..." Shikamaru turned around to face a sleepy-looking Sakura who was now clinging onto his clothes to keep herself up.

"Hey."

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Naruto pounced on the pinkette and spun her around.

Sakura squealed and giggled as Naruto put her down. "With Tazuna-san. At the village." She yawned.

Naruto huffed. "Then why was I stuck here with the boring people?"

Sasuke whacked the boy upside the head. "Hn, Dobe."

"What did you call me, Teme?" Naruto lunged at the Uchiha, who easily dodged out of the way.

"You okay?" Sasuke turned to face his female teammate, who looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet, Shikamaru being the only thing keeping her up.

"Yeah, just tired."

"You're always tired."

"Am not. Inner and I were doing stuff in my head for the past few...weeks."

"And that makes you tired in the awakening world too?" Sasuke asked, suddenly curious.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, but probably?" And like Sasuke had thought she would, her eyes slowly closed, and she fell asleep. Everyone just stood there for a while, unsure of what to do.

Shikamaru broke the silence with a "Troublesome.", but he moved Sakura over to the shades of a tree and lay her down. He ruffled her hair, then stood up and went back to attempt the tree-climbing (Read: Branch Staring)

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Naruto asked. "It's dinner."

Sasuke frowned. "Would you rather face a sleep deprived Sakura or a hungry Sakura? I'd rather do neither."

"I dare you to dump a bucket full of water on her."

"You do it." Sasuke huffed. "I'd rather not die yet."

Naruto plastered on a look of horror. "I can't die this early. I'm not Hokage yet!"

* * *

_'It's done.'_

'Really?'

_'Yes. The seals are in place. The Haruno compound will once again house life. This time, it will be filled with all those we're going to need for the future.'_

'Yeah.'

_'It will become your personal summoning scroll. You can summon anything within the borders of the compound.'_

'I still don't understand why this is necessary.'

_'Toneri brings a warning. Something is about to happen. Something that will change everything.'_

'I've heard that line before.'

_'This is a change that not only affects you, but those around you. A few in particular. If they're not strong enough, the pressure will crush them.'_

'And how's that related to the compound?'

_'Everything is related, in one way or another. Everything will fit into place one at a time. That is something I can grantee.'_

'Change...'

_'Do not fear change. Everything changes. The only thing that never changes is the fact that everything changes.'_

* * *

Sakura woke up in the bed, her mind feeling groggy and not as sharp as it usually was.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're awake! Are you hungry?"

Naruto.

"I came to check on you. We just started dinner."

Sakura blinked a few times and found that she wasn't feeling as tired as she had been all these previous days. She smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned, and darted out of the room. Sakura could hear him announcing her awakening to everyone in the area. She quickly followed and found a seat between Naruto and Sasuke. Ino sat on the other side of Sasuke, glaring at the girl.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura and passed her a bowl of food. She clutched it in one hand and took the chopsticks with the other.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She took a bite. "How long was I out?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A few hours. We just started."

The dinner progressed without much trouble. That is, until Naruto commented on a torn photograph

Finally, with a dramatic "You know nothing!" Inari dashed out of the room.

_'THAT BRAT!'_

Sakura tried to stop her Inner, but her conscious was pushed out of her body, her Inner taking over. She managed to mutter a soft "Sorry." before she was pushed back.

_"Know nothing my ass! Kura-chan's been through much worse, and that kid dares to play victim?" _

Inner Sakura got to her feet and stormed out after Inari. Sasuke and Naruto both reached out to stop her, but was held back by Kakashi. The two whipped around to yell at their teacher, but the look on his face stopped them.

* * *

"I know a lot, you know?"

Inari looked up to see the girl that had snapped at him a few days ago and he frowned at the memory.

"My Inner knows a lot of things. She tells me stuff whenever I need help." She smiled softly. "I also didn't mean to scare you. Inner goes like that when someone says things she doesn't like, and sometimes, she can be very forceful."

"Inner?" Inari asked.

Sakura grinned. "Everyone asks that." She said. "Inner's my Kekkei Genkai-ish second spirit."

Inari blinked.

"It's like a special clan ability, and I have a second mind in my head." She smiled. "But I'm like, the only one left of my clan."

"Why's that?" Inari asked.

"That's cause everyone's dead."

Inari was taken back my the blunt reply.

"I was a part of a clan where traditions were very different from all the other clans. The day I was chosen to become the next clan head, my entire clan was killed. I was three. I was kidnapped by the murder and was with him for the next two or so years. I was rescued by a Konoha ANBU team."

Acting or not, it felt weird talking about Toneri in a bad light.

Inari stared at the girl, not sure what to say.

"What happened to him? The murder, I mean."

Sakura smiled at the commonly asked question.

"I don't know."

A half-lie. Well, she _didn't _know where he was anyways. Who knew what he was planning?

"But there isn't much I can do about that. Konoha taught me that. All I can do right now is live my life with everything I have, to it's fullest."

* * *

They were close by, Sakura could feel it. Team Ten were stationed at Tazuna's house, along with the still injured Asuma and a sleeping Naruto. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had accompanied Tazuna to the bridge.

A handful of water clones appeared in front of them. Without missing a beat, Sasuke and Sakura quickly dispersed them.

"Seems like your brats have improved." Zabuza and Haku's forms appeared on to the other side of the bridge.

"Long time no see, Kakashi. Why don't we finish our match?"

Zabuza shifted his sword.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I'm going to leave the Hunter-nin and Tazuna to you." Kakashi ordered.

"The Uchiha, eh? Seems like you have a rival, Haku."

Haku nodded stiffly.

"You watch Tazuna." Sasuke said. "I'll deal with the Hunter-nin."

Sakura let out a whine. "But that's so boring."

Sasuke smirked. "Deal with it."

Sakura scoffed. "Fine. I'll wait until you're defeated before I claim my spotlight."

Sasuke scoffed back, and the two drew slightly away for their fight. Zabuza and Kakashi were already locked in their fight.

* * *

Shikamaru tried to will himself to move. The men he knew Gato had sent stormed into the house and stalked up to Tsunami. Even from here, he could sense her fear. This was their mission...they had to protect the client...or was it just the client?

The men grabbed Tsunami and dragged her to her feet. Shikamaru guessed that they planned on using her as a hostage.

Yet, he couldn't move. He was _scared._

"What do we do?" Ino whimpered. "We...I..."

Inari darted up to the men, and was flung backwards. Tsunami began struggling.

Then something flashed past them, flinging itself onto the attackers. They let go of Tsunami and stumbled backwards. Shikamaru recognized Naruto. He steeled himself and stiffly got to his feet. His teammates watched him as he made his way towards the Naruto and the men. He reached into his pouch and wordlessly handed Naruto a roll of Ninja Wire. Naruto took it and tied up the men.

"Good job, Inari! Thanks to you, I had enough time to help Tsunami!" He grinned. "The hero always arrives late."

Inari jumped onto Naruto, giving him a crushing hug, and Naruto hugged back.

"Now I need to go rescue my teammates!" He then turned to Shikamaru, then Ino and Choji, who had appeared from their hiding place. "You guys know what to do?" He shot Inari a pointed look.

Ino and Choji didn't, but Shikamaru did. He nodded.

Shikamaru decided that Naruto deserved more credit than anyone gave him.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back to avoid another round of senbon, but it still wasn't enough. A few lodged themselves into his arms, and he let out a hiss of pain. Had the fight been of fair ground, he would have been able to keep up. He glared at the ice dome around them, them being him and Naruto.

Naruto's surprisingly good idea of attacking the ice mirrors from both inside and outside would probably have worked, seeing Haku's sudden move to defend said mirror. Still, Haku was fast, and Naruto had been flung within the ice domes.

Naruto created a few clones and sent them towards the ice domes, but they were quickly dispersed due to Haku...

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew that Naruto's chakra levels were already low...but...

"Dobe, do that again."

Naruto blinked up at him, then made a few hand signs. The clones ran at the mirrors and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He _could _see Haku's movements.

"Teme.. your eyes!" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke raised a hand to his face and the realization slowly hit him.

The Sharingan.

He smirked.

* * *

Haku realized with a hint of panic that the Uchiha could actually see him move.

He couldn't lose here.

He pushed aside the hesitation and raised a handful of senbon. He aimed at the blonde and threw them.

* * *

Naruto stared up at Sasuke's form in shock. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have commented on how the Uchiha looked like a hedgehog.

"Why...?

Sasuke smirked. "Dunno...my body just moved." And he collapsed.

Naruto felt something whirling deep within him.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do. On one hand, she knew that she had to protect Tazuna, but on the other hand, a part of her screamed that her teammates needed help. Her _friends_ needed help. Inner Sakura didn't even better trying to hold her back. Things were supposed to get better after Naruto's arrival. Sakura wanted to smash her head against a tree or something. Even from here, she could feel Sasuke's annoyance.

Finally, she made up her mind. She ran through a string of hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" With one hand, she stabilized the jutsu and she summoned her Puppet Cursing sphere with the other. Her chakra waves automatically steadied each other. A water dragon around the same height as Tazuna appeared from the water by their feet. Tazuna stared at her in shock.

"Please stay here." Sakura didn't wait for a reply. She quickly made her way towards the ice dome.

And then came the moment when she wished that she didn't have the Byakugan. She saw the blood drip down to the ground as Sasuke struggled on his feet, then collapsed. Her eye's widened, but before she could do anything, a crushing pressure of chakra pushed down on her, and she didn't really know what happened next.

* * *

Kakashi inwardly cursed at the menacing chakra signature that flared to life form the other side of the bridge.

_The Kyuubi._

He couldn't waste any more time. He pulled out a scroll and smeared his blood over it.

"Let's end this."

* * *

_'The Kyuubi!'_ Inner let out a hiss. _'At this rate, the whole bridge will be destroyed!'_

'What do I do?' Sakura asked.

_'There's nothing you can do now. However, if everyone comes out of this alive, you need to talk to the Kyuubi.'_

'Talk to the Kyuubi?'

Inner chuckled. _'I can link the two of you.' _She said. _'As for the reason...'_ She smiled. _'The Otsutsuki and the Biju have a relationship like no other, no?'_

* * *

Haku jumped backwards, knowing that he wouldn't make it in time. He felt something grab onto him, and he was roughly thrown through one of his mirrors. The rest of his mirrors shattered.

Haku came to a halt and slowly got to his feet. He felt his mask cracking, and saw Naruto's fist stop right before his face.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked. "I killed your friend. So why...?"

He received a weak punch to the face. Haku got to his feet again.

"I am not longer of any use to Zabuza-san." Haku smiled softly. "Please, kill me."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened for a second, just before his one and only original jutsu stabbed through the Hunter-nin. He tried to pull back but Haku's grip on him was surprisingly tight. His nin-ken had already vanished due to his scroll being damaged.

Zabuza smirked. "Good job, Haku. I knew that there was something when I picked you up."

Zabuza raised his sword and Kakashi realized that the Nuke-nin was planning to cut through both of them. He grabbed Haku and jumped backwards to avoid the swing. He lay Haku down onto the ground then turned back to Zabuza.

He noticed Naruto standing by the side, eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto, stay out of the fight." He ordered.

Naruto stared numbly.

"Ruto!" The blonde turned around at Sakura's voice. Her voice held no signs of her usual cheerfulness, but Naruto could tell from the way she said his name that it was still Sakura in charge.

Sakura darted over to Sasuke, her Byakugan straining to keep the rest of the field in sight. She raised her hands, her Inner running everything they had read on Medical chakra, as well as everything they already knew, through her mind.

Sakura yanked the senbon out one by one, running healing chakra and making sure that she wrapped some cloth around the wounds that were bleeding a lot.

Naruto numbly looked at Sasuke, who Sakura was crouched beside.

"I..."

"He's alive." Sakura interrupted.

* * *

Zabuza stood by Kakashi, his arms lying uselessly by his sides. Gato and his men stood opposite them. Naruto hatefully glared at the man as he kicked Haku.

"You-"

Kakashi stopped him from rushing off. "This is no longer our fight."

"But-"

Kakashi firmly shook his head. "They are not our enemy."

Naruto shook off his teacher's hand. "That guy-" He pointed at Zabuza, "Is still my enemy! Haku...Haku _loved_ you. He did everything to serve you, and he died a weapon who hadn't fulfilled his wish." He let out a choking sound. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"When a person becomes as strong as you, do they all really become like you?" Naruto asked. "That's just...sad..."

Something ran down Zabuza's face.

"I always knew. Not only did he hurt himself fighting for me, he hurt himself fighting you. Haku was too kind. He always was."

Zabuza bit through the bandages around his mouth, letting them fall aside. "Pass me a kunai, brat."

Naruto hesitated, the tossed him one. Zabuza caught it in his mouth. Before he could really register anything, Zabuza was gone, tearing through Gato's ranks. The men closed in on him, trying to stop him, but Zabuza blew them all aside.

And then he was onto Gato, tearing through him with the kunai. The men had retreated back, fearing for their lives.

Everything seemed to slow as Zabuza watched Gato fall. He then swayed on his feet. He slowly turned, thanked Haku, then collapsed.

* * *

The first thing Sasuke felt was something on his chest. He forced open his eyes and was met with pink hair.

"Sakura..."

The pinkette looked up and blinked at him. Her expression broke into a smile and she jumped onto him, hugging his life out.

"Sakura...can't breath..." Sakura quickly drew back.

"Thought you were dead." She told him. "I can't bring people back to life."

Sasuke slowly smirked. Then, "The masked kid?"

Sakura shook her head. "Haku died protecting Zabuza."

Sasuke looked around him, noting the men that hadn't been there before, then at the dead man who he presumed to be Gato. "He never meant to kill us..."

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke sighed, just before a weight fell on top of him.

* * *

Sakura slowly stood up as Gato's men began to shift.

"You killed our meal-ticket!"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Let's just loot form the village."

The men began to advance, and Sakura knew that everyone apart from her were probably not going to be able to fight.

An arrow landed in front of the men, making the stop. Everyone turned around.

"The hero always arrives late, right?" There stood Inari, with Team Ten behind him, looking pleased with themselves. Behind them stood the villagers carrying anything that could be used as a weapons.

"Get out of our village! If you don't we will use everything this village has to offer to defeat you!"

Naruto's face broke into a grin.

"Exactly." Sakura turned at the familiar voice, grinning when she met Neji's gaze. Him, along with the rest of Team Gai looked pretty roughed up, though Neji's hair was as neat as ever. "You led us through a wild goose chase. Do not think that we will let you off so easily." The rest of Team Gai looked just as annoyed as he did. They stepped out from the bushes and glared at the men.

"Inner's getting annoyed of how we didn't get to fight. Also, my friend's getting rather hungry." Sakura raised her hands, and the dragon that had been guarding Tazuna grew in size, rearing over the enemy forces.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five copies of Naruto poofed into life. Thirty or so Kakashi's followed.

The men were gone before they could react.

* * *

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and picked up the nuke-nin. He said something, then carried him back to Haku's side, gently laying him down.

Zabuza murmured a few words to Haku, then slowly looked up. "The girl..." He murmured. "The pink one. Where is she?"

Sakura cautiously walked up to him.

"You're from Kiri." Sakura nodded. "The Haruno clan." She nodded again.

"There was a Haruno on my team." Zabuza murmured. "Creepy little fella. Grew horns during battle."

"The Awakening."

Zabuza let out a faint chuckle. "Called it something like that. Also something about a pair of kids from the Hozuki aiming to be one of the Swordsmen."

"What do you want, Zabuza?"

"You really do remind me of Sugi. Very, creepy, yet, very impressive..." He nodded towards his sword. "Don't let anyone else take it." He made a sign with his hands.

"I'm no longer a member of Kirigakure." Sakura said. "The law-"

"Does not apply to you. Still. Take it. If you really don't want it, give it to someone you think deserves it."

Sakura slowly nodded. "Sugi was a wonderful ninja. A pity he died."

"Heard about the massacre." Zabuza let out another chuckle.

Sakura drew back, dragging the sword with her, giving the nuke-nin some space. Zabuza turned to Haku and gently touched his cheek. "See ya..."

* * *

Later that day, the two were buried side by side.

No one dared to speak for a while, until...

Kakashi told them about the pride and honor of the shinobi. He told them about what he thought Zabuza and Haku had gone through.

"I'll do this my own way!" Naruto announced. "I won't let anyone tell me what to do."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, though a smirk was present. Sakura grinned.

* * *

"It's okay to cry!" Naruto whimpered, hugging the boy.

"I'm not crying." Inari insisted. "You too. It's okay to cry."

"I'm not crying either."

Kakashi smiled fondly.

"We should go now."

Asuma had gotten better enough for him to make the journey back to Konoha no problem. His team stood beside him, watching Naruto and Inari's display, not sure what to think.

"If we don't head out now, we'll never make it back." Neji, on the other hand, did nothing to hide his disgust.

Sakura grinned mischievously. She sighed, and turned to Sasuke with a look of mock pain on her face. "I thought I was the one closest to Inari. When did Naruto replace me?" She whined.

Inari jumped onto the girl, trying to comfort her. Sakura hugged him too. Neji looked on with a look of horror, until Sakura shot him a grin.

Sasuke buried his head in his hands, refusing to even acknowledge them.

Lee and Gai were moved to tears by the 'Youthful act of friendship'.

Tenten just stood to the side, a nervous smile on her face.

* * *

They made it back to Konoha a few days later, satisfied with the success of their first A-rank mission.

Itachi was waiting for them at the gates. Ino began to blush, but even she seemed to understand the not so pleasant aura the older Uchiha was emitting. Sasuke's uncharacteristically happy greeting died on his tongue.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." He nodded at the others. "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-san." He turned back to his brother. "I must talk to you. This is very important."

He placed a gently hand onto his brother's head. "Walk with me. You need to clear your head and listen."

* * *

Sakura hugged Sasuke, who, for once, seemed to be glad for the contact. Sakura didn't comment on the way she was finding it hard to breath. Naruto didn't say anything, and not a hint of his usual self shone in his eyes. Kakashi's visible eye was blank.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked softly.

Sasuke nodded. "I need to see. I need to check." He slowly pulled back from Sakura.

Itachi held open the door and the five of them slowly stepped through. The smell of blood overwhelmed Sakura's senses and a familiar scene rushed through her head.

She came to a halt in front of the wall behind the dinner table. She froze.

"I wonder who this was meant for." Itachi murmured. Though his face was void of emotion, the rage in his eyes were unconcealed.

Painted in blood, was a crescent moon. The right side was carved, and a circle rested in the center. Below, a line of words were neatly painted.

Sakura suddenly understood that this was what her Inner had warned her of. She looked at Itachi, then at Sasuke, who was looking at all the blood with a dead expression on his face. Naruto and Kakashi had slipped out of the room.

Sakura turned back to the words on the wall. These words were meant for _her_.

_Everything is for you._

'What have you done, Toneri?'

Beside her, Sasuke let out a scream of anguish. She turned to him and realized something. Sasuke's eyes were red, but the marking were slightly different.

_'The Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

She felt Itachi stiffen, but the older didn't move.

And the place Sakura had finally found, finally managed to call home, came crashing down.

* * *

Toneri ran the water through his hair, willing the smell of blood away.

Black Zetsu growled.** "You somehow knew that Madara was Obito."** He sighed at the pointed look he received. **"What was _your_ part of the gain?"**

Toneri pulled out of the river and shook himself. He then slipped on his robe.

**"That was quick."** Black Zetsu muttered.

Toneri turned around. "My business with you is done. I shall call for you when I need you again."

Black Zetsu let out another growl. **"_Call_ me when you _need_ me?"** He scoffed. **"I don't think so."** He rippled. **"Ya sure that your actions are what you say they are for?"**

At this, Toneri stopped. "Of course. Everything is for Sakura-sama."

Black Zetsu let out one final scoff, then sank into the Earth.

"Washed off here was all traces of Uchiha blood." Toneri glanced up at the full moon. "Let's hope that the price was enough for those two to unlock their potential. Hopefully, they will not make me regret letting them live. Nothing is allowed to stand in front of Sakura-sama. Not even the family that took her in."

He smirked. "Not even the thoughts, feelings and emotions of Sakura-sama herself."

* * *

**So...chapter ten.**

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**We think it was pretty obvious, but in case you didn't get it, Toneri has just massacred the Uchiha clan.**

**We apologize to the people who didn't want the massacre to occur. At first, we really thought about it, and then something hit us.**

**'If Itachi didn't kill the clan, how does he activate the Mangekyou?' and 'If Sasuke and Itachi don't fight, how will Sasuke activate the Mangekyou?'**

**That got us thinking, and we decided that the massacre should be enough for those two to activate the Mangekyo.**

**We were also worried that with the Uchiha clan present, the Konoha Crush would have turned out differently. **

**Another thing was that 'If Sakura has Kekkei Genkai like the Tenseigan, wouldn't Orochimaru go for her instead?' We can't really elaborate, cause that would be spoiling, but...yeah...we had our reasons.**

**Once again, sorry to everyone who didn't want the massacre to happen.**

* * *

**Also, more info on the Fanfic we're looking for (THANK YOU, ****silverwolfigther00)**

**In Ame, Sakura got really close with the ame kids.**

**Before death at Hanzo's hands, Konan made her promise that she would take care of Yahiko and Nagato. However, later on, they just forget about their friendship with her and just use her. **

**Sakura killed the amekage (or hanzo, some one in power) to save Nagato and Yahiko, who in turn took the 'blame' and became the new "amekage".**

**Sakura feels lonely, and discarded, but still have to help them because of her promise to Konan.**

**Sakura was the one to 'invite' most of the Akatsuki.**

Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)

There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)

There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.

When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)


	12. 11: Of Exams and the Forest

_**Chapter ELEVEN**_

Sakura had realized a long time ago, that it was because of her Inner that she had managed to keep herself together. She had seen how the Uchiha massacre had affected both Itachi and Sasuke, the only Uchihas left.

She wondered if that would have been how she would have reacted after the murder of her clan had Inner not been there.

Then again, she, along with the rest of her clan, had _known_ that the time was coming. They had seen that the end was drawing closer. An end which would open up the gates to their final path. They had been born for the Otsutsuki clan, and they had died for the Otsutsuki clan.

She felt something warm spread within her, an attempt on her Inner's part to help her relax.

_She knew that Inner was her greatest defense, but her Inner was also Sakura's only mental defense. Should her Inner crumble, Sakura, like all of the other Lost Awakenings, would become a shell of her former self._

* * *

The day after their return and the terrifying news, Sasuke disappeared.

Itachi insisted that his brother needed some time to himself, and he refused to go out to look for him, even though he looked like he wanted to pretty badly. Minato decided to comply to the older Uchiha's wishes.

Team Seven's training sessions were canceled, as were their missions. Sakura and Naruto were too shocked to even _consider_ training. Naruto hadn't eaten Ramen in two days.

A week after they had returned, Sasuke suddenly arrived at their club house. Before either of them could react, he hugged the both of them and something wet slid down the back of Sakura's neck.

Sasuke was crying.

Now that she thought about it, that had been the first and last time Sakura had seen Sasuke cry over the massacre.

They sat there, letting Sasuke vent out all his anger and pain and frustration and confusion and every other emotion Sasuke had piled up in the past few days.

After that, Sasuke changed, and that was a fact.

He tried to keep up his 'I'm okay' act, and those who didn't truly know him would have been easily fooled. However, those close to him, such as Itachi and his teammates, knew how much the death of his clan had affected him.

The worst part was that no one knew who the massacre had been done by, and for what reason.

No one had reported anything unusual about that day. No suspicious characters or anything. Uchiha Itachi himself had reported the massacre when he had found the dead bodies of his parents after he had returned from his mission.

Minato had fallen into a bout of depression of his own. Hiruzen was often seen in the Hogake's office, helping out. Team Seven had been excused from mission for a while while Sasuke sort of brought himself together again. They often spent their time in the Third's house, where Sakura became best buddies with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Unknown to all but Itachi, and through several theories, Sakura, both Uchiha's had awakened the Mangekyou. Not many people could have been more important to the Uchiha brothers than their family.

Sakura didn't receive any news from Toneri, but she knew that it had been him.

Team Seven were almost always seen together. No one noticed the changes. They were ninja; deception was in their blood, but still...

* * *

Sakura sat under the window she often found herself. Their 'club house' had been left untouched by the blood and if was far enough from the rest of the compound that the smell had quickly vanished. No one lived there, or that was what Sasuke had said when they had wondered why there were no marks there. However, Sakura thought that it was Toneri. He knew that she liked to spend time there, and that was why he had left it untouched.

Sasuke had stubbornly refused to move their clubhouse elsewhere and Sakura and Naruto couldn't find it in themselves to argue. Even Itachi hadn't said anything. Once the ANBU had cleaned everything, Sasuke and Itachi had decided to stay in the compound.

The pinkette had offered to transport the Haruno compound over to Konoha. This had led to her explaining to Team Seven, as well as Minato, Kushina and the third, about how the conscious of the clan head was connected to the Haruno compound. Though she wasn't sure, she could probably do something about the location-

They didn't even let her finished. They quickly told her that the Uchiha compound was perfectly fine and that she should just continue living with the Uchiha brothers.

A week or so later, they were sent out on their first mission since the Wave one. They were so out of it that no one noticed that they had caught Tora ten minutes into the mission, without a single injury.

A few weeks after their return from the land of Waves, Kakashi and Minato decided that they needed to do something.

* * *

They had just finished weeding their second garden of the week when Sakura noticed something following them. Sasuke had long gone in order to sulk, Kakashi had vanished with his trademark puff of smoke, and that left Sakura and Naruto to wander around.

"Is that a box?" She asked.

Naruto jumped. "Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru revealed himself from behind his disguise. "That's the man I see as my rival! You saw through my disguise!"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course! What kind of rock is shaped like a box?"

Konohamaru grinned at Sakura, then turned back to Naruto. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Naruto blushed and glanced at Sakura. "We're...on a date!"

Sakura growled, only because her Inner told her to.

"There's no way you're dating. Sakura-neechan's way to cool for you!" Konohamaru announced.

Naruto glared at Konohamaru. The boy squeaked and ran off, Naruto chasing after him.

_'Better follow them.'_ Inner advised.

Sakura did as told, skidding to a halt as she turned a corner.

Konohamaru was hanging from the grip of a boy wearing war paint. Naruto was glaring at said boy. A blonde girl stood behind the foreign boy, looking worried.

"What do we have here?" The boy asked.

"Kankuro, stop. What if Gaara finds out?" The blonde girl asked.

Kankuro smirked. "Calm down, Temari. What Gaara doesn't know won't hurt him." He shook the boy in his grasp.

"Let go of Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. He made a run for the older boy. Sakura quickly body flickered, reappearing in front of the blonde.

"I spy something blue." She grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping him in him tracks. "Something blue and thin and long. Something chakra."

She then turned to a slightly surprised Kankuro. "Inner tells me you're an idiot. And for once, I agree."

Kankuro gritted his teeth. "What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot, cause what other kind of person apart from an idiot would come to Konoha and outright threaten the third Hokage's grandson, then attempt to trip the son of the current?"

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru like he had been burned. Konohamaru darted back and hid behind Sakura.

"Don't get full of yourself!" Kankuro reached for the thing strapped to his back.

"Kankuro! You're going to use Karasu here?" Temari asked.

A rock flew out, hitting Kankuro's wrist. Both foreign ninja looked up. Sasuke sat on a tree branch. He jumped down and stood beside Sakura.

"You should listen to my teammate." He said. "She's actually pretty smart." Sakura elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, then turned back to Kankuro and Temari.

"I have more reasons to back up the 'you're an idiot claim." She said. " Because, after all, who does all the previously mentioned actions right in front of the person you are trying not to anger?" The last one had been a random guess she had pulled out from the brief exchange between the two about 'Gaara', but judging from their reactions, she had hit the mark. "Wh-what are you..." Temari managed to stutter.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she felt the killing intent intensify, then vanish from it's source by the tree Sasuke had been perched on, only to reappear by the two foreign ninjas.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village."

"Ga-Gaara! You see, they started it! They-"

Gaara snarled. "Shut up."

The boy did as told.

"We're leaving."

Gaara turned around, but Sasuke stopped them. "Wait. You aren't from Konoha. What are you doing here?"

Temari turned to him. "We're here for the Chunin exams." She said.

"What's a Chunin exam?" Naruto asked.

Temari scoffed. " Are you an idiot? The Chunin exam is where-"

"Hey, Konohamaru! Do you think I should enter this exam thing?" Naruto asked.

"Hey! Listen to people when their explaining something, especially since you're the one who asked the question." Temari fumed.

Sakura blinked. "So, you're here for the Chunin exams."

Temari nodded, looking annoyed.

"Inner said-"

Naruto and Sasuke clamped their hands over the pinkette's mouth.

"We don't need anymore 'Inner said's, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Even if they're funny."

"Most of the time, your Inner's correct, but often, that tends to cause trouble." Sasuke added.

Sakura sighed.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha asked.

"Who, me?" The girl turned around, a smile on her face.

Sasuke shook his head dismissively. "No, the one with the gourd."

"My name is Gaara." The redhead turned to Sasuke. "I would like to know your name as well."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara nodded, then shot Sakura a look.

If anything, Sakura thought it looked _uncertain._ "How about you?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Gaara nodded to himself. "And you are the Hokage's son."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Uh...yeah..."

"We're going. " Gaara repeated. Then they were gone.

Team Seven, as well Konohamaru and his friends, stood there for a while, before Konohamaru turned to Naruto. "Why aren't you cool like Sakura-nee-san and Sasuke-nii-san?"

Naruto exploded. "Nee-san? Nii-san? What about me?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "You're too lame for a title like that."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who giggled. She didn't even bother trying to hold back an enraged Naruto.

* * *

_'Did you sense that? The red haired boy?'_

Sakura hummed to herself.

"I did. But I don't know what it was." She narrowed her eyes. "It was familiar, but not in a warm way."

Sakura looked up watched as her two teammates duked it out. They were interrupted by a puff of smoke. "Yo."

Naruto immediately jumped away from Sasuke and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi."You're late!"

"I have a good reason this time." He sweat dropped at the disbelieving looks he got. "Really. I nominated you guys for the Chunin exams." He smiled. "If you think that you're not ready, don't feel pressured into joining. If you think you have what it takes, sign these forms and hand them in at the Academy."

* * *

"See it?" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Genjutsu." She said at the same moment Naruto said. "See what?"

"You have to let us pass!" Sakura looked up at the voice.

Tenets and Lee, which meant Neji was close by.

One of the guys in front of the doors sneered and hit her, sending her flying back, onto Lee. A murmur passed through the crowd.

The other guy snapped at them. "You could die in these exams," He was saying.

Sasuke marched up to the crowd. "Would you please get out of the way? We have a third floor and an Exam to get to."

Another murmur swept through the gathered Genin.

Meanwhile, Sakura was crouched by Tenten, examining the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

Tenten shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine."

"I'll kill 'm." Sakura stood up and ran up to her teammates. She gently pushed past a smug looking Sasuke and a confused Naruto, coming to a stop in front of the two Chunin. "It's been some time, Kotetsu, Izumo!" She exclaimed, and she jumped on the two. The room was dead silent. The two stiffened. "Along with the Genjutsu, why don't you drop your henge as well?" Inner helped with the 'evil aura' thing by releasing her Killer Intent. She drew back with a sweet smile and raised her hands. "Idiots. Don't hit my friends." And she whacked them, hard.

"So-sorry, Sakura-chan." Izumo stuttered. "But it's our job, see?"

Kotetsu nodded rapidly. "Ye-yeah, it is."

Sakura huffed. "Inner said that that's a whole load of bullcrap."

Sasuke winced at the language that had slipped from Sakura's mouth. "Sakura..."

Sakura turned to him. "Would you have preferred bullshi-"

"Gah!" Naruto pounced on the girl, covering her mouth. "Sakura-chan! Don't!"

While the two messed around, Sasuke fixed the two Chunin with a Uchiha-worthy glare. The two quickly shuffled out of the way and Sasuke grabbed his teammates and dragged them into the room.

They were greeted by Kakashi and his eye-smile. "I'm so proud of you, my minions."

At the questioning looks he received, he chuckled. "The whole team needs to be present in order for the team to compete. If one of you hadn't turned up, the whole team wouldn't have been able to participate." He smiled. "But I doubted that that would even happen." He patted each of them on the head. "Good luck." And he was gone.

"So, the-"

Sakura was interrupted by a squeal. "Sasuke-kuuuuun~!"

Sasuke paled, and a scowl made itself onto his face just before something blonde and purple jumped onto him.

"Did you miss me?" Ino giggled.

Sasuke shook her off and let out a 'hn'.

"You guys are taking the exams too? How troublesome." Shikamaru walked up to them with Choji.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Hey, Sakura."

"Oooo! It's the idiot trio!" Naruto snickered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't call us that." He groaned. "This sucks."

"Hey!" This time, Kiba approached with Hinata and Shino behind him. "Seems like we're all here." He grinned. "I wonder how far we'll get."

"You seem confident." Sasuke pointed out.

"We've been training." Kiba retorted.

Then, another person began making their towards them. Sakura looked up at the grey haired Konoha Shinobi wearing glasses. "You guys shouldn't make such a ruckus. Not everyone here's friendly." He pointedly glanced around. A few teams were glaring at them. "You guys remind me of how I used to be."

_'That's gross. Who wants to be compared to Glasses over here?'_

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Glasses smiled.

"This is your second time?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. This is my seventh. The exams are held twice every year." Kabuto told them.

"So you know a lot about these exams." Shikamaru yawned.

Kabuto nodded.

"I'll share some info with you rookies." Kabuto pulled out a pile of cards. "With these-"

"Ninshiki info cards." Sakura murmured. "I told you."

_'I didn't say anything, did I?'_

"Still..."

_'He's fishy, isn't he?'_

"I know." She waved off the looks she received from the people around her. 'Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him.' She added in her mind.

"Don't mind her." Sasuke grunted. "She's weird like that." He received a whack to the head. Ino reared up to defend her crush but Kabuto quickly moved on. He held up his cards again.

"Ninshiki info cards?" Ino asked, momentarily forgetting about Sakura.

Kabuto nodded. "They're cards with information burned onto them with chakra. I have four years worth of information on these things." He held one up. "They look blank, but they react to my chakra."

There was a puff of smoke.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"This shows the number of Genin taking the exams, and where they come from." Kabuto said.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto nodded. "Who are you interested in?" He asked. "Just beware, the information isn't one hundred percent accurate."

"Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha."

"You already know their names? That's no fun." Kabuto pulled out two more cards.

"Show me."

_'Didn't Senri-sama have those things?' _Inner asked.

'I don't know. Did he?'

_'He did, I'm sure. They had information of nearly every single person each Haruno met. The Info link came through our Inners. I wonder where they went.'_

'Every single shinobi every single Haruno has met?'

_'Impressive, right?'_

'How'd you know that?'

_'I have my ways.'_

Sakura blinked rapidly and finally realized that Sasuke had been shaking her. "What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Were you so out of it that you missed Naruto's speech and the Sound team's attack?"

"Speech? Attack?"

"Just a small one. Kabuto's glasses cracked." Sasuke gestured towards the sound team glaring at them. He sighed again. "As for Naruto, uh...something about not being afraid or, something."

_'HEY, LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS NAMIKAZE NARUTO AND I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANY OF YOU, YOU GOT THAT?'_ Her Inner helpfully told her.

Sakura relayed this to Sasuke.

"Yeah, that one."

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I thought you weren't listening?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Inner was."

* * *

"Quiet down, you worthless brats! I am Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first part of your exam!"

Sakura's eyes brightened and she opened her mouth. Sasuke, knowing that Ibiki had one of the people that had questioned Sakura when she had first come to Konoha, quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. Sakura had a tendency to think of everyone she met as a friend.

"Now is a good opportunity, so listen carefully. There will be no fighting of any sort while I'm here. This also means no killing." He glared around the room. "Anyone who disobeys me will be disqualified immediately."

"We'll now begin. You will each be allocated a seat. You are not to turn the paper over. There are several important rules, so you must listen. First, you will all start off with ten points. The test has ten questions, and for each incorrect question, a point will be subtracted. "

"Second, this is a team exam. Whether or not you pass will depend on your teammates as much as it will depend on you. Each team will compete through how much points out of thirty you can keep till the end."

"Third, and the most important rule, anyone who is caught cheating will have two points subtracted from their original ten points. Once you hit zero, you and your team will be asked to leave."

"The final rule, everyone who loses all their points, and those who don't answer a single question correctly, will be failed along with their teammates."

Ibiki smirked at the fearful glances being passed around. "You have an hour. Begin!"

* * *

_'Suspicious, suspicious, suspicious. Don't you find this suspicious?'_

'I do. It's too...strict ruled. Does that even make sense?'

_'I get what you mean. I mean, look at these questions. Most of us will have to cheat to get the answers.'_

'They say no cheating, but getting caught will only subtract two points. They also seemed to emphasize the 'getting caught' part. So you lose two points only if you are caught?'

_'They want us to cheat.'_

'Not that we need to anyways.'

_'The one I'm worried about is Naruto.'_

'Yeah.'

_'Okay, so, let's figure this out. I want to see if the proctor notices that we didn't cheat at all. We're geniuses, after all.'_

Sakura picked up her pencil, twirled it around for a while, and began writing furiously.

* * *

Ten minutes or so into the test, Sakura was done. She put down her pencil and sighed.

Ino, who was sitting somewhere behind her, smirked. She formed the hand sign for her Shintenshin no jutsu, aimed, and cast the jutsu.

_Ino found herself in a huge, traditional oohiroma. Wondering why Sakura's mind was actually set up like a house, she decided to stand up and explore while she was at it, only to notice that she couldn't._

_"Don't you know it's rude to stand up in front of someone important?"_

_Ino looked up, surprised, to face Sakura, who was sitting at the head position._

_She glanced around and noticed that white haired people were sitting on either side of her._

_"What-"_

_"Welcome to my mind, Ino. What can I do for you?"_

_"Wait, no...this is _my_ jutsu. Why are yous still in control, I mean..." Ino blabbered on, not really understanding what was going on._

_"The mind is the Haruno clan domain, Ino. The moment you entered my mind, you were under my complete control."_

_'You played right into our game, Ino.'_

_Ino whipper around to face...another Sakura. However, Ino noticed that this Sakura had the word 'Inner' on her forehead._

_Inner Sakura..._

_Inner Sakura walked over to Sakura and sat in the empty space beside her._

_"If you have nothing to say, please leave." Sakura said. "We have things to be doing and I believe you have test questions to answer."_

_"No, I mean...I, what is this?" Ino asked._

_Sakura smiled. "This is my mind, Ino, or weren't you listening? Now, please, get out."_

And Ino was roughly jolted out of Sakura's mind, once again finding herself sitting behind her desk.

* * *

_'Stupid blonde, thinking she can just waltz in and take whatever she wants. We so showed her.'_

Sakura could feel Ino's gaze burning holes into her back. She checked over her answers one more time, just to make sure, then lay her arms over to cover the paper and closed her eyes.

_'Go to sleep. The second part will most likely be more physical. You need to rest. I'll wake you up later.'_

* * *

Actually, Sakura was woken up by some loud yelling. She quickly sat up and glanced around, just in time to see glass fall to the ground. A black-with-blue-tint haired woman threw up a banner which read 'SECOND EXAM PROCTOR, MITARASHI ANKO'.

"This is no time to be celebrating, brats! I'm Mitarashi Anko, the proctor to the second exams." She smirked. "Follow me!"

Everyone sat there, not sure what to do.

Sakura yawned.

"You're early, again." Ibiki muttered.

Anko sighed, glancing around the room. "You let all these guys pass? Man, your tests must be getting too easy." She smirked.

Ibiki smirked back. "Maybe we just have a strong batch this year."

"Huh." Anko narrowed her eyes. "By the time I'm done with them, more than half of them will be eliminated."

An uneasy murmur passed through all the Genin that had passed.

"This will be different now. I'll let your squad leaders know where we are to meet first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" She mumbled out.

"What?" Naruto asked. "WHAT? You missed the last question!"

Sakura blinked. "Oh. It doesn't matter. I answered all the questions on the paper and I know they're correct."

Sasuke was standing next to their blond teammate, looking as annoyed as ever. "You actually slept through the last question?" It wasn't a question.

Sakura nodded. "What was is?"

Sasuke sighed. "The last question was a trap." He said. "Ibiki said something about the consequences of failing, which was to remain Genin forever. If you decided to take it, you passed. Naruto yelled something Naruto and everyone left decided to stay. We all passed." He scowled at her. "Though you didn't seem to have any problems with that, seeing that you slept right through it."

"Inner said she'll wake me when something important came up." Sakura defended.

Sasuke sighed again. "We should go now. Meet at 'the house'. We need to go through last minute plans and we need to see what we need to bring." He said.

* * *

Ibiki walked around the room, collecting test papers. He stopped in front of Naruto's desk and picked up his.

'I just passed a candidate who didn't answer a single question.' He chuckled and tucked the paper into his pile. 'And he's the Hokage's son.'

He moved on, going through the rows before another paper caught his eye.

'This one, on the other hand...' He read through the answers, growing more and more impressed.

'Haruno Sakura.' He smirked, remembering the girl from when she had first come to Konoha. 'Full marks and no subtracted points, huh?'

* * *

_'Come on.' Inner Sakura appeared in front of her. She held up a glowing hand, lifting up the area just a little._

'Where is this?'

_'This is inside Naruto's mind. This is where the Kyuubi is caged.'_

_Sakura carefully made her way through the dimly lit area. _'I've never seen someone's mind like this.'

_'I know, right? It's different.' Inner sighed. 'We're here.' She vanished._

_Sakura found herself standing in front of a huge cage. Red eyes glowed from deep within the darkness._

**_'WHO'S THERE?'_**

_Sakura felt her Inner slowly returning to her mind. In talks like this, Inner's calmness of the situation helped. _

_'Kurama, the nine tailed beast.'_

_The fox stiffened. How did this person know his name..._

_'I am Otsutsuki Sakura.'_

* * *

Tall trees loom over them. Anko stopped in front of the fence surrounded forest. Her eyes lingered on the ''DANGER! STAY OUT!' sign before she turned around to face the gathered Genin.

Anko threw her arm up in a dramatic way. "Good afternoon and welcome, maggots! This will be our arena for the second part of the Chunin exams! Training ground 44 aka The Forest of Death!"

"Soon, you will all soon find out why this place is called the Forest of Death."

Naruto scoffed, and then began to mimic her. "Soon, you will all soon find out why this place is called the Forest Death...Lady, your scare tactics won't work on an awesome ninja like me!"

Anko smirked. "The Hokage's son? Confident, aren't we?" A kunai whizzed past the blonde's left cheek, leaving behind a cut.

Naruto flinched at the pain. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. "Hokage's son or not, brats like you die quickly, you know?"

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly, Anko lashed out behind her with a kunai. The weapon stopped centimeters from an examinee's throat. "Here's your kunai, miss." A kunoichi held out Anko's kunai to her with her tongue.

Anko took it, keeping an eye on the tongue. "Why, thank you for retrieving it for me. A word of advice. Don't sneak up behind me, unless you have a death wish."

She then turned back to the rest of the Genin.

"Listen up, brats!" Anko called out. "Before we start, I have to pass these out these." She pulled out a stack of paper. "You must all sell your sou...sign these contra...agreement forms." She clicked her tongue.

"Why do we have to do something like that?" Someone called out.

"Why?" Anko's smirk widened. "There will be deaths in this round, obviously. LOTS of them, in fact." She let out a creepy chuckle. "And if you maggots don't sign these, I'll be held responsible. Therefore, upon signing these forms, you will be agreeing that I will not be held responsible for your deaths, okay?"

"That's...morbid." Someone else said.

Sakura tapped her chin with her finger.

_'That's so...weird! Blaming Senri-sama or any other head for the death of a heir candidate is something that I bet has never crossed any Haruno's mind!'_

Sakura nodded to herself.

The forms were passed out. Sakura skimmed over it:

_Consent Form,_

_I hereby state that the Hidden Leaf Village will not be held responsible if my teammates or I don't survive the Exams._

_Signed:_

Sakura smiled, before signing.

* * *

Anko then explained the rules and the aim of the test.

Sasuke went to get a scroll while Sakura wandered off.

"We have an Heaven scroll, meaning that we need an Earth Scroll." Sasuke glanced around at the other opponents.

"We should-"

"An Earth scroll like this?" Sakura held up a scroll. Her teammates openly stared at her.

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "From the pile. They should use seals, or something." She smiled. "Besides, no one ever said you can't steal a second scroll. As Kashi-sensei says, look underneath the underneath."

"I think that's not where you use that line..." Naruto murmured.

"You...just took the Earth scroll?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Then we can just make our way directly to the tower."

"Shouldn't we get rid of some of the competition?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "We could."

"Okay! Get ready!" Anko's voice rang through the room. "The gates will open in three...two...one... Go!"

* * *

Team Seven set a quick pace towards the tower. "We'll take out any teams that we come across that we're sure we can beat." Sasuke said. "We can't risk too much."

After a while of traveling, Naruto stopped, forcing his teammates to do the same. "I need to go to the toilet." He then began unbuckling his trousers there and then.

Sakura squealed and Sasuke whacked the blonde upside the head. "Go do it in the bushes." Naruto let out a nervous laugh and did as told. A few minutes later, he came back. "That felt-" He was cut off when Sasuke punched him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Naruto's right-handed. You're wearing your pouch on the left." Sasuke said at the same moment Sakura pointed onto the trees. "Real Ruto's there." She had her Byakugan switched on.

"So you noticed." The Ame nin revealed himself. Sasuke and Sakura wordlessly attacked him, quickly knocking him out.

They then quickly rescued Naruto. Sasuke them ordered them to sit down. "We need a password in case something like this happens again." He said. "Listen carefully, because I'll only say this one. The password will be 'When does a ninja strike?', and the answer will be 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, can you repeat that."

Sasuke groaned. "No. I said I'll only say it once."

Naruto scoffed. "I thought out was going to be a password, not a pass-speech."

A sudden whirl of wind slammed into them, splitting them up. Sasuke quickly caught himself on a branch and looked around. A second later Sakura appeared from the bushes. Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Wait! What's the password? When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked.

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke relaxed. "Good."

"Where's Ruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not here yet."

Then the bushes rustled again and Naruto stepped out. "Hey guys!"

"Don't move. When does a ninja strike?" Sakura asked.

"Right. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sasuke threw a Kunai at him. 'Naruto' dodged it flawlessly.

"What the hell?"

"Ruto won't be able to remember something like that." Sakura said.

"Your transformation is better than the other one." Sasuke said. "Give us your scroll and we might let you go."

The enemy ninja let out a chuckle. "So you saw through my guise."

The ninja transformed back, revealing a shinobi from Kusa.

"You poor, pathetic children. I hope you put up a bit of a fight."

* * *

**We're still looking for that fanfic...anyone any ideas?**

**Well, yeah, that's that...We're already writing the next chapter...**

**Yeah...**

* * *

**So, here's chapter eleven. Woz rushed, so please ignore any mistakes unless they're so bad that you can't tell what we were trying to say. **

**_Darque: So, the other day, I was supposed to be rehearsing with my friends for this ensemble thingy mabob, and I was planning how to convert Gaara into the awesome Kage dude he is._**

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: Also, guess what? I'M ALREADY INTO THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! I'm GOING BACK TO JAPAN TOMORROW!**_

**Raven: I, on the other hand, have school well into July.**

_**Darque: Haha. Good luck. Hey, I could help you with the art stuff, if you have any.**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: And I can hang around your house, cause your whole family loves me.**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: And when you come back from school, we can game!**_

**Raven: Now, that's a good idea.**

**Read and Review!**


	13. 12: Of Fear and the Bloodline

_**Chapter TWELVE**_

All it took was a glance into those eyes, and a Killer Intent like never before hit them.

Sasuke realized that he couldn't move. He then saw the kunai coming towards him. He had just managed to reach his own kunai when something grabbed his wrist and he found himself flying through the trees.

"Sakura...?"

The pinkette smiled down at him. She stopped on a branch and put him down. "Trying to mentally over power me doesn't work." She said. "Inner's very angry at the moment."

That made Sasuke feel just a little bit better.

"Watch out!" The two instantly jumped away as a snake crashed through the trees, flying towards them. It went after Sasuke as he jumped onto another branch.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw something within the snake's eyes, and in panic, he threw a few kunai at it, quickly killing it.

"Suke, come here." At the serious tone of his teammates voice , Sasuke did as told. Sakura had her Byakugan activated. She probably saw something he couldn't.

A second later, something emerged from the snake's back. "I wonder, little girl. Why do you have the Byakugan?" He asked. "You're not a Hyuuga, and your eyes were green."

Sakura scowled, refusing to answer.

"What do you want from us?" Sasuke asked.

The Kusa ninja just chuckled evilly at him as he brought out his earth scroll. "I know that you have the heaven scroll." He said. "And I know you would just love to get your hands on our precious earth scroll."

Sasuke twitched in disgust as he watched the ninja swallow the earth scroll whole.

"It's just too bad, isn't it?" He asked.

* * *

A red blur shot out of the trees. Sakura glanced up and noted that Naruto's blue eyes were now a glowing red. Sasuke let out a pained groan on the ground beside her.

_'Feel it?' _

Sakura nodded. 'Kurama. I hope he listens.'

The shemale dodged the straight attack and threw Naruto into the trees. Said blonde flipped, kicking off heavily from the trunk. The force of his kick, as well as the Kyuubi's chakra left a crater on the space he had used to spring off.

Still, the shemale was skilled. Very skilled. He moved around Naruto's attacks like it was nothing.

_'Even if Naruto's stronger, it won't mean anything unless he can land a hit.'_

Sakura threw a handful of shuriken and the shemale knocked them away without even looking at her. Then, with a move only the most experienced could perform, shemale twisted midair and grabbed Naruto, throwing him into the trees again. Shemale then yanked up Naruto's shirt. Shemale's fingers began to glow, and he then slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach. A seal appeared, and Naruto was sent flying through the forest. Sakura threw a kunai to keep him there, knowing that a fall from that height would probably lead to sever damage.

Shemale turned back to them.

* * *

"Sakura! We don't know what we're up against." Sasuke said. He wasn't at top condition, but he had recovered enough to stand and move around a little.

Sakura shook her head. "What he wants isn't the scroll." She said. "If that's what his wants, he could have simply killed us then taken then take the scroll. He's skilled enough for that." Sakura lowered into a stance. "He's after something else."

A surge of chakra filled the clearing. Sasuke watch in fascination as something began growing out of Sakura's forehead. It took him a few seconds to recognize them as horns.

Sakura's voice was now hollow. "Whatever it is that you are after, I suggest you leave."

Then, with speeds Sasuke had never seen Sakura move at, she attacked the shemale. She charged straight towards the enemy and raised her right fist. The shemale caught the limb and easily snapped Sakura's wrist. The pinkette didn't even flinch as she swung her other fist, landing a heavy looking blow onto the ninja's side.

The shemale left her go and jumped away. "Interesting." And then he came her, matching her speed and topping it. Sakura still managed to keep up, but Sasuke knew that she wouldn't be able to do so for long.

And then threw shemale kicked Sakura aside and came at him again, eyes growing with something evil. Sasuke managed to jump and dodge the first attack, but his eyes widened at the speed of the next. With his Sharingan, he could see the attack, but that didn't mean that he could dodge it.

The shemale's neck extended and it shot towards him. Sasuke couldn't move and he could feel the ninja's breath on his neck.

* * *

_'Come on Kura-chan. Toneri...'_

_Sakura blinked, and found herself sitting on the head seat of the oohiroma. She glanced around, and when she looked back to face the front, noticed Toneri sitting there, head lowered. "Something must have happened. I apologize for not being there."_

_Sakura opened her mouth, only to remember that this Toneri was nothing but a memory. "The Tenseigan has a huge after effect if activated forcefully, but I guess there is a need to do so, seeing that this was the memory you were forced into." Toneri smiled. "Please listen carefully."_

* * *

And an invisible force shoved the shemale away. Sasuke stared in shock as Sakura stumbled out of the trees. He instantly noticed something.

"Your eyes..They... You're bleeding..."

Sakura smiled at him. Her eyes looked different. They weren't their normal green, and they weren't their Byakugan white. Her pupil was blue, and her iris looked like a blue and white flower.

"The final stage of my Kekkei Genkai. I'm not yet ready to use it, and I sort of forced it to awaken, and so, I can only use it for a bit."

More blood dripped down her cheeks. "So let's finish this quickly, kay?"

Sakura jumped towards the shemale who had already gotten to his-her feet, looking at Sakura's eyes with a hint of interest. "And what is that?" He asked, dodging an attack. "I once fought against a man that could do something similar to what you did."

Sakura twisted midair and flew at the man again. She jammed her fingers into shemale's wrist, and the shemale let out a small hiss. "So, I guess the Byakugan has something to do with this power of yours?"

Sakura ignored shemale and held up her hand. Something formed in her palm and the pull of chakra Sasuke felt confirmed that it was a ball if powerful chakra. Sasuke had never felt something so...raw before.

The Shinobi clans all had stronger chakra compared to civilians, but none felt like this. Each clan has their own relative chakra feeling, like something 'their clan' had been wrapped around the chakra to make it theirs. Sakura's chakra felt like a version of chakra where the outside had been taken off, leaving behind just raw, pure chakra.

Sakura held up the sphere and lunged forward. Shemale dodged to the side and Sakura flew past him. Her sphere connected with a tree and Sasuke could feel the chakra being sucked out of the trunk. Just as quickly, Sakura was back by Sasuke's side.

"Interesting, very interesting. I usually only give one at a time, but perhaps...no. I can't risk it." Shemale smirked. "Maybe next time, once I have figured out exactly what kind of Kekkei Genkai that is."

And then he was coming for them again. Sakura moved to attack and Sasuke could only watch as the two of them fought. They both moved so quickly that even his Sharingan had trouble keeping up. Sakura shoved out her hand and the shemale was knocked backwards. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was breathing heavily, and the thin line of blood pouring out of her eyes had turned into a river.

"Perhaps you still can't use it properly?" Shemale asked.

Sakura crouched to move again, but her movements seemed stiff. "Not now..." Sasuke barely managed to catch the girl's desperate groan before she collapsed. Sasuke flew to her side and realized with a pang of reliefs that she was still a alive and that she was still conscious. "Sorry. Takes a huge toll on body...couldn't keep it up...anymore would have...permanently damaged my body..." Sakura breathed out.

Sasuke realized something. "Sakura. Your eyes..." He faintly noted that he was saying that phrase pretty often. However, who could blame him? Sakura's eyes were back to her Byakugan white, but unlike normally, she wasn't really looking anything.

Sakura smiled. "Can't see for a while...just an aftereffect...not permanent..." She winced, and her eyes widened. "Look out-"

She was cut off my Sasuke's scream. Shemale uncooked his teeth from the Uchiha's neck.

"I think I'll settle with the original plan. Thanks to the massacres, Sasuke-kun's already probably activated the Mangekyo." Shemale chuckled and eyed Sakura. "If only I had more time." And shemale was gone.

* * *

_'You need to get up, Kura-chan."_

Sakura groaned. Her body felt like an electric current had washed through. Her limbs felt numb and her head was ringing. Also, her broken wrist hurt.

_'We need to get out of here. Can you summon?'_

Sakura whimpered. 'Can't. Need to sustain Byakugan. Not enough chakra.'

_'That's expected. The Tenseigan took a huge toll on your body. This isn't something we should just use anytime anywhere. We need to be careful. Your body used a lot of chakra to make sure your body doesn't get damaged. How about Mirai? Can you summon Mirai? She moves without chakra.'_

Sakura shakily raised her hand. She ran her finger through the blood on her cheek and smeared it over her tattoo. There was a puff of smoke, and there was Mirai. The puppet moved off, coming back a moment later with Naruto in it's arms. Sakura shakily got to her feet. She grabbed Sasuke and limped towards the trees.

After a while, she came across a huge tree. She glanced around with her Byakugan and decided that this would do. She placed her teammates so that they were somewhat hidden, then she sent Mirai back.

Though she couldn't see, her Byakugan allowed her to sense chakra. This would have to do for now.

* * *

Sakura sensed the Sound Team long before they arrived. She had set up a few visible traps before hand to make them think that she was incapable of protecting herself, hoping that they would underestimate her.

They did.

"You call this a trap?" The mummy asked, sidestepping one of her traps.

Sakura plastered a fearful look on her face. Her body was still recovering. She had to stall for as long as possible. Even the smallest amount of rest would help her.

Sakura sensed something else approaching, and for a moment, something akin to hope sparked within her, but she forced herself to push it away. Just because Neji was close by didn't mean that he would come help her. This was one team for themselves, after all. Faintly but surely, she could also sense Shikamaru and his team. She forced herself to limit her distance so that she could keep the Sound Team her priority.

"What's with those eyes?" Death-shirt asked. "Are you like, blind?"

Sakura didn't reply.

"And that _hair. _Gosh, pink? Really?" The girl sneered.

Sakura slowly got to her feet. It seemed like she wouldn't have a choice.

'Inner?'

_'Leave it to me.'_

Sakura allowed herself to be pushed back by her Inner. The two of them shared different chakra storages, and so, that should help with the lack of chakra problem.

_"So, what do _you_ want?" _Inner Sakura snarled.

"We just need Uchiha Sasuke." Mummy said.

_"Need him? Are you like the pedo from before?" _Inner Sakura didn't give any of them a chance to reply. _"Never mind."_

Inner Sakura threw a kunai. Mummy and Death-shirt dodged it. Death-shirt held up his hands. With her Byakugan, Inner Sakura could see the chakra being channeled. With a well placed kawarimi, she substituted with the kunai, appearing behind the enemy team. She kicked Death-shirt into a tree and ducked the girl's kunai strike. She jabbed a few fingers into the girl's shoulders, rendering them useless.

She then jumped back to dodge Mummy's kick, letting out a hiss. They had separate chakra storages, but they shared the same body. Inner Sakura clutched her throbbing side, where the Snake-pedo had landed a kick. Her right hand was close to useless, due to it being broken, and that limited her range by a lot.

Inner Sakura saw the Mummy rear up behind her and whipped around, her palm already raised. _"Hakke Kusho!"_ The force slammed the Genin into a tree. She then collapsed, the aftereffects of the Tenseigan once again catching up to her. This time, she probably didn't have the time to recover.

Death-shirt was the first to get back onto his feet. "You bitch!" He snarled, and leaped at her.

Inner Sakura forced herself to roll, and managed to dodge the first attack, though the second, a kick, was landed harshly onto her ribs. She let out a hiss.

At least with her taking Sakura's place, Sakura couldn't feel the pain.

Dosu grabbed a handful of pink hair and grabbed her upwards. Inner Sakura tried to do something, perhaps a jutsu, to push him away, but her chakra coils were going haywire. Also an aftereffect of forcing the Tenseigan to awaken, as well as pushing a huge amount of pure Otsutsuki chakra into her eyes.

And then a newcomer burst from the bushes. Neji knocked the girl, who had slowly gotten to her feet, with a harsh kick, and flew at Death-shirt, who let go of Sakura to face the new threat.

Lee and Tenten soon followed. Lee rushed to take care of the Mummy, while Tenten approached her, and helped her sit up. She gasped at the sight of Sakura's eyes, but Inner Sakura held up her hand in a 'wait' motion.

_'Kura-chan? You can come out now. Neji and his team are here.'_

Sakura quickly sat up, regretting it when the ringing sent a jolt of pain through her skull.

Sakura could see through the chakra signals that the Mummy had picked up his unconscious teammates, offered his scroll, and then had left. Neji and Lee were soon surrounding her too.

"It's an aftereffect of my Kekkei Genkai." Sakura said at the questioning looks and pointed glances at her eyes. "I can't see at the moment."

"You faced a team of three while you were blind?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded.

"What happened to Sasuke and Naruto?" Neji asked.

"We were attacked by some dude. Touched Naruto's skin and gave Sasuke a hickey." She giggled at the horrified looks she received. "Just kidding. It wasn't _that_ gross." She let out a sigh. "Both Inner and I are spent. Used up a lot of chakra."

Neji understood what she meant.

"What now?" Tenten asked.

"We'll stay until Sakura recovers, or one of her teammates wake up." Neji said.

Tenten and Lee nodded, both happy with the decision. They were pretty good friends, after all. They each left to scout the area.

"The Byakugan?" Neji asked once they were out of earshot.

Sakura smiled. "The color matches well with the whole 'blind' thing. I really can't see, though, so it makes up for it."

Neji nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Team Seven was back up and running. Both Sasuke and Naruto had been horrified at the revelation that Sakura was blind, and it had taken her and Team Gai fifteen minutes to fully explain the situation to them.

Sasuke didn't seem to like the fact that Team Gai was there, while Naruto spent half an hour or so wondering where the shemale had gone. After a while of hesitating, Sakura tossed a bag of something to Tenten, and just smiled when Tenten blinked at her. Team Gai split from them after Neji had given then Mummy's scroll, saying that they already had the scroll. When she told him that they did too, he suggested that her leave it somewhere.

Sakura had a better idea. "Let's burn it." She said. "That's one less team to worry about."

Sasuke happily obliged.

The two teams watched the scroll go up in flames, split, then quickly left the clearing.

Somewhere during their trip to the tower, Kabuto joined them. He tagged along for a while before he left again. There wasn't anything significant in Kabuto's words, and that made his all the more suspicious.

They soon reached the tower, opened the scrolls, and were let inside. They weren't one of the 'first' groups, but they were allowed to continue, and that was fine for now.

The three of them then explained Sakura's condition to Kakashi, who seemed to accept it, but who knows? He _is_ Hatake Kakashi, after all.

Minato greeted the remaining Genin. Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the third exams, then told them about the preliminary rounds. Kabuto then left, and Sakura decided that there was something very suspicious about him. What was going on? After all, why would he throw away four years of work, just because he was 'tired'?

Gekko indicated towards a machine. "The pairs will be shown there, and they'll fight until one is no longer able to fight. I reserve the right to stop the fights at any moment."

Good and simple.

"Hey!" Sakura and Sasuke turned towards the voice. Sakura checked the chakra signals and noted that it was Team Ten.

"Woah!" Choji gasped. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Aftereffects." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his mouth to add his own two cents, having been filled in by his teammates, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"The final stage."

"Of what?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Kekkei Genkai. Something happened, where we needed to rely on extreme techniques." Sakura giggled at the sighs she received.

"So you can't see?" Ino asked, somewhat smugly.

"Yeah, I can't see. However, I can see well enough to pound your face in." Sakura smiled sweetly. Ino fumed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru, who knew about the Byakugan being secretly activated, knew that she _could_, in fact, see chakra signals.

* * *

The first pair was called up.

**_Namikaze Naruto VS Akado Yoroi_**

"Woohoo!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "I'm up first!"

Sakura smiled. "Good luck."

"Don't lose." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shot them both a grin. "Go up to the stands, will you? I have a guy to pound to the ground."

"Aren't you confident?" Yoroi asked as Sasuke and Sakura headed up the stairs.

"People say that to me often these days." Naruto crossed his arms arrogantly. "Besides, you don't look too strong or anything."

"I'll get you for that!"

"Begin!"

Yoroi's hands began to glow a light blue. He held out his hands and ran forwards, shoving his palm out towards Naruto's chest. He smirked when Naruto let out a gasp and jumped back.

"Oh no!" Naruto cried out dramatically. "My-" He turned to a confused looking Yoroi. "What did you do again?"

"I...absorbed your chakra...?" Yoroi said, not sounding very sure.

Naruto nodded. "My chakra has been absorbed!" He flopped around for a while before standing back up. "Not." He flew towards the opponent Genin, fist raised. Yoroi dodged the attack and thrust out his palm again, only to let out a scream when his whole arm felt like it had been burnt. He quickly jumped backwards, clutching his throbbing arm.

Naruto smirked. "Did I burn you? Too bad." He chuckled. "Some of us have chakra that burns!"

* * *

_Kyuubi's chakra.__.._ Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _However, he seems to be controlling it pretty well. _

Beside him, Sakura let a smile bloom on her face.

_'See that?' _Inner Sakura asked. _'Kurama's listening and Naruto's controlling it like a natural.'_

Sakura hummed to herself.

"Is that..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Yup." Sakura confirmed. "The Kyuubi's chakra." She glanced around the stadium. 'Most of the shinobi, and some of the civilians don't seem to surprised.'

_'Probably because they know. I mean, it's their Hokage's son, you know?'_ Inner said. _'I wouldn't be surprised if people were aware.'_

* * *

Naruto then proceeded to knock Yoroi out, and Gekko declared him the winner.

_**Abumi Zaku VS Hyuuga Neji**_

Sakura leaned over the edge of the stands and shot Neji a grin. Neji smirked up at her before taking his position opposite the Sound Shinobi.

Zaku sneered at the Hyuuga. He had a bone to pick with this guy. If the Hyuuga hadn't arrived at the battle field, they would have gotten to Sasuke for sure.

Neji, with the help of his Byakugan, could easily see the chakra being channeled through the Sound Genin's arms. So, he had more than enough time to dodge the sound air attacks. He then didn't have much trouble slipping in behind Zaku, and he quickly pressed a pressure point on the back of his neck.

The battle was quick and simple. Not much was revealed.

_**Nara Shikamaru VS Misumi Tsurugi**_

Sakura let out a gasp and prodded Shikamaru on the arm. "You have to win." She said.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome."

"Come on." Choji said between a mouthful of chips. "You're up."

Shikamaru sighed, and made his way down, where his opponent was already waiting.

He quickly found out that Tsurugi could undo his joints, making his limbs slightly longer than normal. However, if the enemy got close enough to land a hit, Shikamaru could easily catch him with his jutsu. The guy didn't seem to be aware of this, and after a few handfuls of weapons, he moved forwards for a direct attack. The moment he was close enough, Shikamaru used his kagemane no jutsu, catching the dude with his clan technique. He then stepped back, making Tsurugi do the same.

He then pulled out a kunai, and the opponent was forced to the same. Shikamaru then pointedly looked up, then at his opponent. "If I throw this kunai, it'll hit you." He said bluntly.

Tsurugi scoffed. "It'll hit you too."

Shikamaru shrugged. "You're taller than me." He said. "If I aim for your head, you'll do the same. However, the kunai will go over my head while mine will hit you."

Tsurugi let out another scoff.

Shikamaru shrugged, then held up the kunai and threw it. Tsurugi's eyes widened when the kunai left his hand. At the last second, he felt his left hand move to his head, and the kunai pierced through his palm, the tip stopping just short of his head. He let out a shocked gasp, before the pain caught up to him and he let out a pained scream.

Shikamaru readied another kunai. The one thrown by Tsurugi had flown over his head with centimeters to spare. Not even his ponytail had been cut.

Tsurugi was quick to forfeit after that, and Shikamaru was declared the winner.

**_Aburame Shino VS Yamanaka Ino_**

Sakura giggled, and she nudged her teammates. "She'll be horrified."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. Think of the _bugs!_" He said the last part louder, and the three snickered at the shiver that ran up Ino's spine. The Yamanaka glared at them, but they ignored it.

The battle wasn't much, to be honest. Shino had an advantage, as well as much more training. His bugs could absorb chakra, and Ino wasn't fast or smart enough to avoid them. Shino knew to keep moving, and Ino couldn't aim for her clan technique.

Ino collapsed from chakra exhaustion, and Shino was announced the winner.

_**Tenten VS Kankuro**_

_'This will be an interesting match.'_

Sakura blinked.

_'Neither Genin fight head on. Kankuro had his puppets, Tenten has her weapons.'_

Sakura nodded. She knew how puppets worked, and she had also seen Tenten train with her weapons. Both weren't close range, and it was different for her, who preferred short range, to guess who exactly would win.

The two started off by measuring out the other. Tenten was quick to realize that puppet users were static users. She was quick to try and exploit this advantage. However, Kankuro had a trick or two up his sleeve as well. Tenten soon realized that Kankuro's puppet blades were poisoned when she felt her muscles turn heavy and her movements slow down.

Realizing this, Tenten moved in for a direct fight. In close combat, even with her slight handicap, she had an advantage over the puppet user, who wasn't used to fighting close range. Tenten threw single weapons and Kankuro dodged all of them, smirk growing with each missed projectile. Still, he didn't have enough time or space to move his puppet as he liked.

Still, Tenten was feeling the heavier effects of the poison in her system. Tenten soon collapsed, but before Kankuro could be announced the winner, Tenten yanked on a wire, and the wires she had laid out across the field tightened, locking Kankuro's limbs to his side. Tenten slumped forwards, but her weight tightened the wires, digging painfully into Kankuro's skin, drawing blood. Kankuro couldn't control Karasu, who had also been ensnared, and the puppet user snarled at Tenten's smug look, which vanished as she lost conscious. However, Kankuro couldn't move either, the wires still tightening.

No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't loosen the wires. However, soon, his struggling began to weaken. His eyes widened and his limbs stopped following his orders. Gekko was quick to catch on.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes and glared at Gekko, who made no signs of declaring him the winner, as, in a way, had this been a real battle, Kankuro's immobility would have gotten him killed.

* * *

"See? She's smart."

_'It was my idea.'_

Sakura smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My gift for Tenten. I thought her fighting method would be more effective this way."

"More effective...poison?" Naruto asked.

"We'll make a genius of you yet!" Sakura giggled.

* * *

The match was declared a draw, much to Kankuro's annoyance. His paralysis wore out by itself, soon after the match.

Tenten was taken to the medics, where it was fortunate that the medics had an antidote for the poison. The poison itself wasn't that dangerous, and would have gotten out of Tenten's body on it's own.

_**Tsuchi Kin VS Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Ohhhh. Look, Teme! You're up! You have to win, then Sakura-chan can win, and we'll all be Chunin together!"

Sakura frowned. "Winning this match doesn't mean you become Chunin." She said. Then, to Sasuke, "Good luck."

Sasuke smirked, and made his way down. Kin glanced at her opponent. They might have failed to kill him in the Forest of Death, but she could just deal with him here.

"Begin!"

Kin jumped backwards and started off with a handful of shuriken. Sasuke easily knocked them away. Kin then drew out a handful of senbon. She threw them and Sasuke's head whipped to the right. He let out a hiss a moment later, and pulled out the senbon sticking out of his arm, reminding him of the fight against Haku. He then spent a few moments observing his opponent, before he drew back, a smirk on his face. His eyes bled red.

"Teme activated his Sharingan." Naruto said.

"Revealing his Sharingan in the middle of the battle, just like a Uchiha." Sakura whispered.

Kin brought out some more senbon. However, this time, when they were thrown, Sasuke caught them with relative ease and tugged on them. Kin's hands were jerked forwards, and there was a ringing sound of a bell. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Kin stiffened.

Sasuke's smirk widened, and crushed the bell between his fingers. The match was over a heartbeat or so after that, with Sasuke knocking Kin unconscious by appearing above her and slamming her into the ground.

_**Haruno Sakura VS Inuzuka Kiba**_

"Right after Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "Go, Sakura-chan!" Then, he added in a slightly more quiet voice, "You can't see, right? Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, smiled at her blond teammate, then skipped off. She high-fived a slightly less enthusiastic Sasuke, and made her way down to meet Kiba.

"Even if you can't temporarily see, I'll have to take you down." Kiba grinned. Sakura blinked. "Naruto told me about your handicap, but I'll still have to beat you down."

"Begin!"

Sakura started off with the classical 'throw the kunai' thing. Kiba dodged the attack. Sakura then jumped forwards and Kiba moved back to avoid the kick. Sakura sensed Akmaru's chakra behind her and she brandished a kunai to keep him from attacking her. She then jumped backward to create some space between her and her opponent.

Her eyes, which had slowly begun to recover and regain their green, clouded over. She frowned. "Cute doggy."

_'We need to get rid of the dog. Inuzuka attacks are usually centered around the coordination between them and the ninken. Get rid of the dog, and winning will be much easier, not that it already isn't.'_

"I don't want to kill a doggy." Sakura whispered.

_'You don't have to kill him, or anything. Just make him unable to continue fighting.'_

'I...'

Sakura could feel the warmth of Inner's smile spread through her. _'How about I do this?' _She asked. _'Your eyes are beginning to clear, but you still need rest. I've recovered plenty since the fight against the sound dudes.'_

'Don't-'

_'Hurt them too much, I know.'_

And Sakura allowed her Inner to push her to the back of their mind.

_"Sometimes, I think Sakura's a bit too soft." _Inner flexed her fingers to get used to the feeling. _"But that's what makes her different from normal Harunos."_

Kiba noticed the change in Sakura's voice, but it was too late. Sakura replaced herself with the kunai she had previously thrown, just like how she had in the Forest of Death. She kicked sand onto Akamaru, whose instinct was to get rid of said sand. She then knocked the nin-ken out while it was distracted.

_"Sorry."_

Inner Sakura held out a kunai and held it over Akamaru's neck, then looked up at Kiba, who had frozen from shock. _"Forfeit, please."_ She pressed the kunai closer to the furry neck, for emphasis.

Kiba growled, but raised his hand. "I, Inuzuka Kiba forfeit this match."

Gekko nodded. "Due to a forfeit, Haruno Sakura is the winner of this match."

"That was dirty." Kiba muttered as he picked up his nin-ken.

_"Sorry."_ Inner murmured._ "But Sakura wants to advance to the next round, and I'll do anything to grant her wish." _She then turned and went back up to the stand, giving up the control over Sakura's body once she was safely sandwiched between her two teammates. Sakura returned a few seconds later, and she didn't seem to remember anything about the match, just that she had won.

_**Temari VS Hyuuga Hinata**_

The fight between the Suna Kunoichi and the Hyuuga heiress was a one way beat down.

Temari was a long range fighter, and that gave her a natural advantage over Hinata and her short distance fighting style. Even if Hinata could see the chakra channels of her opponent, she wasn't strong or fast enough to block any of the powerful wind attacks that followed the flare of chakra.

Temari was ruthless, and she beat Hinata into the ground long after it was obvious that Hinata could no longer fight.

Finally, Gekko stepped up at the same time Kurenai jumped down into the arena. "Due to Hinata no longer being able to fight, I name Temari the winner."

Kurenai gathered up the unconscious body of her student and rushed over to the medics.

_**Gaara VS Rock Lee**_

Gaara and Lee's battle made Temari look like a playground bully. Rock started off looking like he had the upper hand with his superior speed. He was so fast that Gaara's sand couldn't keep up.

Then it seemed like something in Gaara had snapped, and the boy turned into a monster. Inner Sakura drew herself around Sakura's mind, completely blocking off the part that made people feel fear. To some extent, Sakura understood the kind of pressure bearing down on the minds of others. She was slightly impressed.

Gaara snatched Lee up in his sand and crushed his limbs, and Inner whispered that Lee would probably never be a shinobi, unless a miracle occurred.

Gekko declared Gaara the winner, but no one was that interested in the results. They shot Gaara fearful looks as he took his place beside Temari.

_**Dosu Kinuta VS Akimichi Choji**_

The last battle didn't seem all that impressive anymore, especially comparing it to the brutal battle before.

Dosu used his arm gadget and lured Choji into knocking himself out. Even when the fight was over, the whole arena was buzzing with the excitement of the previous match.

* * *

The winners of their matches were gathered at the bottom, where they were paired up for the coming matches. They drew out of a hat, and the matchups were decided.

_**Namikaze Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Temari VS Dosu Kinuta**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke VS Aburame Shino**_

_**Haruno Sakura VS Nara Shikamaru VS Gaara**_

"Sakura, you're with Shikamaru and Gaara." Neji murmured into her ear. Sakura nodded in thanks.

Naruto and Sasuke each shot Sakura a look of worry. They too, had seen Gaara's transformation. Sakura just shook off their worries with a cheeky grin. From somewhere behind them, Shikamaru groaned.

"Due to the odd number of participants, the last match will be a three way match which will continue the same way as the others, until only one is left standing" Gekko said. The way he worded it sent a shiver down a few people's spines.

"You guys have a month to prepare for this match. Good luck!"

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. Also, it was rushed...so please excuse any errors, unless they're so bad that you can't tell what we're trying to say. **

_**Darque: I'm in Japan and I have limited WiFi and stuff. **_

**Now,**

**We're still looking for that fanfic...anyone any ideas?**

**Well, yeah, that's that...We're already writing the next chapter...**

**As for the three way fight...we once read a fic that had something along those lines and we thought 'why not?' and stuff...**

**Yeah...**

**So, whaddya think?**

* * *

**Raven: So...Darque and I, along with a few of our friends planned to go watch a football match, and since one of our friends were late, we went to pick him up, and we literally walked in on him and this other girl making out.**

_**Darque: It was just...ugh. We sort of just left him behind, but he did catch up. None of us could look him in the eye for the rest of the day.**_

**Raven: In a way, it was like watching Naruto's oiroke no jutsu (Sexy technique) live.**

**Read and Review!**


	14. 13: Of Rasengan and Chidori

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

"You guys were the only full team to move on to the Third part." Kakashi smiled. "I'm so proud of you, my cute little minions" He gave each of them a hair ruffle. "You guys have a month to prepare for the Third part of the Chunin Exams, and so, you guys need to train, learn super duper techniques etcetera etcetera." He smiled.

"Naruto, your training will be looked over by your parents, Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan. I heard something about Jiraiya-sama as well."

He turned to Sasuke. "As for you, Sasuke, Itachi and I will be helping you with the Sharingan, as well as a few Uchiha techniques on Itachi's part and maybe somethings from me..."

He then turned to Sakura. "You, Sakura-chan have someone who volunteered to teach you. Remember Anko, the second proctor?" Sakura nodded.

"The crazy one?"Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled. "That sums her up. Anyways, she offered to teach you. Something about matching brain waves..." He winced at the view of a Anko-corrupted Sakura.

"Anyways, Sasuke, you are to meet Itachi and I at the usual training ground at six o'clock sharp. Naruto, you'll have to ask your parents about your training. Sakura, Anko should come for you. Use this month wisely. Dismissed."

* * *

"Oi, Pinky!"

Sakura looked up at the name people tended to call her upon first meetings. She smiled. "Mitarashi-san!" She waved.

Anko jumped off the roof and landed next to her. "Yo! As you've probably heard, I've offered to take you under my wing, so feel honored!"

Sakura nodded.

"Also, be prepared for the most harsh training of your life! I won't have my student losing the finals against some Brains-only-Nara-Sissy and that Sand-castle-princess."

Anko then got to her feet and Sakura obediently followed. "We'll start with the basics and see where you need help and stuff." Anko led the way to the rooftops, and then towards the training grounds. Anko chose a wide spaced area, then turned around. "We're going to spar, and I want you to come at me with everything you have!"

Sakura nodded, dropping into the Juken stance. Anko whistled. "Heard from Minato that you have the Byakugan. Well, whenever you're ready."

Sakura decided to start with a simple Taijutsu battle. She channeled her chakra around her body, just to get herself warm, before she leaped forward.

With her knowledge about the Tenketsu, as well as her chakra scalpels, she could not only block the chakra points, but she could sever the nerve system all together. It worked as a double block.

But that was only if she could get close enough to touch her opponent.

Anko dodged Sakura's first attack, then blocked the second. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her back, but didn't take advantage of the opening, probably to see what Sakura could do.

And Sakura wasn't one to disappoint

* * *

During the course of the battle, Sakura had gone from simple Taijutsu to aiming to Tenketsu, and then she had activated her Byakugan, and the two had flown around for a while, resulting in a cracked rib for Sakura and a cut leg muscle for Anko.

They had then moved on to Ninjutsu, where Sakura had surprised Anko when she had sucked the life out of a few trees and bashed a hole through a few more with her Puppet-Cursing sphere. Then Anko had summoned a few snakes, scared the life out of Inner, who, in a state of panic, forced Sakura to summon Kurogarasu to counter. The crow had appeared in its full size, scaring everyone in the vicinity with its ferocious cry.

By the end of the battle nearly every shinobi in the area was watching. Half, because they were on duty and the loud noise had alarmed them, the other because they were free and had wondered about the ground shaking. There was also a lot of civilians. All in all, there were a lot of spectators, all curious about the ruckus. Who wouldn't be curious if a crow twice the size of a person just appeared in the training grounds?

* * *

To say that Anko was impressed, would be an understatement. Sure, she was scolded by the Hokage for taking a spar too far, but it was worth it. The cherry on top was the look of pure horror on Kakashi's face when Anko had declared that she was going to adopt Sakura.

* * *

"Okay. Now, I have a basic idea of what you can do." Anko smirked. "I'm going to go home and put together a training menu, or something that will probably push you way past your limits. Is there anything you specifically want to work on?"

Sakura frowned for a moment. "You saw the chakra sphere I created right?"

Anko nodded

"That's something that's taught down my clan, and I've been thinking..." She then rattled off her idea, about the special characteristic of her chakra and how she could use that to her advantage, as it was more powerful and...sharp than most, and how she wanted to adapt it into a killer final move.

Anko had an thoughtful look on her face. "Do you have like, a specific kind of characteristic in mind?"

At Sakura's confused expression, she elaborated. "Do you want a wide range attack or heavy damage attack? Or a damaging from the inside kind? Something that explodes?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know yet. It was just a rough idea."

Anko smirked and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Pinky, I'll help ya! But once this whole thing works and ya bust a hole into Sand-castle-princess's chest you gotta give me some credit!"

"Deal." Sakura grinned. The two shook hands.

* * *

With her Inner and her amazing memory, Sakura preferred a theoretical way of learning. She liked the theoretical, picture-and-learn kind of approach over a physical, beat-it-in approach. Still, she was Sakura, and she was very good at adapting. She easily adjusted into Anko's try first, think later way of teaching.

Anko, on the other hand, was glad she had taken Sakura in. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't question her methods. Sakura did as she was told. She didn't gape and stare at everything Anko said and did.

And she liked dango.

Also, Anko loved Sakura's Inner. And Inner liked Anko too. And if Inner liked someone, Sakura liked them too.

All in all, they got along very well.

* * *

When Minato was pulled away from his son's training a second time that week, he wasn't pleased. It didn't makes things any better when Anko was lead into his office a second time.

Still, he was the Hokage and he had to act like it...

"What do you want?" Anko barked. "I have an adorable student waiting for me."

Minato sighed. "I've gotten reports of suspicious activity going on in the Forest of Death." He said. "And your name is coming up more often than not on said reports."

Anko snorted. "Pinky and I are just working on something."

Minato raised an eyebrow."Oh?"

Anko got his message, and crossed her arms. "Nope. Not happening."

Minato rubbed his forehead. "Anko..."

Anko groaned. "Fine. I'll give you a hint. We're working on Sakura's Ultimate killer finish jutsu!" And she was gone.

* * *

The day of the finals came much faster than people thought. Then again, it may just have been to the excitement and fear in the air.

Sakura was one of the few who actually wasn't worried. In fact, she was about to burst from excitement.

"Now, listen well. You go in there and beat the shot out of the Nara, the Sand Brat, become Chunin, give me half the credit for your ultimate finish, and make me proud. Got it?"

Sakura smiled up at Anko and nodded. "Mkay!"

"Good luck." Anko ruffled Sakura's pink locks before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura twirled around, meeting a pair of pale lilac eyes. "Hi Neji!"

"What were you going with Mitarashi-san?" Neji asked.

"She trained me." Sakura told him. "I can't wait to make Chunin."

Neji smirked. "You? Chunin? You sound confident."

Sakura smiled, but there was something different. "Because I am."

"And why is that?"

Then she was back to normal, as normal as Sakura usually was, the slight unfocused look back in her eyes. "Because."

Neji sighed. "Well, good luck."

Sakura nodded. "You too."

* * *

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi Shika!" Sakura waved, returning the lazy arm motion which she decided was a wave.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pocket and yawned. "This is troublesome."

Sakura smiled.

"My father told me you were training with Anko?"

Sakura simply nodded.

"I hope you don't pick up the annoying habits of other women."

"Hm?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing." He stretched. "Anyways, good luck."

Sakura nodded. "Good luck to you too."

* * *

Shiranui Genma, the new proctor was already running through the intro speech. She glanced around the crowd, and a blond flash caught her eye.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto pounced on the pinkette the first chance he got. Sakura smiled and tugged him off. She nudged Sasuke with her shoulder, and received a huff in response.

"Hi, Ruto, Suke!" She smiled at them both, then turned to greet her teacher. "Hey, Kashi-sensei, Tachi." Kakashi sent her his eye smile while Itachi nodded in acknowledgement.

"How was training, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Mine was awesome! Tou-san's as awesome as I thought and kaa-san was more scarier than ever! And I met this guy called Jiraiya, who's a Sannin, and he taught me-"

Sasuke elbowed him, cutting him off. "I thought you were asking Sakura how _her_ training was."

Naruto bit back whatever he had been planning to retort with and turned to Sakura. "So?"

Sakura grinned and raised her pointer finger to her lips. "It's a secret." She whispered. "You'll see."

* * *

The first match was soon called out. Naruto pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

_**Namikaze Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji**_

"I'll bash that Hyuuga Bastard into the ground." He declared, pointing across the stadium to where Neji stood, his arms crossed.

He was about to jump down into the arena when Sakura grabbed his wrist. Naruto turned around.

"You'll save him. I know you will."

"Uh...Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked, then smiled. "It's nothing." She paused. "Good luck."

Naruto puffed his chest out. "I don't _need_ luck!" He then jumped down to meet the Hyuuga.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

The moment the match was started, Naruto brought his hands together into a hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five copies of Naruto popped to life beside him. They all charged at Neji, who narrowed his Byakugan eyes before landing a few blows onto the clones, making them vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Those aren't normal clones." Neji murmured.

Naruto huffed. "Of course! I'm too cool for the normal ones!"

Five other shadows appeared in the smoke and this time, Neji attacked first. He brushed his palm across two of them, and then vanished. He knocked away a third Naruto, only to let a hint of surprise seep onto his face when the Naruto didn't poof away, but spunk around mid air and landed a heavy blow on Neji's crossed arms.

"Shadow clones are different from normal clones." Naruto said. "I can adjust how much chakra each clone receives!"

Neji quickly got rid of the other two. "It doesn't matter." He said. "If I don't know which one the real one is, I'll get rid of all of them."

"Oh?" Naruto smirked. "Then how about this?" He brought his hands up again. "Taju, Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Thirty or so Naruto clones appeared, all scoffing and making faces at the Hyuuga, who wasn't able to conceal the look of surprise on his face.

The clones all launched themselves at Neji, and the match soon became non-visible due to the puffs of smoke going up left and right.

Neji was more skilled as an individual, but Naruto used the sheer amount of clones to try and overwhelm Neji.

Still, Neji had something up his sleeve as well.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

* * *

Sakura shot a look at Hinata, then at Hiashi, both whose faces were looks of pure shock.

The Hakkesho Kaiten was a move only taught down the main family. However, Neji, someone of the branch family, had picked it up. Seeing that it wasn't taught in the branch family, it had to mean that Neji had taught himself the move through observation.

Sakura knew better than anyone how quickly he had picked it up, seeing as she had practiced it with him.

* * *

The spinning wall of chakra got rid of all the clones around the Hyuuga.

Neji came to a graceful stop facing Naruto, who had a slightly surprised look on his face, which slowly melted away into amusement. He crossed his arms in a confident way. "Oh?"

Neji narrowed his eyes and dropped into the Juken stance.

Naruto looked like he had barely managed to dodge the attack that suddenly came his way. Unfazed, Neji spun gracefully, hands already lashing out at Naruto. "Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho!"

Naruto was flung back with each strike and Neji followed him with practiced ease. Naruto flew backwards as Neji's sixth round of strikes met their mark. Genma, seeming to know at least a little of the Eight Trigrams attacks, made the slightest of moves to declare the match over, only to pause when there was a shift in the dust from where Naruto had collapsed.

Neji watched with slightly wide eyes as Naruto managed to roll onto his stomach, then push himself up on shaky limbs.

"You should've stayed down." Neji murmured. "No matter what, a person's destiny is chosen at the very beginning, and mine was decided the moment you became my opponent." He shifted his stance. "No matter what, there are those who will prevail, and there are those who fall. One can struggle all he likes, but nothing can change that."

Naruto let out a pained chuckle, and finally managed to get to his feet. "I see."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I think I get it, why you..." He trailed off and grinned. "Still, sorry, not happening."

Neji gritted his teeth, then appeared before Naruto again, landing several heavy looking blows onto the blond.

* * *

"He blocked his chakra points." Sakura murmured.

Itachi let out a soft sigh, glancing down at the girl who was using his sleeve to hide her eyes.

"Can you make it even more obvious?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura paused, then peeped at him from around Itachi's sleeve. "Bout what?" She blinked innocently with her green eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

When the burning orange chakra surrounded Naruto's body, Neji instinctively shielded his face with his arms. The orange, almost red chakra radiated Naruto off in waves.

Naruto shot Neji a face splitting grin, and even as the red chakra faded away, the grin remained.

"What..." Neji's eyes widened when he realized that the chakra blocks on Naruto's chakra points had all been removed.

Naruto let out a huff of breath. "Sorry, Neji. I don't know what happened to you and whatever, but I have things I have to do as well. On the way, maybe I can help you smash your destiny into pieces from the goodness of my heart." He smiled. "In fact, I'll tell you a story. I'm the Hokage's son."

Neji snorted. _Everyone_ knew that.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But I feel as if the life I've lived so far isn't my own. It feels like I'm living the life of the Hokage's Son, not Namikaze Naruto, an actual person. I want to change that."

The serious atmosphere was then shattered by Naruto's cheeky grin. "But that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of everything I can."

He summoned a clone, and he summoned a ball of chakra onto his palm. The clone used its hands to act as shells for the rapidly growing sphere of chakra.

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

Sakura held up her hands and linked her fingers together. She pressed her fists to her forehead and closed her eyes, probing the flare of Otsutsuki chakra only she could feel.

_'It's a one time use, you know. Are you sure you don't want to save it?'_

Sakura mentally shook her head. "He deserves it."

_'Huh. Fine, do as you like.'_

Sakura smiled, then sent the Otsutsuki chakra another prod. A white dot appeared in her mind, soon consuming her.

_'The truth.' _Inner murmured helpfully. _'The truth.'_

* * *

The uproar caused by the crowd was deafening. The smoke cleared, revealing Neji who was sitting on the floor, leaning heavily on the wall behind him.

He looked shell shocked, staring up at Naruto as he grinned down at him. There were no marks of any injuries on him. He simply looked dazed.

A huge crater was formed a meter or so above the Hyuuga's head, and Naruto's hand was placed on the center of it.

Naruto drew his hand back, an unreadable expression on his face.

A bewildered Genma blinked a few times. He fumbled around with the senbon in his mouth. "Th-The winner is Namikaze Naruto!"

* * *

Neji was aided over to have first aid treatment by the medics. Naruto jumped back into the stands.

"The Rasengan?" Sasuke asked, his mouth still hanging partially open due to the shock of the move Naruto had pulled out. "That's like..."

Naruto thumped himself on the chest. "Cool, huh?"

Sasuke huffed. "Yeah, right." Still, he patted Naruto a few times on the back, sending the blond stumbling.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at the raven, but his eyes sparkled.

"That was so cool! The Rasengan is the signature move created by the Yellow Flash himself, right?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, his single visible eye glowing.

Naruto grinned. "Well, now you both have to win your matches, and we can say goodbye to all those stupid D-ranks!"

* * *

As he watched his nephew pulled out moves which had only been taught within the Main branch of the clan, Hyuuga Hiashi felt a pang of sadness.

Neji had been brought up believing that his father had been forced into switching places with him all those years ago. Despite his brother's dying wish, Hiashi had never seen the need to correct the boy's way of thinking.

However, now, as he watched the boy do the unthinkable and perform techniques not even most main branch members could do, he was reminded of his brother, who had sacrificed himself for him, despite the gap that had appeared between them over the years. He owed it to Hizashi, and he owed it to the poor boy who had been suffering by himself all these years.

Neji deserved the truth, he decided.

* * *

**Temari VS Dosu Kinuta**

"I think this one will be a pretty interesting match." Sakura announced. She then mumbled a whole load of numbers and facts about the characteristics of air and sound and wind and whatnot.

Sasuke shook his head. "You know, you're starting to sound less and less like the Sakura we know. You sound too intelligent"

Naruto jumped to her defense. "Hey! Sakura-chan's always smart!'

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Suke, I'm always smart."

Sasuke sighed.

Both Temari and Dosu jumped into the battle field. They both looked confident, and held themselves so.

"I'm betting on the Sand girl." Naruto said. "Wind seems like a much more...bigger thing compared so sound."

"But sound is faster in speed compared to wind." Sasuke pointed out.

* * *

The moment the match started, Temari jumped back, creating space between her and her opponent. She had seem glimpse of Dosu's match before. This guy probably wasn't as stupid as his teammates.

Temari's attacks were long range, and so, she was an expert on staying away from opponents while bombarding them with her wind attacks. From what Temari had seen of the guy's sound attacks, they were mostly short range. Mediums could be used to send vibrations through. Also, from what Temari had seen of Dosu's previous fight, he could manipulate the sound caused by his arm gadget.

Temari opened the first section of her fan and sent a torrent of wind towards Dosu, who didn't try and block, remembering what had happened to Hinata who had done so. He made a dive to the side and managed to avoid majority of the damage. He could see the slight dent in the gorun where the wind was traveled.

Temari held up her fan. "That was one star of three. Two more and this is over."

This time, Dosu attacked.

Dosu swung his Kyoumei Speaker back, then thrust his arm forward, sending forth a wave of sound.

Temari, who knew the kind of damage a sound wave could do to an opponent, having seen Dosu's previous match, also knew that overconfidence would cost her this match.

She opened her fan fully and sent a torrent of wind towards where Dosu was.

The wind, which had been visible due to the sheer amount and power put into the attack, seemed to collide with something, before it dissipated into thin air. When nothing happened after a second, Temari smirked.

While requiring quite a lot of chakra behind every attack, Temari now knew that her wind was capable of negating the opponent's sound. Now, with her long range attacks and the knowledge that she could block the opponent's attacks, she knew she had an advantage in this battle.

* * *

"The Winner is Temari!" Genma announced.

The medics rushed around, trying to apply first aid treatment to an unconscious Dosu. Said Sound-nin had put up a good fight despite his range disadvantage. Still, he didn't have any moves or attacks in his arsenal that allowed him to keep up with Temari's speed and ability to stay away from an opponent while exploiting her long range attack. He had managed to land a few of his own attacks on Temari, but had been overwhelmed by Temari's wind attacks.

He lay in a mangled state as the medics seemed to finally be satisfied with their rushed attempt to stabilize him and they carried him off to the infirmary while Temari walked up the stands to once again join her siblings.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke VS Aburame Shino**

"Good luck." Sakura grinned.

"Don't lose, Teme. It's be sad if only you lost while the two of us passed."

Sasuke smirked. "You wish. If you make Chunin, I undoubtedly will."

"Overconfidence is something that can lead even the most strongest to defeat." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked like he was holding back the urge to roll his eyes. Still, he nodded. "I know."

Itachi smiled. "Good luck."

Kakashi just ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke shook off the Copy-ninja's hand and jumped off the balcony.

* * *

"Uchiha-san." Shino, always the quiet, yet polite one, greeted Sasuke.

"Shino." Sasuke, on the other hand, still had that hate for any sort of honorific or anything close to showing any sort of act of respect to anyone, just went straight with the name. Itachi was still attempting to get Sasuke to become more polite. Sakura and Naruto didn't seem to mind, as they seemed to enjoy the attention Sasuke showered them with. Kakashi had long ago given up on trying to get Sasuke to give him a honorific, and it didn't even bother him anymore.

"Begin!" Genma jumped back.

Shino raised an arm and summoned a swarm of insects, which surrounded the Aburame. He sent them towards Sasuke, who had already brought his hands up to form a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" He sent the fireball, which was much bigger than the one he had summoned during Team 7 training, towards the bugs.

Sasuke wondered it the shift on Shino's face was of guilt. The Aburame himself had jumped to the side to avoid the fireball. Shino was quick to recover, and he summoned another swarm, though this time he kept it close.

From what Sasuke had gathered of Shino from both his battle against Ino, then all the way back in the Academy days, he had a rough outline of Shino's skills.

From Ino's match, he knew that Shino's insects had the ability to absorb chakra, probably at an impressive rate.

From their times at the Academy, he knew that he was above Shino in both speed and strength. However, if he got too close, Shino would probably plant a bug on him, and then it would be over.

Like Naruto, Sasuke had a few tricks up his sleeve too.

With his Sharingan, he could probably see the smallest of the smallest bugs flying around. It would also give him an advantage at a lot of other areas. With that thought in mind, he activated his Sharingan.

His eyes bled red, tomoes flickering into existence. He had awakened a few more stages from before. Now, he had three in his right eye and two in his left compared to his previous two in the right and one in the left.

The reason he had managed to awaken them didn't sound that impressive in comparison. Who knew Itachi's slave-driving training could put Sasuke under enough stress to awaken the next few stages of the Sharingan?

That was a tale he would take with him to the grave.

At once, he could see small, individual specks of color flying around Shino, which he quickly identified as bugs. He kept an eye on them, then turned back to look at Shino, slightly impressed by the sheer amount of bugs living on Shino's body.

He had a thought of Naruto telling him to 'Stop ogling Shino and fight!' and he quickly looked away, beating up the Imaginary Naruto.

He brought his hands up, this time deciding to attack first. He brought his hands up to form another set of hand signs. "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" Several fireballs flew towards Shino and his insects. Since Sasuke could control the fireballs with his chakra, he used them to ward off the swarm of insects that had tried to sneak up on him from the side.

Still, that was an impressive amount of bugs everywhere. Sooner or later, he would run out of chakra, and them the bugs would be onto him.

He would have to target Shino himself.

Still, it was annoying. Sasuke snarled, glancing around at the seemingly endless amount of insects flying around, surrounding him. He had wanted to save this till the last round, when he was facing either Sakura or Naruto (The thought that he could lose before he reached the finals hadn't even crossed his mind, seeing as he was an Uchiha and all)

However, he knew that the real objective behind this round of the exam was to show off that you were Chunin material, and that was what he would do.

It wouldn't do to be left behind by Naruto and Sakura.

With that thought in mind, he plastered the most Uchiha-like smirk he could muster onto his face, something he would never admit to have practiced in front of a mirror.

He gripped his left arm with his right and held it low. He let out a small breath, and noticed the insects closest to him flinch away, having sensed the slightly static in the air. He smirked, and gripped his arm harder, charging enough lightning chakra into his hand for it to have become slightly visible.

Shino, having noticed something, sent a swarm of insects towards him, only for the bugs to stop moving a little bit away from Sasuke, caught up in the static wave. Sasuke smirked at Shino in triumph, who looked slightly confused. Sasuke pumped a huge wave of chakra into his hand, completely forming what was like the shell of the actual technique.

He held up his hand and charged forwards towards Shino with a vicious battle cry of "CHIDORI!" The Aburame must have realized that whatever Sasuke had planned was dangerous, for he did something just before Sasuke made contact with him.

Sasuke's Chidori tore right through Shino's hastily created bug clone, killing all the insects and leaving them to fall to the ground. Sasuke didn't waste any time, and changed directions sharply, flying towards Shino again.

Shino instinctively brought his arms in a feeble attempt to block, but Sasuke stopped his lightning encased hand just before Shino's head. He wouldn't want to kill Shino, opponent or not.

There was a pause, before Genma announced. "The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

The cheers that accompanied Sasuke's victory was loud enough to compare to the one of Naruto's.

* * *

"Chidori." Sakura smiled, clearly impressed. "You guys actually _did_ improve."

Naruto shoved her. "Of course! I'm the future Hokage!" He either hadn't noticed, or was ignoring, the light insult.

Sasuke simply smirked, crossing his arms in a smug manner. "I couldn't say the same for you."

Sakura huffed. "How would you know? I haven't even fought yet!" She then released a shrill, insane laughter which had Kakashi cringing from the sheer Anko-ness.

* * *

**"Orochimaru's planning an invasion on Konoha."**

Toneri smiled, but didn't turn around to greet the owner of the voice. "I see."

Black Zetsu let out a growling sound. **"Don't pretend like you didn't know."**

Toneri shrugged.

**"You aren't going to warn her?"**

Toneri shrugged again.

Black Zetsu sent out a Killing Intent.** "You claim to be loyal to Ka-Sakura-sama, but looking at your actions, I doubt that."**

This time, Toneri turned around. "Why can't you always talk like that?"

Black Zetsu bristled.** "Shut up. Don't change the subject."**

Toneri glanced around the Otsutsuki tunnels running underground with unseeing eyes. "I have my reasons."

Black Zetsu growled**. "Right. Reasons for leading...Sakura-sama into a situation where she had to forcefully awaken the Tenseigan, which may or may not have lead to permanent blindness, or even death."**

Toneri chuckled, and Black Zetsu realized his mistake.

"You were there, I see." Toneri smiled. "If so, let me ask, why didn't _you_ help her?"

**"If I had appeared, Orochimaru will not only be sure that White Zetsu and I are not one individual being, but will also think that the Akatsuki wants something with Sakura-sama, which will only endanger her."**

"Couldn't you have killed Orochimaru?"

Black Zetsu rippled in a negative way.** "The Akatsuki keeps an eye on it's members almost as strictly as it does it's targets. Even if I am not one of Pain's, but Obito's, sooner or later, they will know."**

"Well, that's a pity, isn't it." Toneri snapped his fingers and Black Zetsu felt a swirl of chakra. "Though we head in similar paths, we'll stand on opposite ends as the final fork."

**"You! What are you planning!"** Black Zetsu snarled out, even as his choice became more and more distant.

"You should stop the hesitation with her name, you know. Sakura-sama herself doesn't know yet." Toneri shot the black ripple one more amused smiled before Black Zetsu was forcefully teleported out of the tunnels.

"Humanity weaponized the gift called Chakra. They used it as a means for war, a way to fight and kill." Toneri murmured after the last traces of Black Zetsu was gone. "The wish of the Branch Family will be accomplished. The Shinobi world will be destroyed, simply as punishment."

* * *

**Guys? So...we're still looking for that fanfic. We're kind of getting desperate now.**

**We'll thank the person who finds it/knows it/ tells us the title by writing a one-shot with the pairing/story line/plot of their choice. (Really.)**

Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)

When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)

Before death at Hanzo's hands, Konan made her promise that she would take care of Yahiko and Nagato. However, later on, they just forget about their friendship with her and just used her.

Sakura killed the Amekage (or Hanzo, some one in power) to save Nagato and Yahiko, who in turn took the 'blame' and became the new Amekage.

Sakura feels lonely and discarded, but still helps Yahiko and Nagato them because of her promise to Konan.

Sakura was the one to 'invite' most of the Akatsuki members into the organization.

There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)

There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.

* * *

**(WOZ RUSHED WARNING)**

**Oooooo...doesn't know what? (Sorry, answer's only going to be revealed when the Fourth Shinobi War comes up, which is still far, far away ((Thought some people might guess over time)))**

**So, a little bit of Toneri here. Suggestions are always welcome. If you want to see something in this story, leave us a review or a PM, and we'll see what we can do.**

_**Darque: I'm back in Hong Kong :( I have school in around a week and a few days. So sad.**_

**Raven: I know that. I saw you off to the airport. And you've been complaining about school every time we talk.**

_**Darque: I'm telling our readers, not you.**_

**Raven: Oh.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. 14: Of Sand and the Crush

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

**Haruno Sakura VS Nara Shikamaru VS Gaara**

"Well, it's your turn now." Sasuke said. "Good luck."

Naruto grinned. "You have'ta win, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair and Itachi nodded encouragingly at her.

Sakura smiled and gave them a mocking salute before she leaned back and flipped off the balcony. She kicked off the wall and landed neatly on the battlegrounds.

* * *

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. If he was scared of the glaring redhead standing opposite him, he did a good job of hiding it.

"It's not that bad." Sakura giggled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "For you, maybe. You're good enough that Anko was willing to take you in."

Sakura had a strange look on her face. "It won't be that bad."

Shikamaru sighed.

Genma gave the starting call. "Ready? Begin!"

Sakura immediately created space between her and her opponents. Gaara remained where he was, as impassive as ever. Shikamaru followed her example.

_'So, how do we do this? Get rid of Shikamaru first, or work with him to get rid of Gaara first?'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes, watching her equally unmoving opponents. 'Gaara's sand. I want to see what his defense is like.'

_'I guess talking to Shukaku is out of the question. We'll do that after this fight is over.'_

Sakura summoned a kunai and tossed it at Gaara. Sand rose into the air, blocking the blade. Gaara moved his gaze from Shikamaru to Sakura. Sakura threw a few kunai, this time with explosive tags attached to them. Gaara's shield thickened in layers, easily blocking the explosions.

_'Let's just do this!'_

"Shika!"

Shikamaru looked up at his name.

"How about a temporary truce?"

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "I was waiting for you to say that."

He casually walked towards Sakura, stopping beside her. "Any ideas?"

Sakura nodded. "A clan specialty." She whispered, so only he could hear. "I don't want to tell you too much, but long story short, I can do a lot of things with this." She summed a Puppet Cursing Sphere. "With this, I should be able to paralyze or stun an opponent. I should also be able to brainwash and control anyone target at close range. I can also use it to absorb most techniques and maybe even chakra from my opponents."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "That's almost everything someone could wish for."

Sakura nodded. "But I still can't use it to it's full potential. I can absorb the chakra from an attack. I can also use it in a front attack kind of way. A blunt enough attack should stun an opponent." She paused. "Gaara's sand is most likely controlled by chakra. I should be able to absorb the chakra from it as long as he doesn't insert too much of Shukaku's chakra into it, because it'll burn."

"Wait. How do you know about Shukaku?" Shikamaru asked. "I was at the hospital with Naruto. Where did you hear that?"

Sakura placed a finger over her lips. "That's a clan secret."

Shikamaru sighed. He shot Sakura a 'later' look before turning back to Gaara.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I first need to check that this thing works." She lowered her posture. "Wait here."

Sakura charged forwards, a Puppet Cursing Sphere in hand. Gaara's sand snaked towards her, and Sakura said a small prayer to Kaguya in her mind, before holding her sphere in front of her.

_'The Puppet Cursing Sphere can absorb chakra. As long as Gaara doesn't push too much of Shukaku's real chakra into his sand, we should be able to absorb it.'_

Sakura felt like cheering when the sand seemed to lose it's life. It broke apart into single grains and drifted towards the ground. Gaara's shock gave her enough time to jump back to avoid the slash of sand coming for her head.

"So, it does work."

Shikamaru glared at her. "That was risky."

Sakura shrugged. "It was a calculated risk."

Shikamaru sighed. "What now?"

Gaara's sand had come back together, not rearing threateningly over him.

_'There was a second purpose to that little stunt. We'll see if Shukaku recognized this chakra.'_

Sakura nodded to herself. "You're the smart one." She said to Shikamaru. "Do _you_ have any ideas?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in an unusually serious way. "Judging from Lee's battle a month ago, there's a limit to how fast his sand can react. Even if we can't penetrate it , we can get past if if we're fast enough." He paused. "Which I'm not. But with your Awakening, you probably can."

"And how do you know about my Awakening?"

"My father, who heard from Anko, told me about it." Shikamaru said. "It's fast, right?"

Sakura scoffed. "Course. It's not only about speed. It makes me stronger too. After all, it takes off all the limiters on a human body. I can move much faster, but it paralyzes my body after a while of use."

Shikamaru nodded. "I have my Kagemane no jutsu, which I could use to distract him, but he's already seen it once."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. We'll have to make do. I have something that'll probably be able to penetrate his sand anyway, but I can only do it once, and it's rather costly, so I won't be able to do much afterwards. For a while anyways." She paused. "What am I supposed to do afterwards?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "How fast can his sand react?"

Sakura smiled. "I've got you." She rolled her shoulders backwards. "Just bring me back afterwards." She closed her eyes, focusing on the empty feeling deep within her. The dark, almost suffocating feeling within her. She felt like she was slowly being dipped into black, heavy water. The moment her feet touched the liquid, her whole body felt heavy, like it was being weighed down. She drew up an image of Shikamaru, so that her Awakened state could register Shikamaru as an ally.

The enemy was Gaara.

The ally was Shikamaru.

The black cocooned her.

* * *

A chakra that appeared around Sakura was so powerful, it was visible to the naked eye. Shikamaru instinctively shied away from the cyan colored cloak of chakra surrounding the pink haired girl.

Thought he had heard in tales and rumors, it was still kind of disturbing to watch as a pair of horns grow on her forehead. The tips sprouted from her forehead, and Shikamaru was reminded of something along the lines of an growing adult tooth.

Soon, the cyan chakra vanished into thin air, but Shikamaru could still feel the pressure. He blinked, and Sakura was gone. He whipped around to look at Gaara, who was also blinking at the spot Sakura had been occupying a second ago. Shikamaru saw a flash of pink just above Gaara, before it crash landed on the redhead, bringing the both of them down to the ground. Gaara's sand formed a spiked point and lashed out, but Sakura was already far out of reach. She spun around midair, throwing a handful of kunai which had come out of nowhere. This time, Gaara's sand stopped the kunai. Shikamaru realized that Sakura was experimented, and formed the rat hand seal, preparing for his part.

A nagging part of his mind warned him of after this fight. If he managed to defeat Gaara with Sakura, that would lead to a fight between the two of them. No matter what, Shikamaru didn't feel like he could defeat the pinkette. If it came down to it, Shikamaru could probably outsmart her, but that wasn't everything in a fight.

Sakura was faster and stronger than him, and even if he did manage to catch her with his Shadow Imitation technique, there wasn't anything further he could do. The trick he used with the guy he had fought against during the preliminary round wouldn't work, not only because Sakura was shorter than him, but because she probably had a higher pain tolerance than him, and she would know that it was an empty threat.

Also, he didn't know the extent of her abilities. Her Inner was something surrounded with questions, and Shikamaru didn't know what kind of things it could do.

He broke away from his thoughts when there was a slightly more violent move in the fight in front of him.

Sakura was crouched in front of him, a ball of chakra in hand. Shikamaru recognized it as something Sakura had been showing him before. _Puppet Cursing Sphere,_ his mind supplied.

She had the chakra in front of her while Gaara's sand surged towards her. Sakura's sphere was repelling the sand that came towards her, the waves burning around her on either side.

Gaara's eyes were wide, and Shikamaru could see the turmoil of emotion swirling within. He could see something dark swirling around the boy's green eyes, an attempt to hide the panic and fear welling up behind. Still, Shikamaru could tell that the fear itself was a weapon for Gaara, and resisted the urge to sigh.

He really hoped he would come out of this mess alive.

* * *

"The third part of the Chunin exams are more of a show of power and skill than anything." Sakura murmured. "We don't have to win the fight to prove that we are Chunin material."

Shikamaru kept a wary eye on Gaara, but nodded to show that he had heard Sakura's sudden announcement.

"So, if you're really scared, you can just show off a barrage of your skills, then forfeit before Gaara can hurt you."

Oh, so it was a jab at the fear he had thought he had hidden pretty well?

"Well, yeah." Shikamaru sighed. "But what's to say something like rules will stop him." He pointed at Gaara.

* * *

Between Sakura and Shikamaru, they managed to slowly drive Gaara into a corner.

Unlike their usual display, they were an impressive team. It was obvious that they both were what people may call the 'brains' of a group. They adapted to each other's strengths and covered each other's weaknesses like they had been partners forever.

With Sakura's mobility, her speed and strength, she balanced out Shikamaru's inability to move while using his Kagemane no jutsu. With her Puppet-Cursing Sphere and her Awakening, she could move to cover Shikamaru as a shield should the need ever arise.

Sakura acted at the tank while Shikamaru aided her from a distance, as Sakura's Cursed-Puppet Sphere could nullify the chakra Gaara used to control his sand.

Shikamaru created openings with his Kagemane no jutsu, which distracted Gaara enough that he couldn't focus on Sakura alone. Sakura was good at exploiting the Jinchuriki's split-second of distraction.

Soon, Gaara was driven into a 'panic' corner, and his attacks became more and more brash.

Shikamaru had a feeling he had stepped into an area of no return.

* * *

It was like Sakura had expected the sudden change in Gaara. The amount of chakra running through her arm increased, and she held Shikamaru back as he moved to investigate the sand shell Gaara had brought up around him.

A swirl of cyan chakra appeared on Sakura's hand, much like her Puppet Cursing Sphere. However, this one kept growing. Shikamaru could feel the overpowering pressure of Sakura's chakra as it was molded and blended at Sakura's will, surrounding Sakura's arm. Soon, her arm was encased by rings of chakra. Then, it formed a sharp point and began to spin, so fast that the only thing visible was the cyan rings and the white created by the sheer force of the spinning. Shikamaru was reminded of a drill, one of those that tore through everything in front of it.

Before he could stop her, Sakura charged forward. Her left arm was held out in front of her, sweeping away the sand lashing out at her like nothing. Her right arm, still charged with her attack, was held out behind her, still rapidly spinning.

When she was within arm range or Gaara's sand shell, Sakura thrust her right arm forward.

"BYAKURINKAI!"

Hey, no one said that Team Seven _wasn't_ an impressive team.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath, a trial of blood following her as she yanked out her arm from the shell of sand trying to encase her arm. She jumped back, landing on one knee in front of Shikamaru.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked, worry in his tone.

Sakura nodded.

Gaara let out a scream of pain, loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

It was sudden.

Feathers fell from the sky, and one by one, the audience began to fall to the ground. Sakura dispelled the illusion before it could capture her and watched Shikamaru do the same.

Temari and Kankuro landed in front of them, shielding Gaara from them. They lifted him up, looking ready to flee.

Sakura moved to stop them, but found her path blocked by Baki. "You three take Gaara and run." He ordered.

Her Inner let out a sound of annoyance as Sakura got ready to engage, but was stopped by Genma, who landed in front of the Suna shinobi.

"You two go look for your teachers." He told Sakura and Shikamaru. The 'I'll deal with him' was left unsaid. Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's arm and shunshined them both onto the stands where Kakashi and Gai were dealing with a group of enemy nin. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi were nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called. "Itachi's gone to help the Hokage. Naruto and Sasuke went after Gaara. I want you and Shikamaru to go after them. If you can, find another person whom you think can handle it. If not, head out by yourselves. Sakura, use your Byakugan to track them down." He paused. "You both are already at Chunin level. I'm sure you'll be fine." He then turned back to the fight, leaving the two Genin to think.

"We don't have time." Sakura said, Byakugan flashing. "We'll go after Gaara ourselves."

Shikamaru sighed, but fell in behind her as the two shot out of the hole left by an invading Sound team.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sped through the trees, in pursuit of the Sand siblings, who were moving at an impressive speed themselves.

"We need to speed up, Teme." Naruto said.

"Hn. Like I need you to tell me." The Uchiha sped up, and taking it as an challenge, Naruto did the same.

They soon bumped into Kankuro, who flicked his fingers, bringing his puppet into view. "Sorry, but I can't let you pass."

Naruto huffed. "Sorry, but I can't let you stop us." He turned to Sasuke. "Sakura-chan and Shikamaru are coming up behind us. You want to just leave this guy to them?" He whispered in an actual whisper-like volume.

Sasuke was impressed.

"Sure, why not? We just need to hold him off till then."

Naruto smirked in reply, and created a dozen shadow clones, sent them all at Kankuro, then tossed in a smoke bomb just for the heck of it. He and Sasuke crept off during the whole mess.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru appeared a few branches above Kankuro just as he managed to get rid of the last clone. The Suna Genin let out sound of annoyance as he looked around to find both Sasuke and Naruto gone.

"Looks like they left the boring ones to us."

Kankuro looked up.

Sakura glared down, channeling her inner Anko, Byakugan eyes piercing.

Kankuro instantly recognized them as the ones who had managed to injure Gaara, and called Karasu closer to him.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Can we just go past? I don't feel like fighting."

"You heard him! Can you let us go and pretend you saw nothing?" Sakura called down. Kankuro sneered in a 'Do you think I'm a fool?' kind of way.

"Guess that's out. Still, we can't be wasting time here. We'll end this quickly." Sakura pulsed chakra through her tattoo, and there was a puff of smoke.

"This is my trump card in situations like these!"

Kankuro started in shock for a second, then shifted to avoid Mirai as the puppet flew right past him.

"Bye~!"

Sakura grabbed Shikamaru, then switched places with her puppet, pushing off a branch with enough strength to break it the moment her foot made contact with it.

Kankuro whirled around to stop them, only to have to shift his attention back to Mirai when it sent a barrage of Senbon at him.

* * *

"_This is my trump card in situations like these_." Shikamaru sighed. "And we _run_?"

Sakura shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Shikamaru had to agree to that.

"Group of people behind us." Sakura announced.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Group?"

Sakura nodded. "Nine. Oto or Suna."

"Not friendly, then."

Sakura nodded.

"How far behind?"

"Not that far, and still catching up."

Shikamaru skidded to a halt on the next branch. Sakura quickly whirled around. "Why'd you stop?"

"At this rate they'll catch up."

Sakura nodded, confused. "While we're stopping, they're catching up more?"

Shikamaru smiled, wondering how this girl could be so smart, yet so stupid at the same time.

"I'll stall them. You catch up. I'm sure you can catch up quicker without me there."

Sakura frowned. "Actually, I think I'll be better for stalling. I'm strong enough."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "My clan technique was originally invented for things like this. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are your teammates."

Sakura squared her shoulders, looking at something behind him. "Fine. I don't think you'll have to stall that long anyways."

"Huh?"

"Be careful, yeah?" Sakura smiled, and was gone.

Shikamaru sighed, then turned around.

* * *

Sakura sped up her pace, feeling Naruto and Sasuke slowly catching up with Gaara and Temari. She focused behind her one more time, confirming that Shikamaru had managed to stop the enemy nin, before turning all her attention in front of her.

Both Sasuke and Naruto's chakra were flaring in a way they did when they were preparing for a good fight. Gaara's chakra was flaring in a malicious way, and she could sense the way Temari was becoming more and more tense as Gaara began showing signs of wanting to fight the two members of Team Seven.

_'We must hurry. If the Shukaku is unleashed on Konoha, we may be able to stop him, but it will probably cost us our true identity. That is something we cannot risk.'_

Sakura kicked off another branch, sending it towards the ground.

* * *

Shikamaru tensed. He had managed to detect the ninth enemy nin, but he had no way of taking him out. Sooner or later, he would run out of chakra, then the Oto team would most likely kill him, then go after Team Seven.

Nine Oto shinobi plus Gaara and Temari would be a difficult battle to win, even for Team Seven, as they all had pretty intense fights during the exams.

He felt a shift of movement from where the ninth nin was hiding, and stiffened, wondering if he was going to die here.

"It's fatigue, brat. Sooner or later, your Kagemane no jutsu is going to fail, and then you'll have to watch yourself."

Shikamaru smirked, breathing heavily. "Yeah, you're right about that." On cue, his shadow imitation technique released the Oto nin. The Oto nin smirked at him.

There was a thud, followed by the sudden appearance of a presence behind him.

"For a lazy dude, you actually can do something."

Shikamaru whipped his head around, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sakura reached a spot where she could hear the rustle of movement coming from her teammates and the two sound siblings, when she felt the pressure of the chakra of a Jinchuriki.

_'We're a bit late, aren't we?'_

Sakura crouched, Byakugan eyes taking in everything in the area. 'Maybe, maybe not. Gaara's started transforming into what I think is his first stage. Ruto and Suke are just watching. I think they're wary.'

_'Let's go before they do something stupid.'_

Sakura flipped of her branch, kicking off the one below. She got to the slightly open clearing just as Naruto flew at Gaara, managing to dodge Gaara's sand attacks. Sasuke was crouched behind, waiting for an opening he could exploit.

She summoned a senbon and tossed it so that it flew past Sasuke's head, close enough that he could see it, hear it and sense it, and cut a lock of hair off, but far enough for it not to hit him. Sasuke whipped around, unable to conceal his surprise when Sakura waved at him.

She quickly joined him on his branch, hidden from view of Naruto and Gaara's battle.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, not unkindly.

"I came for you guys." Sakura said. "In case you do something stupid."

Sasuke scoffed. "Us? Stupid?"

Sakura smiled, then turned back to the fight. "What now?"

Sasuke became serious. "Gaara's sand is the real problem here. From your battle, I can see that Gaara's become dependent on his sand. He's not used to moving, or to pain. A strong, heavy enough blow should be enough to stop him." He narrowed his eyes. "However, all of us aren't at our best, even you." He looked pointedly at her. "And that might cost us one way or another, in a fight like this."

Sakura nodded.

"Gaara's sand will keep us moving, because the mobility of it sort of makes up for his lack of it." Sasuke continued. "Both you and I are faster than his sand, though, and all three of us have techniques than can penetrate it. The usage, however, will leave us unable to move, as I'm sure another use of said techniques will drain us, and Gaara may use that to his advantage."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Team Seven had been a team for some time, and friends for even longer. They knew each other like they knew their names, and knew the way each other worked like the back of their hand.

Naruto was the distraction, that actually turned out to be the powerhouse. He was the predictable-not-so-predictable, that ended up surprising everyone in the end.

Sasuke was the speed and the precision, who moved in to exploit one weakness or another. He was, as everyone thought, the most obvious in his role, but different when it came down to it.

Sakura was a bit of both, the one that actually seemed unpredictable, and wasn't predictable. She was so, mainly because of the techniques she pulled out of nowhere that no one even knew existed.

All in all, they were all unique in their own way.

* * *

Naruto started them off with his Shadow clone technique, in the most simple of plans to try and overwhelm the enemy with the sheer number, orange and Naruto-ness.

Apart from a once in a lifetime experience during a simple C-rank mission, it never did work. Most times that not, it worked better as a way of discouraging the enemy from fighting, or shocking them enough to create an opening for Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura believed that once Naruto improved his chakra control, and actually thought up of plans to go with the sheer numbers, it would to wonders in a battle.

Sasuke thought otherwise. He often voice his opinion on how that would happen, to annoy Naruto more than anything else. Even he would admit that Naruto's clones were impressive.

Gaara easily got rid of a group of clones with a sweep of sand, raising puffs of smoke going up everywhere. Sasuke shot in to save the real Naruto, who had sneaked in with his clones, from being flattened against a tree. Sasuke's sudden movement sent Gaara's head spinning in his direction, which gave Sakura the chance to jump at him. Smashing through the sand with her Puppet Cursing Sphere, she kicked Gaara as hard as she could sending him flying towards Sasuke and Naruto.

The males of Team Seven, who had recovered rather quickly, was on Gaara in a second. Naruto pulled out interesting objects from his pouch, which actually turned out to be useful. A pack of paint balls across Gaara's sand shield instantly slowed down the sand.

Sasuke blew away the lagging sand with a paint bomb which Naruto handed him, which was basically a smoke bomb with the smoke replaced with paint. It still held the same effects, probably.

Sasuke launched an assault on the slightly bewildered Gaara, kunai attacks blocked by the sand Gaara had quickly brought together. Sakura flew at the Jinchuriki from the back, smashing away at the sand again.

Team Seven pushed Gaara back. Even if all three of them had faced difficult matches, Gaara had too, and the three of them were stronger together.

Gaara's attacks began to match those he had shown during the three way match during the exams, showing that he was beginning to panic.

* * *

Neji casually tossed aside the Sound nin he had knocked unconscious.

"I saw you leave." He said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You are too lazy to be of any help to Sakura." Neji sighed, then dropped into a crouch. "Or so I thought." He shoved his palm forward, knocking several of the Sound shinobi aside with a Vacuum palm technique. "I guess I was wrong."

"You're injured and exhausted." Shikamaru shot back. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said. "We don't have to do anything anyways."

On cue, Sarutobi Asuma appeared in the clearing.

* * *

Looking at the huge sand Raccoon Gaara had created, Naruto decided that maybe, splattering your enemy with pink paint wasn't the best way to go around things.

Still, a huge tanuki looming over you, dripping sand everywhere, was scary, pink or not.

Naruto was the first to break out of his shock, biting his thumb. Sasuke and Sakura broke out of their own bouts of shock when all Naruto managed to summon was a small frog.

Sakura went next. Not even Kurokarasu or Hagetaka were as big as the stupid blob of sand, but it might do to bombard the stupid thing from above. Naruto's paint bomb had done a good deed of damage, right? With that thought in mind, she summoned Kurogarasu and Hagetake, inserting as much chakra as she dared into the summoning.

Both birds appeared in full form, beady eyes glaring around them before they took their positions beside Sakura, wings flapping.

"I'll leave the things here to you." Sakura grinned at Sasuke, before flipped herself onto Kurogarasu, and the two huge birds took off.

Sasuke wished he had a summoning contract too. Instead, he turned to Naruto with a halfhearted sneer on his face. "Can't you do better than a tadpole?"

Naruto looked offended. "This guy's already a frog!" He scowled.

The small frog croaked an insult which Sasuke ignored.

Sasuke sighed, pointing towards the sky where Sakura was throwing smoke bombs and paint bombs and flash bombs and explosive tags attached to kunai down at the sand demon. She was also screaming insults at the top of her lungs. He could see where Gaara was slumped over, asleep.

"I think waking up the sand dude is the key to this whole mess. Any ideas? At this rate, Sakura's going to steal all the glory."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You just watch."

* * *

Sakura was actually impressed when the huge frog appeared opposite Shukaku. She signaled Hagetaka back towards her, preparing to act as distraction for whatever magic Naruto was preparing himself to perform.

_'If only we could summon the Statue. I'm sure we could've pummeled that stupid sand blob.'_

'And give ourselves away.'

_'Who knows? As far as I know, no one's ever seen it before.'_

* * *

Sakura had always known, to some extent, that Naruto had a hard forehead.

She didn't know that it was hard enough to awaken Gaara who was under the Tanuki neiri no jutsu.

She winced for the poor redhead, then crouched, ready to move, in case something else happened. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke fell through the sky towards the ground. All three were tense, ready to right themselves before they broke their necks.

She quickly swooped down, and Kurogarasu grabbed both of her teammate sin each claw. Naruto yelped in surprise, and it took Sasuke a moment to realize what was going on. In that moment, Sakura lowered them onto the ground.

"Good job, I guess." Sakura smiled.

Naruto grinned, then turned serious. "I don't think it's over yet, actually."

* * *

The Konoha crush was brought to an end when Orochimaru had fled. He had attempted to assassinate the Fourth Hokage, but had failed due to the intervention of the Third Hokage. The Third had sealed Orochimaru's arms in exchange for his life.

Between that and Minato's enraged attacks against Orochimaru and his reincarnations of the First and Second Hokage, he had managed to buy enough time for Itachi to arrive and defeat the Sound Four, which had lowered the barrier. Then all the Konoha Shinobi present had stormed Orochimaru.

Gaara and Naruto had had a conversation which had turned Gaara's view of the world. Sakura hadn't been present then, to give them some sort of privacy which had been suggested by her Inner, but when she had come back, she knew that Konoha had an ally for life in Suna.

She felt like Gaara would become an important person in the future.

* * *

"So it failed?"

Black Zetsu shoved down the annoyance bubbling up within him. He was getting used to the negative feelings he felt whenever Toneri opened his mouth. **"Yes."**

Toneri smiled that annoying smile of his. "That's good."

**"For Sakura-sama or you?"**

Toneri looked at him, or in his direction, as he didn't have any eyes. Still, it felt as though the Otsutsuki could see him and way beyond. Like he knew something he didn't, which probably would never happen, unless it was something along the lines of what color Toneri preferred.

"Don't say things like that. I care for Sakura-sama as much as you do."

Black Zetsu snorted, and released his KI.

Toneri showed no signs of being affected, but he did tilt his head in a dangerous way. "Do not make me toss you out again." Still, his tone was gentle, as if he were talking to a dog, or something.

Toneri was dangerous. This, Black Zetsu knew. Still, for who? For himself, for Sakura, for the coming great plans, or simply for all?

* * *

**WARNING: WOZ RUSHED**

**We're still looking for that Fanfic...**

**Byakurinkai:**

**Byaku: White**

**Rin: Ring**

**Kai: Spin**

**Put them together, and Voila!**

**(Some of the words were shortened, so you won't be able to read it like that if you wanted it to make sense.**

* * *

**So...we have this whole thing planned out...and we're SUPER DUPER EXCITED!**

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**We're willing to take suggestions and stuff for what you want to see in this fic, and we'll try our best...and stuff...**

* * *

_**Darque: Anyone play Aura Kingdom?**_

**Raven: Oh my gods! You've been asking that question to everyone.**

_**Darque: Why not? I started two days ago, and I"m already level 45, or something. I also play Eden Eternal, so I'm used to it, and I love it and I stayed up a long time to play it. I'm so hungry right now, but...**_

**Raven: But...?**

_**Darque: I'm just sad that there aren't any Windows 8 versions. I'm playing it on my old Windows 7 laptop.**_

**Raven: I don't get how that finishes the 'but...', but okay.**

**Read and Review!**


	16. 15: Of Akatsuki and the Slug Princess

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

Though the truth of the real Kazekage had been revealed and Suna had surrendered, Konoha had suffered devastating damage. Countless numbers of shinobi had died, and lots more had been injured.

The Slug Sennin, Senju Tsunade's name had been coming up more and more during the meetings. There had been plans to try and bring her back into Konoha, in hopes that she would take over the hospital.

The invasion and the number of the wounded had been a signal of sorts to the importance of medic-nin.

The Shinobi of Konoha had been forced to take missions more dangerous and more further away than what they were usually sued to doing. Itachi was away more often than not, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to take care of the Uchiha compound.

It was a particular day when Sakura noticed that something was going on.

All the Jounin and higher shinobi were more active than usual. It didn't take long for Sasuke to notice either. The two of them arrived at the training grounds where Naruto was waiting for them, but Kakashi was no where to be seen, which was strange, seeing that it was already four hours after the meeting time.

"Where do you think he is?" Naruto asked, glancing around, as if he expected Kakashi to just pop out of nowhere.

"Something happened." Sakura murmured.

Both her teammates turned to her, noticing that she had activated her Byakugan. They followed her finger, looking in the direction she was pointing.

"There's someone there." She said, not sounding at all like the usual Sakura. "Kashi-sensei's there, along with the teachers of Team Ten and Team Eight." She paused, her eyes blank. "And two very powerful shinobi."

* * *

_'I never thought we'd meet them so soon.'_

Sakura smiled faintly.

There stood Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara of Akatsuki, both whom she remembered very well from when she had first met them.

Unfortunately, they recognized her too.

"Ah! you're that pink brat from before!" Deidara exclaimed.

Everyone present whirled around to look at her.

"Sakura-chan, you...know that girl?" Naruto asked.

Deidara growled. "I'm a guy, un!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurenai asked, eyes wide. "They aren't people you can defeat!"

"Well, I can see that, seeing that you guys are having trouble as well." Sakura murmured. "But I don't think we can leave now."

"Hn." Sasuke glanced over at the two shinobi clad in black cloaks decorated with red clouds. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to leave now. The two wanted to avoid the chance of them calling reinforcements. It was likely that some were already headed their way.

"Hey, don't ignore me, un!" Deidara said.

"Sakura-chan, you know this girl?" Naruto repeated.

"I'm a GUY!"

Sasuke shot Sakura a questioning look.

"They were the ones that attacked me before I got back to Konoha." Sakura explained. "I just happened to meet them along the way."

"Wha-you! You were the ones who hurt Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "Ruto, please don't forget that we are in the middle of a battle."

Naruto pouted. "Jeez."

"Can we finish off here? We're wasting time."

Sakura glanced up at the gravely voice.

Deidara smirked. "Sure. This time, I'll finish off Pinky. Brats these days, they don't understand art."

Sasori glanced at him. "You don't have the right to call people brats, brat."

Deidara's cry of annoyance was ignored in favor of everyone getting ready to fight. The three Jounin jumped in front of Team Seven as the two missing nin prepared to attack.

Sasori turned to Naruto. "I didn't want to waste time looking for the brat, but it seems like he saved us the trouble."

_'He's after the Kyuubi!'_

Deidara sprouted his clay bird, soaring into the air. Sasori spat out a dozen or so senbon, which Asuma blocked with his knives. He then had to move to avoid a vlay bomb tossed down at him. Sakura watched her teammates pulled out weapons too, and decided what was the best course of action.

"I'll do something about the one in the air." Sakura said, summoning Kurogarasu, who was more suited close combat. The Jounin called out to her, trying to stop her, while Sasuke and Naruto made sounds of complaint.

"Don't steal all the glory, Sakura-chan! You always do!"

"Hn."

Sakura waved at them cheerfully as her summon circled around Deidara's bird, before tossing an kunai with an explosive tag attached towards the blond. Her explosion negated Deidara's clay bomb, causing both to explode.

Kurogarasu flew higher and Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the blond in the smoke.

From there started an exchange of bombs and kunai. If Sakura was an opponent on the ground, Deidara would have flattened her. However, since this battle was in air, and Kurogarasu had the same level of mobility as Deidara's clay bird. Sakura might consider Kurogarasu above, actually. With her Otsutsuki level chakra, she was confident in her chakra levels holding during their match, but Deidara didn't show any signs of slowing either.

After all, both Deidara and Sasori were part of an S-rank criminal organization, or so her Inner had told her. How did she know these things anyway?

Suddenly, there was a shift in the battle down below. Sakura risked a glance down and realized that Gai had arrived.

As a Puppet master, Sasori was used to middle to long range combat. He was also used to keeping his distance form his opponents, as close range was the weakness of most Puppet users.

However, Gai was fast. He was fast enough to move and intercept Sasori. The huge lump Sasori used as his puppet, as well as hid within, looked like it had received some damage from Gai's sudden assault.

If Gai was here, it was safe to think that reinforcements were close behind.

Kurogarasu's panicked cries, as well as it's wings around her were the only thing that saved her from a homing missile. Using the chance, Deidara flew back down to Sasori's side, a frown on his face.

"What now, Danna?"

Sasori let out a faint growl. "We cannot risk fighting a group bigger than this. Reinforcements are sure to arrive soon. We'll retreat." Sakura jumped off Kurogarasu, sending it back. Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and tossed her over to her teammates, who fretted over her while keeping an eye on the two Akatsuki members.

Deidara sighed. "Whatever, un."

Kurenai opened her mouth, ready to say something to stop them, but they were already gone.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, eyes serious. She glanced around the group, quickly making sure that everyone was okay.

"You shouldn't just jump into a fight like that." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! It's dangerous. What if you got hurt!" Naruto added.

"Deidara had the advantage of attacking us from above. I just did what was best, and distracted him."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to argue, when they were interrupted by the arrival of several chakra signals. The reinforcements had arrived. The poisoned senbon Sasori had left behind was gathered by a few medic-nin. Sakura curiously examined a senbon, only to drop them when Kakashi flew to her side.

* * *

A few days later, Team Seven were called to the Hokage's office.

"A mission? Really?"

Minato smiled. "Really."

"Woohoo!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Finally."

Sasuke raised his hand. "Could we receive the details?"

Minato smiled. "Of course. Kakashi will be team leader, but you will have an extra person tagging along. He should be here-"

The door was slammed over, to reveal a white haired man.

"Ah! Ero-Sennin!" Naruto crossed his arms.

* * *

"Look for Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

Minato nodded. "This has been coming up in the council meetings for a while. Akasuna no Sasori is a poison expert, and we were lucky no one was poisoned this time round. However, I think it is safe to say that the Akatsuki has begun to move for real, which is a danger to us especially, because we aren't back to full power, and we need to try and gather our forces, just in case."

Minato's expression turned serious. "We want her to take over the Hospital. However, Tsunade has been missing for some time, and since she hasn't come back, it is normal to think that she doesn't plan to in the near future."

"Your job is to track her down and convince her to return to Konoha." Minato nodded at Kakashi. "You are to leave at noon."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura returned to the compound to pack their stuff. Sakura left Mirai in care of the house, with a note to Itachi, who would no doubly return before them, to explain the situation.

They met at the gates at noon, where Naruto was already waiting. Jiraiya and surprisingly, Kakashi, arrived a few minutes later.

"Oh my gods! Kakashi-sensei's only five minutes late!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped to hide behind Sakura. "He must be an impostor! What should we do?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I'm _never_ late without a proper excu-reason. A proper reason."

Naruto shot him a look. "Reason or not, you're always late, even for missions."

Kakashi sighed. "This is serious-"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Kashi-sensei said something was serious! This might actually be an issue-"

Kakashi interrupted them. "Guys? Let's head out?"

* * *

They had been wandering through a few town and villages with well known bars and gambling stations, when Jiraiya finally managed to catch a hint of Tsunade's location.

They had arrived at an certain village when Kakashi stopped. Jiraiya instantly stopped as well, his head whipping in a certain direction.

"It was a huge snake! I heard it destroyed the castle-"

They didn't hear anymore as Jiraiya rushed off, the rest of the team having no choice but to follow.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the site of the destroyed castle, there was no one in sight.

Sakura activated her Byakugan, then shook her head. "There's no one here."

Jiraiya, who must have heard about Sakura's Byakugan from someone, didn't look that surprised. Instead, he nodded, looking serious. After a while, he sighed. "We'll continue tomorrow. Why don't we eat somewhere then rest?"

He led them towards a restaurant that caught his eye, and entered said restaurant. The waitress made googly eyes at Sasuke, who stepped away in disgust, before she led the rest of them towards a table.

Jiraiya gasped.

He walked off, with the team following, ignored the waitress's protests. Jiraiya sat down in front of a blonde woman and a black haired woman. Said blonde didn't look very surprised. She just glared at Jiraiya as he sat down. The rest of the team followed.

Jiraiya passed out the menus. Sakura looked through it first, frowning at everything. After a while, she just passed it to Sasuke, who was sitting next to her. The Uchiha was quick to decided, and he passed it to Naruto, who quickly followed. Kakashi looked through the other menu, then called over a waiter. They each rattled off what they wanted, with Sasuke ordering the same for Sakura.

Once they had finally settled down, Jiraiya began talking.

He asked Tsunade what Orochimaru had wanted from her, but Tsunade deflected the question with one of her own, asking Jiraiya what he wanted from her.

Jiraiya told her about the joint invasion on Konoha by Suna and Oto, then about the movement of the Akatsuki. He then tells her about how Minato and the council wanted her to come back and run the hospital.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I decline." She told him. Then, before Jiraiya could say anything. "What's with the colorful party you have tagging along?" She pointedly eyed Naruto's, then Sakura's, Sasuke's and Kakashi's hair.

Jiraiya smiled, momentarily forgetting about Tsunade declining the hospital head position. "This is probably the strongest Genin team Konoha has to offer!"

Tsunade eyed the three, then scoffed. "Really?"

Jiraiya nodded, something akin to seriousness in his eyes. "Namikaze Naruto, the son of Minato. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura, the last of the Haruno kind." He smirked. "They really are impressive."

Tsunade snorted.

"Hey, believe it, lady!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

Tsunade turned to look at him. "If you brats are the strongest Genin team in Konoha, I'm seriously worried about the Leaf's future."

This time, it was Sasuke who butted in. "Then why don't you make sure things go okay by becoming head of hospital and train the medic-nins to be more competent?"

Tsunade scoffed. "Nice try, brat. However, you should learn to pick your fights."

Then Sakura joined in. "I'm sorry about my teammates, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure they didn't mean to offend you, a ninja with _years upon years_ of experience more than us."

After all, this was what she did best. Riling up people.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M OLD?!"

Sakura smiled. "Of course not." She chirped. "I'm just saying the truth."

"Now you're mocking me." Tsunade stood up. "Interesting. If you're that willing to pick a fight, why don't we-"

Kakashi quickly interrupted. "Uh...no. Sorry, Tsunade-sama but by dear little minions have an errand to run right now." He smiled. "They have to...yes. They have to go find us an inn to stay at." He tossed the three a bag of money, them kicked them out of the restaurant.

Three little devil monster minions + Tsunade = Damage = Not so happy Minato.

* * *

The next day Tsunade and Shizune walked in on a Team Seven training session, where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were having a three way spar with Kakashi watching on to make sure no one died, and that they didn't do too much damage to the grounds.

Minato would have a fit he he received any more reports where the damage fee was bigger than the reward fee.

The good (Or is it bad?) thing was that their whole team was, simply put, rich. Between Sasuke, who shared the entire Uchiha fortune with Itachi, Sakura, who had the whole of the Haruno fortune to herself, Naruto, who was the Hokage's son, and himself, an respected former ANBU, they didn't have any problems paying damage fees.

Tsunade watched with mild interest as the spar slowly escalated. Kakashi did the same with dread in his eyes, sighing in a way that suggested that he regretted everything in his life as Sakura and Sasuke formed a temporary truce to try and ware down Naruto's endless stamina.

No one had yet pulled out any of their signature techniques, to Kakashi's relief, but he could see that said relief would not last, as he could feel Naruto's chakra begin to shift the way it did when he was annoyed. The last straw was when Sakura and Sasuke fled onto the lake, albeit more like sliding, in Sasuke's case.

Still, Naruto, who wasn't advanced enough with his chakra control to do so, could not follow them. That seemed to be the last straw for Naruto, for he shot his teammates a dirty look, and brought his hands up to form a hand sign. "Taju: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A whole bunch of clones appeared, surrounding the lake. One clones tossed another towards Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha quickly made it go poof with his kunai. However, the rest of the clones seemed to have gotten an idea, and soon, countless Naruto clones were being hurled through the air.

In the middle of the mess, Naruto himself was hurled across the lake by a clone.

Noticing this, Sakura waved her arms in panic, then substituted with one of the clones on the far bank. It took Sasuke a second to realize his abandonment, but he didn't' really know what was going on, just that there was a Naruto clone _Right behind him_, where Sakura should have been. He heard a sound above him, saw Naruto coming towards him with an evil glint in his eyes, and tried to move back, but his control wasn't that good, and he skidded. At the last second, he jumped into the water.

Naruto followed a second later.

A few moments later, the two of them resurfaced, glaring at each other.

"You didn't really think about this, did you?" Sasuke smirked in amusement.

Naruto spat out a mouthful of water. "You didn't either."

Sakura waved cheerfully at them from the shore.

* * *

Team Seven regathered on the shore, their spar forgotten. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over which was better, the Chidori or the Rasengan. Sakura made random comments here and there.

Curious, Tsunade made Kakashi explain what they were talking about.

"So, on this particular team, you have a boy that cant walk on water, but can create shadow clones and perform the Rasengan, an Itachi mini-me who managed to annoy the Chidori out of you, the infamous Copy Nin Kakashi which he now uses whenever given a chance, and a girl that created a Jutsu strong enough to match the previously mentioned two with Mitarashi Anko, of all people, and can form chakra scalpels, which is impressive, but cannot heal even the smallest of wounds."

Kakashi nodded.

"What happened to Konoha while I was gone."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine."

"Listening to you, can I tell that all three of them are some sort of prodigies. If the girl on your team can pick up medical chakra, even if it's just producing the healing chakra, in a week, I'll return to Konoha."

* * *

Not even a second after Kakashi had explained the situation to his team, Naruto and Sasuke were instantly disagreeing, sending Tsunade suspicious glares. Sakura herself seemed to be lost in her own world.

"So, what do you say?" Tsunade asked, ignoring the two boys.

Sakura blinked slowly, then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, whispering rapidly into their ears. After a while, they both frowned, but nodded.

"So I just have to learn to summon healing chakra?"

It wasn't very surprising when Shizune came back from her errand, annoyed, that Tsunade had gone and made rash decisions by herself again.

* * *

_'That lady is so mocking us. Chakra Control is out middle name!'_

'I don't have a middle name.'

_'...I know.'_

Sakura tuned her Inner's halfhearted rants and turned her attention back to Shizune, who was explaining the basics of the Mystical Palm technique. Shizune paused, noticing her look. "Do you understand so far?" She asked, wondering if she had been wording things too difficultly.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I've read about this." She gestured around her. "And I'm confident in my Chakra control."

Shizune smiled gently at her. "So we'll go through it one more time, okay?"

* * *

Sakura locked herself in her room the next day. Sasuke and Naruto took turns sitting outside the room, just staring at the door handle, waiting for it to turn and open.

Kakashi was just glad about this, as they rarely fought, worried that they would distract Sakura.

"Why does she need a _fish_?" Naruto grumbled.

"She's training." Sasuke replied.

"I know that."

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura bolted upright, looking around. Sasuke was standing by her bed, reathign heavily and eyes wide. "You have to hurry. Orochimaru's here. Tsunade-s gone and Shizune-"

Sakura held up her hands. "Calm down. Breath. I'm coming." She quickly got up, and rushed out the room, Sasuke in tow. They net up with Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya.

The moment they arrived, Jiraiya took off, with Shizune explaining the situation to them. She told them about Orochimaru and his offer, how he had promised to revive Tsunade's brother and lover in exchange for her joining his village, then about how Tsunade had knocked her out to go meet Orochimaru.

* * *

They arrived at the meeting location, just as Kabuto moved to strike Tsunade, who was healing herself. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune moved to block the glasses wearing man. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto joined them in a second as Kabuto drew back.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, before shoving him down, once again charging at Kabuto.

Kabuto drew a blade and cut his wrist, the blood spraying over Tsunade, who froze, eyes wide. Kabuto used this chance to punch the woman away. Shizune managed to catch her as Jiraiya and Kakashi moved to cover.

"It's glasses."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at her, than at Kabuto, both of them quickly linking the two.

"That's...the guy from the exams." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded.

'So he was working for Orochimaru?'

'_I knew there was something wrong with him.'_

"Your arms were sealed by the third." Jiraiya said.

Orochimaru caught on and elaborated. "I just switched bodies." He smiled creepily. "And now," He raised his hands. "They're back to normal."

Sasuke looked like he had no intention whatsoever to leave Konoha. Orochimaru was sure it wouldn't be possible to just offer him power. He need something else to convince the Uchiha. Though he wanted the Uchiha's body, he would be willing to wait. If the Uchiha didn't come willingly, at least to some extent, it would never work.

"Kakashi, you can take on Kabuto, right?" Jiraiya asked, already preparing for a fight.

Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Shizune, please look after Tsunade. I'll take on Orochimaru. You three," He looked at the three Genin. "Stay there."

And then each shinobi was flinging themselves at their opponents as Shizune tried to help a dazed Tsunade.

"This is so unfair." Naruto grumbled.

"It's not." Sakura agreed. "But I think we're going to get lucky, or unlucky, which ever way you want to look at it."

Sasuke slowly drew a blade. "Orochimaru's looking at us." He said. "Jiraiya's still drugged. Orochimaru will get past the pervert, and will come for us." He glanced at Sakura and Naruto. "Sharingan, Byakugan level up and the Kyuubi. We're a group that attracts danger."

Jiraiya's sudden scream of warning was cut of by the swish right above them. Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life and he quickly jumped to the side, just managing to avoid Orochimaru's kick. Sakura grabbed Naruto and body flickered a safe distance away, Byakugan eyes glowing even in the daylight.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya was struggling towards them, but the drugs were slowing him down. Kakashi kept shooting them worried looks, but Kabuto was making it impossible for him to go help them. Though the medic-nin wasn't as fast or as strong as him, his hands were dangerous. The moment he turned his back or showed an opening, Kabuto would inject him with his chakra, and he would be no help at all.

Shizune looked torn between holding Tsunade and helping the Genin.

Sasuke gripped his forgotten Curse mark, which had been sealed by Kakashi. Maybe Orochimaru's chakra affected it.

Sasuke's distraction nearly cost him, as Orochimaru was on him in a second. Then there was a puff of smoke and Orochimaru's fist grabbed the neck of a Naruto clone, which poofed away in a puff of smoke. Naruto grinned, and his small clone army followed.

Sasuke landed where the clone had been, and Sakura was quickly scanning him over.

Orochimaru turned around, glancing between Sasuke and Sakura's eyes.

"What are you kids doing?! Get out of here!" Jiraiya attacked Orochimaru, but was easily avoided. Orochimaru used the movement to fly at the Genin again. He went for Sakura this time, destroying the clones as he went.

He felt a bubble of growing chakra, but ignored it. He was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. He could avoid a jutsu or two while attacking.

Sakura raised her arms to defend herself when she was covered in a puff of smoke, and then Naruto was flying at him with a swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

Orochimaru quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the waves of chakra radiating of the blond boy. He shoved Naruto away as he moved, and sent him crashing into the ground. The Rasengan created a crater in the ground and Orochimaru was slightly impressed.

Sasuke came at him, grasping his arm and his hand glowing with what probably was the beginning of the Chidori Kabuto had reported. Orochimaru waited for him to come closer, so that he could grab him and push his chakra into him. Maybe that would awaken the Cursed Seal.

Then there was a puff of smoke again, and Orochimaru withdrew his hand, just in time as Sakura's kunai swiped through the air where it would have been.

This time, Sakura held up her hand with her Byakurinkai in one hand, and she was only a step away from him, but before she could move, there was another puff of smoke. Orochimaru sensed a chakra pulse more bigger than the previous bluffs, and that instinct may have saved him from an injury. Sakura flew out of the smoke, and smashed her Byakurinkai at him. Orochimaru quickly moved away.

Sakura jerked to a stop and her attack faded away.

_A smoke bomb, and a Shunshin on the spot to pretend that it was another Kawarimi._

Orochimaru smirked. Maybe it was time to get serious.

* * *

When Tsunade slowly came back to the world of living, it was to hear a snarl of anger and panic.

Shizune, who had been gripping her sleeves so hard her knuckles turned white, looked down. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade sat up and glanced around. Kakashi was fighting Kabuto. Jiraiya was crouched a little distance away, breathing heavily, a hand at his side, murder in his eyes.

Orochimaru was leaned over, and it took Tsunade a second to realize that he had Sakura pinned onto the ground with a hand on her neck, choking her. Tsunade could feel the girl's powerful chakra radiating off her in waves. She had horns growing out of her forehead, and though she was gripping Orochimaru's hand with everything she had, trying to tear it away, her face showed no emotion. No pain or discomfort or fear.

Naruto was sprawled under Orochimaru's foot, unconscious. His clothes were ripped and his right arm was burned. Tsunade had a feeling that it was because the blond had miscalculated the chakra of an attack. He was bleeding from somewhere, the blood slowly seeping onto the ground. She could sense the Kyuubi's chakra healing him.

Sasuke was lying on his stomach, trying desperately to get up. His fists were clenched, and he was dragging his right leg. He had blood dripping from his forehead, and he had been the one who had let out the desperate cry.

"Stop it!" Sasuke dragged himself to his feet. "It's me you want!"

Orochimaru glanced at the Uchiha, amusement in his eyes. He lifted Sakura off the ground and held her in front of him. "Oh? But her power interests me as well." He tightened his hold, and Sakura's feet kicked out, trying to knock him away. Orochimaru easily deflected it. "Come with me, Sasuke-kun. This is happening because you're weak. I can train you. You can find your clan's murderer and kill him. You can surpass Itachi. Come, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked. "Or, it can be her and her unique eyes instead." Sakura opened her mouth and bared her teeth at the Snake.

"What's wrong? Why don't you show me the eyes you showed me last time?"

"LET HER GO!"

Orochimaru turned around at the sudden wave of chakra. Sasuke's eyes swirled in their Sharingan form, before they began to shift. Orochimaru turned his attention from Sakura to Sasuke, eyes wide with excitement.

The black tomoe of Sasuke's eyes began to bleed over the red, and they shifted around, finally settling down.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan." Orochimaru looked like he was drooling. He tightened his grip on Sakura's throat even more, then planted a foot on Naruto's back. "Come on Sasuke-kun. If you don't hurry, your teammates will die."

But he still wasn't activating the Cursed Seal.

"YOU!" Orochimaru jumped away, dragging Sakura with him, as Jiraiya flew at him. He felt another powerful chakra flare, and turned to see that Tsunade had recovered. She glared at him, a hard look in her eyes, while Shizune drew several senbon.

Kabuto joined him, and Kakashi paused in his pursuit, eye promising murder.

Orochimaru turned back to Sasuke, who had a monstrous look in his eye. Black flames to began to flicker around here and there, and though he didn't seem to be able to control them very well, it was obvious that it was the flames of Amaterasu.

...Maybe this was getting out of hand. Perhaps he should retreat with the girl. It was no doubt the Uchiha and the Kyuubi boy would come to bring her back, and maybe Itachi would come after his brother, and he'll have plenty of vessels to choose from...

And that had been his plan, until Orochimaru was flung away by a sudden force, so strong that his grip on Sakura's neck ripped away.

Sakura landed neatly on the ground. Looking up, she revealed her bleeding eyes and her activated Tenseigan. Orochimaru hungrily watched her.

_**"You touch Sakura with those hands one more time, and I shall have your head."**_

And the voice that came out of Sakura's mouth was not Inner's, and most definitely not Sakura's.

* * *

With a promise to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru and Kabuto had disappeared. The moment the chakra of the two could not be sensed anymore, Sakura had collapsed.

Sasuke, with his eyes bleeding, had shortly followed.

After carrying the three unconscious Genin back to the Inn, Tsunade and Shizune had healed them, though none of them woke up for a while.

When Kakashi had asked Sakura about the 'different voice', Sakura had blinked, actually looking confused. After a while she had shaken her head. "There's only me and Inner." She had said. "It's always been."

A day later, all of them were found eating at the same bar that they had first met a week ago.

There, Sakura shoved her palm into Tsunade's face summoning the green chakra for healing. "Though I can't use it to heal very well." She admitted after a while.

Then Tsunade had just smiled at them. "I plan to go back to Konoha anyways." And that was that...

"You tricked Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

Tsunade shrugged. "I really meant that if she picked up healing, that I would go back. I didn't think she actually would manage in...five days."

Naruto humphed. "Well, Sakura-chan's awesome." He glared at Sasuke, who glared back, then slowly added. "Sasuke-Teme's kinda cool too, though he's the lame kind of cool." He then turned around to Tsunade, ignoring Sasuke's huff. "And they have to be cool, because they're going to be the best friends of the future Hokage!"

Tsunade stared at the blond for a while, seeing both Minato's determination, as well as her precious lost ones within him. They shared the same dream, after all.

And Tsunade felt a wave of feeling for her home village.

"Am I not cool as well?" Kakashi asked, smiling. "I'm your teacher."

Naruto looked away. "You're the late kind of cool." He said, then paused. "Actually, you're just the late pervert."

Sakura noticed Tsunade's eye twitch, and smirked evilly. "Yeah. You read icha icha on the streets."

And that comment added on another repair fee at the bottom of their mission report.

* * *

**We have put up the poll in order to pick the second half of the crossover we were planning as a side story for 'Of Tales Now and Long Ago' (Basically, this one.)**

**If you haven't yet, please to check it out and vote if interested.**

* * *

**Warning: ERRORS!**

**Simply because Raven's not here. (Reason below)**

* * *

_**Darque: No Raven today, because he's off to a cousin's wedding, or something...**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: And I'm jut here by myself...**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: I had to write everything, then check everything...**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: And here I was, hoping for a reply, even though I know he isn't here...**_

**_..._**

**Read and Review.**


	17. 16: Of the Land of Tea and the Departure

_**Chapter SIXTEEN**_

The moment they had returned, they had been met by Itachi and his rare show of public affection as he brought them each into a brief hug before checking them over.

He seemed relieved when Sasuke told him that Tsunade had healed them. Apparently, Tsunade had sent news ahead of them to tell Minato the basic outline of what had happened. Then they had been sent to the Hokage's office, where Minato listened to Kakashi's report, with everyone present adding their own bits and pieces.

Kakashi reported that Sasuke awakened his Mangekyou. Minato congratulated Sasuke, who looked down, suddenly finding his shoes interesting.

"Teme's blushing." Naruto whispered.

The awakening of his Mangekyou had almost sent him into panic, Itachi would later admit. After all, a lot of emotional trauma was necessary in order to awaken the Mangekyou.

When the topic turned to Sakura's 'third voice', Sakura was just as unsure as everyone else. Inner had been unnervingly quiet, not a single comment from her.

Sakura then announced the awakening of her true Kekkei Genkai, but then told Minato about the drawbacks, since she wasn't supposed to be ready to awaken it yet. She had hoped to keep the Tenseigan a secret for a little longer, but it had been an emergency.

Tsunade had back this up after she had examined her chakra running to her eyes, and how the nerves had been burned.

Minato ordered her not to forcefully awaken her Tenseigan unless she absolutely had to. There was still plenty of time for her to gradually get used to it.

Here, Inner agreed.

"Inner wouldn't let me anyways." She told him.

Tsunade visited the hospital as soon as they were released. The news of her return, as well as her taking up the position as head medic had already spread, and all the medics in Konoha went to the Hospital, hoping to catch a glimpse of her working on some medical case. They did get to see her in action, though it was most likely an action they wished they _hadn't _seen.

Tsunade threw a fit about how 'the hospital was outdated' and 'the hygiene wasn't though through enough'. She tossed out a few of the oldest equipment, quite literally, out the windows, and wrote down a list of things they would need, as well as their numbers, and shoved it into the hands of a Chunin and ordered him to give it to Minato.

Still, countless numbers of shinobi who had still been in hospital were released as Tsunade swept through them.

* * *

Since Itachi was out on another mission, Naruto had taken it upon himself to take his friends out. "So, where do yo guys wanna eat? Ramen? How about ramen?"

"No."

"Nope."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. How about-"

Kakashi appeared in front of them, a suspicious smile on his face. "Hello, my little minions. We have a mission." He held up a familiar looking scroll.

"Actually, Dobe, that ramen sounds kind of nice." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, not even bothering to yell for the insult. Anything but _that_.

"Come on, Kashi-sensei. Why don't you come with us?" Sakura smiled.

* * *

After buying as much as they could at the ramen stand, forcing Kakashi to pay for them, and eating as much as they could just because of that, they were forced to go on the Tora mission.

None of them were in the mood, Kakashi included.

They had faced _Orochimaru_, _twice_. They could survive a B-rank. They've been on a A-rank, and actually completed it before. They deserved something that was better, more difficult and had better pay.

This time, things went really quickly. Sakura switched on her Byakugan, found the cat, then sent Kurogarasu to catch the cat. It soon came back with the cat in between it's beaks.

That poor cat. However, none of the members of Team Seven were feeling sympathetic enough at the moment. Hopefully, it would finally learn.

* * *

Due to the shortage of shinobi in general, Minato was forced to send out lower ranking shinobi on missions more difficult that what they were used to.

Team Seven, without Kakashi, were to be sent out to a Mission in the Land of Tea for a B-rank mission. They were to escort a member of the Wasabi family through some sort of race as it had been rumored that the opponent runner had hired ninja as well.

They headed out the next day after they managed to escape a worried Itachi. They decided that a stoic Itachi was better than a overly clingy Itachi. Sakura thought it was cute, but it was kind of scary.

On the way, they stopped at a restaurant, where they ran into someone.

They had just been ordering something to eat when some dude approached them. "So you're just sitting around in the shade, eating at a restaurant? Life must be easy as a shinobi." He was some dude who had been sitting at the corner table. He walked past their table.

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded, getting to his feet.

"Well, you do look out of shape, so it must be that you don't get much action in Konoha or you're just simply lazy." He then turned to Sakura, who was staring at the cup of water in front of her. "Well, hello there. I'm Morino Idate. You're a pretty young thing, aren't you?"

Sakura didn't look up, but she did nudge Sasuke, who had been sitting next to her. "Look, Sasu-chan. Someone thinks thinks you're pretty." She shot him a cheeky grin as Sasuke's face turned a shade of red.

Naruto chuckled.

Idate frowned and leaned forward. "You're too lovely to be a ninja, that's for sure." He rested his elbows on the table and leaned in towards Sakura, who finally looked up at him.

"But I like being a ninja." She frowned back.

Idate blinked. "Oh, what kind of answer was that? You should give up this stupid charade and come live with me." He winked.

"I am not going somewhere with someone who called something I like stupid."

Idate blinked again. "Well, I only was kidding, but I meant everything I said before. Ninja are lazy good for nothing and you should go back before you're dragged in."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _"Well, though that's nice and all, I'd like you to know that my clan is a shinobi clan and I will take any insults to them seriously."_ She looked around at her teammates._ "And I'm sure my team thinks so too. After all, what kind of person seriously insults the heir of Uchiha clan, the son of the Hokage, and the last living Haruno?"_

Idate blinked, trying to get his composure back at the sudden change in tone.

"Come on, we don't have time for this loser." Sasuke said, trying to distract Inner from flying and killing the dude.

"Yeah. Besides, dad would be crying if he had to fill in any more papers- Hey, where'd he go?" They glanced around and noticed that Idate wasn't there anymore.

Just then, the woman came to their table with their food and two bills.

"Who's is that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the man from just now said that you were paying for him." The woman smiled. "How kind of you."

Before Naruto or Sasuke could explode, Sakura lowered her head and stared at the woman teary-eyed. "But we didn't." She said, her voice chanelling the vibes of a kicked puppy. "He was being so mean to my friends, and then he just left!"

In the end, they didn't have to pay for Idate's bill.

* * *

"This Idate guy must be pretty fast." Sakura said. "I can't sense him anywhere in the area."

Naruto scowled. "When I see him, I'll beat his face in."

Sasuke scoffed. "Not if I get to him first."

* * *

The three arrived at the client's house, where Jirocho, the leader of the Wasabi family, greeted them. He told them about the reason of the race, and why he wanted their help.

Once Team Seven nodded, he called towards the back. "Idate, please come in!"

The dude from before came into the room. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

The two sides looked at each other, then Idate and Naruto pointed accusingly at each other.

"No way!"

* * *

"I didn't know this race thing was such a big deal." Naruto glanced around at the crowds.

"The race itself is pretty long too." Sakura said, showing the two boys a map of the route. She then glanced around. "Also, I don't see the hired ninja of the rival running person."

Sasuke snorted at the name. "Maybe they're keeping a low profile. That might be helpful too."

Sakura activated her Byakugan and glanced around. "I do see a few chakra signals that might be the enemy team." She paused. "And I also think I see the-"

Idate interrupted them as he came over. "I don't care what you three do, but don't get in my way."

"Hey, be a little grateful! We're risking out lives here for yours!" Naruto snapped.

"You're welcome to quit any time."

"Ruto, this is a mission. You have to try and get along." She glanced between the two, who looked away in the opposite direction.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

The two runners were announced, and Team Seven paused. _Morino?_

"I remember he introduced himself as such." Sakura murmured to her teammates. "I didn't think about it much, though."

Then the race was starting and Idate was running in another direction from the boat place.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto called.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged. "Dunno, but this is getting annoying."

* * *

They followed Idate through the trees, just managing to keep up. Soon, Naruto lost his patience and shot on ahead to ask Idate what exactly he thought he was doing.

Sakura had her Byakugan switched on and she had this serious look on her face that worried Sasuke. A second later, he noticed the familiar feeling of a genjutsu trying to worm it's way in into his senses.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded.

Then she was throwing a kunai towards Naruto and Idate, and substituting with it when it flew past them, just as Idate had released the Genjutsu. She wrapped an arm around Naruto and grabbed Idate by the collar, stopping them just before they fell off a cliff.

"It's uh oh down there." She said as Naruto and Idate looked carefully down the cliff. "You'd have lost if you fell." She added.

* * *

"So I guess you aren't going back to the port." Sasuke muttered as Idate began to walk stiffly along the cliff.

"Forget the port. It's completely useless. If we go my way, we'll be miles ahead of the opponent."

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sakura beat him to it. "It's the wind." She said, looking at her hair flying around in front of her.

Idate looked slightly surprised. "There's a port in North. The wind should take me directly into the island." He paused, then added. "You're kind of smart."

"Even though she's a shinobi?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go. You want to win this thing, right?"

* * *

Like Idate had said, there _was_ a port down North. An old man from the Wasabi family gave them a boat and Sasuke offered to steer, as he had some experience with boats.

Along the way, Sakura and Naruto discussed Idate's ninja like abilities.

"Maybe he was formerly a ninja. Maybe he quit because something bad happened to him. That would explain his dislike for shinobi." Sakura murmured.

"But he's an idiot. He nearly ran off a cliff!"

Sakura giggled. "You nearly did too. Besides, our record isn't exactly clean of stupid either."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "But we're pretty strong." He insisted, his vice getting louder and louder. "We all went through to the finals of the Chunin exams and we probably would have become Chunin if it weren't for the snake pervert weirdo."

"You got into the finals?" Idate asked, eyes wide. He glanced between the three of them. "All of you?"

Naruto puffed his chest out in pride while Sakura nodded. Sasuke tossed Idate a confident smirk over his shoulder.

"You're proctors must have been real softies. The standards must have lowered a lot."

"And how do you know so much about the exams?" Naruto shot back, and Idate froze.

"It's cause he's Ibiki-san's brother." Sakura said, smiling. Idate stared at her in shock, and she activated her Byakugan, shocking him even more. "You have similar chakra coils."

And then they were, once again, interrupted by Sakura whipping around to look at something, and an arrow landed near by, just missing Idate.

"The Wagarashi." Naruto said. "I thought you said we'd be miles ahead of them."

"It might be a distraction so that the Wagarashi runner can get past. It would be stupid to engage in an outward fight." Sasuke mused.

Sasuke drew two kunai, his Sharingan bleed to life. He began deflecting the barrage of arrows that came his way.

Sakura stood in front of Idate, in case Sasuke let something pass.

"It's endless." Sasuke said, as there was a pause before another wave of arrows came at them. Sakura saw the ropes attached to them and jumped in front of Sasuke, hand held up. "Hakke Kusho!" The vacuum palm technique blew away the arrows which had been trying to keep them from moving.

Still, the enemy boat came closer to them.

"What's that?" Idate suddenly asked as clones began rising up from the middle of the boat. He was gripping a knife.

"They're clones." Sakura said, glaring them down with her Byakugan. She looked at one of them. "Apart from one."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

Naruto brought his hands up. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto clones appeared all around them, blocking Idate's view from the enemy. Sakura looked past them with her Byakugan.

"It's the Ame team." She said, then added. "I was trying to tell you earlier, but Idate interrupted me."

Sasuke nodded. "Their cloning technique is similar."

Naruto punched through one, to find the clone erupt into water. "Water clone!"

"They changed tactics, though I'm really not sure why." Sasuke poofed away another clone.

Suddenly, it began raining. Sakura paused and sniffed the droplet that had fallen on her arm. "Oil." She muttered. "Fire." She turned to her teammates. "Would it help if I sank their boat?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura smiled, and brought her hands up to form a long string of hand signs. "Suiton: Suiryuu dan no jutsu!"

And the huge water dragon reared out of the water, and swallowed the enemy boat whole, sinking it.

The water dragon once again rose out of the water. Sakura grabbed Naruto and Idate around their waists and attached the soles of her feet to the dragon's neck. Sasuke quickly followed, and the dragon swam them all the way to the shore before it burst, almost playfully, into water.

"And you couldn't have done that earlier because?" Sasuke asked, sighing as he tried to shake the water out of his hair.

Sakura grinned, moving her wet bangs away from her eyes. "Dunno." She stood up casually and waved her hand, like she was swatting a fly.

That was revealed to not be the case when there was an explosion a few feet away. Sasuke and Naruto instantly fell into a triangle formation around Idate.

"That's really no needed, you know?" Sakura asked as the two boys glanced around. "I can see everything." She pointed into the trees. "Like how our attacker is hiding there."

And a green haired dude stepped out into the shore. He had violet eyes and an umbrella strapped onto his back. He ignored the Genin, staring straight at Idate.

"Hello, Idate. Long time no see."

"You! It was you behind that attack!" Idate snarled, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke stepped in front of Idate. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man looked at Sasuke's eyes and smirked. "A Uchiha?" He turned to Sakura. "And a...Hyuga?" He frowned. "You have the eyes."

"That's Rokusho Aoi." Idate spat out the name. "He-"

"I'm surprised you're still standing here." Aoi interrupted. "I'd though that you'd have run away by now." He smirked cruelly. "After all, that's what you do best."

"And it's all your fault."

"Idate, how can you say things like that when we're so alike? It is our selfishness that unites us. Our inability to trust others and think beyond ourselves." He chuckled. "And that was why you betrayed your village and your brother."

Sasuke stiffened while Naruto's eyes widened, his gaze flying to Idate, who kept his gaze on the ground.

"You betrayed Konoha and Ibiki-san." Sakura murmured.

"Yes, and that is why people like him shouldn't be allowed to live. Why don't you just stand aside and let me kill him?"

"If betraying something or someone is a reason they should be killed, everyone in this world would be dead." Sakura said.

"I guess that means you wont?" Aoi shrugged. He threw his umbrella into the air.

Sasuke substituted with Sakura, who lowered herself into a stance as the smoke cleared, running her chakra through her body.

Aoi smirked, and got ready to fire the senbon. "It doesn't matter either way." And the senbon was fired towards them.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Sakura planted one foot firmly onto the ground and begun to spin. The senbon were bounced off the shield of spinning chakra like nothing. Sakura checked to make sure that the senbon were gone before she stopped, staring down smugly at Aoi, who had begun to sweat. He still managed to plaster on a smirk.

"Just you wait." He threw down a smoke bomb and ran off.

"You want to go after him?" Sakura asked.

"You think he's stupid?" Sasuke asked at the same time. "A smoke bomb. Really? _A smoke bomb?_ Against _us_?"

"I can still see him." Sakura said, not even looking in his direction. Sasuke was, as his Sharingan wasn't 360.

He nodded. "So can I."

* * *

The team decided to rest a little while before they headed off again.

Idate explained to the three about his Chunin exams, how Ibiki had failed him, and Aoi had approached him, telling him that stealing a special scroll and the Sword of the Thunder god would make him Chunin. He then told him about how he had believed him, and they had ended up running from Konoha. He told them about Ibiki had followed them, and had ended up being captured Ame shinobi and had been tortured about the contents of said scroll.

Team Seven was quiet for a while, letting this soak in.

Still, Naruto was Naruto. "We'll, we just have to catch up with the Wagarashi runner beat him, find this Aoi dude, beat him, win the race, and it's happily ever after."

Sakura nodded. "This Aoi guy is lame. His hair is green, his eyes are violet, and he still calls himself Aoi." She sighed when Naruto blinked. "Where's the blue?"

* * *

After their rest, they all felt refreshed enough to keep going. They had just managed to catch sight of the Wagarashi runner when Sakura tensed. "Not-so-Aoi is approaching." Her teammates drew their weapons as Idate stiffened, but he didn't slow down.

Then Aoi was rearing down on them, a glowing sword cackling with electricity.

"That's the Raijin no ken." Sakura said, eyes narrowed dangerously. "It was mentioned on a scroll I read. It was previously owned by the Second Hokage."

"Someone's done their homework." He came at them with the sword.

It was revealed that the sword could cut through almost anything, weapons and chakra attacks alike.

"That blade cuts through any attack." Sakura mused.

Aoi smirked. "Anyone who wields this blade is invisible."

Sakura ignored him. "The chakra of the attack is released into the air, as it has nothing to hold it together." She willed her teammates to understand what she was getting at.

Luckily, they both did. Wordlessly, they jumped at Aoi again, ready to create the distraction Sakura needed.

Sakura summoned a Puppet Cursing Sphere and channeled her chakra through it, changing it's characteristics just a little. Naruto flicked his hand from where he was almost right next to Aoi, hammering him with shadow clones.

Sakura switched placed with one of the clones. Aoi saw her coming and swung his blade down at her, smirking.

Sakura raised her Puppet Cursing Sphere and met the attack. Aoi's expression melted away into shock. "Ho-how...?" He added more force behind his attack. He didn't notice that Sakura's teammates had moved away. The electricity running through blade began to flicker.

"You don't need to know." The Puppet Cursing Sphere exploded as Aoi's blade finally managed to cut through it. Aoi was flung backwards, his blade no longer sparkling.

Aoi glanced at his sword, then at the explosion, probably thinking that Sakura was injured, or something.

But Sakura's chakra was hers. It would never hurt her. She had also managed to absorb the lightning chakra, and had blown away what she couldn't.

Sasuke ran at Aoi, who was still on the ground, with a Chidori in his hand. The lightning based attack met the blade of the Raijin no Ken, damaging it. Without the lightning to protect the blade, it wasn't that different from any other. Still, it seemed like a small amount of lightning chakra had been left, which was why the Chidori hadn't managed to break it.

And that was why this time, Naruto shoved a Rasengan against the blade, breaking it.

With the danger gone, Idate was free to run and win the race for the Wasabi family.

* * *

Ibiki himself was the one who walked them on their way back to Konoha. Sakura smiled at how stiff and tense Ibiki seemed, and took this as his way of expressing gratitude. No one else seemed to notice, though.

Or maybe they just pretended to not notice.

* * *

After their B-rank mission, Team Seven was given time to rest.

That gave Sasuke time to think.

Itachi was out on missions nearly all the time, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to look after the Uchiha compound with Mirai's help. Sakura had gone to try and clean the mess Naruto had made in the kitchen after he had come over and tried to cook them something. Sakura had lost the rock-paper-scissors and she had to clean it.

Sasuke didn't really care. Mirai would help the girl anyways, and he thought that counted as cheating.

So there was no issue with using his Sharingan while Sakura kept her attention on their hands.

He closed the curtains on his windows and plopped down on his bed. He buried his face in his hands.

Team Seven was strong. They had faced incredibly strong opponents no one would have been able to beat as a team and they had come out alive, and most often than not, victorious. Individually, they were strong too.

Naruto had more chakra than almost anyone he knew, and he used his reserves well. The Shadow clone technique and the Rasengan were techniques only he could pull off at such vast numbers and high damage. The Kyuubi gave him dangerous chakra and a fast healing rate.

Sakura was Sakura. She had her Inner, who seemed to know everything, her Byakugan and her Tenseigan. She was smart enough to come up with her own techniques, and had her special chakra which felt so raw, it could have been the original, most earliest form of chakra.

Compared to that, Sasuke felt like nothing. He was strong for his age and rank. He had the Sharingan, and had unlocked the Mangekyou. With enough practice, he would be able to control the Amaterasu. Maybe sometime in the future, he would be able to catch up to his teammates.

Then, maybe he wouldn't have to watch Sakura bleed from her eyes every time she tried to protect him and herself. Maybe he wouldn't have to watch Naruto burn out his Kyuubi reserves trying to flip over the most desperate of situations.

But he _wasn't_ strong enough. Not at the moment.

So when Minato approached him with solemn eyes and both an offer and a request, he decided to take it.

This time, _he_ would be the one to protect his teammates.

* * *

"The Akatsuki are on the move."

Sakura whipped around, surprised, half because he had just appeared out of no where, and half because he was here in the first place.

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier?"

Black Zetsu made himself comfortable on the windowsill of her room. Sasuke was in his room, oddly quiet.

"Earlier?"

Sakura frowned. "Sasori and Deidara came to Konoha the other day looking for Ruto."

Black Zetsu shrugged. "I can't stay away too long. They might suspect something."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Also, the Uchiha boy."

"What about Suke?" Sakura leaned forward at the sudden change in topic.

"Beware Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Is the Snake planning something?"

"No, not really. You're Hokage is planning something."

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped towards the gates.

"Suke?"

And he froze. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Sakura."

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned to the girl standing behind him. "I can't tell you." He said. "It's late. You should go home."

"Oh." Sakura whispered. "Does Nato-sama know?"

Sasuke though about his words, finally deciding to tell the girl the truth. "Yes."

"A mission, then?." Sakura's voice suddenly lost it's childish tone.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura nodded softly and took a few steps back."Okay."

"When are you going to come back?"

"I don't know."

Sakura nodded. "Be careful."

Sasuke nodded. "Sorry." He told her softly, not really sure why he was apologizing. "Thank you."

Sakura smiled gently at him.

"Remember, Orochimaru wants your body. Don't ever let your guard down."

Sasuke could only nod dumbly as Sakura smiled at him before turning around.

Then she was gone, leaving Sasuke to wonder. How had she known where he was going?

* * *

_'Are you sure you're fine with that?'_

Sakura nodded to herself. 'That's what Suke want's.'

_'If he dies, everything will be ruined.'_

'Everything?'

Inner's tone became gentler. _'Everything we worked for. Everything Toneri is working for.'_

Sakura looked down. 'Do we have to?'

_'Have to what?'_

'Have to punish humanity. Not everyone seems that bad, and there are people I like and people who are nice to me.'

_'So you are just going to drop the dream you and Toneri has shared for so long, just because a handful of people are nice to you? There are those who tried to kill you, Kura-chan.' _Inner growled. _'With Chakra that doesn't even belong to them in the first place.'_

'The chakra used by the shinobi isn't really ours anymore. It's been changed and adjusted to fit each and every single clan, every single person. It'll never return to the pure state of chakra.'

_'They've taken our gift and turned it into something to use against us!'_

'It's not our gift. It was Kaguya-sama's. And even she didn't give it willingly.'

There was a haunting silence, and Sakura thought of prodding for Inner when she spoke, her voice slightly shaky.

_'We're the Otsutsuki heir.'_ She said, slightly too rushed to be very convincing. _'Chakra belongs to us.'_

Sakura realized that there was something her Inner was hiding from her.

* * *

Toneri felt the young Uchiha leave, knowing that by tomorrow, the Hokage would be sending a team after the boy. If luck was on his side, like it almost always was, Sakura would be on the team. She would then make contact with someone who didn't know he was a pawn.

He frowned when Sasuke ran past the tree he was perched on without noticing him. He couldn't blame him, though. Even Black Zetsu had trouble sensing him.

Sometimes, his lack of eyes troubled him, just a little. Still, your eyes could play tricks on you, and Toneri was going to make the best of it.

It would only be for another few years anyways.

He could feel Sakura's chakra retreating from the village gates. He felt Sasuke pause, look behind him just for a second, before he was off.

This was the beginning of something great, his instincts told him. And Toneri was one to always believe his instincts. They had led him through everything.

Soon, everything would fall into place. It had taken a long time to come here, and would take a journey just as long to get to his final goal.

However, he'd waited this long. Another few years wouldn't change much.

He sensed the Uchiha vanish into the trees, and felt the team from Sound meeting up with him.

* * *

_**And everything began to move.**_

* * *

_**Darque: So...Raven's back! **_

**Raven: Hi.**

_**Darque: So, Raven, how was your...uh...what were you doing again?**_

**Raven: If you were trying to role play an interview, I suggest you stop. You're terrible.**

_**Darque: But what were you doing?**_

**Raven: You wrote it down on the previous chapter. By the way, thanks for making me the villain.**

_**Darque:...**_

**Raven: Darque?**

_**Darque:...**_

**Raven: Hello? If this is revenge for me leaving you to do everything by yourself, please stop. I'm sorry, okay?**

_**Darque: What are you talking about? I was just going back to the previous chapter to check what I had written.**_

**Read and Review!**


	18. 17: Of Sunagakure and the Kaguya

_**Chapter SEVENTEEN**_

Minato patiently waited for the person he had called to arrive. Shikamaru was the first to appear, followed by Sakura and Naruto. Minato nodded in satisfaction at the two Shikamaru had brought with him.

Then, his expression melted into something serious. "What you hear must not be spoken of outside this room."

He then told them everything. About how Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body and how Sasuke was on a mission to find out what Orochimaru was after by pretending to join him.

"I'm going to send a team after Sasuke to make it seen like he actually left. We cannot have Orochimaru suspecting that he is on a secret mission or anything." Minato glanced around at the shinobi present in his office. "Make sure Orochimaru and his followers will suspect nothing. Everything depends on how well you play off the idea that Sasuke has gone rogue on his own will."

"Wait! You're going to deliberately send Sasuke-Teme towards Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"I gave him a choice. Sasuke himself asked for this." Minato told him gently, then let it sink in.

"Wha-what?" Naruto 's eyes were wide.

"Then wouldn't it have been better if you didn't tell? Why not just send us in not knowing anything either?" Sakura asked.

"Because what if we actually managed to 'stop' Sasuke? You're strong, Sakura, and both you and Naruto affect Sasuke a lot." Shikamaru was the one to reply.

Minato fixed his son with a warm, yet serious look. "I told you this, because I believe you deserve to know, because Sasuke-kun is your teammate. You cannot, however, mess this up, for it might cost Sasuke-kun his life."

* * *

The three quickly headed towards the gates where Neji, Kiba and Choji were waiting for them. The three of the didn't know about the Hokage's plan. In fact, the only people who knew about it were the Hokage, a few of the higher ups, Itachi, Shikamaru and Team Seven. Greeting them, Shikamaru led them out.

Due to the lasting damage of the Konoha invasion, it would be believable that only Genin were available to retrieve Sasuke. Itachi, who already aware, had been sent onto a mission to elsewhere as to not arouse suspicion.

For reasons unknown, they easily caught up to the Sound Four. (It must have had something to do with the one-second cocky smirk on Sasuke's face and the annoyed looks of the faces of the Sound Four members.)

"There's another lurking." Sakura murmured. "I can feel it."

Shikamaru nodded. "There are four of them, and six of us, not including Sasuke." He whispered. "I want you to fall back."

Sakura nodded.

Both groups instantly split up.

Sakura did as told, falling back the instant the battle started.

She spread the distance of her vision of her Byakugan, keeping a look out of the slowly approaching chakra signature, as well as those of her teammates.

Choji's battle against Jirobo was the first to finish, with Choji as the victor. She quickly swooped in, Toneri's words on the important points of a mission running through her mind. She fed him a chakra pill, then summoned Hagetaka to carry the Akimichi towards her precious perch.

As she tended to him with what little medical chakra she knew, something tingled at the corner of her Byakugan senses.

Neji's chakra flickered dangerously. The chakra of his opponent's completely died out, but Neji didn't move.

"What happened?" Choji asked, breath still shallow.

He was fine for now, though.

"Neji." Was all Sakura said. "This Sound Four thing is strong."

"I'm fine now." Choji told her.

Sakura nodded her gratitude, then got ready to move, only to come to a forceful stop when her Inner took over for a second.

_'The fifth chakra. It's coming.'_

Sakura whipped around, surprising Choji. She moved to the edge of the perch and stared out into the woods.

"It's unlike any of the Sound Four. This person is stronger than all of them put together."

Choji looked at her in shock.

At the corner of her senses, she could feel both Shikamaru and Kiba fighting for their lives. Their chakra levels were both low and dangerously flickering.

And for the first time, Sakura torn between the mission and her friend, between saving Neji and countering this new presence to make sure the rest of her team preserved.

She placed a hand on her throbbing head, eyes wide.

"Sakura?" Choji asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked. "Everyone's in trouble. If I help one of them, the others probably wont last. Neji's dying. The new guy is stronger than all of Sound Four, and if he arrives, everyone'll die. If I go and stop him, everyone else'll still all die."

_'Calm down, Sakura.'_

Sakura's running thought came to a forced stop.

_'Feel, Sakura. You should be able to feel it._

Sakura did as told. At times like this, her Inner was the only one she could trust. After all, she was Sakura. They shared what they wanted most.

"Lee." Sakura murmured, eyes wide. "It's Lee. He's coming."

Choji sat up.

_'Who else? It's not only him.'_

"And the Sand siblings." Sakura added, a small smile beginning to form on her face. "Neither of them are that far away."

_'Now you know what to do.'_

Sakura nodded to herself. She summoned Mirai to go collect Neji while she moved to comfort the new comer.

* * *

Sakura broke through the trees and into the battle field of Naruto and the new comer and had to duck to avoid a shadow clone that had been flung her way.

"Go after Sasuke!" She ordered.

The Naruto shadow clone blinked at her before poofing away. The real Naruto would have gotten the message.

He did, though the way he showed this made Sakura want to dig a hole int he ground and bury him. "Sakura-chan!"

And there went her hidden presence. She joined Naruto on his side of the battle field, eyeing their opponent.

"Go after Sasuke." She repeated. "I'll take this guy."

Naruto opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "I've already talked to him. It's your turn."

Naruto frowned hesitantly, but then did as told.

The new dude moved to stop him, but Sakura intercepted him, forcing him back onto the ground.

"You're dying." Sakura stated bluntly, Byakugan eyes gleaming.

The dude's eye's widened for a second, before he became guarded again.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked. "A Kaguya?" She's read a scroll on them once, because Senri had praised them after the clan had been massacred by Kirigakure. He had sent out a team of Harunos as backup. Also, apart from them, who would have such weird bone structure?

"I'm...Sakura. Haruno Sakura, a fellow member of the Massacred Clans club."

"Kimimaro."

Sakura smiled.

"Well then." Sakura dropped into the gentle fist stance.

Kimimaro followed, and the two flew at each other in a beautiful combination of Taijutsu attacks.

* * *

The combination of Sakura's gentle fist technique, her Byakugan, her Puppet Cursing Sphere and her chakra scalpels managed to defend her from Kimimaro's deadly dances. Still, neither side gave ground, and neither ground earned any. If anything, the first to misstep or lose concentration would be the one to lose.

Sakura had been aware that both Lee and the Sand siblings had arrived thanks to her Inner keeping an eye around them. Temari had killed Tayuya while Kankuro finished off Sakon and Ukon. Neji had been found by Lee.

However, there was something else on Sakura's mind. The bones Kimimaro sprouted reminded her of something. Something repressed.

It felt like her Inner was trying to hide something.

That sudden thought cost her, or nearly did. Kimimaro, a strong and powerful shinobi, knew an opening, no matter how small, when he saw one. Suddenly, he was right in front of her, a sharp blade of bone coming towards her.

However, before he could land the final blow, a wall of sand had erupted, blocking the attack. Sakura used the moment to fall back, and found herself being picked up by sand.

She was gently dropped at the feet of Sabaku no Gaara himself.

Kimimaro had already recovered, and he was looking at Gaara. "And you are?"

"An ally of Konohagakure no Sato. Shinobi of Sunagakure."

"Gaara!" Sakura smiled, and Gaara couldn't help but sigh.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at him. "Hi Gaara!"

The One tail Jinchuriki raised an eyebrow, or where it should have been if he had any, at the girl, but nodded.

"Gaara...So its you." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and raised his hands. "Tenshi Sendan!"

He sprouted bones from the tips of his fingers and shot them towards them. Gaara's sand sprang up in front of them, blocking the attack. "You're hasty."

"Why are you here?" Sakura chimed in.

"I owe Konoha a debt." Gaara said.

Sakura blinked, then lowered her eyes. "I see."

Gaara swept his hand to the side, and the sand sprang fourth, towards Kimimaro. Being a Taijutsu specialist, the Kaguya danced around the strings of sand.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded.

"That's good."

Sakura nodded in agreement, making Gaara crack a smirk. He then turned back to the fight.

"Suna Shigure!" A could of sand formed over Kimimaro's head, and the second looking up allowed Gaara to catch the Kaguya by his feet.

The sand crawled up his legs, soon cocooning him.

"Sabaku Souso!"

Gaara clenched the fist held out in front of him. Sakura stared intently at the sand for a while, before stiffening. "He's alive."

Kimimaro erupted from the sound, curse marks running over his body.

"I underestimated you." Kimimaro murmured. "But I wont be caught by your sand again."

Gaara began a series of hand signs. 'Ryuusa Bakuryu!'. Sand began to erupt from the ground, and Kimimaro's eyes widened in shock. Sakura stared at the sand in wonder and poked at it. A single string separated from the rest and wrapped around her finger.

Sakura giggled in surprise, and Gaara gave her a split second look of amusement.

The sand wave spread through the trees, knocking them over. Kimimaro popped up once or twice from the sand waves, before he was swallowed up again.

Gaara dropped down to one knee and pressed his hands against the said. "Sabaku Taisou!" The sand rippled in waves as Gaara sent his chakra through it. After a while, it settled back down again.

"Not yet."

"No." Gaara agreed. "He's persistent."

A tail suddenly erupted from the sand. Gaara's sand moved to cocoon the figure the followed, only for Kimimarro to tear right through. Kimimaro then came right at them. Sakura's eye widened, and Gaara clenched his fist in front of him several times, only for Kimimaro to avoid each grasp.

Gaara pressed a hand against the ground and a shield popped up, but Kimimaro tore through it like it was nothing. He charged right into the Suna nin, tossing him away.

Kimimaro made to move again, but Sakura suddenly appeared behind him, a frown on her face.

"Shikotsumyaku." She muttered. Her palm aimed towards Kimimaro's chest, only for the bones in his chest to pop out. Sakura managed to shatter a few of them before her Byakugan caught the movement coming from behind, and she body flickered out of the way just in time to avoid the tail which would have slammed her into the ground.

"Bad Kaguya." She murmured. "Your opponent is not only Gaara." She eyed his bones. "Besides, you have some paying back to do."

She flipped over the tail that came her way again, planting herself in front of Gaara. "You're long distance. I'm short distance. You back me up."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. His sand snaked around Kimimaro's ankles again, but he shook them off like nothing.

"You're sand is in the way." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes and crouched into a stance. "I'll just get rid of both of you."

_"_Tessenka no mai!" And he pulled out his spinal chord.

"Whoa." Sakura stared wide eyed, caught up in the moment. Kimimaro flung his new weapon towards them. Sakura released a wave of chakra and quickly began to spin. The Revolving Heaven technique deflected the spine. Sakura widened the spinning area, blocking the attack meant to go around her to Gaara.

Gaara's sand spread out behind her forming a large shield of sorts at the side. It closed in on the chord when it came again, grasping it in it's grip. Sakura came to a graceful stop, breathing a little harder. Kimimaro 's left hand began to grow several layers of bone around it, forming a sharp tip.

Sand yanked Sakura backwards. "Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tate!" A whole lump of sand formed in front of them, taking the form of a toy version of Shukaku wearing a hat.

"I'll tear through you along with your shield!"

Sakura watched intently from the safe side of the shield as the sand hardened even as the attack kept coming.

Kimimaro's bone drill shattered. "This is quite hard."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I've created it using the hardest minerals found in the ground along with my chakra." He paused. "You special technique. It's a Kekkei Genkai, isn't it."

"The Kaguya clan's. Now, it's mine alone."

_'No it's not.'_

"You must be the last one. And today will be the day the last of the Kaguya's die off."

"He's dying anyways." Sakura chirped.

Kimimaro looked down at her. "Yes. My illness makes my days limited. Still, it wont be destroyed, and I'm not alone."

"You're not alone?" Gaara repeated.

"Yes. My will and spirit will live along with Orochimaru-sama's dream."

"An Orochimaru Brainwashed. You're pitiful." Gaara made a hand sign. The sand underneath Kimimaro's feet began to swirl. He began to sink into the sand. Kimamaro tried to yank his chord out of Gaara's sand, but it kept a firm grip.

The sand acting as a shield broke apart, attacking Kimimaro. Kimimaro tried to swipe at the sand with his chord, but it only came back together.

"What a guy." Kimimaro smirked.

"I'll trap you 200m underground. Due to the pressure of the sand, you wont be able to move even a finger."

All the sand blocked Sakura's Byakugan vision. She straightened, watching Gaara's reaction. He would be the first to know if there was movement.

"Dance..." Gaara stiffened.

"Sawarabi no Mai."

A slab of bone stabbed out in front of Gaara, and he took a step back.

Seconds later, the whole entire area looked like a land of bones.

Sand swooped in underneath Sakura, lifting her into the air. "You can do something like this too?" She asked Gaara, who was sitting beside her.

"We just got on the sand I always use. It's easy for me."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly. She stared out at the spikes of bone, and something within her seemed to snap. Her eyes widened and she clutched at her head at the sudden stinging pain. Gaara noticed her movements.

"What?"

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "No...thing." She gritted her teeth. An image played out in front of her eyes.

A sprout of bone stabbing through a person she couldn't see. Then, both bone and person turned into ash, caught by the wind and lifted into the air.

"It's obvious it's not nothing."

"I'm...fine..."

She felt a stabbing pain at her back and released a scream she didn't even know had bubbled up within her throat.

Gaara stared in shock at the bones that had sprouted from Sakura's back like scales. Sakura herself was breathing heavily, her Byakugan melting back to green before activating again. She stared at her hands in fear. "Wha...what...?"

"It is no brainwash!" Kimimaro chose that moment to strike. "Orochimaru-sama is the only person to have ever understood me!"

Kimimaro's bone encased arm came right at Gaara, who didn't have time to defend himself.

Kimimaro froze, his arm just a few centimeters away from Gaara. Blood was bubbling from his lips, and he looked down in shock at the bone blade sprouting form his chest. Bone that was not his. He slowly looked up at Sakura, who's palm was facing him, the gap in it closing.

**_"You say the Shikotsumyaku belongs to the Kaguya clan."_ **This voice wasn't Sakura's, and it wasn't what Gaara had come to know as Inner, either. **_"Yet, not even you know it's origins."_**

Sakura tilted her head in a superior way.** _"You're death won't be in vain. You are just returning to me what is rightfully mine."_**

Kimimaro began to corrode, slowly starting to deteriorate from the wound caused by Sakura's bone. The life faded from Kimimaro's eyes, and the moment he sucked in his final breath, the bones shattered underneath the sand, and Gaara, who was at his limit, lowered them onto the ground, a careful eye on Sakura.

The girl hopped off the sand and spun around, her arms spread wide. **_"She won't remember this, you know?"_**

Gaara narrowed his eyes, checking his chakra reserves in case he would have to defend himself.

**_"Me. She won't remember me. She will, though, remember the moment until I killed Kimimaro. Until I switched places with her."_**

Then Sakura was falling forward, as if her spirit had been shoved back into her body. Gaara caught her, and realized that her eyes were wide open. She quickly shifted away from him. "What...Where's Kimimaro."

"He's dead. Of his illness." Gaara lied. Well, it was partially true. Kimimaro would have died of his illness. Even he could tell that much.

"Oh." Sakura looked at her hands, then over her shoulders, where the bones she had sprouted were no longer there, having vanished along with the third presence. "That wasn't a dream, right?"

Gaara blinked.

"The bone thing. I..."

Gaara nodded. "You really did. Just like Kimimaro."

* * *

Gaara accompanied a still shaken Sakura towards where Naruto and Sasuke were. Gaara stopped a little away, so that he couldn't hear anything if something was said. Sakura had just lost a teammate. She and Naruto deserved some privacy. Sakura smiled at him gratefully, before moving on. She got the just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto nod at each other from opposite sides of the valley. They caught sight of her, and Sasuke nodded at her while Naruto waved, before the Uchiha turned and vanished.

"Sakura-chan! You're alive!"

Sakura forced a smile onto her face. "Yup! Gaara came and saved me. He doesn't know." She whispered the last part.

What he doesn't know didn't need to be said. Naruto nodded quickly.

"Really? Gaara? Is he here?"

On cue, Gaara stepped out. Naruto's smile widened and he quickly approached them. After sharing greetings, they made their way back to majority of their team had gathered. Lee was supporting Neji while Kakashi helped Kiba. Choji was carrying Akamaru. Shikamaru was leaning heavily on a tree while Temari and Kankuro stood to the side. They looked up when Gaara appeared.

"Kashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her in a way that told her he knew the truth about Sasuke's departure. Still, there was unmistakable sorrow in his eyes. "I was too late, I guess."

* * *

The injured were carried back to the Konoha Hospital. Medic-nins rushed around. All the injured bad been given first aid when Kakashi had arrived, so they were out of immediate danger.

Tsunade, Shizune and a team of medic-nin conducted an operation on Neji. Choji had been fine with emergency treatment due to the rushed attempt Sakura had done.

Shikamaru had been quiet for the whole while, leaving Naruto and Sakura to tell Minato the details of what had happened.

Minato nodded. He looked at Shikamaru with a knowing look, a hint of sadness in his eyes, before he dismissed them.

* * *

"I'm going to go on a training journey thingy with the Ero-senin." Naruto told her.

Sakura looked up from her bowl of ramen. "What?"

"I'm going to go training with Ero-senin." Naruto repeated. "I can't let Sasuke-Teme become stronger than me."

Sakura blinked. "Oh."

"I know I'l be leaving you behind and stuff, but I have to go. I need to go and come back stronger. I'll come back, though. I promise." He said. "I'll come back stronger, and you can train and we'll get Sasuke-Teme out and we'll become a team again." He paused. "With Kakashi-sensei."

The next day, Sakura and Itachi arrived at the gates to see him off. Minato and Kushina were there as well.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged Sakura, before gently letting go. "I guess I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Sakura nodded. "You better become strong, or you wont survive the beating I plan on giving you."

Naruto flinched, but nodded with a smile on his face. "It's a promise."

Calling goodbyes over his shoulder, Naruto and Jiraiya left through the gates.

* * *

"Ruto's gone." Sakura murmured. "Suke's gone."

Shikamaru smiled softly at Sakura.

"Ruto's being trained by Jiraiya, the Frog. Suke's being trained by Orochimaru, the Snake." She paused, a dark look in her eyes.

"And I refused to be left behind."

Shikamaru had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Shikamaru's bad feeling was proven correct a few months later.

During that time, Shikamaru didn't see much of Sakura, as she always seemed to be busy. Itachi and Kakashi took turns taking Sakura out on a few mission, seeing as she had no team to go with. She was also around the hospital a lot.

His father had said she was often hanging around the Torture and Interrogation Office, and ate lunch with Anko around twice a week.

It was one day, when Team Ten was getting ready to head out on a B-rank mission. Asuma had ordered them to wait for their temporary member, who was going out to the field for the first time as a medic-in-training. This person would also be Asuma's replacement for this mission, as he was assigned to another. Team Ten was strong enough to take mission alone anyways.

"Sakura?" Ino gasped, having been the first to notice her.

Sakura darted up to them, breathing heavily. "Am I late?"

"No..." Choji glanced at Ino and shrugged. "Late for what?"

"The mission." Sakura said. "I was assigned by Slug-Nade-sama to your mission as a medic-in-training."

"Medic?" Shikamaru asked. News of Sakura's apprenticeship with Tsunade had reached nearly everyone's ears. Still, Shikamaru found himself repeating.

Sakura nodded. "Frog, Snake, Slug. Now we're all balanced."

Ino and Choji looked confused while Shikamaru was reminded of the conversation they had had a few months ago. "I see."

* * *

Team Ten's mission was to escort some rich boy and his servants to some holiday resort, guard him, then escort him to the way back. It was a protection mission of sorts, though it had been noted that the whole guard thing was just for security. He was some rich boy, after all.

Shikamaru led them out of the village. The mission itself was set within the Fire Country, and would last a week. Sakura, like often, was in charge of being lookout with her Byakugan.

Ino kept looking at the girl as they traveled, not sure what to think.

Choji, who actually liked the girl, wished that people would try and look beyond her creepy bipolar personality and the habit of talking to herself out loud.

Shikamaru, who knew the girl better than most, was posting through something he had figured out recently.

Inners, or at least Sakura's Inner didn't simply lock away Sakura's emotions. She literally made Sakura forget them during times where certain emotions could have an negative effect on her. This would explain why she would look confused for a while if a joke was told or the topic brought out more than one emotion.

However this should also put a lot of mental strain on her, as the moment she came out of her emotion state, the emotional memory would flood back. Was Inner strong to hold back mental breakdowns?

Shikamaru wondered just how much control Sakura's Inner had over the girl.

Sometimes when people insulted her, or her friends, or her clan, she would lose her temper. Was that Inner letting go, loosening the reins, or Sakura breaking through? Did they always think and wish the same? What would happen if Sakura and her Inner began to have different thoughts?

Shikamaru glanced over at Sakura again.

He wished he could understand her more.

* * *

The rich boy, as most rich boys tend to be in these kinds of situations, was a spoiled kid. He ordered his servants around for almost everything, and they did as told like a group of obedient puppies, happy to do as asked.

The shinobi seemed to annoy him to no end.

"So you're the group sent to protect me. I hope you do so to the best of your abilities."

Luckily, Sakura came to his aid. "Actually, there was nothing about carrying your bags in the mission scroll." She said. She then turned and left with Shikamaru in tow, leaving behind the dumbfounded boy.

They left the rich-boy manor at noon. It took longer than traveling by shinobi foot, as they were accompanying the boy, Tatsuya, and his carriage. Still, they reached their destination by evening. Tatsuya complain about how his leg were cramped and how hungry he was as he got off. The fretting servants ushered him into the resort hotel.

The shinobi were invited to the table as well. They sat down and ate quickly, while Tatsuya took his time, complaining over anything. He suddenly pointed at Choji, who had opened a packet of chips, and demanded that he give him some.

Ino looked like her temper was going to flare, but was interrupted when Sakura snatched the mission scroll from Shikamaru's pouch and began to read it out loud. Everyone in the vicinity turned to look at her weirdly.

"...The mission is scheduled to last a week. During this time, the client will be under the shinobi's protection." Sakura finished. "I don't se anything here about sharing food either."

"It's snack." Tatsuya glowered.

"It's food. All food on a mission is food, and is equally important. Would you rather eat insects while out?" Sakura asked. "Choji might give you some-" Choji turned his horrified gaze onto her. "-if you pay for it." She paused. "At least insects contain protein." She glanced at Tatsuya. "Something which might actually do you some good."

"How dare you talk to Tatsuya-kun like that?" One of the servants snapped.

"Being polite was not on the mission scroll." Sakura retorted. "You need to be specific. Our job is to protect our client from outside harm." She said.

The servant spluttered in anger and Sakura excused herself with a perfect twirl which sent her hair flying.

* * *

"You do know that they can report you...us, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura huffed. "Doesn't matter. Nato-sama can't punish me." She shot Shikamaru her puppy eyes.

It was easy to see why Minato wouldn't be able to say anything to that face.

Shikamaru, too, would fold like a deck of cards if faced with that look.

"Besides, if it comes down to it, I can just deny it, or kill him, or get rid of the evidence-"

"Okay, I get the point." Shikamaru was sure he would get nightmares of a sweetly smiling Sakura standing over his sleeping self with a bloody kunai in hand.

* * *

Sakura changed out of her Otsutsuki battle outfit and into her clan clothes. She sat down on the bed in the room she was sharing with Ino.

Apparently, the boy would be spending the next three days at a local festival, and the shinobi were in charge of making sure nothing happened. Sakura thought for a moment, then switched off her Byakugan. She would need it to keep an eye on things tomorrow, especially because there would be a lot of people.

Choji had taken first watch. Then it was Ino, Shikamaru, and finally Sakura.

She would use this time to sleep. She ran chakra through her brain in order to quicken the process. She was asleep before Ino came into the room five or so minutes later.

* * *

The mission ended without much trouble. They were dismissed on the last day of their mission, and Team Ten plus Sakura travel throughout the day, returning to Konoha by evening.

Sakura was grumbling that her healing wasn't even needed, and Shikamaru tried to spend the whole trip back trying to avoid Sakura's attempts at stabbing him ("You sneaked up on me. It surprised me, and I thought you were an enemy.") and poisoning his food. ("I thought the herb was the one that helped with chakra levels. But now that I think about it, there was a similar plant that is poisonous).

She must have _really _wanted to try out her new healing skills.

Ino, who had started off the mission not really sure what to think, had begun to enjoy the eccentric girl's company. She sure was entertaining, at the very least.

They hit off as friends quite nicely too, after spending a week in the same room.

Shikamaru headed off to hand the mission report with Choji accompanying him. Ino dragged Sakura over to her house, announcing that she would shot Sakura the 'fashion statement of this generation'. "You're clothes are nice and traditional." She had said. "But it's not something you should be wearing around in public. I have never seen you wearing anything apart from your white clan robes and your battle outfit." She had looked pointedly at Sakura's black combat clothes.

Shikamaru managed to avoid looking into Sakura's pleading eyes for him to save her. Who knew what would happen to by Ino's hands if he tried to interrupt. He liked Sakura, cared for her, and would risk his life for her if it came down to it, but he wasn't willing to face Ino for her.

Still, he knew that he was just pushing away his execution. He was sure to suffer at Sakura's hands the moment she was released from Ino's clutches.

He could _feel_ the Inner glare Sakura shot him as he walked away, trying to keep his composure.

* * *

**"The Kyuubi host has left as well."**

Toneri turned around at the voice, arms spread in a welcoming manner. "Ah, Zetsu! How nice to see you. Thank you for sharing this piece of information with me."

Black Zetsu took a humanoid shape, yellow eyes piercing through the teen. **"You knew before I even told you."**

Toneri dropped his arms. "Then why did you come tell me?"

Black bared his teeth, his mouth like an open void with sharp things prodding out on his completely black structure. **"I have come to see what you are planning."**

Toneri sighed and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

**"You have an ulterior motive. Both of us know that."**

Toneri raised his hand in a warning way, and Black Zetsu arched his back. **"The Akatsuki are holding a meeting. We are planning to finally move out and collect the Biju."** His eyes gleamed. **"I probably wont be able to come around as often. Though you may be an Otsutsuki, I know the day will come where I regret not killing you."**

"Then why don't you?" Toneri asked.

They both knew the answer.

**"Because a part of Kaa-san cares about you."**

* * *

**Ooooooo...**

**Anyways, next chapter here.**

**(Woz rushed)**

**Raven: What are you 'Ooooo'ing about?**

_**Darque: Oooooooo**_

**Raven: What?**

**_Darque: Nothing. Just Ooooooo._**

**Raven: You always say that. I was wondering what it actually meant.**

**_Darque: It's like...'Ooooo, what will happen next?' kind of...thing._**

**Raven: So like, a warning or an alert of something to come?**

_**Darque: I...guess? I think you're taking this a little too seriously.**_

**Read and Review!**


	19. 18: Of Team Hebi and the Banished

_**Chapter EIGH****T****EEN**_

"Nato-sama?"

Itachi looked up at the familiar voice. Was Sakura the last member of their team?

Neji and Shikamaru, who had gone on their fair share of missions with her ever since team Seven had temporarily broken up, as Sakura had been claimed by teams for their missions on a first come first serve basis, weren't as surprised. The again, no one could tell that Itachi was surprised, so it didn't count.

"Come in." Minato's voice took to a sudden gentle tone.

The door was pushed open and a very familiar head of pink hair poked their head in. Sakura blinked at the three other people in the room before entering. She then slipped in the spot between Neji and Shikamaru, as Itachi was directly in front of Minato.

"The reason I've called the four of you here isn't anything too complex." Minato began. "I have a mission for the four of you. Itachi is team leader." He handed Itachi a scroll. "I know this is a weird teaming format. However this isn't an ordinary mission." He grinned. "During this mission, I want each of you to note down how you manage to work with one another."

"This isn't another jab at my wonderful social skills, is it?" Sakura asked.

Minato chuckled. "No, it's not." He then turned serious."Itachi is already an ANBU and has already acted as captain on several occasions. Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji are all respected Shinobi of Ranks Chunin and Jounin, with high skills. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura and Shikamaru apply for the Jounin exams and pass. Between the four of you, you have a wide range of skills, strengths and abilities." Minato's eyes held a playful glint to them and the four present shinobi already knew where this was going. They were not known as prodigies in their respective ways for nothing.

"If you guys can perform up to the standards set up for you, you guys will be registered as a permanent team. Don't worry," He added. "You're not going to be asked to quit your current teams or anything. It is just that if this works out, your skills will be called upon in times of desperate needs. After all, if you guys became a team, there will probably be nothing that can stop you."

* * *

The four gathered outside the office. They had met one another a few times, one of them being during academy times where Sakura had asked for their assistance, as well as fir mission briefings and perhaps once or twice during huge friendly outings. The only relationship they actually had was through Sakura, and the pinkette wasted no time in exploiting this. She dragged them off to Ichiraku, where she forced each of them to order something before finally allowing them to begin discussing the mission.

"We have tomorrow to prepare, and will leave the day after, at dawn." Itachi noted.

Neji frowned. "Isn't that kind of long?"

Itachi had a small frown on his face. "This mission may actually require time to prepare." He shot Sakura a look, then handed her the scroll, wordlessly signaling for her to read it. She was probably the best at cutting out the non important parts, as her inner could help her read ahead.

"Uh...the location is...a small village close to Shimogakure...Investigate the suspicious activity going on...suspected to be human trafficking...Infiltrate and find information...possible relationship to Orochimaru, probably due to the experiments...Shut down the system..."

She trailed off. "The rest is about who's going and stuff."

Itachi nodded. "I believe that we need to discuss this more thoroughly." Everyone nodded. "I will offer my place as a temporary meeting area. Are you two available after this?"

Both Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

"Infiltration..." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not very good at this kind of stuff."

"In filtration is like, sneaking in, pretending to be someone else, snooping around and acting and stuff, right?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm good at that kind of stuff!" Sakura said.

Neji looked ready to protest, but Itachi spoke first. "It may have to be you." He said.

At Neji's glare, he elaborated. "With you and your eyes, then me and my darker attributes, we will easily be recognized. Sakura, on the other hand, with her pink hair and green eyes, will be considered a person worth alot, and with her Inner, will be able to put up an act that is more than convincing."

"How we infiltrate is not specified, right?" Shikamaru asked. He received a nod. "Henges are too risky, as we don't know our enemy. If it comes down to it, I can also..." He trailed off. 'I'll keep an eye on her.' His unspoken message was clearly received by the other two males.

Itachi nodded.

"We need to build up a believable story for Sakura to follow. Outfits will have to be considered as well. Hitai-ate will be stored in a scroll and will be held by someone one." Itachi said. "Once we reach the location, we will scout around and note down the area for in case of emergencies."

"Radios shouldn't be used." Neji said. "Even if our enemy turns out to not be shinobi, there is a possibility that someone will notice."

"Hey..." Sakura spoke up. "How about something like this?"

* * *

The team of four met at the gates at the allocated time. Itachi nodded at each of them in greeting, then quickly got to business. "Hyuuga-san, please take the back. Use your Byakugan and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Sakura will switch with you later. I will lead. Sakura, Nara-san, please follow me in that order." He confirmed three nods before he headed out the gates, the rest of the team following.

The team of four set a quick pace towards the border, taking only a handful of rests. They made good progress through Yugakure. They traveled mainly unnoticed, avoiding traveling groups of mercenary and, far less commonly, shinobi.

They had set up camp for the night at a well hidden clearing Sakura had found with her Byakugan.

The pinkette reached into her tattoo and pulled out a few packets of energy bars. She tossed them at Itachi, then Neji, who caught them without looking up. Sakura pouted, then grinned when the third packet nailed Shikamaru square on the forehead. The Nara let out a groan of pain, and he reached up half-heartedly to rub the spot.

Sakura opened a packet of her own and nipped at it with quick nibbled. She then collected the rubbish, imagined one of the many rubbish bins in the Haruno Compound, and pushed it back in. Toneri, or Zetsu, or even her, whoever visited first could clear it out.

Itachi then allocated their watch times. Sakura curled up beside Neji, underneath the tree Itachi was sitting on for first watch. Shikamaru, who had been complaining ever since he had been put in charge of the fire, walked back into their temporary camp with a pile of wood in his arms. He tossed a few branches into the fire, then placed the rest a few meters away.

He then staggered over to the tree beside theirs and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sakura quickly followed.

* * *

She was woken by Itachi for her watch. Sakura blinked at him sleepily with white eyes, and pushed herself up. Itachi sat on the left of where she had been sitting, leaving space for her between him and a sleeping Neji.

He closed his eyes and Sakura clambered up the tree Itachi had occupied, widening her Byakugan range.

It was halfway through her watch when she sensed it. She slowly straightened, focusing her vision to the area that had caught her attention.

She summoned Mirai, just in case, and left her on the tree, deciding to investigate.

* * *

Karin snapped her head to the side and her team stopped to look at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not in a good mood. The missions he was sent on weren't even challenging, he wasn't expecting much this time either.

At least he wasn't stuck with some pathetic team. He glanced around. After a lot of glaring, he had managed to convince Orochimaru to let him pick his own team. He had picked a boy from a huge tank who could turn into water, a girl with sensor abilities, and boy with a unique ability which his Sharingan could keep under control.

Now, he wondered if he should have chosen from ability alone.

"Someone's coming." She told him, fluttering her eyes at him. "You should sense them soon."

"What do we do?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment before deciding that he wouldn't mind a fight. "We'll-"

He froze. He narrowed his eyes and rechecked, just to make sure. That was...

Suigetsu's eyes widened, and Sasuke shot him a look.

"We'll what, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"We'll stay here."

Karin blinked. "What? Why?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Because I said so. If you want to, you can leave first."

Karin huffed.

The chakra signature kept coming closer. Jugo began to shift in nervousness.

"Sasuke-kun-" Karin began, only to be cut off by the sound of a bunch of dried leaves being stepped on.

"Suke." Sasuke whipped around, eyes wide. When had she got there? Just a second ago, her chakra signature was coming from right the bush right in front of them...

Suigetsu whirled around and gaped. "Of my god!" He pointed at her. "You're Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Suigetsu!"

"But father...I..."

Sakura looked down. "Sorry."

Suigetsu shook his head.

"Who are you?" Karin demanded, hands itching towards a weapon. Still, Sasuke made no signs of attacking, so she kept still.

"I'm Sakura, Suke's teammate."

Karin scoffed. "Well, Sasuke-kun's now _my_ teammate."

Sakura blinked, a confused frown marring her face.

"Don't think too much, Sakura." Sasuke murmured. "You'll fry your brain."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Inner says I'm very smart." Her frown deepened.

"You're so smart that you can't think simple." Suigetsu jumped in. Everyone stared at him and he shrugged. "What? It's true."

"I'm also Suigetsu's childhood friend." She added.

Karin glanced at Suigetsu, who nodded.

"And who are you?" Sakura turned her green eyes and fixed it on Karin, eyes narrowing. She then turned to Jugo, who shifted under her look.

"My temporary teammates." Sasuke said, emphasizing the word 'temporary'. He ignored Karin's protests. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, and the grin faded from her face. "Mission." She said. "You?"

"Us too."

Neither elaborated.

"I have a gift for you." She turned to Suigetsu. She tugged a scroll from her arm and tossed it to him. Suigetsu caught it, and was about to open it when Sasuke stopped him.

Suigetsu glared at him, but was ignored as Sasuke shot Sakura a look. "It's not the...scroll trick, right?"

Sakura pouted. "Aww. You ruined it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura sighed. "Nope."

Sasuke withdrew his hand and Suigetsu opened the scroll and was met with a face full of smoke. After it cleared, he stared at the blade in his hand.

"The Kubikiribocho." Suigetsu stared at it in shock. "Why-"

"You and Mangetsu always wanted to be a part of that group." She smiled. "Besides, I haven't used it once and I think you're way more Kiri than I am."

Suigetsu smirked.

"I need to go now." Sakura said. "I left Mirai in charge of guarding, but I think everyone knows I'm gone."

Sasuke nodded.

"Wait-" Karin was cut off.

Sakura raised her hand. "Sorry, Inner said to not talk to you, or I might catch your stupid."

Sasuke cracked a split second smile at this.

Karin gaped at her in outraged shock.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind. Instead, she offered the Uchiha a mock salute. Feathers burst out around her, and Kurogarasu appeared in a flurry of black feathers. "Bye."

Sasuke nodded while Suigetsu waved. Sakura grinned, then Kurogarasu was flapping its wings and they took off.

"You're outfit's ridiculous!" Sakura called out, looking at Sasuke.

"Who was that?" Karin demanded.

"Sakura." Suigetsu told her.

"Like..._ugh_...aren't you worried she'll report you or something? You should have killed her!"

Sasuke fixed her with a glare. "If she had any intention of reporting us, why did she show herself to us?" He asked coldly. "Why did she give Suigetsu a very dangerous weapon?"

Karin opened her mouth, and not able to think of a reply, closed it again.

"Besides, we're lucky she wasn't looking for a fight." Suigetsu piped in. "She was freaky strong even when we were small."

"We're strong too! And there are more of us!"

"She's a different kind of strong. I can feel it." Jugo whispered. "It's like she radiated power."

Suddenly, the scroll Suigetsu had been holding began to vibrate. Sasuke whirled around to look at it and opened his mouth. "Dro-"

And the thing exploded in a splatter of paint.

Maybe _now_ people would underestimate them and pick a fight with them. After all, who feared a bunch of shinobi covered from head to toe in yellow paint?

Sasuke would get his revenge.

* * *

The next day, the team moved out again. No one brought up Sakura's departure from her post during the night. Mirai did a good job tying them down and none of them wanted to face Sakura's tears (and her wrath) if they damaged it.

They reached the area mentioned on the scroll when the sun had begun to set.

"If I were kidnapping people to sell and experiment on, I'll target people during the night, when they're resting." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded. "We'll search the area. Note down any important details. We will start the main part tomorrow."

Itachi assigned one Byakugan user to each pair. Itachi and Neji went off to look around the further area while Sakura and Shikamaru were to scout around the village close by. They agreed to meet up in half an hour, unless something happened. They were each given fireworks to send up if their lives depended on it. After all, while it would call the other pair in for backup, it would also most likely mark the fail of their mission.

Sakura and Shikamaru transformed themselves into a pair of travelers and handed the people by the gates a notebook with a Genjutsu cast over it to look like a passport. They were scanned through quickly, before being allowed in.

They walked around for a while, pretending to be looking around.

"How's the batch today?"

Shikamaru paused and tugged on Sakura's hand. The girl stopped and Shikamaru subtly pointed behind him, where a pair of men were talking to each other.

"Went pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"So?"

"A red-head, a white haired kid and a very pretty chick."

"I really don't get boss's obsession with unique colored ones."

"Me neither. Still it gets us money. There's nothing more I can ask for."

The two walked off after throwing their cigarettes onto the ground.

* * *

"We spotted several spots concealed by Genjutsu. The illusion was pretty good, higher Chunin to Jounin level." Neji said. "There were also several locations nearby with the signs of a scuffle. It looked like someone tried to cover the marks afterwards, but there were signs of chakra being used left behind."

"The most recent wasn't too long ago." Itachi said. "The last place we found had a campfire with the remains still burning, as well as blood on the ground. No one actually bothered to hide that one."

"We heard a couple of guys we think are related to the kidnappings." Shikamaru said.

_"'Went pretty well, if I do say so myself.' 'So?' 'A red-head, a white haired kid and a very pretty chick.' 'I really don't get boss's obsession with unique colored ones.' 'Me neither. Still it gets us money. There's nothing more I can ask for.'" _Inner chirped, mimicking the voices of the men.

Itachi nodded, deep in thought. Finally-"We'll go with Sakura's original plan." He decided.

* * *

The leader of the group smirked and pointed through the trees.

His group mates followed the tip of his finger.

"We're lucky today. Look at that."

A girl with pink hair and green eyes was sitting on a sleeping bag by a camp fire. A boy sat next to her. A third sleeping bag was laid down, though its occupant was nowhere to be seen.

"I'd say a noble girl, a traveling merchant, and his son." One of them said. "The girl's dressed like a rich princess. Definition of exotic, I'd say. The boy doesn't look to be on the same social ladder, but I think it'll be fine. There are plenty of weird geezers who'll buy him. He certainly has the figure."

"Should we swoop in now, Takeshi-san? While the father isn't here?"

"We don't know their relationship is really as you think."

"But if they were more than travelers, they probably would have noticed by now. Also, they're still children, teenagers at most. I think it's likely." The leader, Takeshi said.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm sure boss'll praise us."

* * *

"Speak a little louder and I'm sure Itachi and Neji can hear you too." Shikamaru muttered. He was dressed in a pair of civilian clothes he had brought from Konoha.

Sakura giggled. She was simply wearing her Otsutsuki robes. Her hair had been put in a neat bun above her head, styled by Itachi.

"My mother taught me how." He said, and that dropped any questions. One simply does not question Uchiha Mikoto.

"What do you think?"

Shikamaru frowned. "They have more chakra than normal thieves. Rogue Chunin, or very low Jounin level at most."

"So, shinobi."

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

"Who's there?"

Takeshi smirked and nodded at his men. They sprang out from where they had been hiding. They wanted to capture these two as quickly as possible. It would be bad if the third came back, whoever he was.

The two struggled to their feet. The boy tried to drag the girl away, but they were quickly restrained and dragged apart. The girl looked ready to scream, so the man holding the boy pressed a knife to his neck. The boy choked out a gasp and the girl clamped her mouth shut.

"That's a good girl." Takashi smirked and nodded at his men who gagged the two. They then tied their wrists behind them. Takashi inspected them one at a time, starting with the boy. He roughly grabbed his chin, and dug his nails into flesh when the boy tried to pull away. He turned his head from side to side. "Not bad, actually. Has that defiant look that some geezers like to break." He grabbed the boy's arm and roughly dragged him up. He ran his fingers over the skin there. "Really not bad."

He then turned to the girl. He placed a finger under the girl's chin in a more gentle manner and made her raise her head. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek and nodded. He smirked at the fear in the shaking girl's eyes. "This one's perfect." He forced his thumb into the girl's mouth and pulled out, watching the salaiva trail from the trembling lips. He ran a finger over the collar of her white kimono robe. "I'm curious, actually. You want to know if her hair's natural?"

The boy went slack in the grip of the man holding him. His eyes were wide in horror.

The girl began struggling again, and this time, Takashi let her.

* * *

The Uchiha and Hyuuga were perched far enough away that they wouldn't be sensed. They were concealed by one of Itachi's more detailed Genjutsu, and were suppressing their chakras as much as they could. Neji had his Byakugan activated, while Itachi was using one of his crows.

Neji felt the spike in Itachi's chakra. Though he could see with his Byakugan, it was only the basic chakra outlines. He took his captains movement as notice that something bad had happened. The Uchiha made a few hand seals, casting a henge on himself. Then he was gone from his tree, leaving Neji there.

* * *

"Takashi-san, someone's coming."

Takashi looked up, annoyed. "The third?" He asks.

The one who had reported nodded. "He has more chakra than a civilian."

"Tch." Takashi drew back and nodded briskly at his,men. "We're leaving. We don't want to cause a mess out of this."

A cloth was forced across the mouths of the captives, and they were both out in a few seconds.

* * *

Shikamaru was roughly jolted awake when he landed heavily on a stone surface. His breath was knocked out of him when Sakura landed on top of him not a second later.

He heard evil cackling before the door to their cell was slammed shut.

He waited for the footsteps to fade before he slowly sat up, carefully making sure not to wake Sakura. He gently lay her down onto the ground. He held a hand over her face, and relaxed once he felt her breathing strong and steadily.

It seemed like the first part of their plan had worked.

They would have to work quickly, finding out as much as they could before they were ready to be sold. They could no longer contact Itachi or Neji. Unless something happened, they were alone. If it came down to it, he was sure they could escape.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru nodded at Sakura, who carefully sat up. She glances around, quickly assessing their situation.

"There are plenty of prisoners coming and going. I don't think they have security measures on each and every cell. We aren't wearing chakra repressors, so I think that if it comes down to it, we'll be able to burst through." Shikamaru said.

* * *

"We're back boss!"

A white haired teen looked up from where he had been carving a small statue of a tree out of a slab of stone. "How was it ?"

"Pretty good. We caught some merchant's son and a noble girl."

"Oh?"

Takashi took this as a sign to continue. "She's a rare one, that girl. You wont find pink hair and green eyes just anywhere."

Takashi looked up when he heard the clang of metal hitting floor. "Boss?"

"Bring this girl to me." The teen said. "That is an order. Bring her to me."

"How about the boy? Do I bring him too?" Takashi asked, unsure of why his calm and collected leader was acting like this."...Bring him in too." He decided.

* * *

The two shinobi sensed the men coming towards them ages before they actually appeared.

"Get up. Boss wants you. "

Shikamaru slowly shifted backward, trying to project a fearful aura. He felt Sakura do the same.

The two men stormed in. One grabbed Sakura by the arm, dragging her to her feet. The other yanked Shikamaru up, and they were wordlessly pushed through the underground corridor.

Judging from the rock structure and the dampnss of the air, Shikamaru concluded that this was, in fact, an underground base.

They stopped in front og a door, and one of the guys knocked.

"Come in."

The voice belonged to a young, white haired teen. The two men yanked the two roughly into the room and forced them onto their knees in front of the boss dude. Apart from the second at the beginning, Shikamaru couldn't catch anything as his head was forced down.

"Thank you. You may leave."

The two men began to protest, only for a strong killer intent to come down on everyone in the group. Even Shikamaru began to feel the pressure.

"Leave." The two men did as told, and the KI resided.

Shikamaru carefully raised his head. He stared at the familiar vibrant green eyes. He glanced beside him to Sakura, who's eyes were wide.

"Tochi?"

"Sakura?" The teen asked at the same time. He glanced at the pink hair. "No..Sakura-sama." He gracefully slipped into a bow. "I...when I heard of the pink hair and the green eyes, I thought, but I wasn't sure, and..."

Sakura shot Shikamaru a 'I'll tell you later' look, and turned back to Tochi.

"Why are you here, Tochi? You...Senri-sama..."

Tochi's eyes widened. "Please, Sakura-sama!" He burst out in a surprising moment of desperation. "I beg of you release the sin on my name!"

Shikamaru frowned, his thoughts reeling.

"We were children, unsure of why the rules were placed. Now I am aware." Sakura straightened herself, projecting the air of a clan head. "I, Haruno Sakura, unbind you from Banishment. May you serve every drop of blood within you to atone for the sin you have committed."

Tochi pressed his head into the ground, further that Shikamaru thought possible.

"I swear upon the blood running through me to serve the Haruno clan for all eternity."

And beneath the confusion that came with the sudden change in the atmosphere, Shikamaru understood. This teen was a banished of the Haruno clan.

* * *

Sakura explained to Tochi the occurrences of after he had been banished. She told him about the Massacre and her kidnapping, and about Konoha. She then told him what she was here for.

When Shikamaru tried to stop her, she had shrugged him off. "Tochi is a part of my clan. He is therefore bound to me. In a way, he is like an extension of myself." And Tochi had looked so happy.

He had listened to the end, then told them his part. How he had been banished from the clan for sneaking out when he was four. "I thought the punishment was death. However, Fuji, one of the caretaker of the children, tossed me a bag and released me through the tunnels, where the seals activated and I found myself outside. I had my awakening then. I was able to survive in forest. It was a month after the event when I learned of the massacre. However, through my Inner, I knew that the new heir had been chosen. I knew at least someone was alive. I was working for Orochimaru already, and I decided to use this to my advantage."

"So this place is related to Orochimaru." Sakura murmured.

Tochi nodded. "I was a mere child when I was released. I wouldn't have survived for long. Orochimaru picked me up. If I worked here, I could look for the heir without heading out. I could do it without being suspected of anything."

"I did not think it would be you." Tochi bowed. "Have you taken a name, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura shook her head. "Everyone was gone when I came out." She said. "So...no."

Tochi nodded. "I shall give you all the information I have on Orochimaru. Is there anything else you would like?"

Sakura shook her head. "That will be all."

Tochi bowed, the moved away.

"A Haruno." Shikamaru said the moment he was out of hearing range.

Sakura nodded. "He was a banished. He wasn't there for the ceremony, so I guess he survived. He was no longer a Haruno then."

"He was banished for rule breaking."

Sakura nodded. "As head, Senri-sama has the power to banish and end lives of all Harunos. And as the current head, I have the power to lift that." She frowned. "But sneaking out and going up to land was a sin punished by death. Why..."

"Fuji, the person who let him go, was a caretaker, right? Maybe she felt sorry or something."

"That can't be. All Harunos will die at the command of the head. They will never disobey him. Besides, Senri-sama would have known the moment he stepped out alive. He compound is under the full control of the head. The head can feel everything. I can feel the bird perched on the roof of the nursery this very instant."

"So the previous head let him go." Shikamaru said.

Sakura didn't reply, the pieces coming together. Maybe Senri had known of the coming massacre, of the born Otsutsuki heir. The Haruno had been around for ages. It was likely that no one wanted the name to die out on the whim of Toneri. Before, they were mere puppets, but they had begun to change. They had begun to make their own decisions for their clan. Breaking a rule meant that the rule breaker had a will strong enough to defy the rules placed by the Otsutsuki generations ago.

Perhaps the Banished were released for a reason.

And Sakura could feel it.

The emotion behind this decision, this defiance.

The desperation to become more than what they were created for.

The wish to preserve the Haruno clan.

* * *

"This is more than we hoped to gather." Sakura said, passing the folder to Shikamaru. "Thank you."

Tochi flushed. "Please don't waste such words on me." He bowed.

Sakura smiled. "If things hadn't gone this way, we would have had to spend a long time here, trying to fish out information."

"We just need to wait for Neji and Itachi." Shikamaru said. Tochi had helped them send out a message to their teammates, making sure to tell them about Tochi. They would be sneaking in soon to meet up, and they would destroy the base. Tochi had told them that none of the shinobi here were above Chunin level.

Sakura had gone through the mission details with Tochi, who had offered his help.

There was a knock at the door, and two shadows slipped into the room. The genjutsu faded, revealing Neji and Itachi. Shikamaru had written about Tochi in detail, and they both nodded briskly at the white haired teen, who returned the greeting.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Neji. " Sakura told him. "This is Haruno Tochi."

"We have studied the map given us, and we have decided that we should destroy the base from within." Itachi said. "We must make sure that nothing is left-"

"Orochimaru!" Neji's warning alerted them all to the rapidly approaching chakra signatures. "Along with Kabuto, Sasuke and three more."

His Byakugan flashed as he pointed. "Rapidly approaching."

Though the chakra signature was far, and wouldn't be able to be sensed by normal shinobi, now that Neji had pointed it out, they could keep an eye on it.

"He isn't supposed to come here today!" Tochi snarled.

"You are willing to turn against the man that saved you when you were a child?" Itachi asked Tochi.

Tochi nodded briskly. "Of course. At Sakura-sama's command, I would do anything."

Itachi nodded. They all had questions, but that could wait.

"Tochi." Sakura said in a crisp tone.

"Orochimaru comes one a fortnight to gather all that weren't sold to the black markets. They're used for experiments."

Sakura turned to Itachi. She could now sense the Snake Sannin's chakra too, and her Byakugan wasn't even activated.

"We wont escape this without a fight." Shikamaru pointed out. "Orochimaru most likely knows we're here anyways."

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" There was an explosion, and an entire wall was taken down.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke and his team appeared in the smoke.

"Tochi, what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru turned towards the white haired teen.

"My apologies, Orochimaru. The head has called, and as one with Haruno blood within my veins, I must answer." Tochi was impassive, standing obediently behind Sakura.

"You said you weren't from any clan." Karin burst out.

"That was because I wasn't." Tochi replied. "I was banished for my sins by Senri-sama. Now, Sakura-sama has given me the chance to redeem myself."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, noting that his eyes held no recognition. Sakura took a deep breath. Neither side made any moves to attack, but it was obvious that both sides were preparing.

"Remember the mission." Itachi said.

That was the signal, and the area exploded into a battle field.

* * *

**Tochi: Japanese Horse-chestnut (He's an OC)**

**Fuji: Cryptomeria (Shes an OC too)**

**((All Haruno members are named after trees...))**

* * *

**First, we know that team Hebi was formed _after_ Shippuden started. However, we messed with the time lines a bit, because things with Sasuke get a little confusing in the Shippuden. Also, in this, since Sasuke isn't after Itachi's life, things are...yeah...**

**Second, we wondered if we should bring in survived characters from the Haruno, and we finally decided that for the other characters to catch wind of how the Haruno clan functions, even a little, it was better to give an example.**

**The knowledge will probably be useful in the future.**

**Now, why did Toneri leave Tochi alive...? That's for us to know (Not that we know, or do we?) and you to find out!**

**Don't worry...Tochi isn't permanent...(ops...Spoiler)**

_**Darque: Sooooooo**_

**Raven: Now it's 'sooooooo'?**

**_Darque: You shut up._**

**Raven: I'm just pointing it out.**

_**Darque: Well, you don't have to.**_

**Raven: Why not? You point things out on what I say.**

_**Darque: Fine. Next time, **_**you_ try and think of an opening line for this thing._**

**PLZZZZZZ Read and Review!**


	20. 19: Of the Fall of Life and Team Riki

**_Chapter NINETEEN_**

Shikamaru withdrew a little, as his clan techniques were more supplementary.

Number wise, they were one short. Though Tochi hadn't received any training in a Hidden Village, he had his Inner's wish to protect their Outer. Instincts took one very far, especially when one was pushed into a corner.

Dojutsus flared to live, and Orochimaru's eyes widened just a little at all the different powers in that single area. Sasuke's Sharingan came to life as well, it's red matching Itachi's.

Itachi nodded, and Sakura smashed a hole in the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Recognition lit Orochimaru's eyes before smoke and dust engulfed the whole area.

According to the map Tochi had given them, the floor they were on was the second floor underground. There was another layer underneath them, and one above them.

Sakura and Tochi slipped through the hole in the ground and streaked away.

Orochimaru split his group as well. Sasuke and Jugo came after them.

Sakura created a Byakurinkai and smashed through several walls, bringing the ceiling down on the rooms.

Tochi made a set of hand signs."Raiton: Sandaboruto!" He weaved his arms to keep his techniques alive, and the balls of lightning released electricity into the air. Machinery began to give out smoke. Sakura punched a wall, causing the ceiling to collapse as she destroyed a supporting pillar.

Curses of annoyance from behind were cut off as they blocked the path behind them.

Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru were teaming up against Orochimaru, Kabuto, Suigetsu and Karin. Sakura was grateful that they had decided to trust Tochi, even if it had been for an emergency.

'If Tochi, a Banished was alive, maybe there are others alive too.'

_'Why didn't Toneri hunt them down?'_

Sakura frowned at the unenthusiastic tone of her Inner. 'Did you want them gone?'

_'I never said that.'_

Sakura could see where her Inner was getting at. Toneri was skilled, probably more skilled than anyone she knew.

The massacre of the Haruno clan had been planned generations, centuries ago, in order to protect the Otsutsuki secrets when the time came.

Did Toneri think that the Banished didn't count, as they technically weren't Haruno?

Or did he have some sort of ulterior motive?

Sakura shook her head. She was thinking about this too much.

All records of the Banished were erased from within the clan. Perhaps Toneri couldn't track Tochi down. Besides, that time, Tochi had already been with Orochimaru. Maybe Toneri couldn't risk being exposed for the sake of hunting down one banished Haruno.

Sakura inspected a room full if folders. She smashed open a safe, causing the alarms to blare, not that it mattered. With the commotion the others were causing, everyone would already know they were there.

"These are information on the results of the experiments done here." Tochi told her.

Sakura nodded, and sealed the files into her arm. She glanced around at the paper and the files lying around. If they weren't kept in a safe, they were important. She doubted that the ones she had sealed were important, as Orochimaru would probably keep the most important ones with him, but maybe it would help. She ran around, slapping explosive tags everywhere.

Sakura and Tochi were on their way to the next room when Sakura detonated them, taking down the roof, as well as several of the Sound nin that had come after them.

* * *

"Those two are going to bring this place down." Shikamaru muttered. He moved casually to the side to avoid being flattened by a slab of rock that fell towards him.

"Tochi always hid his history well." Orochimaru hissed. "Had I known that he was a Haruno..."

"You didn't know?" Neji asked, face carefully sculpted into a blank mask. He jammed his fingers into the neck of a shinobi that had tried to sneak up on him. He kicked the Oto-sin into another, sending them both flying towards Kabuto, who cut them apart with a chakra scalpel.

The Sound shinobi that had attacked them weren't even worth fighting seriously.

Shikamaru had Karin restrained, and was using her to throw twice the amount of projectiles at the Sound ninja circling around them, taking them out one by one.

Itachi and Neji switched between Orochimaru, Kabuto and Suigetsu. They were a barely practiced, yet impressive tag team.

A consecutive string of explosions started, and Shikamaru absentmindedly counted fourteen before the ground stopped shaking.

Itachi performed the phoenix sage fire technique, using them to warn away a liquefied Suigetsu.

Neji was covering his back with his Byakugan.

"No, I didn't." Orochimaru admitted. He avoided a handful of rapidly thrown kunai, catching one casually between his fingers. He jumped away when it exploded a second later. "If I had..."

It was almost as if they were just talking, not fighting.

* * *

"They're coming." Sakura said.

Tochi probably knew, but he nodded.

A second later, Sasuke and Jugo erupted from the wall in front of them.

Sakura and Tochi straightened, giving nothing away.

The more Inners there were in an area, the more stronger each individual became.

"When you said mission, this was what you meant." Sasuke said.

His mask was almost as impressive as theirs. "Before, I let you go, because you were once a close person to me. However, this time, you wont get away so easily!"

Sakura wondered if she should suggest to Sasuke a career change. He should become an actor. He would be able to play a villain very well, will the sneer and the glare and everything.

"Watch out for the eyes." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke had the whole 'Missing nin' thing to act out, and she had the whole 'teammate wanting to bring back Sasuke' part to play.

Tochi nodded, eyes focused on Jugo instead. He flew towards the orange haired man, dragging him away from their fight, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to face each other.

"I'm sure Orochimaru is keeping an eye on me." Sasuke said quietly. He kept his chakra flaring in the way it did when he was getting ready for a fight.

"There's no one around apart from us." She said. "But we are close enough that Orochimaru can probably sense you." Sakura vanished, and Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, just in time to dodge the kick that would have taken off his head. Sakura flew over him due to the momentum, and she shattered the wall behind them.

The ground shook. Sasuke straightened himself and created space between him and his opponent.

"You've grown." Sasuke said.

"It's only been a few weeks." Sakura said.

"But before, you couldn't use chakra like the way you are now." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Senju Tsunade's technique?"

Sakura nodded. "She's my teacher now. You have the snake, Naruto's gone off with the frog, and I'm training under the slug."

Sasuke, having been with Sakura for for so long, instantly understood what she meant. "I see."

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Neji murmured, so that only Itachi could here. "Sakura's signalling so, and it feels like she's littered the whole of the floor below us with explosive tags and bombs."

Itachi nodded.

Neji moved out of their formation, appearing behind Karin so suddenly that both her and Shikamaru jumped. The Hyuuga knocked out the girl, and Shikamaru undid his technique before he followed her to the ground.

Itachi used the split second of surprise, launching a huge fireball in Suigetsu's direction, who yelped and dive to the side. If he was hit with that, even if he was in his water form, he knew he would evaporate. After a split second of hesitation, his Sharingan shifted, and a line of black fire appeared between them and their opponents, blocking them from coming closer.

A smoke bomb, a classical, was tossed into the air.

When it cleared, non of the shinobi were in sight.

* * *

Sakura signaled to Tochi briefly, before she quickly jumped away from Sasuke.

Tochi joined her, and both Jugo and Sasuke knew something was wrong. Before they could follow them, Sakura detonated the explosive tags she had planted around the area, leaving the ceiling to collapse on their opponents as they streaked away.

Now no longer being pursued, they threw out explosive tags and bombs left and right as Sakura led them towards the closest exit to the surface.

Stopping at a dead end, Sakura jumped upwards, shattering the ceiling. They popped out right beside a genjutsu concealed entrance to the base.

Moving a safe distance away from the underground structure, they waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

* * *

Sakura waved from her position beside Tochi. They were perched by the entrance of the whole base. Both of them were no longer in their Awakened state. They had barely reached her side before the earth behind them burst into a world of flashes and explosions.

"We layered the explosives so that the whole building collapsed inwards." Sakura said. "So that we can just burn the whole thing."

"What do we do with Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked. "If something like that could kill him, none of this would be happening."

"He is a Sannin. We put ourselves at a risk if we were to face him." Sakura agreed.

"And what are we going to do with him?"Shikamaru glanced at Tochi. There was no hostility in his eyes, though his whole body language was tense.

"I'll bring him back to Konoha for now." Sakura said. "If Tochi is alive, there might be others who were alive because they-"

"Orochimaru's coming, with Kabuto." Neji interrupted. "The snake's hasn't regrouped with Sasuke and his team.

"The knocked out girl is being cared for by the Hozuki. They're still trying to find a way around the block created when the ceiling collapsed." Sakura smiled. "Seems like they all survived."

"He's coming." Neji said sharply, referring to Orochimaru.

A huge crack appeared on the ground, snaking towards them. All five of them jumped onto stable ground, and Orochimaru and his little side kick appeared from the hole in the earth.

"We were running out, you see, so I came over to see if there were any strong enough to last more than a few days." It sounded like Orochimaru was talking to himself. He fixed his gaze over the five standing opposite him, clearing wanting the wide range of Dojutsu present.

Two dozen or so Sound Shinobi dug themselves out of the hole leading underground. Sakura move to intercept them with Tochi.

Itachi, the most fast and skilled of them all, moved forward to directly fight Orochimaru and Kabuto with Neji as his backup. Shikamaru had his hands held in the Kagemane seal, ready to assist either pair the moment the opportunity came by.

The moment Orochimaru and Itachi began their duel, Sakura and Tochi fell into Awakened mode, having been lulled by the blood lust. Chakra rolled off them in waves, the resonance between their Inners strengthening each other. They managed to knock out a few of their opponents under the sheer pressure of their Killer Intent.

The battle shifted when Orochimaru bit his thumb. Itachi moved to stop him, but Orochimaru was just a split second quicker. He slammed his palm onto the ground, and a huge snake appeared in a puff of smoke. Sound-nin scrambled back in fear as the sudden weight of the snake caused the ground to crumble even more. A few were crushed under the huge brown snake's body.

Itachi's hand signs were too fast to even catch a glimpse of it. He summoned a huge fire ball, sending it towards the snake summoning.

Sakura whirled around, blocking the attack from Orochimaru, who had used Itachi's distraction to break away.

Her opponent was a Sannin, however, and no matter how much the Awakening improved one's strength and speed, it was no use if the opponent was faster still.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru's shadow shot towards them, and Orochimaru leaped away. Sakura took a few steps back, eyes blank, not letting anything show.

"Every time I manage to catch a glimpse of the eyes of yours, we're interrupted." Orochimaru flew at the pinkette again. Orochimaru flew at the pinkette again, and Sakura jumped back. Orochimaru sent his snakes towards her and Sakura pushed out her palm and began to spin, deflecting the snakes. Something chakra came at her from behind.

_'Chakra strings!'_

'Kabuto.'

Sakura dug her heel into her ground to force herself to stop turning. Chakra strings would wrap around her, and if she kept spinning, it would entangle her and she wouldn't be able to move.

However, that cost her as a few snakes flew at her, digging their fangs into her arms, holding her down in place.

Orochimaru's neck grew in length and Sakura tried to rip at the snakes, who were rooting her down to the ground.

She recognized the chakra pattern that flared as something she had seen a while ago.

_'The Cursed seal is fatal to us. It'll affect the mind, and it will absorb one's Inner. After a while, a Cursed seal will turn us into a mindless Puppet!'_

Sakura's Tenseigan was half way activated in the split second it took Orochimaru to reach her and open his mouth, but something appear behind her, shielding her.

The scream of pain that followed was bone chilling, for it was proof that the Cursed Seal brought pain not even an Inner could hold back.

* * *

Sakura's water dragon bared it's sharp teeth at Orochimaru. She called her teammate closer to herself, then began a set of hand seals.

A huge circle appeared under them. More and more seals added themselves to the already complex patters as Sakura continued the string of hand signs.

Finishing the last seal, Sakura slammed her palm onto the center of the seal. A bright light emitted itself from the outside of the seal.

Orochimaru, noticing something, left a mud clone for the dragon and came at them, but was stopped by a barrier that had popped up around the seal. There was a brighter flash of light and the Konoha shinobi plus Tochi vanished.

* * *

Shikamaru felt a jolt as they landed in some underground cave. A second later, he realized that they had just teleported. Tochi let out a weak groan, hands grasping a the cursed seal, and Shikamaru gripped the teen's shoulder.

Sakura flew to the white haired teen's side. "We're in the tunnels only Haruno's can enter. We'll be safe here." She called over her shoulder to Neji and Itachi.

The two also jointed them around Tochi.

"I'll shut down." The white haired teen murmured.

"Tochi-"

"Please, Sakura-sama." Tochi whimpered. "It'll be painless."

"I'll-"

"The cursed seal affects the Haruno's worse than anyone else. The cursed seal will create a second being within our minds, and it slowly absorbs out Inner. Once that happens, we cannot be brought back. Once the power of the Cursed seal consumes us, we cannot come back." Tochi said. He brought his hands up, pressing his palms together in a player. A circle appeared on between his eyes. A black petal, split at the end like a cherry blossom , appeared around his right eye. His green eyes seemed to glow.

"Haruno Chiri no Jutsu." Sakura murmured, as if the name of this technique had just come to her mind.

"A technique which the Inner shuts down the brain, which would lead to a painless death. Then the body begins to automatically combust. This was to protect the Haruno secrets from anyone after the truth behind the existence of out Inner personalities." Toneri said.

A black petal appeared on his right cheek. Sakura clutched Tochi's hand, for once, her Inner fully letting go of Sakura's emotions.

"Can't feel the pain anymore." Tochi said, a smile on his face. The cold, polite tone his voice had held before was no longer there, replaced by the tone of someone trying to to express everything. "Feels nice to...feel." He added. Another petal appeared on his left cheek.

"Emotions." Sakura said. "A beautiful weakness."

"Now I get why they say we live to die." Tochi whispered. "This final moment of life is beautiful.

"Yeah."

A petal appeared over his left eye.

"It's a sacrificial beauty." Sakura said.

"Because we cannot escape the web of destiny that was woven for us. We came to a realization too slow, too late." Tochi said. "We were too late to realize, and we're too late to escape. We will forever to trapped in the game, where all the rules are made by them."

Sakura didn't care that everyone was listening intently.

"Senri-sama knew that you were the one. Though we were all children, we all did, one way or the other." Tochi told her. "You are the last, Sakura-sama. The last one of us. You alone must lead us to the world we all died to try and create."

A tear escaped Tochi's eyes. "It's wet."

"Tears." Sakrua told him. She could see the faint outline of the last petal appearing on Tochi's forehead.

"There might be others, but I haven't seen them yet.' Tochi said.

"Might be better if I don't go after them." Sakura murmured.

"One day." A knowing, understanding look appeared in Tochi's eyes.

"One day." Sakura promised. She smiled at him through unshed tears.

"Sorry, Sakura-sama."

The last petal seal appeared on Tochi's forehead, and his eyes instantly dimmed.

Then, in front of everyone's eyes, Tochi's body began to crumble. What was once Haruno Tochi began to turn into green gems the size of beads. They were picked up by a breeze that didn't exist, creating a green wind.

It was almost like a swarm of emerald bees.

Sakura got to her feet and stumbled after the ribbon of green.

The gems swirled around a section on the cave wall, before they began to attach themselves to the rock surface.

The glow of green got bigger and a crystal began to form there, until it looked alike to all the other green crystals enlightening the cave.

"These are all..." Itachi trialed off.

Sakura ran a hand over a huge body of green crystal growing out above a small, clear stream.

"Yeah."

* * *

The moment they had slipped into the caves, Itachi recognized it.

This was the place where he met Sakura for the first time, years ago.

She had never mentioned that the place she had been kept by Toneri was Haruno related.

However, he didn't voice anything as Sakura ran a finger over the glowing green crystals, which were the only source of light in the caves.

It was slightly disturbing, now that he had learnt that all the crystals were the remains of all the Harunos that had passed.

All shinobi clans had secrets. Dark, disgustingly inhumane secrets.

Some clans had well known 'secrets', but even then, the details were hidden.

They had just learned one of the Haruno secrets.

Haruno's couldn't feel. The only moment they had to feel emotions freely was before they died.

They longed to feel, longed for the short moment of emotional freedom before their death.

* * *

After spending the night in the caves, Sakura brought them back up to the surface.

After thoroughly checking with the Byakugan, no traces of Orochimaru and his shinobi were left. The bodies of the dead Sound shinobi were left scattered around, but after than that, there were no other signs of life left.

The Amaterasu Itachi had lit the previous day had begun to slowly eat away at the base. Itachi lit a even bigger Amaterasu and they just watched it burn for a while.

Though powerful, it took a while to burn.

Once the whole structure was gone, Itachi extinguished the flames, a single crimson tear escaped one of his eyes, and Sakura noticed it before Itachi managed to wipe it away.

She held out a hand and Itachi, after a small sigh, obediently stepped towards her and crouched down to her height. Sakura ran a hand over Itachi's eyes, healing whatever that had caused his eyes to bleed in the first place.

After a night of sleep, Sakura was back to normal. Too normal.

She didn't mention Orochimaru, or Tochi, or anything. She didn't spare Tochi's crystal a second glance, and didn't linger in the familiar Haruno caves.

Just like before, Sakura, or her Inner, had forced her emotions away.

Itachi felt slightly betrayed. Who knew how much emotions and feelings Sakura had held back for the sake of something or someone else?

Then again, maybe it wasn't her fault.

He remembered the confusing words Tochi had said to Sakura before he had died.

_"Because we cannot escape the web of destiny that was woven for us. We came to a realization too slow, too late. We were too late to realize, and we're too late to escape. We will forever to trapped in the game, where all the rules are made by them."_

There was something he was missing. Something he needed to solve this puzzle. There was a bigger something, a bigger force that was pulling the strings behind the secrets cocooning the Haruno clan.

* * *

The moment they reached Konoha, Itachi put together a report for their mission. He hesitated, but Sakura had jut smiled at him, and he wrote down everything about Haruno Tochi as well. He handed it in, and their team gathered in the Uchiha compound without a real reason.

When Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru met at the Uchiha compound, Sakura was no where to be seen. The Hokage had given them a day off before he wanted them to gather in his office. It was probably about the plans he had told them about before their departure.

Sakura wasn't there to greet them like she usually did. Itachi told them that the pinkette had locked herself into her room.

"I have decided to leave her alone for now. She seemed a little...detached."

"Her clansmen was killed. Tochi was the only member of her clan that she knew was alive, it's normal to be..." Neji trailed off as he realized what Itachi was going on about.

Itachi nodded. "Her Inner is a presence that protects her from emotional harm." Itachi said. "Isn't this the kind of thing the Inner should be protecting her from?"

* * *

_'Kura-chan, you should rest.'_

Sakura blinked a few times, looking up from the stack of cards she had been reading through.

'A little more.'

Her Inner sighed. _'What are you looking for?'_

Sakura read over the card with a photo of Zabuza on it. 'I want to pit these to good use. I need to be more prepared. I have to know as much as I can about my opponents.' She placed the card on the 'deceased' pile.

She found a card on Akasuna no Sasori and frowned. She pushed her chakra through it, and the facts updated themselves according to what she had seen. She did the same for the other outdated cards and organized the cards into two, alive and deceased.

_'The Haruno clan information system was the best, simply because we could relay information on everything we see or hear or feel, anything we experience, to the clan head's Inner, who could update the Ninshiki info cards. It works even if we don't fully register the things we see. Our Inners works that part out for us. We had the most updated information there was on anyone we encountered. However, that is no longer possible. We cannot gather all the information by ourselves. The Banished can no longer share with us. We are basically alone. This system-'_

Sakura held up the cards. 'We just need a good spy.' She flipped a card around. This was one of the she had recently made. A picture of a black blob being stared back at her with piercing yellow eyes. 'I'll just ask him to relay all the information he has.'

She paused. 'This is my order as the heir of the Otsutsuki clan. He cannot refuse.'

Sakura steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have.

'The bones...' Sakura felt her Inner stiffen at the sudden change in topic, and she pressed on. 'The ones I sprouted during the fight against the Kaguya. It was the Haikotsu, wasn't it?' It wasn't really a question.

_'Yes. You are the true heir to the Otsutsuki.'_

'What was the Kaguya clan's relationship to the Otsutsuki?' Her Inner knew something.

Her Inner did something like a second spirit version of a sigh.

_'The Kaguya was...a clan created along with the Haruno._'

Sakura stiffened. Even if outside knowledge had been banned, everything Otsutsuki had been taught to them. Why were they not taught this?

_'Because confrontation between the two clans had to be avoided until the last moment. You two were placed in Kiri, so that you were, in one way, allies. Our clans were not questioned for our different ways, for back then, Kiri was known for it's bloody state._' Her Inner explained.

_'The Haruno were the ones with unbreakable mind. They had absolute control over their emotions, but it cost them their freedom. They were under the absolute rule of the head, not that anyone knew better. That was the only way they knew to live. However, this protected them, to the point Toneri had to move and kill them himself. The Kaguya were the ones with the unbreakable body. Unlike the Haruno, who unlocked their strength through the mind, they did it by lulling themselves into a state of blood lust. However, they had fragile mental states and in the end, it cost them. This left each clan with one survivor. You and Kimimaro. The battle between the two of you was fated to happen. The loser would have been absorbed by the winner.'_

'So...Kimimaro was a heir too?' Sakura asked, her mind gears rotating, trying to process everything.

'_He was merely a candidate. You were chosen before the time the humans know of. Things were decided moment Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama was sealed. Kimimaro was just steps you needed to take in order to get closer to your final form. Gaara's interference or not, you would have won.'_

_'Your chakra merged with the Shikotsumyaku, creating the ultimate offence, a weapon that can combust everything it touches. A technique that has only ever been possessed by Kaguya-sama herself. The All Killing Ash Bones, the Tomogoroahi no Haikotsu.'_

* * *

The next day, the four of them were called to the Hokage's office.

Minato greeted them with an suspiciously wide grin. He gestured excitedly for them to enter, and sat them down on the chairs that had been set up.

"Okay, the reason I have called you here today is to discuss the results of the mission you last went on-"

The atmosphere fell immediately and Minato realized his mistake. He hurriedly waved his hands. "I-I mean..."

He sighed and cleared his throat, getting rid of the cheery atmosphere. "What I am going to say next will affect all of you, so I want you to listen."

"After reading through your report, I have decided that the plan I first had in mind will work out." He said. "I am going to register you as a team."

The four of them straightened themselves, faces void of emotion, the perfect image of a shinobi.

"You will become a team without a specialty. You will become both the vanguard and the rearguard of Konoha. Something like the Sannin, if you will. However, your name will be built from the shadows. You will build the fear through your perfect mission success rate and fearsome abilities of the individuals, and the deadly combination of when the four of you are together. The darker face of Konoha that one will have to face should they oppose us."

Minato sat up, his eyes burning with excitement that he was just about managing to hold down.

"From this moment onward, you will form a team with Itachi as team leader."

Minato finally lost to he excitement and he flung his arms to the side. "Team Riki, please report for duty starting tomorrow."

* * *

Minato signed the last report and put it to the side.

Team Riki was a really impressive team. They had already done a series of missions, and the outcome was more than satisfactory.

It had been a year since the team had formed, and Minato was sure that there wasn't a single shinobi out there that didn't know of them, even if it had never been publicly announced, or anything.

Just yesterday, Team Riki had returned from their first long term mission as an official team, and he was very excited to read the mission report he was expecting later...even if the mission contents had been slightly confusing. Then again, it had been for the village, and the price being offered was so worth it...

"Hokage-sama!" Minato looked up as a Chunin burst through the door, not even knocking.

Minato sat up, eyes serious. "What?"

"It's Kushina-sama. She collapsed, and is in the hospital right now."

* * *

Tsunade greeted Minato at the hospital the moment he Hiraishined there.

Most of the major facilities had been marked, and Minato was glad that he had done so.

"Minato." Tsunade nodded in greeting, and she was already walking away.

"Tsunade-sama!" Even if he was, technically, above in rank, this woman was scary. "What...what happened to Kushina? Is she okay? Is-"

Tsunade raised her hand, and it was only the threat of a chakra punch of the face that shut him up. After all, what would he do if he were knocked out too?

Tsunade shoved a door open and Minato couldn't stop himself from pushing to woman aside. He threw himself to the bed, where Kushina lay, eyes closed.

"We've managed to stabilize her." Tsunade said.

"What happened?"

"It's the Kyuubi's chakra." She said.

Minato whirled around, eyes wide. "What?"

"All those years ago, the Kyuubi was forced out of Kushina's body. Because it was forcefully ripped out, traces of the seal and the Kyuubi's chakra were left in her body. Due to the time it was within her, the chakra blended in with Kushina's chakra, and it was never detected." Tsunade walked over and picked up Kushina's file. "The Kyuubi's chakra has been slowly clinging onto her organs, slowing them down."

"And she didn't know? No body knew?"

"Kushina hasn't been out on a mission for a while, and she didn't need to use her chakra in large quantities. Also, like most shinobi, she had a dislike for hospitals." Tsunade closed the file and composed herself. "Shizune and I will be watching her. I've attempted to contacted Jiraiya already. I sent out a letter to look into the seal, but his exact locations are unknown." She paused. "I've noted for him to not tell Naruto anything."

Minato nodded gratefully, then another thought hit him. "How about Naruto? Will the seal affect my son?" Minato asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "The only reason this happened was because the seal wasn't properly undone before the Kyuubi was torn out."

Minato let out a sigh of relief, which was quickly pushed away by Kushina's state.

Tsunade left the room, leaving Minato to hold the hand of his unconscious wife.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Tsunade paused in her writing. "Hokage-sama has summoned you to his office."

Tsunade nodded to indicate that she had heard, and she dismissed the Chunin. She flied away the paper of Kushina's state and stood up. She was planning to finish off anyways.

* * *

There was a knock at his door. Minato looked up. "Enter."

Tsunade entered the room, and without a word, she settled herself in the chair in front of him "What do you want?"

Minato solemnly got to his feet, eyes blank.

"Tsunade-sama." He paused. "I have something I would like to ask of you."

* * *

**Haruno Chiri no jutsu: (Made up) Chiri is used to describe when a plant or a flower dies.**

**Riki (力****) means power.**

**So, we have two new story up!**

**Ripples:**

**Hozuki Sakura holds an ability that is rare even within her clan. Captured by Orochimaru alongside her brother, Suigetsu, they are freed when Uchiha Sasuke comes along looking to recruit a team to go after his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Alongside Karin and Jugo, they form Team Hebi under the Uchiha. However, this may soon become a relationship with more to it than just give and take.**

**The Gift of Sight**

**Morino Ibiki is recognized, if not by his name, then by his face. His scars disturb many, and children run at the sight. So when he comes across a girl with chakra vision, he doesn't know what to do with her. Especially when she taken as instant liking to him. For the girl, like any other Haruno, a clan that lost their sight in exchange for their chakra vision, cannot see.**

**Please check them out!**

* * *

_**Darque: We've decided to write out all our new ideas.**_

**Raven: Once all of them are up, we'll put up a poll, and you guys can vote on which one it your favorite, or something, and we'll write with the winner as top priority.**

**Once again, please give it a try.**

* * *

**Ooooooo...Kushina :(**

_**Darque: We don't exactly know if the whole 'chakra and seal left behind' things possible, but let's just say it is.**_

**Raven: Whyyyyyyy did you do zisssss?**

_**Darque: It's all for the plot.**_

**Raven: Noooooooooooo...**

_**Darque: I'm just going to ignore you for the moment.**_

**Raven: Nuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

_**Darque: So, like always, ideas and suggestions are welcome. (Also, any info on that fanfic?)**_

**Raven: Nonononononono**

_**Darque: I'd like to request for longer reviews? Would that be possible? Just that they make me feel sooooo warmmmmmm.**_

**Raven: Nununununun**

_**Darque: Go away.**_

**Raven:**

_**Darque: Anyways...yeah...(Also, the cross over will be up soon...We'll tell you...somehow...)**_

**Raven:**

_**Darque: Huh. Really, he's just...anyways, until the next chapter.**_

**Read and Review!**


	21. 20: Of the Fifth Hokage and the Kazekage

_**Chapter TWENTY**_

After two and a half years, Naruto returned to Konoha with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had sent a letter before them to alert them of their return, and he was greeted by his father at the gates. Sakura, Kakashi and Itachi were there too.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond launched himself at his teammate, who brought him into a tight hug. Everyone was sure they heard a few cracks, but Naruto was ignoring it, so they would too.

Minato sighed as he was completely ignored. Kakashi placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

Itachi just nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Ruto! You've grown. Your'e taller than me now!"

Naruto drew back and placed his hands on his hips. "Of course!" He winced.

Minato snatched his son back and gave him a hug. "Hey, tou-chan!"

Minato smiled. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Itachi-teme. Where's Ka-chan?"

Minato tensed. "Naruto, I know you've jut returned, but I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Ka-chan!"

Kushina looked up from where she had been reading a scroll. Bed confinement was _boring. _Still, that was Naruto's voice...

"Naruto!" Kushina tossed the scroll aside when Naruto burst through the door, flying at her. Kushina caught him and brought him into a choking hug.

"Ka-cha...you hug almost as hard as Sakura-chan. I think she broke a few bones."

Kushina sighed and pulled back. "How was your trip?"

Naruto grinned. "It was great. I'll tell you all bout it later!"

Kushina nodded. Minato entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"But before that, are you okay? Tou-chan told me about everything."

Kushina nodded. "I'm fine. Minato's just a worry wart."

Minato pouted.

"And I can't believe it! Tou-chan passed the Hokage seat to some random woman! I was supposed to be Hokage after him!"

Kushina shot Minato a dirty look. She was still angry that he had tossed his title away.

"Naruto, it wasn't just some 'random woman'. Remember Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked.

Naruto frowned. "Uh...nope. Doesn't ring any bells."

Both his parents sighed. "The woman you, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun were sent to bring back."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Oh! The drunk with the pig."

Minato shook his head is exasperation. "Well...yeah...her."

"She's Hokage now?" Naruto whined. "What else changed?"

Kushina tugged her son down so that he was sitting beside her and Minato dragged a chair over.

"Well, first, Sakura-chan has a new team."

Naruto jumped to his feet. "What?"

Minato smiled. "She's still Team Seven." He told him. "But to go out on mission, she needs a team."

"Oh." Naruto calmed down. "So, who's on her team." He scowled. "They better be good people."

Minato nodded. "Her teammates are Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto paused.

He blinked once.

Then again.

"...Whoa. That's...a pretty good team." He whirled around. "Just don't tell any of them I said that." He frowned. "I've gotta say, that's a team almost as good as Team Seven. Still, just _almost_, cause Team Seven's the best around."

Minato smiled. "Also, all your classmates that graduated with you are now Chunin." He chuckled at the horrified look his son shot him. "The only Genin are now you and Sasuke-kun."

Naruto let out a groan. "That...sucks..."

Kushina giggled. "You should rest for now." She said. "Don't forget, you have a make up meeting slash training session with Kakashi later in the evening."

* * *

Sakura stretched. She could hear Itachi doing something in the kitchen. She yawned and stumbled into towards the kitchen, still not fully awake from her nap.

Itachi looked up when she entered. "Good evening, Sakura."

Sakura grinned and sat down on the counter. She ignored Itachi's halfhearted look of disapproval and leaned over his shoulder. "Scrambled eggs?"

Itachi nodded.

"I believe you have a meeting with Kakashi-san and Naruto at three?" He pointedly looked at the clock, which showed ten minutes to two.

Sakura nodded. "But Kashi's always late." She said. "I'll leave at four thirty."

Itachi nodded in agreement. Having been on Kakashi's team for a while, Itachi was one of the people who knew that Kakashi's tardiness was not something to be taken lightly. It was only because of this reason that he let Sakura do as she had said.

"Sit down at the table, Sakura." Itachi said. "I'll bring the food over."

Sakura cheered and jumped off the counter, darting out of the kitchen to sit at the table as instructed.

Itachi sighed. Sometimes, he felt like a parent.

* * *

Sakura skipped into their training ground at four forty. Naruto was still not there, probably at Ichiraku, catching up on his ramen.

Sakura planted herself in the middle of the training grounds and flaunted around for a while, jabbing her fingers into the chakra points of invisible opponents. Ten minutes later, Naruto joined her wordlessly, and the two ended up circling each other, jabbing at each other with halfhearted attacks.

Surprisingly, only another ten minutes later, Kakashi arrived in his usual puff of smoke.

"Hello, my little minions."

Sakura scowled and Naruto frowned.

Kakashi chuckled, and held up two bells. "Why don't we start with this?"

* * *

"Let's do this!" Naruto threw a fistful of shuriken at Kakashi, who ducked to avoid them.

Naruto jumped at him, and Kakashi threw the shuriken back at the blond. Naruto used a Shadow clone to pull himself out of the way, and Sakura was a little impressed.

Naruto landed on the ground, his clone transforming into a huge shuriken, but Kakashi was one step ahead of him, catching Naruto's wrist before he could throw it. Still, Kakashi could also feel a kunai held at his back.

"You've improved, but you're still as impatient as ever." Kakashi sighed. "I haven't said go yet."

Sakura smiled.

Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Minato and Kushina, who were watching from a distance, smiled at the familiar scene.

"Well, then. Ready...Start!"

And just like that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Naruto whirled around, but Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Sakura sighed, but there was a smirk on her face. "Silly Kashi-sensei. Hiding is useless, you know?" She activated her Byakugan, and she instantly sensed Kakashi underground.

She summoned a Puppet Cursing Sphere, and channeling her chakra through it, she smashed it into the ground, sending her chakra out in waves through the earth.

Her training with Tsunade was really helpful. Thanks to the training she had gone through with Tsunade leading up to her medical chakra training, she had picked up a series of concentration training, which had helped.

Tsunade had decided that instead of teaching Sakura her chakra enhanced strength, she would build up on the impressive arsenal of skills Sakura already had. She was also now able to use her Puppet Cursing Sphere in a similar way Tsunade used her fists when she used her chakra enhanced strength.

She could channel her chakra through her Puppet Cursing Sphere, and since the Puppet Cursing Sphere was made of her raw chakra, it was much more powerful compared to her channeling chakra to her fists.

Still, she knew how to channel chakra directly to her limbs too.

There was nothing wrong with knowing more.

The earth shook, and cracks appeared on the ground. Slabs of rock popped up and dust rose into the air. Sakura could see the outline of Kakashi's figure hiding behind a chunk of rock.

Naruto stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

"Found you, Kashi!" Sakura waved cheerfully while Kakashi just stared at her in horror.

He had thought that a Anko corrupted Sakura was bad. However, a Tsunade corrupted Sakura was worse.

He had hung out with Sakura often during their free time, but with Sakura going on missions with her new team, as well as her training with Tsunade at the hospital and the occasional visits to the T&amp;I department, it was hard to match up their free time.

He had heard about bits and pieces of her progress from others, namely Anko, but he hand't though she would become this...scary.

* * *

"Pssst! Sakura-chan." Sakura turned around slowly as to not disrupt the leaves around her.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled down at her teammate, who was crouched under the tree she had been perched on.

"We need a plan 'tebbayo!"

Sakura nodded. She motioned for Naruto to join her up her tree, and they crouched there.

"I'll find out where Kashi is." Sakura activated her Byakugan.

During her training, she had been trying to rely less on her Byakugan. Sh had widened her arsenal of skills so that it included techniques that she could perform without the use of her Byakugan.

It was safe to say that Sakura's clan level chakra would be more than enough to hold out on her Byakugan during a fight.

However, it was a just in case thing.

Who knows what her Inner had in mind anyways?

"He's by the lake." She reported, and Naruto nodded.

"So, Sakura-chan, I have a plan, you see..."

* * *

'I cannot believe that this is what led to my loss.' Kakashi ruefully looked at his book and sighed.

* * *

Sakura was reading through some scroll on Chakra theory when a bird screeched right outside the window. Sakura stood up and darted over to the sound, flinging the window open to allow the bird to fly in. She took the letter tied to it's leg and scanned through it.

She shooed the bird away, stuffed her equipment in to her her seal, and after locking the door, she darted out onto the streets.

On the way, she met Kakashi on the roof. The two nodded at each other, but didn't stop to exchange any words.

If _Kakashi _was on time, it must be very serious.

They were called into the office the moment they arrived at the tower. There, they exchanged brief greetings with Itachi and Naruto. Team Gai was there as well. Even Naruto seemed to notice something was wrong, for he didn't say anything.

Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.

"I need the four of you to head over to Suna as soon as possible." She said. "The Akatsuki are on the move. Gaara has been kidnapped."

* * *

Kakashi led his team out of Konoha at top speed.

Gai, having decided that Kakashi was turning this into a race, forced his team to go even faster. Neji shot Sakura an apologetic look before Team Gai rushed off, and in a few seconds, there wasn't a single trace of them.

Temari, who had been acting as the ambassador for the Suna participants in the Chunin exams, had been alerted as well, and she was quick to join them.

Temari stayed behind with Team Seven, for not even she would be ale to keep up with the stamina freaks.

Sakura took the back with her Byakugan. The Akatsuki was on the move, which meant they would sooner or later come after Naruto as well.

With that thought in mine, their team rushed through the woods, only coming to a stop to rest for the day well into the night. They kept a watch out the whole time, and at the crack of dawn, they were off again. This time, they paced themselves, for they would need to save their chakra in case they came across any of the Akatsuki members.

Through out their three day trip. Naruto told Temari about the Demon within him, and told her what the Akatsuki were after.

Sakura had heard this story many times, but she listened as intently as she did the first time Naruto had told her the truth.

* * *

The moment they reached Suna, Temari led them into the village. Shinobi were rushing around left and right, trying to assess the damage to the village. Medic-nin ran around, treating the injured.

There they learnt of Kankuro's poisoned state.

A shinobi directed Temari towards the hospital.

Medic-nin greeted them as Temari stormed into the vicinity.

"What are you doing?" Temari demanded, having noticed that none of the Medics were doing anything.

"There-there's nothing we can do, Temari-sama!" One of the medics whimpered.

"Why the hell not? The attack was three days ago!"

"We've never seen the type of poison used!" Another medic spoke up. "There's nothing we can do!"

Temari opened her mouth, ready to snap, when an elderly woman stepped forward. "We did what we could." She said.

Temari whirled around to face her, eyes wide. "Chiyo-baa-sama?"

Temari clenched her fists. One of her brothers had been captured by an S-class Criminal organization, and the other had been poisoned by something none of the medics hailing from the Village known for their poisons could identify.

Sakura slipped through the gap between a few medics and came to a stop beside Kankuro's bed, eyes narrowed. A few medics looked curious, but didn't stop her. After all, she seemed like a guest of the Kazekage's sister.

"Three basins. One with Ice water, one with room temperature, and one empty. Also Ice packs. As much as you can. Hand towels. Many of that. A sterile vile, and I'll need access to your herb garden later."

"White Fang!"

Sakura turned around, loosing focus for a moment, as Chiyo suddenly flew at Kakashi.

_'Focus, Kura-chan.'_

Sakura blinked, then turned to Temari and the Suna medics expectantly.

"Three basins, one with Ice-"

"She wants you to get that stuff for her." Naruto interrupted. "Sakura-chans's awesome! She'll save Kankuro!"

Temari blinked, before shooting into action. Sakura was the only hope she had left to save her brother.

At the Kunoichi's order, half of the medic-nin in the area rushed off to gather the things Sakura had listed.

Sakura ran her hands over Kankuro, checking the locations with the most poisons and finding that his organs had absorbed a lot. She would have to take out as much as she could, then create an antidote

Soon, the three basins were places beside her. "Wet the cloth, cover him with it. Use the Ice packs too. Try to keep his temperature down, but I need his upper body clear so I can work. Few people need to hold him down." Sakura mumbled.

The medics did as told, and soon, everything was ready. Sakura placed her hand over the lukewarm water and willed it into a sphere. She then pressed it into the wound on Kankuro's chest.

Even while unconscious, Kankuro started to fight it, thrashing around. The medics holding him down tightened their grips. Sakura gathered as much poisons as she could from within the Suna nin before withdrawing the sphere. She stared curiously into the now purple ball of water, then shook her head and dumped it into the empty basin.

She repeated this action a few more times, until the water sphere came out clear.

"That's the last of it." She rubbed at her brows. "His organs have absorbed the poison, and I can't get those out. I'll need an antidote for that, but for now, he'll be fine."

Sakura separated the poisons form the water, and transferred the purple liquid into a vial. "Someone needs to get rid of that." She pointed at the basin that had previously contained the poison. "Don't reuse it. Treat it like you would treat any hazardous materials."

Se turned back to the poison she had extracted, and raised it to her face. "Can someone show me to the herb garden?"

Temari instructed a medic to do so. Sakura was about ot step out of the room after him when Chiyo stopped her.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." She said. "You wouldn't happen to be acquainted to the Slug Princess Tsunade, would you?"

Sakura's eyes brightened. "She's my teacher."

She then turned to the medic who was to take her to the gardens, and began talking about all the herbs she had heard of that in Suna.

Itachi quietly offered to go with her. She had a tendency to get carried away when she was excited, and Itachi was probably the only person she actually listened to, and that was because she chose to do so.

Kakashi nodded, and the Uchiha slipped out after her. While Sakura had been healing Kankuro, everyone's attention had been on her. However, now that the excitement had died down a little, females began noticing his quiet presence.

Perhaps Kakashi felt sorry for Itachi.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Sakura to make an antidote. She still had most of the poison left too, something that made her want to cheer.

She sealed the poison into her tattoo, vowing to recreate the poison once everything was done.

She then divided the antidote into three; one to give Kankuro, an two in case they encountered the creator of the poison.

Speaking of the creator, Sakura wondered if she would be able to ask him about the poison.

Having experience with puppets may be useful information in the future. Besides, the Otsutsuki compound on the moon was mainly run by puppets at the moment.

Sakura, having managed to loose her Suna guide and Itachi, made her way to Kankuro's hospital room, where Temari, Chiyo, Team Seven and Team Gai were present. She wagged her fingers at Naruto in greeting, then wandered over to Kankuro's bed, and after checking that his fever was down, shook him awake gently.

Kankuro's eyes cracked open, before he closed them just as quickly, groaning at the bright lights of the hospital room.

Sakura waited patiently as he blinked rapidly, before he slowly turned to her. "Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura skipped up to his side and helped him sit up. She then held up the cup and handed it to him. "Drink." She ordered.

"You made it?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yup. Drink it, kay? You'll feel much better."

"The poison...the antidote?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura nodded. "Now you sleep and rest and recover, okay?"

"Wait." Kankuro murmured, sleep already threatening to take him. "Gaara...the scent...follow the scent..."

"Scent?" Kakashi asked, looking up.

"Karasu...he's holding cloth...the scent..." Kankuro's eyes closed, before he forced them open again.

"Your attacker?" Sakura asked.

Kankuro hummed. "The puppet...Red sand..."

"Chiyo-baa-sama?" Temari asked. "Do you think."

"Yes." The elder admitted. "I suspected as much, but I had hoped...This poison is his work."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"My grandson."

* * *

Kakashi's nin-ken were able to track down the Akatsuki members by following the scent on the cloth. Team Gai and the nin-ken went ahead to scout the area. Temari stayed behind in Suna, as she was the only one of the Sand Siblings who was awake and functioning. Chiyo decided to come along.

Pakkun was the first to return, with reports that he had found the base.

He then went out again to find his pack and Team Gai, before the nin-ken were dismissed.

They split up into their teams, with Itachi and Chiyo coming with Team Seven, hoping to corner the Akatsuki members.

The moment Kakashi had said the word 'Plan', Sakura and Naruto had snickered. Team Seven plans _never_ worked. It was like...a rule, or something.

They made their way to the allocated meeting point without much problem. Kakashi seemed to be pushing them more than usual, and they only found out the reason when they ran over the lake surface, stopping in the middle. A minute later, Team Gai burst through the trees.

"My Eternal-rival! You have beaten me this time, but the next round in mine!" Gai smiled. Behind him, the Team Gai members were trying to pretend that the run hadn't affected them at all. They all turned around to look at the huge boulder blocking the entrance to some cave.

"Barrier..." Sakura muttered. "We've got to get rid of that."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes! First thing first, the barrier. Any idea of how to get past?" Gai asked.

"A five seal barrier is established by placing five paper seals in the area." Itachi said. "There's one here, and the rest should be near by." He narrowed his eyes just a little. "But all the seals must be removed at the same time."

"You think you can find them, Neji?" Gai asked.

Neji didn't reply, and instead, activated his Byakugan. He pointed out each of the locations.

"That's within the range of our headsets." Gai exclaimed. "My team and I shall get the other four."

"I'll get this one." Kakashi said. "Can you...find us a way through, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. She summoned her Puppet Cursing Sphere and twirled around. "Course."

"You're scary, know?" Tenten grinned. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Neji sighed, a small smile on his lips.

Chiyo looked at her uncertainly.

Team Gai soon headed out. Kakashi checked his communication headphones, then jumped to the seal and hovered a hand over it. "On the count of three." He spoke into the mic. "One...two...Three!" Kakashi tore the seal off and jumped off the boulder as Sakura charged at the boulder.

She held out her Puppet Cursing Sphere in front of her.

The huge boulder shattered upon contact, and Sakura quickly kaitened, deflecting all the broken slabs of rock that flew down at her.

She landed neatly, humming in satisfaction.

Kakashi was talking into his head set when Sakura skipped over to them. "Team Gai wont be back for a while. Apparently, releasing the seals activated some sort of trap."

"We can't wait for them." Naruto said, looking into the cave as the smoke started to die down. "Those Akatsuki bastards are probably in their with Gaara."

"I know." Kakashi agreed. "But be careful. We don't know their numbers."

They crept in carefully. The Akatsuki members were probably aware of their presence, but they had to watch out in case they tried to attack them head on.

Sakura could make out two bulks of whom she guessed was the Akatsuki pair that had abducted the Kazekage. The smoke soon cleared enough for Sakura to make them out.

Sasori and Deidara, and some blue dude.

And the bird.

The blond was sitting on Gaara, smirking.

"YOU!" Naruto snarled. He would explode any second. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Look, Danna, the Jinchuriki just came right to us!" Deidara's smirk widened.

"That's the Jinchuriki? How haven't you guys managed to catch him yet?" The blue dude, a Rogue nin from Kirigakure, laughed.

"Get up, Gaara! Why are you just lying there!" Naruto screamed. "Get up Gaara!"

"Stop, Naruto." Kakashi said, tone emotionless. "You know why he's lying there."

Tears welled out of Naruto's eyes, and anger radiated off him.

"He's dead, un!" Deidara mocked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her Byakugan slowly coming to life. She instantly noticed something about Sasori, something she had sensed before, but had never really paid much attention to. His chakra was...weird.

She turned to Gaara, eyes narrowing further.

Gaara _was_ dead, and once someone was dead, their chakra stopped circulating. However, there was something about the time it was taking Gaara's chakra to come to a stop. Gaara's chakra movement was almost close to nonexistent, that no one could sense it, but hanks to her Byakugan, she could see Gaara's still decelerating chakra movements. She switched it off before anyone noticed. Perhaps there was a chance of saving Gaara, but if any of the Akatsuki noticed, they would most likely kill him, just to shove it in their faces.

"Give him back." Naruto growled. Kyuubi's chakra began to leak out around him. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Sakura smoothly reached out and grabbed the back of his jumpsuit, pulling him back. Itachi raised an arm just in case the blond managed to escape Sakura's grip.

"He's doing that on purpose." Sakura said before Naruto could say anything.

"I'll keep the body, un." Deidara said. "Cause the Jinchuriki wants it, and I'll let him have it." He sneered.

"Don't push your luck, Deidara." Sasori's gravelly voice echoed from the huge wooden lump.

Deidara huffed. His bird rose and trotted over to them. Then, it leaned down and swallowed Gaara's body.

"See ya!" Deidara jumped back to avoid the tail Sasori rammed in his direction and flew away. Naruto's enraged scream was almost inaudible under the sound of wings and the dust it conjured.

Sakura got ready to summon one of her bird summons, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Naruto and I will go after the blond. You stay with Chiyo-baa-sama and deal with the puppet." He shot Itachi a look, and the Uchiha nodded.

Sakura saw that these assignments were more to do with emotional attachment than compatibility, Still, Naruto would most likely go after Deidara anyways, so it would be better if Kakashi, who could keep him controlled, went with him. Though Sakura might be a better match against Deidara, she had a tendency to get carried along.

Kakashi followed Naruto out of the cave.

Itachi could probably deal with the blue dude literally leaking chakra. The shark with the huge sword strapped to his back was the next to leave, and Itachi flashed out of the cave after the Akatsuki member.

Itachi was being led out on purpose, and all of them knew it.

That left Chiyo and Sakura to deal with the Puppet Master.

"You seem to have a knack for disrupting out missions, little girl." The eyes of Sasori's puppet bore into Sakura's green eyes.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." She stretched. "You just happen to go after the people who I happen to like."

"Perhaps you just surround yourself with powerful individuals."

Sakura channeled chakra through her body, preparing herself for the fight to come.

"You should stay back." Chiyo said. "My grandson is very skilled, and that was before he defected. He-"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "I've fought this guy twice already, and I survived both times. The first time was when I was ten." She paused. "And I was against both him and the blond." She paused again. "But I'm only alive cause he-" Sakura pointed at Sasori. "-let me go."

Chiyo stared at her, eyes wide.

"So I think I'll be fine." Sakura said, like she had just remember what she was trying to prove.

Sasori's puppet tail flicked from side to side. The Akatsuki member had taken the time Sakura and Chiyo had spent talking to remove his cloak.

"That is Hiruko, a puppet Sasori had before he defected. I though he no longer used it." Chiyo shook her head a little. "Since it works and both an offence and a defense, it was Sasori's favorite back then."

"Sasori's inside the puppet shell." Sakura hummed. "Then we'll need to get him out of it." She grinned. "I'm kinda excited. Every time I've seen him, I've never seen his real body."

"The only way to get him out is to destroy the puppet." Chiyo turned to Sakura. "Since you seem pretty good at smashing things, I'll leave that to you." She smiled a faint smile.

"Can we start now?" Sasori asked. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Sakura turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Patience is a virtue." She told him, trying to channel Iruka, back in the Ninja Academy, when he was telling someone off for doing something bad. She thought of Toneri, who was probably the most patient person in the world.

"No matter what, you must not let yourself get even a single cut." Chiyo said.

"Cause of the poison." Sakura nodded. "Don't worry."

The two of them flew forward. Sakura activated her Byakugan, keeping an eye on Chiyo. The sash over the puppet shell's mouth fell away and it's mouth opened mechanically. A barrage of senbon launched themselves at her.

'Kaiten!'

Sakura spun on her right heel, deflecting the first wave of most certainly poisoned senbon. Then, using the momentum of her spin, she jumped into the air to dodge the second wave that came at her.

The puppet's left air rose into the air, the bottom part disconnecting. Another barrage of senbon came her way. This time, instead of spinning horizontally, she kicked up and spun frontwards. The moment the wave stopped, Sakura raised her hand above her, a Puppet Cursing Sphere already summoned.

Sasori tried to move out of the way, but the momentum of Sakura's kaiten carried her down to the puppet shell before he could get out of range.

Sakura's sphere smashed down onto the puppet's back, and the shell exploded. Wood and metal was sent flying. The puppet collapsed and a figure covered in a black cloak streaked away, creating distance between himself as Sakura.

A hand reached out for the hood. Sakura caught a glimpse of the Akatsuki cloak underneath. "Whoa. You were like, wearing the cloak, then the puppet shell, then a black cloak, then an Akatsuki cloak. How many layers are you wearing? Aren't you like, hot?"

The black cloak fell to the ground, revealing a young red head with brown grey eyes.

Chiyo stiffened, just managing to hold back a gasp. Sakura turned to her.

"Sasori..."

* * *

**So, here's chapter twenty.**

**Raven: Er...hi.**

_**Darque: That was so lame.**_

**Raven: What? It's hard to start this thing.**

_**Darque: I said that last time, and you made fun of me.**_

**Raven: Well, I see it now, okay?**

_**Darque: No. Not okay. I'm going to go complain to your mom.**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: And since she loves me, **_**much more than she loves you...**

**Raven: You don't have to remind me. **

_**Darque: :) Don't worry buddy. Love ya loads.**_

**Raven: :) Thanks.**

_**Darque: But I've not yet forgiven you for making fun of me trying to think up of an opening for this AN thing at the bottom.**_

**Raven: _Sigh._**

**Read and Review!**


	22. 21: Of the Puppet and the Redemption

_**Chapter TWENTY ONE**_

Sasori summoned another puppet onto the battle field.

Chiyo stiffened, mouth falling open in shock.

Sakura recognized him. Well, she recognized who it had been before. "The third Kazekage."

Sasori smiled, something akin to pride in his eyes. He loved it when people recognized his work. He crouched to the ground, the Third Kazekage puppet hovering over him.

_'This guy is interesting, Kura-chan. He may be worth keeping.'_

'Keeping?'

_'Human puppets, Kura-chan. That's impressive.'_

'Yeah.'

Sakura quickly put everything together. "Wait. You killed the third Kazekage. However, looking at you now, I would say you're around twenty. The Kazekage disappeared around seventeen years ago..." She frowned.

Chiyo summoned a pair of puppets.

Sakura watched as Sasori stared at them for a while before he flicked his fingers.

The Third Kazekage came at them. Chiyo sent fourth the Mother and Father puppets, and Sakura watched with fascination in her eyes as the puppets danced around each other with a simple flick of a finger.

Being able to control her puppets with her mind, she had never actually witnessed chakra strings being used to control a puppet during a battle.

Sasori withdrew his puppet, a smile on his face. "Perhaps I should get serious."

The Kazekage's mouth fell open, and black flooded out of his mouth. Sakura sensed Chiyo stiffen.

_'Third Kazekage's ability, Iron Sand.'_

Sakura remembered this fact too. Once, before Sakura was even born, there had been a time where a team from Kiri had been in Suna during some sort of festival, where the Third Kazekage had made some sort of announcement in public.

And like all loyal Haruno, all that information had been passed to the head, and to the Haruno Ninshiki cards she had sorted through a little ago.

However, even if Sakura knew about the ability, it was no use if she couldn't counter it. The Iron sand did a good job of keeping Sakura from getting too close, and in turn, it stopped her from being able to smash her Puppet Cursing Sphere into Sasori.

She smiled at that. How ironic. A Puppet Cursing Sphere against a puppet. Name wise, she should have the advantage.

Sasori sent the Iron sand towards them in a huge wave, and Sakura got ready to spin, but before she could, she sensed something landing in front of her.

The dust cleared, and Sakura saw one of Chiyo's puppets with a chakra shield in front of it. Sakura turned to Chiyo, who's own arm had opened up to form a chakra shield.

_'She's turned a part of her arm into a puppet.'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Sasori smiled. "We puppeteers think alike." He chuckled.

Sasori watched as Chiyo tried to move her puppets. "The Iron sand's made it's way through." He said. "You're puppets are finished."

"Without a puppet, a puppeteer is nothing but a normal person."

Chiyo was one hand down, and that was dangerous for a puppet user.

"Mirai!" Sakura summoned her own puppet, and it appeared in a puff of smoke. She could feel Toneri's Puppet Cursing Sphere swirling within the puppet.

The puppet shifted it's robes aside in polite greeting to Sakura, before turning mechanically to face Sasori.

"A puppet? You are a puppet user as well?" Chiyo asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Ish." She said. "My puppet is controlled using an ability passed down my clan. I don't have to use chakra strings, and it moves on it's own accord, especially because this one's means of movement wan't created by me." She smiled at the thought of Toneri. "Our puppets move according to the will and emotion of the person controlling it. The programmer of Mirai's wish was to protect me, and that is what Mirai will do until it is either destroyed beyond repair, the one controlling it dies, or if the controlling element is gone."

Chiyo looked slightly interested, but they were both reminded of their current situation when a wave of senbon came at them. The arms of all three of the puppets on Sakura's side opened up, and a chakra shield blocked the attack.

"Hmm." Sasori flicked his fingers, and his puppet moved forward to attack. A surge of Iron sand raised into the air, and Mirai raised it's arms, shooting out a powerful, explosive beam of chakra from the previously hidden nozzles on it's hands. The beam tore right through the Iron sand, and Sasori just managed to yank his puppet out of the way.

Sakura, on the other hand, wished she could watch the beam a little more. The attack literally radiated Toneri's chakra.

The thing that was both fortunate and unfortunate was that the traces of chakra left behind vanished quickly, something Toneri had taken the time and care to make sure of. It was good, since both Itachi and Kakashi had been on the mission when they had first met, and they would both definitely recognize it it they ever sensed it. On the other hand, it had been a while since Sakura had last seen the Otsutsuki, and it made her sad, just a little.

"Chakra compressed to the point that it is deadly enough on it's own." Sasori murmured. "However, that was not your chakra."

Sakura nodded. "I told you, I'm not the one controlling it."

Sasori smiled his lazy smile. "I see. You are full of surprises, aren't you?" He flicked his fingers. "Once this fight is over, I shall preserve you as a puppet. It's exciting, to see which of your abilities I can preserve."

Sakura pouted. "I have no interest in becoming a lump of wood." Mirai blocked another wave of senbon by knocking them out of the air with a barrage of it's own, then used it's chakra shield to block the Iron sand going for Chiyo. Sakura blocked it with a kaiten.

Toneri had taken care to protect the joints of the puppet with chakra. The Iron sand, which had immobilized the Mother and Father puppets by blocking the joints when they had activated the chakra shield, could not do the same with Mirai. However, this only blocked the attacks. The Iron sand would keep coming as long as the Third Kazekage puppet was functioning.

Mirai simply straightened itself and Sasori turned his lazy look of amusement to her.

"The Sandaime's ability is magnetic force. Iron and steel weapons are useless." Chiyo called.

Sakura summoned a Puppet Cursing Sphere. "Well, I don't really have a lot of metal weapons on me."

The Third Kazekage opened it's mouth, and the Iron sand began to make shapes in the air. A pair of wings grew from the Kazekage puppet's back.

Sasori nimbly moved his fingers, guiding his puppet to dodge the beams Mirai shot at it even as it advanced.

Leaving Mirai with the elder, Sakura moved forward to meet the Kazekage puppet. With her Byakugan, it was impossible to attack her form behind without her noticing. Sasori didn't know about the Byakugan's blind spot, and even if he did, it would be impossible to thin the Iron sand out enough to slip through that single spot, especially because she was a close combat fighter and she moved around all the time, and still keep the attack deadly enough to do damage.

A huge cuboid of Iron sand fell towards her, and Sakura jumped back at the last second. She then smashed her Puppet Cursing Sphere against it, sending it flying towards Sasori, who managed to dodge it with speeds impressive for a Puppet user.

Sakura concentrated on keeping an eye on Sasori's hands, which gave signs of movement just before the puppet moved, or an attack came, or something.

Sasori had noticed this too, and he changed tactics.

All the masses of Iron sand came together above Sakura.

The Iron sand began to split into branches, spreading and growing. It then branched down towards Sakura.

"Uh oh."

"Sakura!" Chiyo called out, just before the iron sand struck.

* * *

Sasori watched as the dust died down. He caught sight of the girl standing between the branches of Iron sand, was was slightly impressed that she had managed to avoid being stabbed right through. Still, he could tell that the girl had many scratches on her.

Shallow, but scratches nonetheless.

He smirked when the girl staggered, then collapsed.

He looked a little behind to see his grandmother pinned to the ground by the rocks that had fallen. Chiyo's eyes widened as she noticed.

Sasori smirked. "This poison immediately paralyzes the body. Normally, she would have three days o agony to live." He flicked his fingers. "However, I don't plan to leave it this way."

The third Kazekage flew towards the fallen girl, and Sasori carefully moved his fingers. He wanted the girl intact enough to make a puppet out of her, after all.

He sensed something amiss, just before Sakura burst from the ground, a swirl of chakra in her hand, growing rapidly even as she shot towards the Kazekage.

However, this one was different from the ones the girl had been using before. That was Sasori's last thought before the Third Kazekage exploded in a rain of metal and wood.

Sasori watched in shock as Sakura joined her puppet beside Chiyo, moving the debris off of her.

His poison should have affected her.

Making an antidote was a very delicate process. Not even his own grandmother would have been able to make one during the short time since the attack on Suna.

* * *

"I only managed to make three." Sakura admitted. "And I gave one to Kankuro, and used the another just now." She passed the last to Chiyo. "I'll be immune to the poison for the next three minutes."

Chiyo slowly got to her feet.

"Well, we should end this quickly, yes?"

* * *

Sasori felt something warm spreading within him. It had been a long time since he had felt like this.

Sasori's smirk widened, and he shed his cloak. "I guess it is worth using this." The black material slowly slipped off him.

With the cloak gone, Sakura could now see what he had meant.

"You turned _yourself_ into a puppet." She whispered.

There was a large hole in the Puppet Master's stomach, where a spear tip attached to a long rope was coiled into his stomach cavity. On his back was a holster containing four different scrolls. There were also what appeared to be a pair of blade wings. There was a hatch on Sasori's right chest, and a cylinder object sticking out of his left. The word Scorpion, '蠍' was written there.

"But..." Sakura's Byakugan gleamed as she gave him a once over.

_'His heart.'_

Sakura nodded.

"That means..." She huffed. "Doesn't matter." She summoned another Puppet Cursing Sphere.

Sasori tilted his head in amusement.

He raised his hands, revealing nozzles similar to the ones on Mirai's hands. However, a second later, Sakura found out that instead of chakra beams, Sasori's shot out fire.

Sakura and Chiyo dived behind the slabs of rocks to avoid the flamethrowers. Sasori kept advancing. One of the four scrolls tore apart, it's remains falling to the ground.

Sasori jerked backwards, and the spear-tipped rope coiled within his stomach shot forward. Sakura managed to dodge to the side, but like a fool, she turned to see where the spear had struck.

Sasori's blade wings spread, and he shot forward, using the rope to pull himself forward towards Chiyo.

Sakura did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed the rope beside her and yanked it. She just managed to make Sasori run out of rope before he reached the Suna elder, and she used it to pull him towards her.

Forming a Byakurinkai in her free hand, she smashed it through Sasori's stomach.

The puppet exploded, but Sakura could see the chakra coming from the cylinder containing Sasori's heart.

'He shifted in the last second so that I didn't hit his one weak point.'

Sakura was impressed.

Chiyo reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll. "This is a jutsu I forbade myself from using. I though I would never have to come to this again, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'll put an end to this here." Chiyo made a hand sigh, and the scroll released a puff of smoke, revealing ten puppets.

"Impressive, grandmother." Sasori murmured. "They say the strength of a puppeteer is measured by how many puppets one can control."

_'Then we must be one of the strongest around.'_ Inner scoffed. _'We can control any number of puppets as long as there are puppets to control, and it doesn't matter how far away we are.'_

'I don't think that counts.' Sakura said honestly. 'I think it's more about how many puppets one can control using chakra strings.'

"Chiyo's great technique, 'finger by finger'. I've heard rumors of it." Sasori said. "It's a mechanism said to have taken down an entire castle."

"Shiro Higi: Jikki Shikamatsu no Shuu. The very first Puppet master, Enzaemon's ten master pieces." A scroll popped out of the holster on Sasori's back, and the Puppet Master tossed it open with one hand. "That is a considerable amount of puppets." The other opened the hatch on his right chest. "However..."

Countless numbers of chakra strings shot out of the open hatch, attaching themselves to the things that popped out of the scroll.

Sakura stared with wonder at the countless number of puppets hovering over them.

"With this, I took down a whole country." He sighed. "Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen. I'll show you it's power."

"The antidote is no longer effective, is it?" Chiyo asked. "Sakura, you should stand-"

Sakura huffed. "Uh...no. No way." She pointed towards Sasori. "I don't like running." She paused, her eyes going blank for a second. "Besides, Inner wants that guy, and I can't get him if I run."

Chiyo smiled, a small smile on her face. "Very well. This will be the final act. Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"They're coming!" Chiyo warned.

Sasori's one hundred puppets were impressive, but it most often relied on overwhelming the opponent. However, Chiyo's puppets worked on the teamwork between the ten, and since they were also puppets, the poison blades of Sasori's puppets weren't effective.

Still, overwhelming was easy when it was twelve to one hundred and one, especially because there was no lag time between Sasori's will and the movement of the puppets, because the puppets were directly attached to Sasori's core.

Sakura saw the puppet going for Chiyo, and a second later, a grunt of pain reached her ears. Sakura turned around to see the Suna Elder jerk back a little.

"Chiyo-sama!" Sakura kicked a puppet away without even looking. "Take the antidote!"

Chiyo just grasped her wound and moved her fingers. "Go for Sasori, Sakura. Leave the rest to me."

Sakura nodded briskly.

"Use that."

One of Chiyo's puppets came towards her, and it's mouth opened. Sakura caught the sphere and jumped up to avoid the set of Sasori's puppets that came to stab her.

Chiyo's puppets created an opening and Sakura hurled the sphere forward. The sphere opened up, turning into something like a huge lion head with loads of teeth.

It was onto Sasori before the Puppeteer could move, pining him to the surface of the rocks behind him.

Just before the sealing jutsu could completely activate, Sakura saw a flash of chakra fly away from the puppet.

_'Damn.'_

Sakura whirled around, her eyes landing on the puppet Sasori's heart cylinder had entered. The puppet got to his feet behind Chiyo, who was staggering due to the poison.

There were plenty of things lying around, and Sakura got ready to substitute with the wooden arm lying at Chiyo's feet, a Byakurinkai in hand, ready to end this.

_'Keep him, Sakura.'_

Sakura froze. 'I can't. He'll keep fighting as long as there are puppet bodies to move into. I have to destroy his heart to stop him, and that'll kill him.'

_'Silly Kura-chan. You know a technique that'll stop him from fighting. You just don't remember it.' _There was a pause. _'But see the ring? You have to leave that behind. I can sense some sort of technique covering it.'_

Time seemed to slow down.

_'We're going to need allies for the things to come. We need people who are willing to work with us, but when it comes down to it, cannot betray us. We're very lucky Sasori is a puppet.__'_

Sakura took in a shaky breath.

_'You know a technique that can both save the Old lady and keep Sasori alive.'_

The harsh order jolted Sakura out of the control over her body, her Inner taking her place. She felt herself substitute with the hand, Puppet Cursing Sphere in her own. However, this one didn't carry any Killing Intent.

She had noticed Chiyo's restricting seal activate, and Sasori noticed this a split second too late. She smashed her Puppet Cursing Sphere into where Sasori's source of Chakra was coming from. She sent a wave of her own chakra into Sasori's heart, and there was a bright flash. When it died away, Sasori's puppets clattered lifelessly to the ground. The ring he had been wearing rolled across the floor.

The Puppet Master himself was no where to be seen.

* * *

Sakura gave the antidote to Chiyo, before summoning Kurogarasu. She helped the exhausted elder onto her summon before they took off, using Sakura's Byakugan to track down Naruto and Kakashi. They got there just as Naruto collapsed onto his knees beside Kakashi.

Sakura felt the Kyuubi's chakra forcefully being suppressed and held back a frown.

Naruto had the Kyuubi perfectly under control.

Then again, Kakashi didn't really know that.

"You found this place well." Kakashi greeted them as they landed beside them, having jumped off Kurogarasu.

"It seems like you are still having trouble here." Chiyo observed.

"You guys did it!" Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yes. But more importantly, what of Gaara."

Naruto looked up into the trees, where two of his shadow clones was supporting a limp Gaara.

And his chakra sure was taking it's time to stop it's circulation.

Sakura was now certain there was something else going on.

Perhaps it had something to do with previously being a Jinchuriki?

The blond had used the time to hide. She could see Team Gai approaching them as well, Neji no doubt tracking the blond.

Deidara somehow managed to escape the barrage of weapons that came his way. He shot out of his hiding place and both Kakashi and Naruto looked up. Deidara landed on top of his bird.

"Watch out!" Kakashi warned. "That's a long ranged fighter that attacks with explosives."

Deidara spat out his kunai from his mouth, then leaned forward and took a huge bite of his clay.

"Watch this ultimate work of art." Deidara began to expand. Both Sakura and Neji noticed the way his chakra was gathering in one spot.

"Move!" Sakura yelled at the same time Neji gave his own warning.

"Everyone, get away from here!"

"Art is an explosion!"

* * *

They had been too late, and they would have been sucked into the explosion. However, just before it could cause any considerable damage, the air around it seemed to distort.

Someone landed neatly beside them just as Deidara and his bird were gone in a 'pop'.

"Tachi!" Sakura jumped to her feet.

Itachi nodded at the pinkette. The Uchiha looked as impassive as ever, not a single wound, and not a single hair out of place. His eyes were the red of the Sharingan, but the pattern within was different.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"I sent the blond and the explosion to another dimension." Itachi's Sharingan, now a Mangekyou, gleamed. "More importantly, is everyone safe?"

Kakashi suddenly fell backwards, exhausted.

Naruto caught him. "Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, a pleading expression on his face. Two of his shadow clones landed near by, Gaara still supported between them.

Sakura lay her hands over the redhead's chest.

There wasn't a pulse. All his organs had shut down, and he definitely wasn't breathing. His chakra had stopped it's moving a little ago, but it still radiated warmth. This, she could tell, thanks to the combination of her Byakugan and her medical-chakra.

She slowly shook her head.

* * *

_**"DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER ASKING GAARA HOW HE FELT?"**_

Those words of Naruto's seemed to ring something in the back of Sakura's mind.

She drifted away from reality, from Naruto's angry words, her insecurities coming back.

After she had met Tochi, and had learnt of the possible existence of the other Haruno's, she had begun to wonder.

Was she a Haruno, or a Otsutsuki?

No one had asked her birth clan how they had felt, about being created with the soul purpose of being killed off.

She shook her head, looking back up at the sudden flare of chakra coming from Chiyo.

"What...are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo didn't reply, eyes narrowed.

Sakura could see how this jutsu, whatever it was, allowing Chiyo to directly move her chakra into Gaara's body, pushing Gaara's chakra along.

However, Chiyo's chakra burned away after a few seconds, and Sakura realized that Chiyo was literally giving her chakra to reawaken Gaara's.

"She's...bring Gaara back."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he turned to look between Sakura and Chiyo. "Can she...do something like that?"

Everyone watched the Suna elder.

Chiyo gasp a small gasp and flinched.

Sakura realized that the elder's chakra was nearly no more. She looked up to Naruto, and saw his terrified face, and crouched in front of Chiyo. "Use my chakra."

Chiyo looked up at her.

"My clan's chakra is very raw, almost like the base of all chakra. Looking at this blood type wise, my chakra's like an 'O' type. Anyone can mould it easily."

_'If we allow them to.'_

Before Chiyo could say anything, Naruto joined his teammate. "Use mine t0o."

Chiyo looked down a little, before nodding. "Place your hands on top of mine." Sakura placed her's first, and Naruto followed, his on top of hers.

Chiyo blinked at the arrangement.

"I can nullify the Kyuubi's chakra effects." Sakura said. "It can't burn me, and when it comes through to you, it shouldn't burn you either."

Chiyo nodded, before continuing.

After a while, she opened her mouth. "I'm so glad that someone like you appeared in this world of shinobi that we old people created."

Naruto looked up.

"In the past, everything I did was a mistake." Chiyo smiled. "But it seems like I am able to do at least on thing." She looked down. "Suna and Konoha. The futures of our villages will be different from ours."

"The power Kakashi mentioned. Become a Hokage like never before." Chiyo said.

She then turned a little to Sakura. "And Sakura?"

Sakura blinked at her.

"I can tell there is something weighing you down. Something much darker and heavier than most."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I don't know what it is, but even now, you are managing to hold yourself. One day, you may become a kunoichi stronger than your mentor."

"Naruto, I have a request for you." Naruto looked up slowly. "You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain, but he also understands yours. Help him out, okay?"

* * *

_Gaara saw the darkness around his slowly brighten, giving way to light. A certain warmth spread through his body, and he realized how cold he had been._

_He could hear someone calling his name._

_He didn't know who it was, for he couldn't see anyone around him._

_Maybe if he opened his eyes..._

* * *

"Hey, Gaara."

Gaara sat up.

That was Naruto's voice. He glanced up, and met striking blue eyes.

"Naruto..."

He then noticed something else.

He slowly glanced around, seeing a few shinobi from Konoha, then an entire group of Suna shinobi standing around them.

"Everyone came running to save you." Naruto told him gently.

Sakura smiled at Gaara and waved her fingers at him. Her other had was on his back, supporting him. A green glow came from around it, slowly healing his fatigue.

"You worried us a lot, you know?" Naruto grinned.

Kankuro nodded, mocking seriousness. "Yeah. You are one troublesome little brother."

Temari whacked him over the head. "He's the Kazekage! Stop acting so cheeky!" Temari then leaned into Gaara's face. "How are you feeling?"

Gaara placed a hand on his knee, trying to stand up. Sakura tugged him back down, and Gaara winced.

"You shouldn't get up yet. You're not fully recovered." Temari said.

A few girls began fawning over Gaara, whacking someone who voiced his worry that Gaara might die.

Naruto huffed. "And I'm still a Genin." He was referring to Gaara's title as Kazekage.

"Don't feel so bad." Gaara smirked a little. "Girl's are always drawn to the cool, elite types."

"Ah, Shika said something like that too." Naruto sighed. "I mean, what do you see in him? He's so gloomy." He pointed an accusing finger at Itachi, who blinked indifferently. He then swung an arm over Sakura's shoulders. "I'm so glad that you aren't like that, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura swung her head in his direction, catching him by his chin.

"Ow~"

Gaara smiled faintly at the sight.

"Thanks, Naruto." Kankuro crouched beside the blond, not quite meeting his eyes.

Naruto turned to look at Chiyo, who was being held up by an old man.

"Thank her. She was the one that saved Gaara." Naruto grinned. "Once she's rested-"

"No."

Naruto looked down at Sakura. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't exactly know what the jutsu Chiyo used is, but she's given her life to save Gaara." Sakura's eyes ran over Chiyo's limp form.

She'd heard of this before.

"That was a Tensei-ninjutsu." Kankuro said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Tensei-ninjutsu. A ninjutsu that restores one's life in exchange for the users." Sakura explained.

"Some time ago, the Puppet brigade tried to come up with a technique that gave puppets lives."

Naruto sent Sakura a look. So did Itachi and Neji.

Whatever the mechanism was behind Mirai, that puppet was basically alive.

"Chiyo led that research." Kankuro said, not noticing anything.

"You really are a mysterious person, Naruto." Temari spoke up. "You have the power to change people. Chiyo-sama was always saying that she didn't care about the future of Suna. She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara."

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara." Kakashi said. "A truly fitting moment for a shinobi."

"Like the Sandaime." Naruto murmured.

"Yes." Kakashi agreed.

"I think I understand her feelings now." Naruto grinned.

* * *

Sakura watched Gaara and Naruto shake hands with an unreadable expression on her face.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

_'About what?'_

'Plotting the destruction of the world.'

_'Don't word it like that. That makes us sound like the villains.'_

'But aren't we? To them, anyways.'

_'They are the villains. If they hadn't chosen this path of war like they had, forcefully carving their way through with chakra, it wouldn't have come to this.'_

'But that's what we're doing. We're planning to use our superior chakra to destroy humanity!'

Sakura had no idea why she was arguing with her Inner. Her Inner was supposed to be the base of her real thoughts and desires. Did she wish the destruction of humanity somewhere in her mind?

_'Chakra belongs to us! We have the right to use it however we want to.'_

'But the chakra they are using is no longer ours! They've changed it, and if we didn't know the origins of chakra, we wouldn't know!'

_'Yes. They changed it. Into a power of destruction, a power that brings death.'_

'But our chakra brings death too.'

A warmth began to spread through her body. Sakura instantly recognized it as her Inner trying to calm her down, and usually it felt so warm, so safe. However, now, if felt so artificial and forced.

She tried to force it away, but before she could, it completely wrapped around her.

* * *

_'Calm down, Kura-chan. You don't have to worry about anything.'_

* * *

Sakura straightened, her mind feeling a little cloudy. What were they arguing over again?

She shook her head. If she couldn't remember, it probably wasn't important.

Naruto and Gaara finally let go of each other's hands, smiles on their faces.

She didn't notice Neji watching her intently.

Just for a split second, he had seen it. There was a second chakra signature within Sakura.

A chakra signature that didn't belong to her.

It had been so faint he almost didn't catch it, but he knew it was there.

Why did it feel so familiar?

* * *

Sasori's face was impassive when someone appeared in front of him in a burst of smoke.

"Took you long enough."

Sakura shrugged. _"It was hard to sneak away, you know? Especially after such a major mission."_

"You aren't the girl I fought earlier." It wasn't a question.

Sakura sighed. _"That depends. I am not Sakura, and yet, I am Sakura." _

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

_"I am her and she is me. We are two parts of one."_

Sasori plopped down on the comfortable couch behind him. "Care to tell me where we are? I can tell we are underground, but I cannot get past the seals, and I cannot see where we are."

Sakura sat down on the floor. _"We're in the Haruno compound, in Kirigakure."_

Sasori hummed.

_"Sasori, I have a deal for you."_

Sasori leaned forward, his hand folded neatly on his knees.

_"Work for me."_

Sasori raised an eye brow. "Oh? Any details? And what do I get out of this?"

_"There isn't much. You've seen Mirai."_

"You want me to become your puppet."

Sakura raised her hands. _"Not exactly. Mirai is fully a puppet, regardless of her functions. However, you are still partially human. You have a will. If you must give yourself a title, I would go for 'summon'."_

She reached out and tapped Sasori's heart container.

Sasori made to move out of instinct, only to realize that he couldn't.

Sakura drew back, a mischievous smile on her face. _"I'm sure you noticed me putting something into you." _She created a Puppet Cursing Sphere.

"I did."

_"That allows me to control you." _She smiled. _"However, until I came here, you could move around as you wished."_

"So that makes me a dog on a leash. Freedom as long as you wish so?"

Sakura grinned. _"I'll only ever do that if you try to kill me, or something."_

Sasori hummed. "And what do I get out of this?"

_"I can give you immortality."_

Sasori paused at this.

_"As long as my Puppet Cursing Sphere is within you, you cannot die. No matter how many times someone stabs you through your one weakness, my Puppet cursing sphere will heal you, and it will keep you alive."_

"Oh?" Sasori sounded interested enough. "And this will last how long?"

_"As long as I'm alive."_

"So if you die, I die as well?"

_"You loose your immortality, and you will continue life as it was before my Puppet Cursing Sphere entered you."_

"Even if years have passed."

_"Yes."_

"And how do I know you wouldn't die off?"

Sakura smiled. _"Because I just cannot die yet."_

This answer seemed to satisfy Sasori. He nodded. "Very well. I guess I shall just tell you. I have a spy within Orochimaru's subordinates. I am supposed to meet him at the Tenchi Bridge at noon, ten days from now."

Sakura grinned. _"See? We can make this work."_

Sasori smiled. "I look forwards to this, Doll."

* * *

**Raven: So, Darque didn't want to kill off Sasori NO MATTER WHAT.**

_**Darque: Hey! Besides, didn't you hear what Inner said. 'We need allies for the things to come'?**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque: Besides, I LOVE SASORI. I don't get how I'm supposed to kill of such a cute and pretty face.**_

**Raven: Anyways...**

**Read and Review!**


	23. 23: Of Sai and Yamato

_**Chapter TWENTY TWO**_

The moment they returned to Konoha, Kakashi was confined to the hospital.

Sakura told Tsunade of the spy Sasori had planted within Orochimaru's ranks, telling her that Sasori had told her as a reward for defeating him.

He certainly was that kind of character.

However, they needed to tread carefully.

Sakura knew that Sasori wasn't lying. However, she couldn't just state so without a reason.

And, even if they were to go, they needed a team.

However, in cases like this, she could just count on Naruto. She could sense her teammate standing on the roof behind them, and she knew Tsunade knew he was there too."You've heard all of it." She said. "What are you going to do now?"

Shizune turned in surprise.

Sakura waved. Naruto crossed his arms. "I'll go looking for members right away." He jumped down, landing beside Sakura. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!"

"It's a pity Itachi's out on a mission. I'll find members to replace Sasuke and Kakashi." Tsunade managed to get out, just before Naruto pulled Sakura over the railings. Sakura waved to show that she had heard.

"That boy. He really should listen to the end." Tsunade smiled fondly.

* * *

"Hey. I wonder who that is." Naruto pointed towards a figure in the distant with his free hand. His other was clamped around Sakura's wrist.

"It has been a while." The figure greeted them. "Hello, Naruto, Sakura."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"Its Shino!" Sakura chirped.

"Just because it's been a long time, you shouldn't forget your comrades."

"Wait! I know that weird way of speaking! You're Shino!"

Sakura whacked him. "I said that!"

"Finally." Shino muttered.

"Shino, you're early!"

Sakura turned. "Doggie!"

"Ki-Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba blinked. "Naruto! I knew it was you!" Kiba jumped off Akamaru and ran over. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura waved.

"Hey, is that..." Naruto trailed off.

"Its Akamaru!" Kiba grinned.

"No way! He was so tiny back then..." Naruto turned to Shino. "Right, Shino?"

Shino buried his face into his jacket. "You recognized Kiba instantly."

Naruto winced.

"Hinata." Sakura said suddenly.

Naruto turned around, having sensed her too. He darted off, and Sakura grinned.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

The poor girl fainted.

* * *

"You know, Ruto? Nade-sama said she'll put a team together for us." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded seriously. "But before we go on this mission, we need members." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and took off again. "Team Kurenai's off on a mission, so let's try those guys."

_'He isn't listening, is he?'_

Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Like I said, I have to sort out the entrants for the coming Chunin exams." Shikamaru said.

"Shika's been very busy." Sakura chirped helpfully.

Naruto sighed.

"I know we're sort of friends, and Sakura and I are part time teammates, but I can't just do whatever I want."

Sakura tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "And besides, Nade-sama said she'll-"

"I can help you."

Naruto turned around at the voice. So did Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji held up a wrapped box. "Your mother asked me to bring you lunch."

"Choji!" Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru sighed. "Didn't you have a mission with Ino and Asuma-sensei?"

"I'll just talk to him." Choji grinned.

"Thanks, Choji!"

"I really don't think Asuma-sensei'll agree to something like that."

Choji threw a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Still always eating?" Naruto grinned. "You're even fatter than before."

A sudden feeling of dread watched over them.

Shikamaru suddenly tackled Naruto. Choji's hand grew in size and Sakura whirled around, chakra scalpels in her hands. She slashed through the lion that came towards them as easily. Ink splattered the floor.

Shikamaru looked up to where another one was coming at them. Choji gabbed it, crushing it. More black liquid flew everywhere.

"There."

A figure was sitting on the roof of a building directly down the street.

"I've never seen him before." Naruto squinted. "But he's wearing a Konoha headband."

"Me neither." Sakura frowned. She knew almost everyone in Konoha. What was the possibility that that guy was one of the few in the list she didn't know?

"I have no idea what that guy's doing, but he needs to be captured and handed over to T&amp;I." Shikamaru made a hand sign. "Go get him!"

Naruto darted forward, Sakura a few seconds behind in order to cover.

The mysterious figure, flung his arm to the side, ink trailing from the brush in his hand.

Six ink lions flew out of the scroll in front of the teen, flying towards Naruto.

"Duck!" Shikamaru's order came from behind. Naruto did just that.

The Nara's shadows rose form the ground, forming solid black lines and stabbing through the lions.

Sakura used Naruto's shoulder to jump up, the mystery teen blocking her axe kick with a tanto. He spun to block Naruto's kunai attack with the same tanto. Sakura flipped backwards, weaving chakra strings around the area as Shikamaru's shadow came forward.

The teen noticed it last second, then jumped upwards.

"I see." He made a hand sign. "We'll meet again." He was gone in a swirl of ink.

"Wait!" Naruto called out, but the last of the ink had already disappeared.

"What was that?" Shikamaru stood up.

"Choji! I though you'd be here!"

Naruto turned around at the new voice.

"What are you doing here? Asuma-sensei's angry that you're late!"

"Sorry." Choji turned to face his teammate. Some guy just randomly attacked us."

"Some weird guy..." Ino looked behind him. "Oh! Is that Naruto and Sakura?"

"No. The weird guy wasn't Naruto-"

"Hi Sakura, Naruto! It's been a while!" Ino waved.

Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"What?" Naruto gaped.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "I told you like, a million times, but you didn't listen."

The two of them were walking towards the meeting spot with their new team.

"You did? Really?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Hi~"

"You!" Naruto pointed a finger at their 'new teammate'. Sakura's eyes widened.

The other guy blinked a few times and Naruto turned to him for a second.

Sakura gasped. "Oh! I know you!"

Naruto blinked. "Really? Who's he, Sakura-chan?"

"You were on Kashi-sensei's ANBU team." Sakura said. "His name was-"

"I'm Yamato." The man interrupted. Naruto blinked, but he didn't' say anything.

"I'll be taking Kakashi's place for a while." He said.

"But this dude just attacked us earlier." Sakura pointed at teen, who was still smiling.

"Ah, sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new teammates." He was still smiling. "I didn't know I'd have a Dickless prick on my team."

Naruto jumped at him, but Sakura held him back.

"That guy's our teammate." Sakura said. "So you can't attack him. But if we leave on this mission quickly, maybe we can get rid of him and announce him KIA."

Naruto calmed down a little.

"I really like people like you, Ugly."

_'Did he just...really...did...he...just...no...he didn't...did he...?'_

Sakura shook her head to get rid of her Inner. She took a few deep breaths, then hurled a few senbon at the boy, who blocked them with his tanto.

* * *

"We don't have that much time, so quickly introduce yourselves." The man, who had introduced himself as Yamato, said.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto muttered.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura chirped.

"My name is Sai." Sai was still smiling.

Yamato nodded. He explained the mission to them, which was to go to the Tenchi Bridge and intercept Sasori's spy. They were then to bring him back to Konoha.

"We will meet back here in an hour. We will then depart."

* * *

Sakura was called to Tsunade's office once again, just before departure.

"Yamato knows of Sasuke's situation." Tsunade said. "I am assigning you a side mission."

Sakura straightened.

"You are to try and come in contact with Uchiha Sasuke. The scroll he sent us a while ago said that the couldn't risk leaking anything else through a messenger bird."

Sakura bowed.

She caught Naruto outside his apartment, slipping this piece of information to the blond. Naruto nodded without even reacting, before a grin appeared on his face and he began complaining about all the ramen he was going to miss out on.

* * *

The temporarily-under-Yamato Team Kakashi made their way to the location given to them by Sasori.

Naruto showed his obvious dislike of Sai, and when Sakura did nothing to stop him, the blond knew that she agreed with him.

All Sai did was smile, his words annoying Naruto further.

Finally, Yamato stepped in with a sigh. "You are in Kakashi-san's team. You should know that teamwork and cooperation is the most important things in a team." He said. "What is wrong with you?"

Narutos' glare hardened. "Well, this guy-" He pointed rudely at Sai "Isn't my teammate!" He sneered. "Our other member is Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"This guy is just taking Sasuke's place. He isn't Sasuke. I'll never consider someone like him as a teammate!"

"Well," Sai spoke up, a smile on his face. "I'm glad about that."

Naruto turned to look a him.

"I wouldn't want to be lumped together with Orochimaru's clone, who betrayed everyone for power."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and Sakura was worried that the blond would announce Sasuke's secret mission in order to defend him, but to her amazement, he forcefully calmed himself a little.

That didn't stop him form clenching his fist and taking a step forward.

"Ruto." Sakura held up her hand, stopping the blond from punching the other. She then turned to Sai. "Ruto said too much...sorry...forgive him, kay?" She crossed her arms and smiled, her Inner projecting her emotions outwards.

Yamato sighed. "At least one of you is reasonable."

"Don't worry about it." Sai smiled right back.

Sakura grinned. The seal on her arm tingled, before Mirai shot out, undoubtedly poisoned blades safely tucked behind it. The puppets mouth was open, one of Sakura's Puppet Cursing Spheres which she had stored inside held out. It smashed sphere first into the surprised boy, flinging him backwards.

Yamato's eyes widened in shock and Naruto's tense expression melted into a grin.

"Ops." Sakura straightened herself. "Forgive Mirai too, kay? My puppet has a will of its own, and it moves according to my real emotions. It's not something I can control."

Sai sat up and wiped at his mouth.

"If you say something bad 'bout Suke, this time, I'll kill you myself." All hints of cheeriness vanished from her face as Sakura willed her Inner to the surface. Mirai hovered back to Sakura, floating behind her.

Sai grinned. "Got it. I won't say anything bad in front of you."

"You were attacked. Why are you still smiling?" Naruto demanded.

"Smiling gets you out of complicated situations. I read that in a book before." Sai said. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't seem to work here, though."

Sakura rolled her shoulders. With her Inner, she could create and radiate artificial emotions. No one would be able to tell that she was faking it if she didn't want them to.

It wasn't surprising that this suspicious character named Sai wasn't able to tell.

Suddenly, Yamato clapped his hands together, and in a second, the three of them were caged within walls made of wood. "If you don't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you into a cage."

_'This is the signature technique of the first Hokage.'_ Inner said. _'Mokuton.'_

"Here's the plan. I said we don't have long, but we still have five days. You can all stay in there, or you guys can sort yourselves out and we can go to the hot springs nearby."

* * *

The next day, Sakura spotted Sai sitting at the cliff, doing something. She went over, looking at his drawing over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Sakura ignored him, instead leaning closer. "Not scenery...abstract?" She smiled.

Sai eyed her curiously, but Sakura knew that if he hadn't been fooled by her smile the previous day, he wouldn't suspect anything.

"What's it called?" She pressed.

Sai looked down at his work. "It doesn't have a title."

"Why not?" Sakura knew pieces of artwork had names, be it the name of the model on a portrait or the feeling the artist was trying convey on a sculpture.

Even Sasori had names for his puppets.

"I've done lots of pieces in the past." Sai told her. "But none of them have names."

"Why not?" Sakura repeated.

"It's more along the lines of me not being able to comprehend the emotions enough to give them titles."

Sakura blinked, projecting an air of confusion. However, within her mind, her Inner was sorting through everything she had seen and heard during this conversation.

"Yamato-taicho told me to come get you!" Naruto called. "Were leaving now."

He scoffed at Sai's picture. "That's nothing great or anything."

Sai grinned. "Yes, just like your-"

Sakura blanked out for a second, coming back when Naruto was yelling at Sai.

'Huh?'

_'Kura-chan, you don't have to listen to such vulgar things.'_

'Okay...'

"If it's a fight you want, I'm all game!" Naruto announced.

Sai's smile didn't waver. "Really, it is nothing like that." His eyes were blank. "I really think nothing of you."

_'Oh...'_

"Please go ahead." Sai stood up. "I shall catch up."

"I'll help you." Sakura decided. She picked up the book lying to her side and held it up. "This isn't printed..."

She handed it to Sai, who took it. "A picture book?" She asked. "Can I see it later?"

"I cannot do that, because it is incomplete." Sai said. "And I don't give it to other people. Because it is my brothers."

_'It's suspicious.'_ Her Inner decided. _'But maybe not in the he-is-an-enemy way.'_

* * *

"We'll do fine here." Yamato stopped them in a clearing in the forest. He brought his hands together.

A house grew itself on the spot. He then announced that they would camp there for the night.

They gathered in a room within the wooden structure. "First, Sakura, can you tell me something about Akasuna no Sasori? I got his files from Suna, but I want you to tell me about his habits and characteristics." He paused. "Because you are the only one to have actually seen him."

Sakura plopped herself down on the floor. "Sure...what do you want to know?"

"Why do you wanna know something like that?" Naruto asked.

"The Akatsuki spy will come to the bridge expecting Sasori. He might see through it, but it will be best to approach him in Sasori's form."

"Being a spy is dangerous. He will most likely come prepared and be on guard." Sai said.

"In case this is a trap, I will be going out alone as Sasori. You three will wait on standby for my orders." Yamato said.

"Suna had a Akatsuki spy too, right?" Naruto asked, face scrunched up.

Sakura nodded. "Considering that, and that it was Sasori's last words, it is most likely not a lie."

_'It isn't.'_

"Still, to spy on Orochimaru...he must be skilled." Sai said.

"Let's do this." Naruto announced.

Sakura nodded.

"I have told you this before, but our task is to capture this spy. Under no circumstances must the target be killed." Yamato reminded them. "We cannot lose this valuable piece of information. This is why I will go in first and try to capture him. If I fail to do this, you guys will come in. In this case, I will signal you. If it comes to that, we will fight using the buddy system. When one is fighting, the other is backup."

Yamato leaned back. "Now, I will tell you the pairs." He looked up. "Sai and Naruto. Sakura and myself."

Naruto's head snapped up. "Wha-"

"Yamato-taicho-"

Yamato cut Sakura off. "You are our only medic, and you cannot risk being hurt, and therefore, I will pair with you."

"But why am I with this-"

Naruto backed off when Yamato glared at him.

"We will spend tomorrow sparing with the pairs I've put together." Yamato said. "I only know what I've read from the files, and I want to use this chance to look at your battle style, jutsu arsenal and the like." He smiled faintly. "You might think I'm taking this too seriously, but once we get to know each other better, our teamwork will improve, so I want you to play along."

* * *

Sakura perched on her branch, watching as Sai and Naruto faced off against Yamato.

It was obvious that they weren't working together.

By the end, Naruto looked ready to fly at Sai, who only added fuel to the fire with his tactless comments.

Still, she was pretty impressed when Naruto only growled at the boy then storm off. She had half expected him to attack.

She jumped off her branch and made to follow Naruto. However, there was something she had noticed during the time they had spent with Sai, and she had to confirm it. She paused in front of Sai and cocked her head to one side.

Sai made it easier when he opened his mouth. "How can he care for Sasuke-kun so strongly?"

"It's because Naruto sees Sasuke as a brother." She inwardly smirked. "You have a brother. You should understand, even if it's only a little, right?"

"No...not at all."

Sakura's Inner stepped in to keep the triumphant smirk off her face.

"You remember our talk about the titles of the paintings?" Sai turned to her with his fake smile. "I don't have what you call 'emotions'."

"Bingo." Sakura murmured.

Sai looked at her.

"We're kind of alike, actually."

Not waiting for a reply, she turned to chase after Naruto.

* * *

Yamato ordered Sakura to activate her Byakugan before they headed out towards the bridge the next day.

The moment the bridge slipped into Sakura's Byakugan range, she recognized the figure perched on it.

"That's Kabuto."

Naruto whirled around, stumbling in his steps. "Wha...Kabuto? From the Chunin exams?"

Sakura nodded.

They kept moving, for they were still a certain distance away and Kabuto wouldn't be able to sense them. Sakura was using her Byakugan, and even then, she could just barely catch his signature.

She was sure, though.

"Kabuto...Yakushi Kabuto?" Yamato asked.

"He was in the Chunin exams with us. He entered seven times, had a bunch of lame cards with him, traveled with us in the forest, and gave up before the final stage." Naruto listed off.

Sakura smiled. "You remembered."

Naruto huffed. "Course! I didn't like that guy." He narrowed his eyes.

"He was a part of Konoha..." Yamato trailed. "He was an Akatsuki spy?"

Sakura suddenly froze in her steps. "That's..." She shook her head and quickly caught up.

"Is there someone else?" Yamato asked.

Sakura slowly nodded. "It's Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto's eyes widened. "What...why...?"

"Either Kabuto was followed, or he's betrayed Sasori." Yamato mused.

"How are we going to do this?" Sakura asked. "Pretend that we aren't aware of Orochimaru's presence, or confront him?"

"Facing Orochimaru and winning will be close to impossible." Yamato replied. "We'll just go with the very original plan."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sai hid themselves in the location Yamato had pointed out to them, then watched as the Wood user lumbered out towards the bridge.

Kabuto was already waiting for him on the bridge, and both Sakura and Naruto knew his identity, but it was still a surprise to see the bespectacled man.

They waited patiently as Kabuto and Sasori-not-Sasori conversed for a while. Sakura kept an eye on Orochimaru's chakra signature.

"He's moving!" That was the only warning Sakura could give the two males by her side before Yamato pulled out a kunai. In the next split second, Orochimaru stood right behind Kabuto, his snake hissing menacingly.

Yamato tensed for a fight. Kabuto also jumped backwards, looking like he had been alerted by the wood user's sudden movement.

A chakra scalpel came to life in Kabuto's hand, and in the next second, he was swinging down towards the wooden disguise of Sasori.

There was a pause before Yamato leaped out. Orochimaru launched his snakes out of his sleeve, and Yamato escaped their grasp by switching with a wood clone.

"I guess we're going with the 'Kabuto betrayed Sasori' thing." Sakura murmured.

Yamato gave his signal, and the three of them appeared in front of their team leader.

"It's you again." Kabuto smiled down at them.

"Heh, I see the Kyuubi boy is here as well. Perhaps I should play around with the four of you. I shall tell you who has gotten stronger, you or Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up..." Naruto hissed.

Orochimaru was a Sannin.

Even the hint that Sasuke was actually working for Konoha would no doubt compromise his situation.

Kabuto certainly took this the wrong way. "Oh...But don't you see? Sasuke-kun came to us on his own free will."

"Sasuke-kun, he says." Sakura muttered. "Sakura-_kun_."

Naruto held back from sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Let's do this, then." He whispered.

In the next second, he was flying at Orochimaru, the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him. His attack sent the Sannin flying, leaving a trail of sand and dust and he was flung through the trees.

"Naruto-kun...it seems like you have developed nicely as a Jinchuriki."

Orochimaru stepped out of the trees, the skin on his face peeling off.

Naruto let out a warning growl.

"You have become quite the Jinchuriki, Naruto-kun." The Snake Sannin agreed. He then looked at Yamato. "And I see why you were chosen to watch over him." He chuckled. "Konoha should be more grateful, don't you think so, dearest Guinea pig of mine?"

"Guinea pig? Who is he really?" Kabuto asked.

"The First Hokage had a very rare ability...his Mokuton. It allowed him to control the Bijuu to his own will." He smirked. "I had access to his DNA, and using it, I tried to see if I could bring that power back within the body of my test subjects. However, I thought they had all died off."

He eyed Yamato. "To think that there was a survivor."

"Then, it seems like you can get your hand on a long overdue research sample." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru's smirk widened. "Yes...but, before that, I would like to see a battle between our Sasuke-kun and the Kyuubi boy. I really wonder, who is stronger...?"

"That bastard...he isn't _yours_!" Naruto's Kyuubi chakra began to bubble beneath his skin. Sakura could see its angry red itching to come to the surface. In the next second, it looked like he had lost control.

Chakra radiated off him in waves, the air around them hurting. Naruto sprouted three tails, the distinct marks on his cheeks becoming darker. His eyes turned into fox-like slits and he let ou/t a threatening growl.

Sakura could almost see Kurama himself crouching on the bridge, glaring Orochimaru down.

Naruto leaped forward again. Kabuto formed a chakra scalpel, but a single roar from Naruto sent waves of chakra towards him. flinging him backwards. There was a huge explosion, the bridge crumbling and breaking away at the sheer force of the burning chakra.

"Gosh." Sakura quickly jumped backwards, trying to make her way to their side of the cliff.

She sensed Sai's technique being used, and a huge ink bird came to life. She sensed something off, and in the next second, the ink user was flying off towards the other side.

She and Yamato met up at the intact part of the bridge. They felt the sudden pressure of chakra coming from Naruto's side and Sakura immediately spread her vision to see what was going on.

"It's the Kyuubi." Sakura reported. "A fourth tail..."

Yamato created a wood clone, then sent him ahead on the wooden bridge he created.

"Kabuto." Sakura warned, but it wasn't necessary. The two Konoha nin looked up to face the spy.

"It seems like Sasori isn't going to show up." Kabuto said. "It is most probable that Sasori told you of our meeting in hopes that you would take care of Orochimaru. He has been considered a thorn in Akatsuki's side for a while. If Sasori chose to send you guys, it must be that he was impressed with your strength..." He paused. "However, Sasori has always disliked Orochimaru. He always talked of how he would finish him with his own hands."

_'This guy is more smarter than he looks...'_

"My guess is, that if he sent you guys, it means that he is no longer in a state where he can do things himself. This means that he is either captured, or is no longer alive."

_'It's a bit of both, actually.'_

"It's the latter." Sakura told him.

"I see..." Kabuto murmured. "This is very good..."

* * *

Sakura alerted her captain of the approaching battle. There was a huge explosion, and in the cloud of dust that had just erupted on their side of the bridge, Sakura saw Naruto's form.

Orochimaru's neck had extended, a sword sticking out of his mouth. Naruto gripped the blade, and flung the Snake Sannin away.

Yamato grabbed Sakura and they jumped away from the damage.

Naruto let out another roar.

Sakura clenched her fist.

Kurama and Naruto was suppose dot have a mutual understanding.

Orochimaru's taunts, the unfairness of the choice offered to Sasuke, as well as the situation as a whole, must have been doing a lot worse to him that what she had first expected.

"Right now, he's not even conscious." Kabuto taunted. "What a sad kid."

_'What does _he_ know?' _Inner paused. _'But it is true that this getting dangerous. We had automatically assumed that Kurama and Naruto would be able to balance each other out. We have much more information concerning the Jinchuriki and the Biju compared to anyone else. However, not even we expected this. We don't know how much of the information we have is made of assumptions. We have to stop him.'_

Sakura ran chakra to her legs, and before Yamato could even react, she shot forwards, running towards the Jinchuriki.

She heard Yamato called to her from behind, but ignored him. By now, she could no longer hear anything going on around her.

She channeled the emotion called anger into her movement. She caught Kabuto's eye when she whirled past him, but ignored his intense look.

She would sort through everything afterwards. Right now, she had to stop Naruto.

Naruto's hear shipped around to look at her. She could tell that the Jinchuriki didn't recognize her.

_'This is bad. If we don't hurry, Naruto and Kurama's thoughts might merge. If they do, Naruto would know our relationship with the Biju! We'll just have to risk it!'_

Sakura summoned her chakra strings, pumping them with as much Otsutsuki chakra as she could. The usual light blue of the strings turned cyan.

She flicked her fingers and sent the strings forward.

There were a few rare techniques to control the Biju. One of the most well known was the Mokuton.

Why people didn't suspect the chakra belonging to someone who was literally the incarnation of the Tailed Beasts, she didn't know.

Then again, Sakura knew she was being unfair, because Kaguya had been_ dead for the past few centuries!_

She wove her chakra strings, weaving a huge web in a matter of seconds. One of Naruto's tails whipped towards her, only to be restrained by Yamato's Mokuton technique. With a single tug of a finger, her net captured Naruto, reinforcing Yamato's Mokuton cage.

She didn't dare do anything else, for she knew both Kabuto and Yamato were watching her.

Her Otsutsuki chakra, which had once been one half of the chakra signature making up Incarnation of the Ten Tails, could burn through the Kyuubi's chakra. However, no matter how long she had spent in Konoha, making people believe her Haruno heritage and the unfortunate massacre that had hit her clan, she had no way to explain it if she absorbed Naruto's chakra.

Yamato appeared beside her, yelling the name of some technique. Spiked wooden pillars shot out of the ground, surrounding Naruto.

A chord stabbed through Naruto and as if the transformation was being sucked out of him, Naruto's form slowly became more human.

Sakura took the time to scan the area for Sai, confirming that yes, he was with Orochimaru this very instant.

She turned back to Yamato, who had lowered Naruto to the ground. The blond was breathing heavily, marks of the transformation still left. "I'll do the rest." She said.

Yamato leaned back a little and Sakura took his place. She placed his hands on his chest and began pumping her healing chakra into him. She could feel Kyuubi's chakra, but it was much less responsive. Kurama's chakra wasn't moving to heal its host.

She mixed her Otsutsuki chakra into her healing chakra, hoping that it would awaken Kurama from whatever state he was in.

She could feel Yamato looking at her. Kabuto had vanished, and she could see him from the corner of her Byakugan vision. He was moving at full speed towards Sai and Orochimaru.

"Sai is with Orochimaru." She murmured.

Yamato nodded. "My wood clone followed him. I feared as much."

Sakura bit her lip.

Just then, Naruto spluttered and shot awake. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly leaned back. "Ruto!"

"What...what was I doing..." Naruto blinked, and looked around. "Huh? Where's Sai?"

"Sai is moving with Orochimaru." Sakura said.

Yamato nodded. "Come. Follow me." He stood up.

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot against the huge crater he had created.

Sakura could tell that he didn't remember anything.

"What happened here...? Why was I unconscious...?"

Yamato glanced at Sakura, but she was already answering. "Orochimaru got to you." She told him. "And he left you unconscious."

Naruto huffed.

* * *

They arrived at the location where Sai and Orochimaru had first met. They found Sai's scattered belongings, and Yamato gave the order to pursue.

The moment they had rushed into the trees, Sakura knew they were being followed.

However, she knew she was the only one that had noticed, and she knew that she only sensed him because he was allowing her to.

_'He really is a good ally to have on our side. He can tell when we need him.'_

Sakura nodded to herself. She had a few things she wanted to look deeper into.

That rest came when Yamato paused in his steps. "My clone has located the lair." He said. "We'll do last minute preparations here, in case it comes to a fight." He glanced at Sakura and Naruto. "Make it quick."

Naruto complained that he was ready any time, but Sakura gratefully took the chance and she dropped to the forest floor.

Once she was sure she was out of seeing and hearing range, she paused.

"Zetsu."

The black figure emerged form the tree in front of her and dropped into a crouch. It looked up at her with piercing yellow eyes. **"Sakura-sama."**

Sakura nodded briskly. "We don't have much time. I want you to look into a man named Danzo."

**"Shimura Danzo?"** Black Zetsu asked. **"Of Konoha?"**

Sakura nodded. "Him, and his ROOT organization."

* * *

**Meh, new chapter...**

**It was rushed just a little, and there may be mistakes, for Raven wasn't here...**

* * *

**Please tell us which one you will be the most interested in reading next!**

**MULTI x Sakura**

**Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.**

**Shikamaru x Sakura:**

**Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked and she is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to learn and understand the value of Life.**

**Sasori x Sakura:**

**Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was the plan, until he comes across a small girl at the scene, looking curiously at the dead body of her father draped over his shoulder. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release was just a bonus.**

**We know we need to finish our other fics first...but...it's better to be prepared! Yes...that's it...**

* * *

**The sequel to the story 'The Path of Endless Togethers' is up!**

**Stand by Me:**

**Gaara and Sakura have managed to find a place they belong alongside each other. However, Sakura's past as Orochimaru's experiment creeps up on them until it is too late to do anything but confront it. Kabuto had once found an identity in Sakura. He is broken as either one of them, and he wants back the one thing that makes him feel whole.**

**Please check it out if you have time/have not yet done so.**

**Read and Review~**


	24. 23: Of Future plans and Kirigakure

**So, a brief note. **

**We're not sure if we killed Mangetsu off in one of the previous chapters...but we changed our mind.**

**HE IS STILL ALIVE...**

**Okay...**

**Thank you...**

_**Chapter TWENTY THREE**_

Sakura confirmed the presence of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai and Sasuke with a single nod.

"The entrance is right underneath that slab of rock." Yamato said.

"Sasuke's there, huh?" Naruto murmured.

"Yeah." Sakura rolled her shoulders.

Yamato reached out and placed a hand on his clone's back. Instantly, the clone's form changed, and the wood was absorbed into his hand until it was nothing but a small seed like thing in his palm. "Here." He led it out to Naruto, then created another and gave it to Sakura. "Swallow these."

"What is this?" Sakura asked curiously. She held it up, then inspected it with her Byakugan.

"Simply put, it's a tracking device of sorts. It will allow me to track you down even if we are separated." Yamato told them. "I planted the same thing in Sai's food and clothes."

"So that's why you could track him down." Sakura mused.

"When did you...?" Naruto trailed off.

"I went back to the room before you and Sai did, back at the hot springs, remember? Yamato asked.

Naruto blinked, the memory coming back to him.

"Now you know why I went out of my way and treated you guys with my own money to such a lavish stay at the hot springs."

"I could have paid." Sakura pointed out. "I even offered."

Yamato turned to her and Sakura had the distinct feeling that he was frowning at her. "I can't ask you pay for something which was my idea."

Sakura shrugged. A day or two in some lavish ryokan wasn't going to even put a dent in her clan savings, but if he wanted to pay, Sakura wasn't going to argue either.

"Anyways, everything Tsunade-sama said was correct. Being cautious with Sai sure did pay off." Yamato straightened. "Now, hurry up and take them."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other for a split second before doing as told.

"Ready?" Yamato asked.

He received two confirming nods.

"What's our method of infiltration?" Sakura asked.

"We're going with this by the book, so we'll use a doton technique to get us through from underground."

"The base is surrounded by rock." Sakura reported.

Yamato nodded. "I suspected that. Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

After a while, Yamato stopped his team with a raise of his hand. As Sakura had said, hard rocks were blocking the access to their base. He reached out and ran his hand gently over the rock blocking their way.

"That's nothing." Naruto said. "I can easily destroy it with my Rasengan."

"But that'll alert the enemy." She turned to Yamato. "And you said you had a plan."

Yamato nodded. He placed a hand on the rock and narrowed his eyes. He easily busted through the surrounding rocks with his wood.

He crawled out of the hole and into the base, Sakura and Naruto following.

"The infiltration part was a success." Yamato said. "Sakura, I'm going to put you in charge of sensing the enemies. We'll now look for Sai." He turned to face one end of the corridor. "This way."

* * *

After they had found Sai, and he had admitted that Danzo and Orochimaru were plotting the destruction of Konoha as it was today, Sakura was slightly lost.

She could feel Naruto's anger radiating of him in waves.

_'Danzo...We were right to be suspicious of him. He has a lot of connections and links. We'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible.'_

Sakura hummed in agreement, but was still watching Sai.

"Just to let you know, 'Sai' was a name given to me for this mission. In reality, I'm a nobody." He smiled his fake smile. "I am nothing but a tool to Danzo-sama. I don't exist, and therefore, what you say to me doesn't affect me."

"But you do." Sakura spoke up. "You do exist. The book."

Sai blinked at her.

"You carry that book around, because you cannot forget existence as somebody's brother." Sakura said. "You say you have no emotions, but I don't think so. Not completely, anyways. No human being, shinobi or not, cannot completely rid themselves of emotions and become a tool."

"Do you know why you cannot bring yourself to forget?" Sakura asked. When she received no reply, she pressed on, knowing she was getting somewhere. "It's because the bonds between you and your brother are important to you."

She wasn't surprised when Sai's eyes widened, looking at her in confusion.

She was a master of control, master of the mind. If she knew how it worked, she knew how to manipulate it.

"You don't want these bonds between you to vanish."

* * *

When Kabuto entered the room, all four of them were long gone.

Yamato restrained Sai with his wood, then sat him down on the ground. "Our mission has already failed, for we didn't manage to capture Sasori's spy." He said.

Sai spoke up. "I...saw Sasuke-kun." He said.

Naruto's head shot up and he looked at him. "Really?"

"I suggest you give up on him." Sai continued.

"Huh?"

"Orochimaru is sticking to his side nearly all the time, and he didn't seem like someone either of you would hang out with." He paused. "He said he didn't care about you."

"Ouch." Sakura placed a hand over her chest in mock hurt.

Naruto huffed. "No one asked that Bastard what he thinks. He isn't here, so he doesn't get a say." He grinned. "We'll be getting Sasuke back, so you just watch."

Sai looked up at him.

"Kabuto." Sakura suddenly barked out. A second later, kunai were raining down on them. Kabuto appeared in front of Sai.

"It looks like you didn't betray us, so I'll trust you for now." Kabuto cut the wood away with his chakra scalpels

"It's him. Again." Sakura groaned.

The three of them got ready to fight.

"Watching you truly makes me pity you." Kabuto spoke up. "People change. Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you used to know."

"Yes, because the Sasuke that used to wear dresses just to please us is long gone." Sakura muttered.

Naruto shot her a small grin.

Sasuke really should consider a career change. He had the looks, and he had the skills. He would probably make more money as an actor.

He had tricked Orochimaru and Kabuto into thinking that he was on their side, goddammit!

Sakura wondered what Kabuto would say if they told him that Sasuke had sent them a message through one of his new summon animals, a hawk, telling them of Orochimaru's coming plans, only a day before Naruto had returned.

The stare down between them continued, only for it to come to an abrupt halt when Sai suddenly appeared behind Kabuto, restraining him.

* * *

With Sakura's Byakugan, they easily tracked down Sasuke.

On their way, however, Sakura suddenly raised her voice. "Orochimaru's ahead of us."

She could feel everyone around her stiffen. None of them could take on Orochimaru, and they weren't at top shape either.

"Sakura-chan, you go ahead 'ttebayo." Naruto said. "I'll keep him here."

Sakura glanced at Naruto, then at the two other males, who seem to have decided without words that they would assist the blond.

"Kay." Sakura whipped around. She already knew where Sasuke was. She would just have to find a different path through. Sakura shut off her Byakugan to save power and quickened her pace.

She caught sight of Naruto creating a bunch of shadow clones just as she tore around a corner. She didn't bump into any Oto shinobi, and made was soon standing in front of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sitting up in his bed when Sakura slipped in.

"Suke!"

The Uchiha nodded briskly at her. "Sakura."

"We don't have much time." Sakura told him. "Ruto, and the temporary replacements for you and Kashi-sensei are fighting Orochimaru, but I don't think they'll last long. I think Orochimaru's keeping an eye on you too."

Sasuke nodded, then got to his feet. "You got that right." He tossed her a scroll, which she slipped into her arm without batting an eye.

"Come on." Sasuke held up his sword.

* * *

A huge explosion alerted them of another fight starting somewhere in the base.

Orochimaru paused in his attack, a smile making its way onto his face. "So they've started. You see, Sasuke-kun is quite cranky when he's just woken up." He chuckled. "I'll let you live for now, Naruto-kun." He said. "After all, it helps me too if you take out more of the Akatsuki." He straightened. "This is a fight I would like to see, so if you'll excuse me."

He was gone in a puff of smoke. The moment he had vanished, Naruto whirled around. "We have to go after Sakura-chan."  
Yamato nodded. "I'll track her."

* * *

Sakura kept a tight grip on Sasuke's shoulder, and used his body to smash through the roof of the base. Sunlight burst through the cracks and Sasuke tore out of her grasp. The two of the landed on either side of the huge hole.

"You've improved." Sasuke said briskly.

"I can't say the same about you." Sakura shot back.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, then drew his blade. His Sharingan bled to life.

Sakura's Byakugan white seeped into her green eyes, almost as if it were answering to some sort of challenge.

Sasuke flew at her first, blade sparking with lightning chakra of his chidori.

Sakura brought her hands together and summoned a Puppet Cursing Sphere in each. She met the attack with one and held the other out behind her. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura could see her Sphere absorbing the chakra from his attack.

"That's new."

"You noticed." Sakura sucked in a deep breath and Sasuke jumped back, just in time to avoid a gush of water coming from her mouth.

She body flickered behind him, and Sasuke swung his sword in her direction, using the momentum to turn around. She had the advantage of gravity, and she knocked the awkward attack to the side. She slammed down onto him and the two landed heavily on the floor of the underground base.

"When're you coming back?" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke knocked her off and Sakura rolled to the side to avoid the barrage of shuriken that came her way. She drew a kunai to block the blow from Sasuke's sword, managing to substitute with a slab of rock thanks to the warning her Byakugan gave her just before he managed to shock her with his chidori.

They continued exchanging more blows, knowing that Orochimaru was watching from somewhere.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away, landing on the edge on the surface, sword drawn and all hints of emotion gone from his eyes.

Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared beside him, and a second later, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were surrounding Sakura.

"That was quite enjoyable." Orochimaru chuckled. "Wasn't it, Kabuto."

"I suppose so."

Sasuke shot both of them a subtle look from the corner of his eyes, before fixing his gaze back on the Konoha team below him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"What's with that tone, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kabuto didn't break eye contact either.

Orochimaru chuckled. "We must now depart, my darlings."

Sasuke and Naruto met each other's gaze, just before the three of the vanished.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded slowly. "You bought more than enough time."

Naruto grinned.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Yamato gave the team report of their mission to Tsunade. Sakura stayed behind after the males had left, and took out the scroll Sasuke had given her.

She ran through a set of hand signs, then bit her thumb and smeared it across the blank paper.

Words began to appear on the scroll, and Sakura handed it to Tsunade, who smiled a little.

"Secret scrolls which words can not even be unlocked by your Hokage?" She asked.

Sakura smiled. "It's one of the many codes we came up with as children." She shrugged. "This was the only one Naruto could remember."

"So Naruto knows it too?" Tsunade asked.

"Course."

Silence cocooned the room as Tsunade ran her eyes over the content of the scroll.

"It seems Orochimaru's time limit with his current body is approaching." She said after a while. "Sasuke will kill Orochimaru then, and if nothing comes up, will return to Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened a little.

Tsunade smiled gently. "However, we don't know how the Akatsuki will move after this. According to their next moves, he may have to compromise."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She jumped to her feet and began moving towards the door, but froze mid step, as if she had remembered something. "May I go tell Ruto and Kashi-sensei?" She asked slowly.

Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you, Nade-sama!" She made a one eighty turn and jumped out the open window.

Tsunade's cry of "USE THE DOOR!" was drowned out by the gust of wind.

* * *

All three of the original Team Seven claimed to be busy most of the time.

However, when Sakura demanded that they have an emergency meeting at Ichiraku, none of the declined.

Naruto was glad enough to escape one of his father's lectures, and Kakashi didn't actually seem to be doing anything, though he denied this.

When the Jounin got there, Sakura and Naruto were already eating. Sakura was finishing off her first bowl while Naruto, who was sitting to her right, was well into his sixth.

He wasn't that late, then.

He wandered over and sat down on Sakura's left. He deftly dodged the mouthful of half chewed ramen that rained down on the table in front of him as Naruto yelled accusingly at him "You're late!"

Kakashi's brain automatically translated the "Er ret!" Naruto had yelled into words.

The Copy Nin sent Naruto his famous eye-smile. "I'm sorry, I-"

"How many times are you going to get lost on the path of life?" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, I was going to say I was helping an old lady with her groceries, but that works too."

Naruto huffed, then ate the remaining half a bowl of ramen in a single gulp. "You're so lame, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand over his chest in mock pain. "You wound me, Naruto."

"Anyways, Kakashi-sensei's here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. What'd you want to talk about."

Sakura's eyes widened, like she had remembered the actual reason she had gathered everyone. "Nade-sama read Suke's newest report." She announced. "And he said he plans on returning to Konoha after he kills Orochimaru."

"He's gonna kill the snake bastard?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned at him, and Naruto winced at the exaggerated look of disappointment on Sakura's face

"Sakura-chan?"

"I just told you that Suke's coming back, and all you can point out is that he's gonna kill the Snake?"

Naruto pouted. "It's not fair!" He whined. "I wanna beat up the Pedo!" He waved at her. "Anyways, continue, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded. "Apparently, Orochimaru's limit with his current body is approaching. The reason Orochimaru took Suke in in the first place was to take his body. Suke will be able to get close to him without any trouble. He plans on striking just before Orochimaru has to change bodies."

Naruto dramatically moved his arms into the air. "That sounds gross."

Sakura made a face. "I agree."

Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura sighed. "Anyways, after that, unless something happens, Suke will be returning to the village."

* * *

Something did happen.

However, it wasn't to Sasuke.

A week or so after their mission to Tenchi bridge, Sakura received a summon to the Hokage's office. She had been sorting through her Ninshiki Info cards, and if she hadn't been taking a very short break, she probably wouldn't have noticed the messenger bird screeching up a storm outside her window. Mirai move to open the window and the bird landed on her waiting arm. Sakura took the letter tied to its leg and the bird flew out the window.

_'Another mission?'_

'Yup.'

Luckily, she had just sorted through the equipment stored in her arm. She sent Mirai to clean everything up so that she wouldn't have to come home to a messy room, then locked the door to the house.

Itachi had gone out earlier that day to stock up on his shuriken so no one was in the compound. She reset the seals at the main gates and took to the roofs, setting a comfortable pace. She paused outside the Hokage's office, then decided to not bother going all the way down. She peeked through the window and waved. She saw Shizune inside, and the woman noticed her too.

With a sigh, she stepped towards the window and opened it. Sakura slipped in.

"There are doors for a reason." Shizune told her.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, then waved at her teammates for this mission.

Team Riki had become a very common existence in her life.

Itachi and Neji nodded at her while Shikamaru waved back.

Shizune bowed politely, then turned and left.

Tsunade gestured for all of them pay attention. "I'm sure that you've all had time to recover from the previous mission." She began. "And I hope you have, for I have a new mission for you." She reached into her desk and pulled out a very important looking scroll. "I'm sure you know that the new Mizukage has been chosen recently." She said.

Itachi nodded on behalf of the team.

"Terumi Mei, the fifth Mizukage, has been moving to try and reform Kirigakure starting with its relationship with the other nations." Tsunade continued. "We have already signed our first treaty with them, and though it doesn't seem like much, I believe that it will be a very important first step in making amends with Kirigakure." She handed the scroll to Itachi. "We are planning a meeting between the two of us in order to discuss the future of our villages. You are to deliver this scroll to her." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "This is a very important mission, and I need it to be delivered as soon as possible."

Itachi bowed, his teammates following his lead. "Understood, Hokage-"

"BAA-CHAN!"

The door to the office was flung open and Naruto stood there with his arms crossed. He marched into the office and planted himself in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Why does Sakura-chan have to go on a mission with these weirdos?" He demanded, pointing at the three males of Team Riki.

_'How does he know?'_

Sakura shrugged.

The three 'weirdos' frowned at the label, expressing their disapproval in their own ways.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Naruto...how many times have I told you not to call me that?" She asked.

"It's not fair! I want to go on a mission with Sakura-chan!" Naruto huffed.

It was obvious that he hadn't been listening to anything she had said.

"This is a diplomatic mission." Tsunade said.

Naruto frowned.

"There will be no fighting. All they are doing is going the Kiri, handing over a scroll, sit through a few meetings, sort things out with the Mizukage, then come back."

"No fighting?" Naruto asked, looking slightly put out. "Oh..."

Just then, Minato appeared at the door, looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Tsunade-sama." He grabbed Naruto by his collar and expertly dodged his flailing limbs. He smiled at Team Riki, then dragged his son out.

Sakura wagged her fingers at Naruto just before he vanished around the corner.

Tsunade sighed when the door closed. "Anyways..." She took a deep breath, then handed Itachi a second scroll, this time the mission scroll. "You are to leave at noon."

* * *

"Though I doubt anyone will know of this scroll, we must be careful. Something like this could easily be used in the wrong ways if someone were to find it." Itachi said. "We will travel to Kiri as fast as we can."

"Kirigakure..." Shikamaru muttered. "Never been there."

"I've passed by once, during a mission with my Genin team." Neji said.

"I have been there a few times." Itachi said. "Though most of these visits didn't end very well."

"Kiri's my birthplace." Sakura chirped, almost as if adding this simply because everyone had said something.

_'This is perfect...isn't it?'_

'Yes...It is...'

"We can stay at my compound in Kirigakure." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded. "That is a possibility. However, first we will speak to the Mizukage. After all, it would be rude to refuse any hospitality offered to us."

He stood up, telling them that their short meeting was finished. "You have half an hour to prepare. As ordered, we will leave at noon."

* * *

Team Riki set a very rapid pace towards Kirigakure the moment they set out. They still rested during the night, in case they were attacked and they needed their strength to defend themselves. Otherwise, they didn't do anything else.

At the entrance to the village, they showed the guards the scroll Tsunade had attached, which was sort of a travel pass. While eyeing them warily, the guards let them pass. Some dude who worked for the Mizukage came to get them, and he led them towards her office.

Shikamaru understood the deeper meaning behind Tsunade's decision to send Team Riki. They were fast, they were strong, and they were efficient. They were trusted to carry to scroll to Kiri and keep it safe on the way.

However, it was also a show of strength.

There was nothing more than a team made up of the Uchiha head, a prodigious Hyuuga, a Nara heir, and a former Kiri Haruno head that screamed of power.

It was a faint warning of 'Should you try something against Konoha...'

A few people stared at Sakura, a faint memory no doubt tickling the backs of their minds.

Team Riki was led into the Mizukage's office. Their weapons weren't confiscated, but Neji confirmed the presence of hiding ANBU with a brisk nod before switching off his Byakugan without being realized.

Terumi Mei was a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She smiled warmly at Team Riki when they were led into her office.

"Welcome to Kirigakue, Shinobi of Konoha." She gestured for them to sit in the seats in front of her desk.

Itachi bowed and sat down, his team flanking him on either side. The Mizukage sat opposite them.

Itachi carefully handed the scroll Tsunade had entrusted them with to Mei. They waited patiently as the Mizukage read through it, before nodding.

"I'm sure you're tired from the journey." She said kindly. "We will start discussions tomorrow, so for today, please rest up."

* * *

Sakura led them up the path leading towards the Haruno compound.

It was slightly isolated from the rest of the village, and while the village itself seemed to have recovered from the gloom that had covered it during Yagura's rule, the Haruno compound seemed to be stuck back in time.

Sakura remembered Yagura well. He had been Mizukage when the Haruno clan had still been alive.

She had never met him personally, but she had picked up bits and pieces from her clan members when they talked of the state of Kirigakure.

He had been one of the people she had wanted to meet.

She stopped at the gates, and held up her hand. She placed her palm on the metal and she felt the mechanism within turning as it reacted to her chakra and her presence. The gates opened, and she easily stepped through.

Her teammates followed carefully.

Within the walls was a huge, flat land with a few dead looking trees littering the surroundings. Shikamaru could see the black outlines of birds on the trees. He inwardly winced when he realized the species.

Vultures and crows. It seemed kind of fitting in a place where a whole clan had been massacred.

Sakura didn't seem surprised. A few crows cawed at her, probably in welcome. She spotted a few vultures gathering on the top branch of a dead oak tree.

"All the corpses were cleaned, right?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't comment on the slightly difference of the birds, seeing the resemblance between them and Sakura's summons.

Sakura nodded. She raised an arm and a crow landed on her arm. It stared at her with beady red eyes, before it cawed softly. "They're...summons, I guess you could say."

Shikamaru hummed.

"Come on."

Sakura led the towards the single small temple like structure in the middle of the huge area. The crow on her arm flew off. The doors swung open as she stepped towards it, and closed on its own after Neji, who had been at the back, stepped through.

The lights switched on automatically, filling the corridor with a gentle green glow they had once seen in the Haruno underground tunnels. The inside looked nothing like an underground structure. It they hadn't known that they were underground, they would have thought that this was a like any other ordinary front door of a very big house.

The entrance area was wide, and the ground rose into wooden tiles.

"Come on." Sakura led them through the underground corridor. Paper doors with wooden flames flanked them on either side. There was not a single speck of dust, as if someone had just cleaned it. Sakura ignored all the doors and kept going straight.

There was a pair of doors as the end, these looking much more grand compared to the others.

Sakura snapped her fingers, and the doors slid open to reveal a huge oohiroma. Behind the seat the head usually sat in was a wall covered in small writing.

_'It's a good thing we left a few puppets behind.'_ Her Inner said. _'Think, how disastrous would it have been if the team came here when the Otsutsuki mark was still here? Itachi saw it in the Uchiha compound. He would have recognized it.'_

One of the doors to the side slid open. The three males whipped around, only to notice the puppet that had flew into the room. It wasn't Mirai, and they recognized Sakura's chakra signature coming from it.

The puppet flew over to Sakura, bowed, then let out a series of clatters.

Sakura nodded, then with a wave of her hand, dismissed it.

_'Sasori is hiding in the Moon temple.'_ Her Inner hummed. _'That is another disaster waiting to strike. But it had to be done.'_

Sakura let her teammates choose from all the empty rooms in the compound.

They later found her sitting at the head of the oohiroma, tracing the words on the back wall. Now that they were close enough, they saw that they were all names.

"All the Haruno are born with names of trees." Sakura said. "But the clan head is given another one upon taking up the position. They are given a name that describes the power they can bring into the clan."

She traced the last name on the wall '千里'.

"Senri means a thousand miles, or simply 'a very long distance'. Senri-sama foresaw everything. That was the meaning behind the name bestowed to him."

"The first head was Chiyoharu." Sakura pointed at the name at the top of the list, written '千代春'. "Chiyo means a thousand generations. Her name represented the thousand generations of the Haruno's to come."

"The third head was known as Tenrou."

'天狼'

"He was well known for his speed, and was one of the few in the whole of Haruno history to have a summon, in his case a wolf, which was not passed down through the generations."

"I was to receive a name from Senri-sama, but everything began moving before he could. So, at this moment, I have no name."

That statement as a whole sounded absurd.

In fact, this whole conversation sounded so sudden.

However, for the first time, it felt like Sakura was speaking from the bottom of her heart. There was no suppressed emotions and no Inner spirit influence.

And that was why Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru decided that this moment would be a key to figuring out the girl in front of them.

* * *

That night, Sakura teleported herself to the moon temple through the seals which worked in a similar way to the ones in the tunnels.

Sasori was in front of her in an instant, a displeased expression on his face. "What is going on?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "My team's visiting." She told him. "You have to stay here until they leave. If they found out, there will be a lot of unwanted question."

Sasori scoffed. "Unwanted questions."

Sakura frowned. "Is it uncomfortable, or something?" She asked. "You don't need food or water or sleep or anything, so I though your equipment and materials would be enough."

Sasori tilted his head. "I never said anything about that." He murmured. "After all, this place is...quite nice." His eyes began to glow in a way Sakura knew. She would recognize the thirst for knowledge anywhere.

"I will have one of the puppets bring you some scrolls from the library." She said. "Would you like anything in particular?"

"Something on poison." Sasori said. "And would you mind if I take apart one of your puppets?"

Sakura tapped her chin. "I think there are a few in the storage." She said. "They're not in use, but they're the same structure. I'll have a puppet bring it up too."

Sasori nodded, a faint smile on his face.

* * *

Team Riki was asked to attend several council meetings during their stay.

There seemed to be a lot of bad blood and memories between the two villages, but Itachi, who was their main spokesperson, came up with counterarguments to anything one of the councilmen may have said to disagree with the treaty.

Personally, Sakura thought that things were going as good as they could, and that the only reason the elders were disagreeing was to put up a front and making sure that it didn't look like Kiri had happily jumped forward at the idea of an treaty.

Team Riki was also invited to explore the village on several occasions.

Though Sakura was Kiri born, she had never actually been to the village, apart from the one time when she had returned with Kagetsu.

She received curious looks, and while children pointed her out for her hair color, the older villagers and most of the shinobi paused in their steps to glance between her green eyes and her pink hair.

At one point, they were approached by a middle aged man wearing an eye patch over his left eye. He had grey blue hair and was wearing a talisman on each ear. He let out an air of seriousness.

He stopped directly in front of Sakura, forcing her to stop.

Itachi tensed just a little from her side. "Do you need something?" He asked.

The man eyed the Uchiha carefully, eyes then landing on his Hitai-ate. He then turned his gaze to Shikamaru, gave him a glance over, and his eyes finally landed on Neji. His visible eye narrowed just a little, before his gaze moved back to Sakura.

"You are the Haruno." He said.

Sakura nodded firmly. "I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are." She said.

The man snorted. "At least you're polite." He said. "Kids these days..."

Sakura calmly waited for him to finish.

The man soon glanced back down at Sakura. "The last living Haruno who betrayed Kiri and moved to Konoha."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes threateningly while Itachi and Neji both straightened their backs, ready to shut his mouth should he continue.

Sakura, however, was unfazed. "We never swore any sort of loyalty to Kirigakure." She said. "That was a known fact. We completed mission for the village, and in turn, you housed us." Her tone turned slightly threatening. "You're an idiot if you expected for anything else to come out of this relationship, especially if it concerned the Haruno."

The man frowned a little, before he let out a short chuckle. "The Harunos...you're all the same."

Sakura's face had melted away into a mask, letting nothing show. It was something none of Team Riki had seen in awhile.

The man sighed. "My name is Ao. I had a Haruno on my Genin team. "

_'Ao...He's a Hunter-nin.'_

Sakura nodded to herself at her Inner's words. She raised her left hand and made it into a fist and held it sideways across her chest, palm down, then placed her right hand over it, positioning her palm over her knuckles and placing her fingers over the rest of her hand. She bowed her head a little.

Ao's eyes widened just a little in surprise, before he returned the gesture, which was the greeting utilized often in Kiri.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Ao-san, I still have a few places I would like to get around to." Sakura offered the man another brief bow, then gestured for her teammates to follow her as she stepped around the Kiri-nin.

* * *

**Warning: Was rushed.**

**So, it's a little late...meh.**

**We've had a lot of new stories going up...**

**Yeah...**

**Anyways, all three of the stories we had been planning are up!**

**(Multi x Sakura) A Wish upon those Eyes of Green:**

**Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.**

**(Sasori x Sakura (x Gaara?)) Red Strings of Fate:**

**Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was his plan, until he runs into a girl at the scene, looking curiously at the body of her father. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. She was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release and the Ichibi Jinchuriki that tagged along was just a bonus. Little did he know that the extra package would be the best thing that ever happened to him.**

**(Shikamaru x Sakura) The Beauty of Life:**

**Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked, where she is the only survivor and is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to fit in and understand the value of life and the beauty in living, instead of simply surviving.**

**If you haven't please check them out!**

**Read and Review!**


	25. 24: Of the Hozuki and the Immortals

_**Chapter TWENTY FOUR**_

Sakura didn't slow her steps even when she had stepped completely out of view from Ao and her teammates didn't comment.

Itachi glanced carefully at Sakura's emotionless face. Her eyes kept changing from glazed over to focused.

Finally, she came to a stop at the foot of a small slope. She took a few deeps breaths then shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Okay...places to visit..." Her eyes narrowed, and she rubbed at her eyes. "Okay." She smiled, her eyes once again bright. She gestured widely towards the huge compound that lay at the top of the hill. "That's the Hozuki's place." She said. "I need to go say hi."

Itachi's eyes darkened a little at the mention of the clan. The last time he had come in contact with with the clan, they had been involved with the murder of the head and Sakura's sudden disappearance.

Sakura didn't seem to notice anything. She marched up towards the gates with her teammates at her heels. She shared a few words with the guard before he stepped past, letting them enter.

The Hozuki compound was nowhere as big as the Uchiha or the Hyuuga place, but was probably just as distinctive. Past the gates, there was a few feet of solid land before it all sloped downwards, to where water lapped at the dirt. Each of the individual houses stood on a raised platform, and was connected to each other by bridges.

Sakura led them straight to the biggest house in the area. She carefully slid open the door and softly called in.

"Mizuki-san?"

There was a sudden clatter of plates, before they all heard footsteps rapidly approaching. A white haired woman appeared at the end of the corridor, eyes wide.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan!" She darted up to her and dragged the girl up into the house. Sakura managed to kick off her shoes before she was engulfed in a tight hug. "It's been forever!" She held Sakura out at arm length, eyes bright and smiling. "You've grown so much..."

"Hello, Mizuki-san." Sakura smiled.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" The woman drew back. She gestured for Sakura and her teammates to enter. She sat them down in the living room and ran off, coming back with tea and some snacks.

Sakura gratefully took a sip. "We're diplomats from Konoha." She said. "These are my teammates." She gestured to the males and introduced them. "Mizuki-san, these are Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru." She smiled. "Guys, this is Hozuki Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled kindly. "Hello, Uchiha-san. It's an honor to meet you, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san."

At Sakura's confused look, Itachi explained. "When you went missing, I was on the team that went to investigate." He explained.

Sakura's eyes wilted a little. "Mizuki-san, about-"

Mizuki shook her head gently but firmly. "Let's not, Sakura-chan." She smiled. "Anyways, Mangetsu's gone to give in his mission report. I'm sure he'll be back soon." She stood up. "Do you have any immediate plans for today?" She asked.

Sakura glanced at Itachi, who shook his head. "Our next meeting with the Mizukage is tomorrow morning."

Mizuki clapped her hands together. "Well, then, why don't you spend dinner here?" She asked. "I'm sure Mangetsu will be pleased to see you." She said.

Sakura once again glanced at Itachi, who finally relented. "We thank you for your hospitality." He said.

* * *

When Mangetsu returned home, the first thing he noticed was the four extra chakra signature coming from his house. He was no sensor so he couldn't tell who it was exactly, but he could feel the powerful presence. He carefully concealed his chakra signature and carefully approached his house.

However, the guards hadn't said anything and his mother's chakra signature held no distress signs.

He carefully opened the door and eyed the four extra pairs of shoes.

"Oka-sama?" He called out.

The chattering coming from the house stopped, and a single pair of steps approached. Mizuki smiled cheerily at her eldest son and gestured for him to hurry. "Mangetsu! Welcome back! Come, we have guests."

"Guests?" He asked. He narrowed his eyes in focus, and he stiffened. "Is that..."

Mizuki grinned. "Come."

Mangetsu took off his shoes, forcing himself to place them neatly at the corner. He dropped his pouch off at the storage room and entered the living room.

"Mangetsu!"

The Hozuki couldn't stop himself. Sakura met him halfway and they embraced each other.

"It's been a while." Mangetsu breathed in. "Oh gods..."

"Mangetsu." Sakura sighed happily. "You're so..." She leaned back a little. "Tall."

Mangetsu placed a hand on the pinkette's head and ruffled her pink locks. "You're just short." Sakura huffed. She grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him over to the table, where three other Konoha nin were seated.

"Guys, this is Mangetsu." She said. She then introduced her teammates to the Hozuki.

Mangetsu bowed briefly in greeting. "Thank you for taking care of Sakura." He said.

Itachi nodded back. "It's an honor." He smiled gently at Sakura.

Mizuki had her son go change, then sat him down at the empty seat at the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Itachi and Mangetsu began talking about theories once Sakura had made their shared like for knowledge known. Shikamaru and Itachi also took pleasure in sharing a few of Sakura's embarrassing moments with the Hozuki, who in turn shared a few tales about Sakura when she was a child. After a few prompts, he also shared a few stories of his experience during the few times he had been allowed to visit the Haruno compound.

Mizuki seemed to have an endless supply of food, and she refilled everyone's bowls and plates the moment it was empty. She sat there and smiled throughout the dinner, glowing with happiness.

Sakura visited Suigetsu's room before they left. Mangetsu approached her then.

He seemed stiff and nervous, but relaxed when Sakura smiled and tugged him into his brother's room.

"I...wanted to tell you about...Suigetsu." He said slowly.

Sakura smiled. "I saw him, you know."

Mangetsu sat up. "Really?" He leaned forward. "He vanished a few years back, during a mission, no letters or anything the whole time, and..."

"He was captured by Orochimaru." She said. "He's okay now, though."

"Orochimaru..." Mangetsu's eyes narrowed. "The Snake Sanin."

Sakura nodded. "But really, he's okay. I saw him." She repeated.

Mangetsu leaned his weight back on her hands. "I was here to give you information on him, but it seems like you knew much more than me." He sighed. "Why didn't he say anything?"

Sakura frowned. "He's fine, but he's still connected to Orochimaru." She explained. "He's been set free, but not completely free..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain.

Mangetsu smiled gently in understanding.

"I understand." He said. He let out a gasp. "Woah..." He closed his eyes. "It's so sudden. Everything's so sudden, and..."

Sakura grinned. "We're working on a treaty. " She said. "Once it's all sorted, you can come to Konoha."

Mangetsu nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Discussions with the Mizukage lasted for the next few days.**

Itachi was their main spokesperson, and he exchanged statistics on the economy and the likes with Mei. A week after when they had first arrived in Kirigakure, things finally settled to a conclusion.

Team Riki sat quietly in the Mizukage's office as Mei picked up the quill and signed the bottom of the scroll. Itachi stood and accepted the scroll while the rest of him followed his lead and bowed. The Mizukage smiled and informed them that she would like to meet Tsunade soon. Itachi promised to bring this up upon their return and have a date organized.

Itachi had sent his crow summons back to Konoha everyday to deliver reports on their mission. When the summon returned after Itachi's report of the completion of the job, it was carrying a short letter from Tsunade, thanking the team for the swiftly, smoothly done job, and to inform them of the three day vacation offered to them.

Sakura accepted it before anyone could protest, and bribed Itachi's crow into taking back a reply which stated her decision.

Itachi finally relented after a day of enduring nags from Sakura and Shikamaru, and finally agreed to a slow return and a day at a famous hot spring on the way.

The next day, they were seen off by the Mizukage and her guards, Mizuki and Mangetsu. After offering each other their thanks, Team Riki was escorted out of the village.

* * *

**"War is coming."**

Sakura didn't even look up from where she had been tending to the fire. Itachi had gone to secure the perimeter with Neji. He had put Sakura in charge of the fire and Shikamaru in charge of getting water, and the complaining Nara had gone to do as told,

"War? Against whom?"

Zetsu stuck his upper body out of the tree beside her. **"Not exactly one opponent."** He said. **"And it's not clear, but 'sides' are already being chosen."**

"And how many sides are there?"

**"That's not clear either. As a broad outline, I'll say Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Konoha so far."**

"So, full scale." Sakura nodded to herself.

**"Everything is beginning to move, Sakura-sama. On more than one front." **The last part sounded like it hadn't been meant for her ears, but if he had said it, it must have been.

**"I better go now."**

"Thank you, Zetsu."

Zetsu vanished into the trees, just as Shikamaru wandered back into the camp site with full flasks in hand.

Sakura watched him for a few seconds before deciding that he didn't know of the visitor that had been there, popping out of the exactly same tree Shikamaru was now leaning against.

_'We'll have to keep an eye out on everyone.'_ Her Inner said. _'We don't know who our enemies are.'_

'Konoha's enemies, or our enemies?'

_'Konoha's enemies are out enemies.'_

Sakura backed down a little, but they knew that that answer had been vague at best. Still, her Inner was right about most of it.

She would have to send out her summons later.

At this moment in time, information was key.

Kurogarasu and Hagetaka were both something like the 'leader' of the pack. Through them, Sakura could relay orders the other Otsutsuki summons.

Soon, she would have eyes nearly all over the place.

Sakura really liked this system, because it allowed her to communicate with a countless number of birds through one contract.

Also, there weren't any rumors of a new species of birds that suddenly shed its feathers mid-air and flying off in skeleton form being found or anything, so it should be fine.

* * *

As promised, Itachi led the team into a nearby village, where he booked them a day in a ryokan. The moment they had dumped their stuff in their rom, Shikamaru vanished to find a cloud gazing hill. Sakura frowned after him, before dragging the two males out to shop for souvenirs. Itachi and Neji sighed as they went along, enduring it as they were reduced into bag carriers.

Sakura inspected a yellow comb, then after a moment of consideration, she bought it. She went around grabbing things, not spending even a moment to consider the price.

After all, she was the head of a dead clan, the entire inheritance was hers to use and spend as she wished. Also, she had two shinobi from well known clans behind her. She was sure if she ran out, one of them would be willing to pay for her. Not like she would.

Once she returned, she sealed everything in her arm.

Neji sighed. "Why couldn't you have done that sooner?" He asked.

Sakura blinked. "What would people have thought if I just plucked things from the shelf and sealed it?"

Neji didn't bother to say anything.

They met up again at night, and after eating dinner, they relaxed in the onsen.

Itachi had to admit, it wasn't bad to be able to relax after a week or so of acting as representatives of an entire village. After thoroughly soaking in the warm water and allowing himself to relax his stiff muscles, he got out, ready to rest. He wiped at his hair until it wouldn't drip water onto the mattress before pulling out a scroll he had brought along to read in his free time. He lay down and began to read.

While he knew his team would complain, he knew that they wouldn't mind an early leave.

Though relaxing once in awhile was a good thing, none of them would truly feel comfortable with letting their guard. They might complain all they want, but the truth was, it felt better and safer to stay and stiff and wary to some extent.

Neji returned a little later and offered to take first watch. Itachi took his offer gratefully. Shikamaru returned a while later, face ready and slightly unsteady on his feet.

He must have fallen asleep in the bath.

Sakura was the last to return, tugging barbarically at her hair, which she had looped into a bun to avoid it dipping into the water. While she tried to get her pink locks look with one hand, the other was slutchign the wooden tub which contained her shinobi attire and everything else she had brought to the baths.

She gave an especially sharp tug and yelped.

"Sakura." Itachi sat up. He placed his scroll to the side and patted the floor in front of him. "Sit."

Sakura let out another whimper as she pulled halfheartedly at her hair. She placed her tub in the corner of her room before obediently taking a seat in front of Itachi.

"You should not pull it like that." Itachi scolded gently. "You will only tangle it more."

"Wont come out." Sakura frowned.

Neji snorted in amusement, ignoring the scowl Sakura sent his way.

Itachi sighed and ran his fingers over her hair, massaging the scalp to get rid of the lingering pain of all the hair which had been pulled out. He inspected the hair tie and fingered at the messy ball of hair on top of her head. He then gently began to untangle the mess.

Sakura slowly began to relax.

Itachi managed to get the hair tie off. He ran his fingers through Sakura's hair a few times, shaking out any knots. Then he tapped the back of her head to let her know that he was done.

Sakura pulled away and pawed at her hair, smiling. "Thanks, Tachi."

Itachi looked up from where he had been pulling out the strands of loose hair from the hair tie and nodded. "You really should not pull it like that." He paused. "Mother would have been very disappointed if you became bald before you hit twenty."

Sakura smiled softly. "I guess." She took back her hair tie and stood up. Their room had four futon spread out in a square. Neji planted himself on one of the futon closest to the window and Sakura took the other one. Shikamaru plopped down on the one beside Sakura and opposite Itachi, since the Uchiha had claimed the other one before they had returned. The Nara fell back dramatically on the mattress, arms spread.

Itachi lay back down again, focus back on the scroll. Sakura sorted through the contents in her tub before pulling out a scroll of her own. She crawled over to where Neji had been leaning against the wall, ready to take first watch and the two began to quietly discuss the different movement of chakra in a person when techniques of different chakra natures were performed.

Once the sun had completely set, Itachi informed his team of the play regarding the following day. Sakura groaned when itachi said that they were to head out when the sun came out, but she didn't complain. The pinkette offered to take third watch and Shikamaru yawned and said to wake him for the third. Itachi looked ready to complain at the lack of his time slot, but Sakura compromised by promising him first watch the next night.

One by one, they drifted off.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the four of them left the village. Itachi set a pace much faster than yesterday, already feeling like he was back in his environment.

"At this pace, we should be back in Konoha by tomorrow night." Neji said thoughtfully. He jumped up into a higher branch to avoid the slab of wood, kicked with enough for to have probably taken his head off.

Sakura and Shikamaru were messing around at the back of the group. The lazy Nara must have said something or another to annoy Sakura, and she had been attempting to nail him with kicked trees for the past half an hour or so. It seemed the Nara could dodge if he wanted to.

Like Neji had predicted, they reached Konoha the following day. The guards let them pass, and though they were probably burning with curiosity, they didn't say anything as Sakura dragged a bruised Shikamaru into the village by his collar. She had gotten lucky when an angry bird suddenly attacked them for being too close to its nest, distracting the Shadow user for a split second, more than enough for Sakura to nail him.

They reported to the Hokage, who beamed happily at them. Itachi told her of the Mizukage's wish to see her in person and Tsunade agreed to organize this. They were soon dismissed.

Shikamaru said that he would head home to see his family before going out to look for his team. Neji nodded in agreement, then left for the Hyuuga compound.

"Why don't you go look for Naruto?" Itachi suggested. "He must have been waiting for you to return."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I shall go home and sort out dinner." He said. "I'm sure Mirai has kept the house clean and stocked up." He smiled softly. "Why don't you invite Naruto and Kakashi-san over for dinner?" He asked. "Your other teammates may come as well if they wish."

Sakura beamed. "That's great! Thanks, Tachi!"

* * *

Sakura was interrupted by Zetsu the moment she had stepped out of the house. Checking to make sure of Itachi's current location, she led him into the trees.

No greetings were shared as Zetsu instantly launched into his report. "**Orochimaru can no longer move freely." **He said. "**I believe the younger Uchiha will move soon."**

Sakura nodded.

"**Also, the Akatsuki has captured the three tails."**

"The three tails..." Sakura focused in on the images her Inner offered her. "Isobu."

Zetsu bodded his head.

"Yagura-sama was its Jinchuriki, no?"

"**The Fourth Mizukage was its last Jinchuuriki." **Black Zetsu agreed. "**Orochimaru had a part in this sealing." **He added. "**He too attempted to capture the Sanbi. ANBU were left to complete the sealing but they were interrupted by Deidara and Tobi."**

Sakura bither thumb and summoned a scroll from her seal. She spread the rest of her blood across one of the marks on the scroll, labeled '三', crossing it out. The others, labeled '一','二','五' and '七' were also crossed out. "Son Goku, Saiken, Gyuuki and Kurama are left." Sakura muttered. "Thank you, Zetsu. Please keep me updated."

Black Zetsu nodded, then vanished just as quietly as it had come.

'_Everything's coming together.' _Her Inner said quietly. '_Soon, we will have ridden this world of needless conflict. Everyone can live happily.'_

'We are using chakra to forcefully oppress the opposing forces.' Sakura replied miserably.

'_Force is necessary to remove our enemies.' _Her Inner said. '_We must get rid of them before peace can truly be achieved. This is not only her will, but is ours and is Toneri's as well.'_

Sakura paused at the mention of her first ever companion. 'I wonder how he's doing.'

'_Remember, Kura-chan. These humans took the world Kaguya-sama gifted them with and turned it into the disaster it is today. As a descendant of our Goddess and creator, we must fulfill her will.'_

* * *

Sakura found Naruto spinning a ball of chakra over his head.

She paused on her branch, watching with amusement as the jutsu exploded. She heard Naruto curse and hopped down to join Kakashi and Yamato.

"Hi, Kashi-sensei, Tenzo-san!"

Kakashi smiled at her while Yamato blinked. "It's Yamato now."

"Oh...right..." Sakura grinned. "Whatever you say, Tenzo-san."

Yamato sighed. A second later, Naruto noticed her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned away from the technique he was attempting, ignoring it as it exploded again as he left only his clone to handle it. He rushed over to her and hugged her. "You're back! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura returned the embrace. "I just got back." She said. "I came to tell you."

"Oh." Naruto grinned. "You get me anything from Kiri?"

Sakura nodded. "You're all invited to my house for dinner." She said. "Tachi's cooking."

Naruto whooped. "Really? Unlike Sasuke-teme, Itachi-teme's really good at cooking."

Kakashi hummed. "It's fine, I guess." Yamato hesitantly nodded.

"Anyways, what are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm trying to combine my wind chakra with my Rasengan." Naruto explained. "But it keeps exploding."

Sakura hummed and activated her Byakugan. "Show me."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran back to his clone. Sakura watched the chakra circulating Naruto and the jutsu, eyes narrowing when she saw an angry red. She lifted her arms casually to block the blow of the coming explosion.

"Did you seen anything?" Naruto asked, wiping his forehead.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is leaking into the attack." Sakura said.

"The Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked curiously. "But it's been dormant-"

Sakura nodded. "That's true. Also, it;s not like it's doing it on purpose or anything. If that were the case, you would have felt it." She snapped her fingers. "No offence, but Naruto's chakra control isn't good."

Naruto winced.

"You've got the Rasengan, and you've got the wind chakra." Sakura thought back to the day many years ago, when she had been trying to combine her Puppet Cursing Sphere with her water dragon. "But the two are disrupting each other because you're trying to put them together." She checked to make sure Naruto was listening. "Try to...I don't know...merge them before you change their characteristic into the attack." She held up her hands, her distinctive chakra forming rings around her right arm. However, this one soon began to change from its signature cyan to a blue color.

Its speed increased, forming a blue blur.

"That's water chakra." Naruto said, face scrunched up.

Sakura nodded, a big smile on her face. "Yup." She slowly drained the chakra from her arm, pulling it back into her body. "This works the same way." She told him. "Sometimes, people can simply form the first technique, then slip the second in like I did, but that requires a lot of control. You'll have to to mold the two as you put the technique together."

Naruto nodded, face scrunched up, deep in thought.

* * *

Naruto wasn't able to pick up the technique that day. However, Sakura could see him trying to do as she had suggested, and he was making good progress.

Later that day, Sakura led Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai towards the Uchiha compound. Mirai greeted them at the door. It clattered at Sakura before flying back into the house.

Sakura led them towards the living room and gestured for them to sit and rest while she ran off to find Itachi.

A few seconds later, there was a crash and Sakura came back, frowning in confusion. Yamato opened his mouth, probably to ask if something had happened, but Naruto stopped him.

"That's Sakura-chan's I-don't-know-what-I-did-wrong-but-it-exploded-anyways face." He said seriously. "You should probably ask Itachi-teme."

Said Uchiha stepped out a second later, a tray of food in hand. He placed the food at the table and nodded politely at the guests. "Thank you for coming today." Itachi said politely.

Kakashi smiled. "No problem." He said. "Free food is welcome anytime."

"Thank you for the invitation." Yamato said.

Sai simply smiled. "You must be the Traitor's older brother. I see a resemblance."

Everyone tensed, having forgotten about Sai's people problem. However, Itachi's polite mask didn't slip even a little and he regarded Sai with a nod.

"You must be my brother's replacement." He said. He gestured towards Mirai, who carried over more trays. "Please, sit." He said. "The food is ready."

Sakura moved to help Itachi, but he stopped her. "Sakura, sit."

Sakura obediently sat.

Itachi nodded in satisfaction. "Really, I do not know how you can make soy sauce explode." He smiled faintly.

* * *

It was the next day when a Chunin landed on their training ground, eyes blank and expression grave.

"Sarutobi Asuma has died."

* * *

That night, Sakura spread her ninshiki info cards out in front of her. She picked out two with the names 'Hidan' and 'Kakuzu' on them. She was pleased to see that the information was filled in, with great detail.

'_Both immortals, to an extent.'_

'To an extent.' Sakru agreed. 'Hidan will be the problem, I believe. We cannot truly kill him.'

'_We can take him.'_

'Maybe...not.'

She heard her Inner sigh.

She twirled the Jashinist's card in her hand. 'He needs to be decapitated, then made sure that his head and body never come in contact again.'

'_We can feed him to Zetsu.'_

'The cannibal Zetsu is when the two Zetsu's are together.' Sakura pointed out. 'I don't think our Zetsu can eat anything.'

Her Inner shrugged.

'What do you think will happen after these two are killed?'

* * *

Kakashi offered to lead Team Ten in their hunt for Kakuzu and Hidan. Tsunade gave Naruto a day to complete his training in order to be sent as backup, and so, their final day of training went through without Kakashi present. Sakura offered as much advice as she could regarding how to channel his chakra.

At noon, Tsunade called Team Kakashi into her office.

Team seven left Konoha at noon as the backup team.

* * *

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan!"

The huge water dragon that appeared out of nowhere flew forward, teeth bared. Its yellow eyes left a trail behind as it bared down on Kakuzu. Then, its form began to distort as it moved and something seemed to move up from within its mouth.

"GUFU SUIRYUKA NO JUTSU!"

Kakuzu jumped back in order to avoid being caught up the the technique.

A mist remained, making everyone's vision hazy for a moment.

"That was awesome." Someone called out. "What'd you think, Sakura-chan?"

"I concentrated too much on holding my dragon together." Sakura replied. "Maybe I should do that with another technique next time, one which the form of the technique doesn't matter too much."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "You do that somewhere else." He said. "We gotta fight here."

"That's why this is the best place." Sakura replied. "Because I can try new things out."

"This is a fight, Sakura-chan." Naruto whined. "We gotta kick ass, Team-Seven style, not drown in theory."

Sakura rolled her shoulders. "I can do both."

"Sorry we're late." Naruto called out.

Kakashi sighed. "Good timing."

"Sakura, Sai-san, Naruto." Ino smiled gratefully.

"Reinforcements. We're saved." Choji added.

"I've never seen you look so uncool." Yamato commented. "The opponent must be really strong."

"Kakashi-sensei's always cool in an uncool way." Naruto said.

"Another weird one's here." Kakuzu muttered. "And already beaten too."

"He called you weird." Sakura whispered.

"How'd you know it's me?" Naruto replied.

"Cause you're the only one that's beaten." Sakura activated her Byakugan.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"He's fighting the other one." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura, you and Sai go help him."

"Understood." The two of them stepped back.

"I'm leaving this to you, Ruto." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded determinedly and the two vanished.

* * *

"I see you've taken to Sakura-sama."

Black Zetsu slipped out of the tree trunk and blankly eyed the bodies that lay around the blind Otsutsuki.

"**What are you doing now?"**

"Nothing that should concern you." Toneri replied smoothly. He smirked knowingly. "Are you curious?"

Black Zetsu snarled.

"Things happen for a reason, Zetsu." Toneri said slowly, as though he were instructing a child. "Things happen, which then drive those affected further and further."

He lifted one of the dead bodies by their collar. "Sometimes, even those high above are driven to do things by themselves, and more often than not, this leads to their death." He chuckled. "I wonder, just how far the death of a close one will drive someone."

* * *

**So, there's Toneri again.**

_**Darque: I wonder what he's talking about.**_

**Raven: How can you not know? You wrote it!**

_**Darque: I'm trying, but it's hard, you know? Because of the changes between this story and NARUTO cannon, I'm having some trouble piecing together the bits that follow. Like, the whole Sasuke-Itachi mess.**_

**Raven: Okay, that is kind of understandable. Good luck.**

_**Darque: Thanks...Hang on...I'm sensing something relatively wrong here.**_

**Raven: Bye.**

_**Darque: Bai~...O-wai-YOU IDIOT!**_

* * *

**Which one do you guys like more/want to read more?**

_**Sakura x Akatsuki (And other multi pairings)((If published, OUR FIRST completely AU story)):**_

**The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

_**Sakura x multi:**_

**The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts of those unable to pass and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	26. 25: Of the Gallant and the Informant

**New story thing at the bottom...Also, does anyone remember what day it is today...?**

_**Chapter TWENTY FIVE**_

Sakura sensed the battle start between Naruto and the Akatsuki member the moment they appeared at the borderline of the trees. She rapidly led Sai towards where she could see Shikamaru's chakra flaring from the adrenaline of the battle. They weren't that far and she knew that Sai would be able to sense him too.

Both of them knew that their assistance wasn't required when they felt the vibrations travel through the ground. Sakura could see the chakra signature being buried under the rubble. She noted that this dude was still alive and noted that the whole 'immortal' thing wasn't just some sort of title.

The two of them landed quietly beside Shikamaru as the last bits of the rocks leveled out.

The Nara let out a sigh before he stumbled backwards. Sakura caught him and placed a healing hand on the back of his head, pushing soothing chakra into his system, healing any immediate injuries.

"Hey, Sakura." Shikamaru murmured.

Sakura smiled gently down at him. "Hi, Shika. You did good."

"Heh." Shikamaru took a deep breath.

Sakura nodded at Sai and the Ink user drew back a little. Sakura placed Shikamaru's arm over her shoulder and took both of their weights. "Let's head back, yeah?"

Shikamaru grunted.

* * *

They made it back just in time to save Naruto from being eaten.

In her defense, that was what it looked like.

Sakura dumped Shikamaru on Sai and flew forward, swinging her arms up. Her chakra scalpels cut through the thread like stuff easily. Kakashi grabbed Naruto in the next second and the two of them jumped back as Yamato attacked with his wood release, forcing Kakuzu to move back.

"Wow, Ruto." Sakura grinned. "Awesome as always."

Naruto huffed. "You weren't even here!"

"I just guessed. We need to work on keeping the technique lasting longer." She glanced at Kakuzu.

"I guess that's so like you, Naruto." Ino sighed.

Choji frowned. "It's a Rasen 'Shuriken', so why do you have to run and hit them with it?"

"Though it's called a Rasenshuriken, you have to land the attack from a Zero point." Yamato explained. "So the basis of this attack is to use the Kage Bunshin as a feint."

Naruto frowned.

"With an opponent like that, it's impossible to hit him with it." Choji said.

Naruto stood up. "Let me try again." He said. "I'll decide it with my new technique."

"The opponent is an 'Akatsuki.'" Ino said. "The same trick won't work twice."

"Now that he knows what to look out for, he'll just dodge it." Choji agreed. "Let's do this together."

Naruto pretended to think for a while. "Sorry, but it's Team Seven's job to be awesome." He narrowed his eyes in determination. "Ready, Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette pulled out two scrolls and nodded. She threw them into the air, bit her thumbs, and summoned its contents as they came down. Water burst out and Sakura rushed forward.

No words were needed. Naruto and Sakura had been working together on something or another ever since before they were put on the same Genin team.

Sakura flashed through the hand seals of her most favorite technique. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" In the blink of an eye, the water dragon had formed itself with the water from the scroll. Sakura jumped onto its head and released her last hand seal, no longer holding the technique together with her own chakra. Her puppet cursing sphere radiated chakra within the dragon, allowing her to control it at her will.

'_This should be a big enough distraction.'_

"I'm not going to let only Naruto show off a new extension of his jutsu!" Sakura said. She raised her right arm, her cyan chakra forming rings around her arm, her technique forming. A faint blue glow began to seep into her technique. "SUITON:-" The water dragon let out a roar that sounded so real, before it lunged, baring down on the Akatsuki member.

Kakuzu's black threads moved around widely.

"BYAKURINKAI!"

Sakura's attack tore through the black threats like nothing. The threads all moved towards the pinkette, focusing at the threat in front of him, trying to nullify the damage before it reached him,

Then Naruto appeared behind him, another Rasenshuriken in his hands. "GOTCHA!"

* * *

The attack released a huge frequency of chakra. Dust blew into the air and everyone instinctively raised their arms.

After the smoke cleared, they saw the shattered form of Kakuzu fall to the ground.

"Heh." Naruto grinned. "See that, Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette landed beside her teammate, arms crossed. "It's not fair. I wanted land the final blow."

"Not my fault you lost the game of rock paper scissors." Sakura helped him sit up and placed a hand onto his back, slowly healing him.

Sai landed next to them, supporting Shikamaru with one arm. "You dumped Lazy onto me to go and steal the glory." He stated.

Sakura chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. That dude was about to eat Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed.

"You guys start heading back." Kakashi called. "I'll finish off here." He gestured towards the huge crater Kakuzu now lay in.

Yamato nodded then began rounding up the team.

* * *

A while after their return to Konoha, a hawk arrived to delivered Sasuke's report. Tsunade read through it once before calling the remaining members of the original Team Seven to her office.

"Sasuke has killed Orochimaru."

Naruto stiffened and Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's...over?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes a little. "Not yet." She said. "Sasuke said that he is now going to move out with a temporary team he put together. Kabuto vanished after Orochimaru died and he is going to try and track him down, and he will destroy Orochimaru's labs along the way."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Oh."

Sakura shrugged. "He's busy."

"He is." Tsunade agreed.

"Does Tachi know of this?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "He is currently out on a mission." She said. "He is due to be back this evening. Can I leave you in charge of informing him?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to greet Itachi by the village gates when she sensed it. Her steps faltered. "Zetsu?"

The black form of Zetsu slipped out from a branch above. "**Sakura-sama."** He slipped out and landed in front of her. "**The Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, has been killed by Pein of the Akatsuki."**

Sakura's gaze shifted to glance at him. "Jiraiya-sama...died?"

Black Zetsu nodded.

Sakura raised a hand to her face and rubbed at her eyes. "I see." She took a deep breath. "Things are moving...Times are changing...People are dying...It's coming..."

Black Zetsu let out a soft hum. "**The final state is slowly but surely approaching." **He said.

"The curtains are ready to be drawn." Sakura pulled her hand away and straightened her posture. "I guess I'll have to begin moving on my side too."

Black Zetsu bowed respectfully. "**As you wish, Sakura-sama. What do you plan to do?"**

"You've been keeping an eye on Danzo, right?"

Zetsu nodded.

"Did you grasp anything?"

"**Yes. I shall gather everything and hand it to your summon." **

"Thank you." Sakura turned her gaze up to the sky, not really looking at anything. "I just need the right time to get rid of him." She said. "I'll need your help soon."

Zetsu 's yellow eyes glowed even in the daylight. "**You are going to...get rid of him?"**

Sakura nodded. "That man is more than he claims to be." She said. "He has more connections than he states, and one day, he will stand in our way." Her eyes were eerily blank. "We must dispose of him before then."

* * *

The news of the death of the Sannin reached Konoha a day later via a frog.

Sakura looked up when she sensed Kakashi's chakra enter the compound. Itachi led him to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. "Sakura?"

Sakura stood up. "Yes, Tachi?" She opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Kashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "The Godaime needs to see you." He said. "You go ahead. I need to go call Naruto."

Sakura glanced over at Itachi, who shrugged. "Okay." Kakashi left soon after and Sakura quickly got ready to leave.

When she reached the office, it was unnaturally silent. She carefully stepped through the door and took her place to Tsunade's right. The woman nodded at her in greeting, but didn't say anything. Sakura glanced over at Sai and Shizune, then Minato, then at the frogs stationed at the right side of the room.

"Sakura." Tsunade said. "I'm going to tell you first because Naruto is going to take this very badly and I don't need you to start freaking as well."

Sakura blinked, already knowing where this was going. Dread pooled in her stomach.

"Jiraiya was killed."

Sakura still felt herself stiffen and felt a soothing feeling run through her mind, courtesy of her Inner. "Oh..." She blinked, then shook her head.

Just then, Naruto entered the room. He took once glance around, and must have realized something was wrong.

"So you must be jiraiya-chan's pupil?"

Sakura glanced over at the smallest, oldest looking frog, who had been the one to speak.

"That's Namikaze Naruto." Tsunade confirmed. "The 'Destined Child', I suppose."

"A grandpa frog?" Naruto asked. "Who's he?"

Minato sighed. "Naruto, be polite."

"This is Fukasaku-sama, one of the head Hermit Toads of the Myouboku Mountain." Tsunade said. "He came all the way here to talk to you."

"So ye _are_ Jiraiya-chan's pupil?"

"Jiraiya-chan?" Naruto demanded. "That is so much more lamer than 'Ero-Senin'."

"Be polite." Minato stressed. "Fukasaku-sama was Jiraiya's teacher!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

The frog began to laugh. "Ero-Senin." He chuckled. "You got the same attitude as him, kiddo!"

"Alright." Naruto said. "So, Old...Toad...What'd you want to tell me?"

"Where to start." All signs of the previous laughter vanished. "Guess I'd just better say it." He looked at Naruto in the eyes. "Jiraiya-chan was killed in battle."

* * *

"Naruto!"

Not even Minato's call stopped the blond as he turned and ran off. Committing the code to memory, Sakura was about to go after him when Tsunade stopped her. "It's okay, Sakura."

The pinkette paused.

"Just let him be."

Sakura turned around and scanned the Hokage's facial expression.

'_She's mourning.'_ Her Inner supplied softly.

'Yeah...'

Sakura closed her eyes, then turned back to the door. "Don't worry, Nade-sama." She said. "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She body flickered away before anyone could stop her.

Appeared on the roof of a nearby house, she spied Naruto slowly making his way down the street.

'Is losing a teacher that sad?'

'_It's not the teacher.'_ Her Inner said. '_It's the fact that it was Jiraiya, someone that was important.'_

'Losing someone important is sad.' Sakura frowned. 'Was the clan important to me?'

Her Inner nodded. '_That was destiny. You knew it would happen. Everyone knew that would happen. It was engraved into the path long before it happened. Jiraiya-sama's death was one of the many, countless strings of life cut along the paths of destiny. There are fates you can change, and there are those you can't. His was one of those whose paths were decided long before he was born, for the future Kaguya-sama has wished for.'_

Sakura softly moved onto the next roof, listening intently to her Inner's words.

'_Jiraiya-sama was just unlucky.' _Her Inner said. '_Everything happens for a reason.'_

Sakura felt something at those words, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and watched with an unfamiliar feeling in her chest as Naruto declined Iruka's invitation to go get Ramen. He lifelessly walked past the surprised Academy instructor.

* * *

A bird later landed on Sakura's shoulder and she was forced to leave Naruto to his wandering. She appeared in the Hokage's office just as Tsunade was about to leave, and a dumbfounded Shikamaru watching her.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru waved lazily.

"Hi Nade-sama, Hi, Shikamaru." Sakura turned her questioning gaze between them. "Did you call for me?"

Tsunade nodded. She gestured towards the photo Shikamaru was holding. "I need you to help him decode that." She said.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called. "I came here to talk about a completely different thing-"

Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's arm roughly, cutting him off.

Tsunade didn't even react. She stepped out and the door closed softly behind her.

"What's with her?" Shikamaru asked, not rudely.

"Inner says. She's mourning." Sakura said quietly. "That she's been holding her grief in the whole day."

Shikamaru's eyes softened just a little. "I have things I need to do too." He said, not to argue but simply for the heck of saying it.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Shika." She glanced at the window. "I was going after Naruto when I was called here." She said. "I also have to go report to Tachi. I'll come over once I'm done." Shikamaru nodded and Sakura left out the window, somewhat missing Tsunade's screams to use the door.

* * *

Sakura ended up called Zetsu again that night.

Kaguya's servant didn't even protest as he appeared in front of her.

"You were there when Jiraiya-sama died, right?"

Zetsu nodded.

"Was there anything that he..." She grasped for the right word. "Realized? Something he found out?"

Zetsu's form rippled. "**Realized?"**

"Something he found out in the battle that no one knew about before." Sakura said. "He left us a code. Something must have happened."

Zetsu suddenly stilled. "**Pein's Rikudou."**

"Rikudou...Six paths..."

Black Zetsu nodded. "**Simply put, a technique that allows Rinnegan users to control up to six bodies like their own."**

"Up to six bodies." Sakura glanced up. "Then there is a separate body of the real user?"

Black Zetsu nodded.

"Okay." Sakura stood up. "Thank you-"

"**Also."**

Sakura blinked.

"**Pein is planning an all out invasion on Konoha." **Zetsu said. "**His aim is the Kyuubi."**

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and for a second, her Byakugan flashed. "I see."

Zetsu vanished into the shadow's and Sakura clenched her fist. No matter how much things she knew in advance, she had no way to pass the information to Tsunade so that she could act without compromising her own position.

But there were things she could do. She summoned Hagetaka and the summon appeared in a puff of smoke.

'I'll begin my hunt. One of them might be in pretty good position. I think I've delayed this long enough.'

'_Yes, you have.'_

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Cypher division office the next day, Shikamaru had already decoded the message. After reporting to Tsunade their findings, Sakura found herself bidding Naruto a goodbye for his training at Mount Myouboku with the toads.

She watched Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke in a reverse summoning,

Tsunade smiled. Once the smoke had completely cleared, Sakura turned to Tsunade. "Nade-sama, would you give me a week off from my duties?"

The Hokage glanced over at Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"Why?"

Sakura straightened. "There is something clan related that I must take care of."

"Clan related..." Tsunade nodded. "Very well. I'll give you a week, starting tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed, then body flicked away from the gates.

* * *

Sakura left before sunrise the next day. One of her summon vultures flew down and Sakura instantly set route towards Kumo.

She had a lot of things to do, and only a week to do them.

* * *

Sakura caught Sasuke and his team on the border of the Lightning Country. This time, she didn't try to plan a greeting or a prank or anything. She didn't even hide her charka signature.

She body fliskered and landed right in front of the team of four. Sasuke came to a graceful halt a few meters away, as though he had known she was there. Sakura glanced at the redheaded sensor girl, Karin, and frowned just a little. He probably did.

"Sakura!" Suigetsu waved. "What're you doing here?"

Sakura waved back. "Hi Suigetsu." She said. "I went to Kiri the other day." She told him. "Mizuki-san and Mangetsu miss you." When Suigetsu winced, Sakura pressed on. "Terumi Mei is a nice person and Ao was still a jerk."

"You saw him?" Suigetsu asked. "How do you even know him?"

"Haruno ways." Sakura smiled.

"Also, did you know that Sasuke was actually on your side?" Suigetsu continued. "He killed Orochimaru then was like, 'I'm actually on Konoha's side. If you're still willing to follow me, do so'." Suigetsu chuckled. "We were all surprised.

Sakura grinned. "Of course I knew! He's my teammate." She said. Suddenly, as though she had remembered something, her expression gave way to something serious. "Actually, I'd love to talk, but I don't have time for that at the moment." She gave Suigetsu an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." She then turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura." He greeted.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha tensed. Sakura never called him 'Sasuke'; It was always 'Suke'. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a flutter of wings. Her summon vulture spiraled out of the air, feathering the ground with feathers. It landed on Sakura's outstretched arm and screamed at her a few times.

"Two in Kumo." Sakura glanced towards where the Hidden Village of the Cloud was located. "They're residents there?"

The vulture let out another scream, this time a little softer.

"So there is no danger that they will move out." Sakura nodded to herself. "Go say hi." She ordered. She then summoned a Puppet Cursing Sphere in her free hand. "Take this, and if they don't recognize you, expand and dispose of them immediately." The vulture opened its beak and swallowed the Puppet Cursing Sphere. "Dump the bodies in the Tunnels. I'll take care of them later."

The vulture spread it's wings into the air, but didn't take flight.

There were a few gasps of surprise when suddenly, it shed all its feathers, leaving behind a skeletal structure.

"If they do remember, keep them there. I'll track you down." Sakura continued, completely unfazed.

The feathers on the ground burst into black smoke and vanished. New feathers began to grow from the bones and soon, the bird looked just like it had before. Sakura thrust her arm into the air and the bird took flight, vanishing into the sky.

Sakura watched it for a while before turning back to Sasuke.

"What's going on, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked a few times. "You cannot ask me how I know." She said. "Because at this moment in time, I cannot tell you."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Pein of the Akatsuki is planning an invasion on Konoha." She said. "I need you to return."

"What?" Suigetsu blurted out. "What...How do you know?"

Sakura eyed him warily. "I can't tell you." She said, then added. "Yet."

Sasuke was quiet and Karin rounded on him. "Wait. You can't be believing her, right?" She said. "She can't even prove it!"

Sasuke glanced at the redhead before turning to Sakura. "When?"

"The date in unknown." Sakura said. "That's why I have a tight schedule. I have to finish my job within a week."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes just a little. "We'll return." He said. He ignored the protests from his team and eyed Sakura. "But we'll accompany you on...your job." He continued.

Sakura opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Who knows? You're an airhead. You might catch sight of a scroll store and run off and completely forget what you're supposed to do." He cracked a small smile.

Sakura huffed, looking insulted. "Fine. Do as you please." She grinned. "Our first destination is Kumo. Since we can't risk being caught, we are going to be taking the tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Jugo asked quietly.

It was Suigetsu that answered.

"There are a lot of legends on the Haruno passed around between the shinobi of Kirigakure. The Haruno were a mysterious clan that held no real loyalty towards Kiri. Kiri housed them, and that was the only reason why they worked for the village. My clan, the Hozuki and this other clan, the Kaguya, were the only ones even close enough to them to be actually be able to refer to each other as allies, and even to us, they were tightlipped."

Sakura huffed. "Well, I'm sorry we were cursed into being unable to express ourselves freely."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Anyways, the Haruno tunnels were one of the legends. They were said to be an underground path that stretched all over the Nations and that once you were within, you could go anywhere without being caught. During the war, the Mizukage wanted to use them to invade the other countries. Think of all the strategies that would open up to us. We could sneak into enemy territory without being caught." He swung his arms open dramatically."But the Harunos refused and the Mizukage had to back down because while isolated as people, the clan was loyal to the head above all else. If the head decided to withdraw, the village would lose a clan full of skilled shinobi. Not only that but the Hozuki and the Kaguya would pull out as well. The Haruno compound was surrounded by impenetrable seals. Only those whom the clan head permit entry to can step foot within. Also, the compound was located under ground. They would be well protected while the rest of the village died off. After a while, it became dismissed as a legend but I'm pretty sure it exists." He turned to Sakura. "At Orochimaru's hideout, you used it to escape, right?"

Sakura smiled. "You sure know your stuff."

Suigetsu smirked. "Of course." He said, copying her tone.

Sakura straightened. "Well, you're coming, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Stand around me." Sakura said. "Once the seals starts, a barrier will keep everyone out. This was so that it could be used as a means of escape." Once ready, she took a deep breath, then began a series of complicated handsigns. A huge circle seal appeared under her feet. Finishing the last seal, Sakura slammed her hand down onto the center of the seal. There was bright flash and Sasuke instinctively covered his eyes. When it cleared, he blinked in the dim green glow.

"Whoa." Karin looked around, eyeing the green glowing crystals. "They're...pretty." She reached out to touch one.

"Don't touch." Jugo said, in a tone so unlike his usual gentle one that Karin paused. "I can sense life." He continued. "They..."

"They're made of my dead clansmen." Sakura said. "Our chakra is more powerful than most. Once a Haruno passes, the chakra left behind crystallized. This tunnel symbolized our history." Sakura gestured towards one of the tunnels, towards the seemingly endless path that vanished in a glow of green. "Kumo's that way."

* * *

Sakura led them out of the tunnels through a doorway made of stone. When they stepped out, they found themselves in a small room. Sasuke turned around, only to find the entrance they had come through gone.

"Come." Sakura said.

Her vulture summon flew out from the only door in the room and Sakura planted the bird on her arm before leading the way out of the room. Sasuke eyed Sakura's relaxed expression and drew his hand away from his weapons pouch.

The moment they stepped, they were greeted by two white haired figures, a male and female that both looked older than Sakura by a few years. They took one glance at Sakura and got down onto one knee, head lowered to a point Sasuke began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Sakura-sama."

"Tsuga, Kurumi." Sakura's expression held something tender to it. "I thank you for guarding this point." She gestured towards the room behind them. "Times are changing. I am gathering in order to prepare for the times to come. I, Haruno Sakura, unbind you from Banishment. May you serve every drop of blood within you to atone for the sin you have committed."

Tsuga and Kurumi both lowered their heads again. "We swear upon the blood running through us to serve the Haruno clan for all eternity."

Sakura nodded. "I cannot stay for long. You are to resume your posts from before Senri-sama's passing." She pulled out a stack of cards from her seal. "You are to start the moment you get the chance.

Tsuga came forward to take the Ninshiki info cards. "As you wish." He murmured.

"I must talk to you two before I head out tomorrow at dawn." Sakura said. "I shall stay here for the day." She gestured towards Sasuke and his companions. "They are with me." She said. "This is Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, then Karin and Jugo." She gestured to them each in turn, then turned to Sasuke. "This is Haruno Tsuga and Haruno Kurumi." She said. "I'll explain later." She added when she received confused looks.

Tsuga and Kurumi nodded again. "I shall prepare a room you." Kurumi said softly. Sakura nodded and at the dismissal, the woman vanished into the house.

A few minutes later, Tsuga led them deeper into the house and gestured for a door. "My apologies, Sakura-sama, but we have limited space. We do have five beds, but you will have to split into two and three." He lowered his head.

Sakura flicked his head. "It's fine, thank you."

"Please call should you need anything." Kurumi spoke on behalf of the two of them before the two whiteheads bowed then vanished.

Sasuke opened one of the doers and peeked in. "Sakura." He gestured into the room. "You three share." He ordered his team.

"What? Sasuke-kun-" Karin's protests were cut off when Suigetsu grabbed the girl by her collar and threw her into the other room. "Sakura's a childhood friend." He said. "Sasuke might be a jerk, but he's probably good enough." He grinned suggestively, then shoved Jugo into the other room. "Have fun, you two~" He sang, then closed the door behind himself.

Sakura and Sasuke stared blankly after the Hozuki then glanced at each other. "Was he like that when he was young?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Sometimes." She said. "He was pretty shy back then."

Sasuke eyed her skeptically and Sakura shrugged. "Blame Orochimaru."

Sasuke hummed. He held the door open for his female teammate and gestured for her to enter. "Ladies first." He said, smirking.

Sakura grinned. "Thank you." She bowed mockingly and stepped through.

* * *

That night, Sakura gathered Tsuga and Kurumi in the living room. She knew Sasuke was curious but he dragged his temporary companions away so that they could have some privacy. He of all people understood clan privacy.

The next day, the five of them departed through the tunnels. Sakura shared a few brief words with Tsuga and Kurumi before she joined the rest of them in the tunnels, where a crow was waiting for her. She listened to it caw for a while, before she looked up. "We're head towards a small civilian village in Iwa next." She said.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent with them running across the Nations.

Kihada, Kaki and Buna were triplets that had resided in Taki ever since their banishment a year before Sakura's birth, but even they knew of Sakura and her title as clan head.

Mizume had been travelling around the nations ever since her banishment. They managed to catch her in the Land of Tea.

They caught rumors of a possible Haruno in a village by the border of Rain, but they found that he had passed a while ago due to sickness.

No matter the location or the difference in age, everyone greeted Sakura politely and respectfully. They didn't question anything and flew to do her bidding and fulfill her requests.

During the time, Suigetsu had kept his mouth shut. Sasuke had expected the Hozuki to make at least one nasty or rude comment about the obedience of the Haruno, but the Hozuki didn't.

He seemed to recognize a teen named Hiba and Sasuke noted that Suigetsu's clan had been on friendly terms with the Haruno. Being the clan head's son, he must have been over to the Haruno compound.

They cleared the River country three days before Sakura's deadline.

Two days before Sakura's return date, the pinkette gathered them early. "We're heading back." She said. "And we need to hurry."

* * *

"**I wonder what Sakura-sama will say once she finds out you are one of the reasons Jiraiya is dead."**

Toneri sighed, then turned his sightless gaze up, where Black Zetsu had stuck his upper body out of the tree trunk he was currently perched on. "Are you going to tell her?"

Black Zetsu's form rippled. "**Not at the moment."** He said. "**As far as I can tell, your actions haven't done anything to harm Sakura-sama. The advancement of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's skill will help all of us."**

"Smart." Toneri chuckled. "Then again, it's not as if Sakura-sama will believe you over me."

"**You seem to have forgotten that you cannot appear in front of her." **Black Zetsu snarled.

"Can I not?" Toneri got to his feet, apparently done resting. "I do not have to. Sakura-sama will always see me as someone who raised her, someone who was her only companion for the early years of her life." He said. "I will always hold a part of her-" He raised his hand and cupped it. "Here." He clenched his fists.

Black Zetsu's eyes narrowed, but he didn't follow when Toneri leapt away.

* * *

**Tsuga: Hemlock**

**Kurumi: Juglandaceae**

**Kihada: Japanese Yellow Bark**

**Kaki: Persimmons**

**Buna: ****Japanese beech**

**Mizume: Japanese Cherry birch**

**Hiba: Thujopsis**

* * *

**NEW STORIES:**

**The Core (Sakura x Akatsuki/Sakura x Multi):**

**The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

_**Those who walk the Realms of the dead (Sakura x Multi)**_:

**The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts wandering the planes and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

_**Also, Happy Birthday to us! We're sixteen now!**_

**Meh, so leave us an extra long review, okay?**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
